Bajo la lluvia
by Wolfmika
Summary: Marinette odia las noches de lluvia pues siempre ha sentido que cosas malas pasan en esos momentos y esos momentos siempre tuvieron que ver con ella, Adrien tratara de enseñarle que bailar bajo la lluvia es algo hermoso mientras juntos descubren un cruel misterio que rodea a Bridgette y la muerte de Félix …[Feligette] [Adrinette]
1. Prologo

**_Bajo la lluvia_**

 **Marinette odia las noches de lluvia pues siempre ha sentido que cosas malas pasan en esos momentos y esos momentos siempre tuvieron que ver con ella, Adrien tratare de enseñarle que bailar bajo la lluvia es algo hermoso mientras juntos descubren un cruel misterio…[Feligette] [Adrinette]**

 **NOTA: esta historia contendrá mucho drama y demasiados misterios puesto que es un AU demasiado diferente a lo que suelo escribir, por favor denle una oportunidad a esta loca historia que mi mente no me dejaba de reclamar por escribirla, sin más que decir que comience la lectura n.n**

Su cabeza da vueltas, y aquello ya no lo siente normal, trata de prestar atención a sus clases pero le es imposible si su profesor no cierra la boca pronto se desmayara sobre su lugar su voz es molesta, tanto que empeora su malestar. Suda demasiado es un sudor frio que asegura toda su ropa esta empapada, o puede estar exagerando puesto que nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa terrible forma.

Una mano se posa sobre su hombro y de cierto modo le hace relajarse, su mirada celeste se topa con unos fríos orbes grises con ligeros matices azules pero que al mismo tiempo le miraban con preocupación. Suela la campana del fin de la clase, esa vendida campana que nunca pensó amaría más en toda su vida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto él, ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras la hecha por completo sobre su pupitre.

-Realmente no.- dijo con desgano.- todo me da vueltas… voy a vomitar.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Mas noches de novelas?- ella sonrió débilmente, avía adivinado.

-Son "doramas" y me es imposible no verlos, son hermosos y adictivos. Anoche dormí solo dos horas.- respondió la azabache sujetándose la cabeza el mareo ya se estaba pasando.

-Eh hay la respuesta de por qué te sientes mal, estas muy agotada, deberías de esperar a las vacaciones y darle rienda suelta a tus extraño vicio.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, para poder ir a su siguiente clase, tenían una tolerancia de diez minutos que le profesor nunca respetaba así que mejor debían de darse prisa… Bridgette tomo sus cosas con desgano, siendo Félix quien termino cargando su mochila, caminando con cuidado puesto que el piso se movía a cada paso se detuvo en seco sintiendo una extraña sensación en su estómago que subía por su garganta, era algo amargo y que le quemaba por dentro. El rubio estuvo a punto de preguntarle que sucedía ahora más ella dio media vuelta tirándose al suelo para poder alcanzar el cesto de basura y comenzar a vomitar.

-Voy a morir.- espeto medio levantando la cara del cesto para después regresarla de golpe.

-Te sientes peor de lo que aparentas.- le dijo poniéndose a su lado sujetando su cabello y dándole ligeras palmadas en la espalda.- mejor vamos al a enfermería ¿Algo en el desayuno no te hizo bien?

-Ni siquiera desayune me dio asco por dormir muy poco.- respondió.- mejor vete y déjame morir aquí sola y en mi…

-Si claro, la señora de limpieza no va a estar feliz con esto.- dijo algo divertido, una vez que a Bridgette se le pasaron esas terribles nauseas fueron directamente a la enfermería como siempre no era nada extraño que la responsable de ese lugar no estuviera para atender a los estudiantes.

La azabache se recostó en la camilla, el mareo ya se le estaba pasando dando paso al sonido de su estómago reclamando por alimento, ella coloco una mano sobre su estómago ladeando la cabeza sonrojada por la pena, Félix a su lado sonrió mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas.

-¿Tu madre sabe que regalas el almuerzo a los más necesitados?- le pregunto recibiendo el sándwich de queso que le ofreció.

-Paulette sabe que esto no es necesario pero lo hace.- respondió sin importancia, Bridgette sabía que Paulette no era la madre biológica de Félix sino su madrastra, la madre del rubio murió después de traerlo al mundo.

Félix no odiaba a la nueva esposa de su padre, pero la respetaba aquella mujer le agradaba simplemente y eso era muy extraño en el chico.

Mientras comía la azabache recobraba sus fuerzas, tomaría desde ahora la nota mental de no dormir solo una o dos horas por ver un dorama, aunque sabía que su nota mental la botaría de inmediato después de su clásico "un capítulo más y adormir" el móvil del rubio comenzó a sonar, él sonrió al ver su móvil, beso la frente de la azabache para retirarse.

-¿Es Claude?- pregunto haciendo la boca de lado.- sabes que no me cae bien.

-Es mi amigo de la infancia, además solo le ayudo con un asunto.

-Pues sus asuntos son peligrosos él debería estar en un reformatorio, o yo que sé, Félix no me agrada que salgan por las noches meda miedo.

-A mí me desagradan tus llamadas a las tres de la mañana mientras lloras porque tu protagonista, se murió o perdió la memoria, así que estamos iguales, regresare lo prometo.

Al final de las clases, Félix nunca regreso… Bridgette ya no se sentía tan mal, aun así se hizo la promesa de en cuanto pusiera un pie en su casa se dormiría un par de horas para poder hacer sus deberes… y apenas cruzo la puerta principal de la pastelería de sus tíos… corrió directo al baño ignorando el saludo de su adorable tía.

-Estúpido Félix.- se quejó alejando su cara del escusado.- ese idiota… ese sándwich tenia linaza…- rezongo para devolver su cara frente al escusado.- Maldito…

Bridgette Cheng detestaba la linaza tanto que siempre le revolvía el estómago y aun así no lo noto hasta pisar su hogar desde hace diecisiete años, después de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella solo tenía dos años de edad, sus tíos maternos al ser sus únicos familiares cercanos decidieron hacerse cargo de ella puesto que aquel matrimonio era incapaz de tener hijos.

La historia apenas estaba comenzando.

 **Notas finales:**

 **Bueno como dije al principio de la historia esto estará cargado de mucho drama y romance así que preparen sus cajas de pañuelos y recontraten a los francotiradores xD**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido_**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**


	2. Temores, sorpresas

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde el raro síntoma de Bridgette, ahora era como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque claro su novio tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas para con ella en el instante que se quedó dormida a mitad de un examen de trigonometría. Ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para estudiar una tarde y así la azabache lograra aprobar la materia, pero sus planes fueron ligeramente modificados.

Bridgette no sabía exactamente en qué momento pasaron de las formulas trigonométricas a su situación actual, donde la ropa estorbaba y el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de dos amantes chocar sus cuerpos con desenfrenada pación. Ella podía sentir el rose de aquellas grandes manos por su cuerpo y situarse en sus caderas sujetándola con fuerza, podía escuchar roncos gemidos que aumentaban su excitación, mientras su uñas se clavaban en la ancha espalda de él. Félix le sujeto fuertemente indicándole como moverse sobre de él, el ritmo que debía de llevar era marcado pos sus manos y ella solo se dejaba manipular en esos momentos, solo bastaron un par de movimientos más para que ambos culminaran, la esencia del chico baño por completo el interior de la azabache quien agotada recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Te odio.- le dijo una vez logro controlar su agitada respiración, él no hizo más que tomar una hebra del largo cabello azabache para inhalar su aroma.

-Repítelo hasta que tú misma lo creas.

-¡Es enserio Félix! Tenías que ayudarme a estudiar para mi examen no… no a terminar así. – le reclamo, separándose ligeramente de su cuerpo, el rubio le sonrío ligeramente para después morderle de forma tierna en el mentón.

-Podíamos avernos detenido en cuento tú lo quisieras, el seguir a delante fue cosa tuya.

Rodo los ojos con ligero fastidio, pero no podía negarlo le había gustado todo de comienzo a fin, se levantó con cuidado de sus piernas para buscar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse, los padres del rubio podrían llegar en cualquier momento. Cuando ambos se vistieron y parecía que en aquella habitación no pasó nada, bajaron al comedor para esta bes de forma real ponerse a estudiar, no paso más de media hora cuando las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, ambos jóvenes fueron a la entrada principal para recibir a los recién llegados.

El padre de Félix apenas entro se fue directo a su estudio ignorándolos por completo, por su parte la mujer de largo cabello rubio les sonrío.

-No pensaba encontrarte en casa Félix y menos acompañado.- dijo ella, el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Le ayudaba a estudiar para un examen.- respondió. La rubia rio ligeramente.- ¿Qué te dijo el médico Paulette?

-Posiblemente sea un niño, pero nada es seguro ya veremos el próximo mes si confirman su sexo.- dijo ella mientras tocaba su vientre de cuatro meses, hasta el momento Bridgette se mantenía en silencio muy pocas veces como esa tenía el placer de ver a la nueva esposa del padre de Félix. – Brid querida ¿te quedas a cenar?

-Yo…

-Ella ya debe irse.- interrumpió Félix ya será después Paulette por que no mejor vas a descansar, mi padre parece estar algo ocupado, yo llevare a Brid a su casa.

-Como gustes, solo no te demores en regresar, tu padre desea hablar contigo.- fueron sus últimas palabras.

Para cuando ambos abandonaron la mansión el móvil del rubio sonó, el camino se produjo en silencio para Bridgette y una para nada interesante platica que el sostenía por teléfono, las palabras "transporte, planeado y de acuerdo" le fastidiaron, sabía quién con quien estaba hablando, llegaron al frente de la pastelería, y por fin Félix colgó su llamada.

-Debo irme surgió algo no planeado.- dijo rápidamente dándole un beso fugas en sus labios, más ella le detuvo al sujetarlo por la manga de su camisa.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Sabes que sea lo que sea que Claude este tramando, no me gusta que participes, nunca le tuve confianza.

-Es un buen chico, date la oportunidad de que lo conozcas bien.- dijo él.- te llamo esta noche.

La llamada nunca apareció… dos semanas pasaron con naturalidad, entre temas sin importancia así como también los problemas de la azabache para entender las matemáticas, y aunque fueran cosas de cada día para ella su mente en esos momentos se encontraban en otro lugar, desde hace dos semanas que algo en ella no estaba bien, los mareos no eran del todo naturales, siempre los disimulaba con éxito.

-¡Voy a morir!- exclamo tirándose sobre su cama, si un milagro no pasaba durante esa noche estaba definitivamente muerta. Busco su móvil entre sus cosas y busco de forma desesperada el número de Félix. – Por favor contesta…- suplico mordiéndose el pulgar.

 _-Bridgette_

-F-Félix… por favor, te lo suplico ven rápido a mi casa tengo que hablar contigo pero ya.

 _-Estoy ocupado podría esperar a mañana por…_

-No, no puede esperar es urgente, mi vida y la tuya dependen mucho de esto, por favor nunca te pido cosas sí por favor ven de inmediato. – un incómodo silencio se estableció por unos segundos que le fueron eternos.

 _-De acuerdo en una hora estoy contigo.-_ dijo por ultimo para colgar la llamada.

La siguiente hora que tuvo que esperar le fue eterna, caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación como gato enjaulado, toda ella era un mar de nervios, de la nada el llamado a su habitación le hizo sobresaltarse, dio la orden para entrar y entonces vio a Félix entrar por la pequeña puerta del ático que en realidad era su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue correr a él para abrazarlo y besarlo, cosa de la cual después de arrepintió, su beso era amargo por el sabor del tabaco.

-¿Qué es aquello tan importante que no puede esperar?- pregunto de golpe, parecía molesto.

-Primero lamento si interrumpí una reunión importante entre vagos.- dijo sarcástica.- y segundo tengo un problema, de hecho TENEMOS un problema.

-Habla ya ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es lo que pasa… yo no… no…- bufo con molestia, el rubio rodo los ojos con la misma señal- tengo dos semanas de retraso.- soltó… el rubio parpadeo un par de veces intentando procesar esa información.- bueno un mes, pero yo…

-Espera ¡¿Qué?!

-N-no no te enojes, te juro que no sé cómo paso, bueno si pero… pero no estoy segura sabes que soy irregular.- intento excusarse.- hay dios Félix mis mareos ya no son naturales creo que si es verdad…

Él no dijo más, solo se dejó caer sobre la cama de la azabache, su mente solo trataba de encontrar en que momento ocurrió y sin saber por qué sus recuerdos lo llevaron a la bodega de utilería de la escuela pero eso era imposible si fue hace dos meses.

-¿te has hecho alguna prueba o algo?- pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza sentándose a su lado.

-Sabes que no confío en esas cosas, no vas a dejarme ¿verdad?- pregunto con miedo.- Félix…

-¡Claro que no! No seas tonta, solo que no consigo recordar cuando fue… no nos hagamos a ideas erradas, mejor esperemos a mañana iremos al hospital y ya veremos.

Al día siguiente se encontraron el parque para ir directo al hospital, tenían que pasar lo más discretos que se pudiera no querían que nadie los reconociera. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas para tener entre sus manos los resultados de la prueba de sangre, los nervios estaban presentes en cada uno.

-¡Hay dios mío!- exclamo ella al leer el resultado.- ¡Dos meses!

-Puedes gritar más fuerte creo que no te escucharon en cuidados intensivos.- reclamo molesto.- maldita bodega de utilería.- murmuro.

-¡Félix! ¿Qué aremos ahora?

-Bridgette tranquilízate por favor, bien esto no lo planeamos pero tranquila, lo único que podemos hacer es amar a ese pequeño o pequeña, todo estará bien.

-A tu padre no le gustara la noticia.- le dijo.- será padre y abuelo casi al mismo tiempo.

-Respecto a eso… tengo que decirte algo… pero no aquí, ya será después, mi padre no va a enterarse de ese bebe

-pero…

-No preguntes por favor, solo no debe enterarse.

Salieron del hospital con el único objetivo de ir a hablar con lis tíos de Bridgette y contarles la situación actual, posiblemente lo odiarían, su tío le prohibiría verla otra vez pero ya él se encargaría de aclarar las cosas y llegar a buenos términos. También estaba el asunto de Claude, un asunto que ni siquiera Bridgette podía enterarse.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Mas misterios xD OMG! Bridgette está embarazada y Félix está ocultándole algo muchos se preguntaran ¿Dónde aparecen Marinette y Adrien? Pues en el siguiente capítulo aran su debut jajaja o eso espero._**

 ** _Espero les guste el capítulo._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización_**


	3. Lagrimas

Le era increíble como pasaba el tiempo tan rápido, parecía que hasta hace nada se había enterado de su embarazo y ahora los meses se pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para cuando sus tíos se enteraron ella no podía negar que sentía demasiado miedo de ellos, claramente si estaban molestos pero ya no se podía hacer nada más que recibir a aquel bebe con mucho amor. Félix por su parte en esos últimos dos meses parecía ya prácticamente vivir con ellos había tenido una seria platica con él respecto a por que su padre no podía enterarse.

El estruendo de la tormenta le hizo brincar sobre su lugar, aquello le tomo por sorpresa más intento mantener la calma, Félix sonrió de medio lado haciéndole pensar no haber notado nada mientras seguía inmerso en su lectura.

-Parece que abra una fuerte tormenta.- dijo ella mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

-Eso parece.- respondió, Bridgette torció los labios por su seca respuesta, tomo unos cascos que reposaban sobre su cómoda y su mp3, para posteriormente colocarlos sobre de su apenas algo visible vientre.- ¿Qué haces?

\- Los bebes responden a ciertos estímulos incluso antes de nacer, no me gustaría que él escuchase esa fea tormenta que está a punto de comenzar prefiero que escuche la tranquilidad de la música.

El rubio entonces se levantó de su lugar para ir al lado de la azabache en su cama, se acostó a su lado y ella sobre su pecho sin quitar los cascos de su vientre, el siguió con su lectura de física para poder aprobar el examen final, Bridgette tomo la decisión de salir de la escuela no quería que nadie se enterase de su embarazo así como tampoco quería meter en problemas a su novio. El ambiente de aquel momento era agradable, la lluvia paso a segundo plano, en ese lugar solo estaban ellos y la tranquilidad.

Pero como todo buen momento siempre debía de tener una interrupción, el móvil de Félix sonó y a regaña dientes Bridgette tuvo que moverse de su lugar para dejarlo levantarse e ir a tender aquella llamada.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un tanto molesto.- ¿Ahora? Ya es demasiado tarde… nada importante, solo estoy con Bridgette… Claude se está desatando una tormenta a hora mismo y… de acuerdo.- dijo suspirando con fastidio.- ya mismo salgo para haya.

Atranco la llamada mirando por segundos su móvil para después negar con la cabeza estaba completamente loco por hacer eso en ayuda de su mejor amigo, debía de dejarle en claro que ya no podría seguir con eso pues cosas más importantes había entrado ahora a su vida, se giró para ver a la azabache sobre la cama que le miraba con puchero infantil, había inflado las mejillas tanto que parecía ser una niña pequeña.

-Tengo que irme.- le dijo, ella solo ladeo su rostro molesta.

-¿Por qué? Ya es tarde está lloviendo, ¿Puede esperar a mañana? Claude no morirá por qué no lo veas. Parece ser más él, el necesitado que yo.

\- Por ahora necesita mi ayuda, regresare pronto a casa ¿De acuerdo?- Ella simplemente no podía decir que no, asintió quedamente con la cabeza levantándose para despedirlo.

Al principio Bridgette le dio un suave beso en los labios, pero fue él quien hizo que aquel beso tomara profundidad, pasión, era algo indescriptible, Félix sentía por algún extraño motivo que ese beso debía ser eterno, como si fuera el ultimo que recibiría en su vida, se obligó a borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, eran tonterías. Se separaron de aquel apasionado peso, el rubio le beso la frente y acaricio su vientre con ternura, tomo su chaqueta negra y salió de aquella casa, Bridgette lo miro partir desde la ventana de su habitación hasta perderlo entre la lluvia y la noche.

Claude corría por las desoladas calles de Paris presa del pánico, había logrado contactar a Félix, el único en la ciudad que podría sacarlo de ese buen lio en el que se había metido, ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?! Se había jurado no volver a ese tipo de andadas, pero fue más fuerte su estupidez que su razón y para rematar si no lo solucionaba esa noche, sus ojos no verían nunca más la luz del sol.

Le faltaba poco para llegar a su lugar de encuentro, sabía que su buen amigo del a infancia nunca le fallaría, si lograba salvarlo de ese buen lio seria su esclavo eternamente, por siempre y para siempre.

La tormenta comenzaba a intensificarse, la chaqueta negra de cuero ya de poco le serbia, para protegerse, su cuerpo temblaba de frio y sus labios casi estaban morados, miraba tras de sí con insistencia, el hecho de ya ser cazado como un animal lo tenía por demás nervioso.

-¡Claude!

Sintió n frio recorrerla la espalda al escuchar aquel grito, más pronto se tranquilizó, sabía que podía contar con él en las buenas y en las malas… salió de su escondite improvisado cerca de un callejón donde se quedaron de ver, al igual que él Félix tenia puesto una chaqueta de cuero negro con la capucha sobre la cabeza para intentar protegerse de la lluvia.

-¡Amigo!- exclamo.- gracias al cielo, disculpa por esto pero creo eh metido la pata nuevamente.

-Al punto Clau, ¿Qué has hecho esta ves?- el de ojos azules frente a él comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa.

-¿Recuerdas mi extraño vicio a las apuestas?- dijo de forma nerviosa, Félix rodo los ojos, algo en su interior le decía que eso tenía mucho que ver.- pues me metí en el lugar y momento equivocado, y necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto.- ¿Cuánto debes ahora?

-Diez…mil…- en esos momentos Félix sería capaz de golpearlo hasta dejarlos sin dientes, por primera vez en su vida ese idiota lo saco de sus casillas.- L-lo siento si es exagerado pero es por un préstamo que pedí a tipos equivocados, sino les pago esta noche van a matarme.

-¡Yo no me ando por la vida con diez mil dólares en la cartera imbécil!- grito.- No pensé que debieras tanto, será la última vez que logre ayudarte, Claude es la última entiéndelo.

-L-lo sé pero…

-Hasta que te encontramos, maldita rata.- una vos fuerte y grabe tras de ellos les hizo les hizo sobresaltarse. Claude intento retroceder un poco y Félix permaneció en su lugar, ahora debía de idear el cómo salir ambos de ese lio.- El tiempo se terminó niño ¿Dónde está mi dinero? – No hubo respuesta.- bien, lastima por ti.

Aquel gran hombre se dio media vuelta sacando algo de su chaqueta, Félix abrió los ojos al escuchar el quitar del seguro de un arma, en un lento movimiento aquel sujeto ya apuntaba a Claude con su arma mientras le sonreía de forma psicótica.

-¡Muévete!- grito el rubio empujando a su amigo a un lado, en aquel momento el sonar del disparo se escuchó entre la tormenta.

El hombre emprendió la huida rápidamente, Claude observo todo desde el suelo y el como el cuerpo de Félix caía sobre el pavimento. La sangre brotaba sin freno alguno por su garganta, lugar donde dio el disparo. Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando teniendo en su mente la única imagen de Bridgette sonriéndole cálidamente.

Un fuerte estruendo le hizo despertarse con el corazón acelerado, el pecho le dolía, la tormenta se intensificaba cada vez más.

-Félix…

Las noticias corrían con gran velocidad, a la mañana siguiente se había encontrado un cuerpo a la entrada de un callejón en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Paris, al parecer solo habían zanjado una cuenta pendiente, pues al individuo no le habían quitado ninguna pertenencia.

Bridgette parecía haber entrado en Shock, su tía le llamaba sin recibir algún tipo de respuesta por su parte, su tío por otro lado se encontraba llamando a un médico de forma urgente, de sus ojos azules brotaban sin fin de lágrimas.

 _"El cuerpo de la víctima fue reconocido como él de Félix Agreste"_

Escucho decir a la periodista. Félix no podía, el no podía estar muerto, tenía que ser un error, tenía que serlo… seguramente le abrían asaltado y ese chico que encontraron muerto tenia las partencias de su amado Félix, el no podía… no podía…

Lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos fue el blanco del techo del hospital al despertar, el shock había sido tan fuerte que termino por desmayarse en medio de la sala… él bebe en su interior estaba bien a lo que los médicos le habían logrado explicar, y entonces sucedió, Bridgette estallo en llanto amargo, todo debía de ser una broma, una mentira. Pero por desgracia todo era real.

Dos meses más pasaron, y desde entonces que Bridgette ya no es la misma, no sonríe, no habla, parece ser una muñeca viviente, sin emociones, sin sentimientos, su mirada ya no brillaba, estaba apagada como si implorara la pronta llegada de la muerte a ella.

Observo por su ventana a un chico acercarse a su casa.

-Claude.- dijo para sí, bajando como pudo rápidamente las escaleras.

Ahí estaba el parado frente a su puerta, apenas le miro no dudo en atacarlo el gritarle, intentar golpearlo, el apenas y logro sujetarle de las muñecas detallando su figura, centrando su atención en su vientre.

-Bridgette tu…

-¡Maldito!- le grito.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué lo mataste?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Bridgette contrólate!- dijo haciendo más fuerza en su agarre por las muñecas.- lo atraparon, atraparon al tipo que mato a Félix.

-¿Entonces por qué no estás tú con él?- pregunto dolida entre lágrimas.- Por tu culpa Félix murió, ¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA FÉLIX ESTA MUERTO!

-Yo…-no sabía que responderle, de cierto modo ella tenía razón, por salvarlo a él Félix había muerto.- Yo solo quería decirte eso, el señor Gabriel ha contratado a los mejores abogados para que logran hacer que le dicten la pena de muerte a aquel sujeto. No dudo que yo también sea arrestado solo quería.

-Félix me pidió darme la oportunidad de conocerte, pero el hecho de conocerte nos trajo desgracia.

Claude la soltó para dejarla ir, no dijo más nada solo le quedaba disfrutar de la poca libertad que ahora mismo tenía antes de que aquel sujeto contara toda la verdad y el padre de su difunto amigo ordenara fuera aprendido.

Tres meses después sucedieron dos hechos, uno de ellos para la azabache fue de menor importancia, Claude había sido aprendido por cómplice en el asesinato y fraude en juegos ilegales, el segundo hecho que lleno de alegría aquella pequeña familia fue el nacimiento del bebe de Bridgette… sus tíos esperaban que el nacimiento del bebe alegrara la vida de su sobrina, pero ella seguía como antes, siendo una muñeca sin corazón.

Dos meses más, dos meses desde que él bebe nació y sus tíos temían por Bridgette, incluso habían pensado en internarla en una clínica para que expertos le ayudaran a superar la muerte de Félix… el estruendo de una tormenta despertó al bebe quien comenzó a llorar, la azabache miro en dirección a la cuna en su habitación, meses atrás en una noche de tormenta y bajo la lluvia habían matado a al amor de su vida y con ello su corazón. Su respiración se agito visiblemente, las lágrimas salieron por sus ojos sin control alguno, desesperación, eso era algo que sentía.

Ya no lo soportaba ya no podía soportarlo, sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos y acompañando el nuevo estruendo del cielo grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas asustando aún más a su bebe.

-¡Bridgette! ¡¿Qué te pasa Bridgette?!- su tía había entrado rápidamente a la habitación apenas la escucho gritar con fuerza, ella no sabía si atender a su sobrina al borde de la histeria o mirar al bebe.

Bridgette se levantó rápidamente de su lugar para salir corriendo de la habitación.

-¡BRIDGETTE!- grito.- ¡TOM! ¡TOM!

Los esfuerzos de su tío por retenerla fueron inútiles, ella corría por las calles bajo la lluvia de forma desesperada, ya no lo aguantaba ya no podía más, en su frentico huir, resbalo en el pavimento cayendo sin oportunidad de meter las manos dejando que su rostro diera directo contra el concreto. Apenas se incorporó cubrió su boca con ambas manos, simplemente ya no podía aguantar más.

-Lo siento.- dijo entre sollozos.- lo siento, lo siento… ya no aguanto más, ya no… por favor, por favor perdóname… perdóname Marinette no puedo…

La lluvia se desato con más fuerza, aquella fue la última vez que se supo de Bridgette Cheng.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _DRAMA! Oh dios se puso buena la cosa, Félix murió –correa esconderse- efectivamente Marinette es hija de Félix y Bridgette pero la historia aún guarda un gran secreto que se revelara mucho más a delante._**

 ** _Espero les guste el capítulo._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización_**


	4. Recuerdos

Las luces en el techo a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados le incomodaban, debía de permanecer seria, no debía siquiera hacer la más mínima mueca, el siquiera estornudar podría echarlo todo a perder, peor le era imposible contenerse más tiempo. Y sumado a su incomodidad estaba aquella tela que picaba su pie, no eran los nervios por lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente era incomoda.

 _\- ¡Brindo por mi amada! ¡Oh sincero boticario! ¡Tus drogas son activas! … Así muero… ¡con un beso!…_

Esa es la señal, cuenta hasta cinco de forma lenta pero no tanto, abre sus ojos sin poder evitar cerrarlos nuevamente por las luces, se incorpora sobre su lugar mirando el cuerpo sobre su regazo. Todo sucede como se había planeado, hasta llegar el momento del último dialogo.

 _-¡Oh daga bienhechora! ¡Enmohécete aquí y dame la muerte!_

Poco a poco las luces van apagándose y el telón se va recorriendo, se pueden escuchar los aplausos, al cerrarse el telón por completo, rápidamente endereza su cuerpo, para dejar en libertad al que estaba debajo, sonríen, una más apenada que le otro, salen a agradecer a su público, mientras que el director del colegio da las gracias a los estudiantes por su empeño en la obra y gracias a los padres por su asistencia. Todos regresan a los respectivos vestuarios para quitarse esos viejos y "ridículos trajes" llenos de polvo.

-¡Por fin! Sin ningún cuidado la joven se deshace del vestido que le picaba, su piel esta irritada pro le polvo, y es que eso era un problema, el director por temor a que los disfraces se rompiesen prohibió si quiera poder sacudirlos después de años de estar en una bodega.

-¡Marinette!- una joven de tez morena se quitó el vestido recién arrojado de la cabeza, la azabache no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.- el director te matara si esto se rompe.

-Perdona Alya, pero te juro ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más con eso.

-¡Marinette!- un nuevo grito les llego, la nombrada se dio media vuelta topándose con un par de orbes verdes que a su parecer eran aceitunados.- ¿y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¡Por dios! ¡Besaste a Adrien Agreste! ¿Qué se sintió? ¿Besa bien?

Marinette comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa mientras ladeaba la cabeza, la verdad es que a ella le toco el papel de Julieta y Adrien el de Romeo, una obra cliché pensaron todos, y más ella pues nunca pensó se ganaría el papel principal.

-L-la verdad es que no fue un beso real… f-fue algo rápido lo juro.

-Mentirosa.

-E-es enserio Lila lo juro.

-Si claro, no es como si pegaras un trozo de cinta en su boca para no desmayarte realmente cuando lo BESARAS.- Alya reía dándole la espalda para poder quitarse aquel disfraz de monja, Marinette seguía riendo mientras que con su pie empujaba algo lejos de ella.

Por otra parte en los vestuarios de los chicos todos estaban alrededor de una persona conteniendo las rosas, este solo tenía una mueca de fastidio, cuando lo dijo no era para que se lo tomara de forma literal… pero hay estaba sentado, rodeado de todos sus compañeros de clase, esperando el momento.

-Amigo entre más te niegues más dolerá.- dijo divertido el chico vestido de monje. El rubio soltó una especie de gruñido aferrando sus manos al borde del asiento para después elevar el rostro. – una, dos y…

-¡MIERDA!- grito. Todos comenzaron a estallar en risas, mientras el joven rubio se tiraba al suelo presa del dolor.

-Ve el lado bueno, tienes le recuerdo de tu primer beso en un pedazo de adhesivo. El joven pego la cinta en una hoja de papel la cual posteriormente le regreso a su amigo.

-Nino, no es gracioso… yo no pensé que lo aria realmente.

-A veces Marinette se toma todo muy literal, la próxima avísale que lo viste en un anime y no recomiendas hacerlo.- le aconsejo otro de los jóvenes que comenzaba a quitarse su disfraz.

Pasados veinte minutos, los jóvenes regresaron donde sus padres les esperaban. Marinette corrió a abrazar a sus padres los cuales no dudaron en regresarle el abrazo, Alya no tardó en llegar con aquella familia a acompañada de su madre y sus dos hermanas menores. Por otro lado y lejos del lugar Adrien platicaba alegremente con los padres de Nino, sus padres por cuestiones de trabajo no pudieron asistir a la obra, pero Natalie se encargaría de entregarles un video de su "gran" actuación.

-Gran actuación Marinette.- Adrien, se acercó a la azabache aun con los labios algo hinchados por la cinta, ella no pudo evitar reír nerviosa y ver a sus padres con inocencia.

-G-gracias y… Adrien bueno yo… l-lo siento. – los padres de Adrien miraron al chico por unos segundos, lo conocían, no era la primera vez que su hija hablara o conviniera con él.

-Descuida fue mi idea no hay rencores ¿Una galleta? – Ella la acepto sin dudarlo.- nos vemos el siguiente año.

-¿No hay rencores?- pregunto divertida Alya.- Marinette palideció de inmediato llevándose la galleta a la boca con el pretexto de hablar mientras comía.

-¡PUAG!- escupía, rápidamente Marinette comenzó a limpiarse la lengua con la manga de su chaqueta.- es de linaza… ¡Lo odio!

-Algunas cosas se heredan pequeña.- dijo entre risas su padre.- tu madre también detesta la linaza.- tras esas palabras la azabache comenzó a reír ligeramente.

\- Papá, Mamá regresare en seguida me despediré de mis amigos.

Junto a Alya ambas se marcharon para despedirse de todos incluso de la insoportable de Chloe, Sabine y Tom miraron a Marinette alejarse cada día ella tomaba más parecido a su madre a Bridgette, pasaron casi once años buscándola y nunca dieron con ella, no había registros de que saliera del país, o algo similar, solo desaparecía como si nunca hubiera existido, ellos no podían tener el corazón de piedra para dejar a la pequeña Marinette en un orfanato, eran su única familia… pero claro como toda familia tenía secretos y para su pequeña Catarina como solían decirle el secreto más doloroso era del cual jamás debería de enterarse.

Para cuando Adrien dejo el colegio y se dirigía a su hogar, pido se hiciera una desviación hasta llegar al cementerio, pronto se cumpliría el aniversario nuero quince de la muerte de su hermano, y como siempre sus padres organizarían un viaje para no estar en la ciudad en ese día.

-Hola Félix.- parado frente a la tumba, el rubio menor se inclinó para cortar de forma torpe la hierba que amenazaba con tapar el nombre en la tumba visiblemente descuidada.- Papá y Mamá se irán por una semana a Hawái y yo a Suiza, ellos aún no superan tu partida… lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo solo quería que supieras que aún no te olvidamos, menos yo aunque no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte.

Tras la muerte de Félix, Gabriel Agreste se había vuelto una persona más fría que de costumbre, y su madre trataba de sobre llevar aquella vida, no sabía los motivos por los cuales su hermano fue asesinado, sabía que el culpable actualmente estaba preso y condenado de por vida a estar tras las rejas. Según los empleados de la mansión en el último piso de la casa, al fondo y bajo llave se encontraban la habitación de su difunto hermano, nada se había tocado en ese lugar desde hace quince años.

Tres días han pasado desde la obra para marcar el fin del siclo escolar, las redes sociales de sus amigos comenzaron a inundarse de fotos y estados del comienzo de sus vacaciones.

-Qué envidia.- murmuro para sí, apagando su ordenador, un par de sus muñecos de felpa cayeron de su cama al suelo.- ¡Plagg! El pequeño gato negro salto sobre el regazo de su ama acurrucándose sobre ella.

El tronar del cielo le hizo sobre saltarse en su lugar, odiaba las noches de tormenta la asustaban demasiado, era ridículo que a sus quince eso aun la asustara, pero así era. Un nuevo estruendo y esta vez ella se levantó aprisa tirando a su felino sin quererlo para bajar rápidamente a donde sus padres.

-¿Cariños estas bien?- pregunto su madre, Marinette asintió un tanto nerviosa.

-Sigues despierta.- dijo su padre.- tu madre y yo queríamos sorprenderte hasta la mañana, pero ya que estas aquí.- su padre le extendió un pequeño paquete en vuelto en papel dorado .

Con cuidado Marinette abrió el paquete encontrándose con un libro negro, donde en la tapa tenia la imagen de un anillo plateado que se tornaba negro

" _Las aventuras de Chat Noir… Siete vidas para vivir"_

 _-_ ¡El nuevo libro de Ladybug!- exclamo abrazando a su padre.- no me lo creo ¡Gracias!

-Es un regalo por tan buen comportamiento Marinette, sabemos que admiras a la escritora- dijo Sabine.- te lo mereces.

Tras abrazar a sus padres otra vez, Marinette regreso a su habitación, Plagg estaba echado sóbrela cama, en cuento su ama se tiro de golpe el pobre felino salió volando, cuando se disponía a abrir su nuevo libro su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Alya?

 _-A que no adivinas quien parte mañana a las islas hawaianas._

-¿Tu?

 _-Yo me quedo en casa a cuidar de mis hermanas ¡Adrien! ¡Adrien se va a Hawái! Y no precisamente de vacaciones va a modelar trajes de baño._

-¡¿Qué?!- Plagg se había subido a la espalda de Marinette para dormir nuevamente, mas ella al incorporarse por la noticia, lo hizo caer nuevamente.- ¡trajes de baño!

 _-y eso no es todo ¡Buscan a una modelo para ir con él, ¡Es tu oportunidad!_

-P-pero yo no sé modelar, además se va mañana y nunca hice audiciones.

 _-Las audiciones eran mandar fotografías en traje de baño delas candidatas, hace un par de meces que fuimos a nadar, y te inscribí al concurso._

-¡ALYA!- grito, el cielo retumbo tan fuerte que a la azabache se le escaparon un par de lágrimas por el susto, odiaba las tormentas.

 _-¡Revisa tu correo! Si te llego el correo fuiste la ganadora._

Marinette rápidamente, encendió su ordenador y reviso su correo, no había nada, actualizo la página un par de veces y nada.

 _-Ya abra más concursos cariño, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el colegio al finalizar las vacaciones._

-Si, adiós Alya.

En la mansión Agreste, Gabriel terminaba de arreglar los preparativos para la sesión de fotos de su hijo en Hawái, su esposa miraba las fotografías de las dos candidatas del concurso para modelar, suspiro pesadamente dejando una de las fotografías.

-Realmente se le parece mucho.

-¿Qué?

-Esta chica, se le parece mucho a la novia de Félix.- dijo ella.

-Creí que habíamos aclarado ese tema, esa niña interesada no se nombra más en esta casa.- dijo él con enfado.

-Bridgette, no era una interesada, comprende que sufrió mucho por la muerte de Félix que se suicidó, como Romeo y Julieta, pero más extraño.

-Esa niña no fue si quiera a despedirlo en el funeral, no fue cuando se le sito en la corte para dictar sentencia a ese maldito, pero si para matarse cuatro meces después al saber que ya no habría comodidades para alguien de su clase.

-Entonces ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Esta chica… Marinette.- dijo leyendo el nombre de la fotografía.- fue la ganadora y tú a última hora escogiste a la que quedo en segundo lugar solo porque se parece.

Gabriel se levantó de su lugar, quitándole la fotografía a su esposa para después dársela con una lupa. Ella no comprendió ese gesto.

-Mírala bien.- dijo Gabriel.- tiene una cicatriz, posiblemente una apendicitis, siempre hay que tener en cuenta esos detalles.

-Curioso, yo tengo una hermosa cicatriz del nacimiento de Adrien por la cesaría y no me impide modelar trajes de baño.- Gabriel bufo con molestia regresando a su lugar anterior. Paulette pro su parte dejo todo sobre el escritorio para retirarse a su habitación.

El motivo del viaje era para no estar el día del aniversario de la muerte del hijo de Gabriel, quisiera o no admitirlo él, no lograba superar la muerte del chico.

 _Meow_

Paulette miro sobre la mesa del gran comedor a un pequeño felino de grandes ojos azules, tomo la felino en sus brazos, para caminar en dirección ala habitación de su hijo.

-Adrien.

-¿Mamá?

-Tikki estaba sobre la mesa.- le dijo.- si no la mantienes en tu habitación tu padre la llevara a la perrera

-Pero mamá, no conseguir a quien dejarle a Tikki por la semana ¿podemos…?

-No Adrien, no… tu padre incluso sería capaz de echarla a los tiburones si tiene la oportunidad ¿Enserio no hay nadie?

-Creo que solo una persona pero… ¿Hay algún problema si me adelanto al aeropuerto?

-Supongo que no, siempre y cuando estés a tiempo.

Adrien sonrió, conocía una persona que no importaba lo que fuera le ayudaría con su pequeño problemita llamada Tikki, una gatita callejera que encontró hace un par de meces a las afueras de un estudio de fotografía, además Tikki era muy amigable no causaría problemas.

 **Notas finales:**

 **Adrien y Marinette en Romeo y Julieta sacando la idea de Rnama ½ jajajaja amo ese capítulo xD. Se cambian los papeles, xD pobre Plagg Marinette no lo deja dormir, Ladybug aparece como escritora que las teorías locas comiencen. Adrien dueño de Tikki y Gabriel que quiere echarla a los tiburones xD…**

 **Espero les gustara este capítulo.**

 **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	5. Regreso

Sábado por la mañana, uno de esos hermosos días donde Marinette puede despertar hasta tarde sin la preocupación de hacer las tareas para tener el domingo libre… la noche anterior casi no logro dormir nada por culpa de la tormenta, pero no importaba tenía el resto del día para reponer aquellas horas de sueño perdidas… sus padres atendían la pastelería la sala estaba completamente sola, plagg su adorable felino se encontraba echado sobre la consola de videojuegos.

Adrien bajo del auto acompañado de su adorable gatita con olor a manzanas, sabía que Marinette es una fiel amante de los gatos tanto como él y no se negaría a cuidar de la pequeña Tikki por una semana.

Apenas cruzo por la puerta principal de la pastelería, Sabine le saludo amablemente.

-Buenos días señora.- saludo, el gesto fue correspondido.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Me gustaría hablar con Marinette, saldré de viaje por unos días y me gustaría pedirle un favor.

-Marinette está en la sala, puedes pasar a verla.- le dijo abriendo la puerta tras el mostrador, par Tom y Sabine que Marinette se relacionara con un Agreste no significaba ningún problema, puesto que Adrien parecía ignorar completamente todo tema relacionado con su difunto hermano.

Las piernas de Marinette colgaban en el respaldo del sofá mientras su cabeza quedaba al aire mirando de cabeza el televisor, sus dedos se movían automáticamente sin necesidad de ver el control de la consola, un gran bostezo escapo de sus labios, era demasiado aburrido jugar sola en esos momentos.

-No sabía que te gustaban los videojuegos de The King of Fighters **.**

 **-** Los juegos de citas y romance son demasiado aburridos.- contesto automáticamente sin prestar atención a la persona que le hablaba.- me gustan más las peleas son entretenidas.

Adrien dejo en el suelo a su pequeña gatita la cual paso frente a Marinette con mucha elegancia, a la azabache se le hizo extraño ver a otro gato en su sala, apenas levanto la mirada se encontró con un chico rubio que le sonreía, su rostro perdió color intentanto vagamente levantarse por lo cual termino de cabeza en el suelo.

-¿Estas bie…?

-¡Adrien! ¿q-que… que haces aquí?!- pregunto de manera torpe.- ¡oh no, sigo en pijama! La sala esta sucia… ¡PLAGG!- el felino negro se encontraba sentado sobre la mesita de centro tomando la leche del tazón de cereal.- que desastre.

-Tranquila Tikki hace lo mismo si me descuido…-la azabache rápidamente tomo al gato negro el cual al ver a Adrien comenzó a bufar erizando su pelaje, sin duda alguna para el felino ese chico significaba una amenaza.

-L-lo siento el no actúa así… p-pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… necesito un favor Marinette, saldré pro una semana con mis padres y no conseguí quien se hiciera cargo de Tikki, mi gatita ¿sería una molestia si la cuidas por esta semana? Te pagare lo que quieras pero en realidad necesito que alguien la cuide.

-Yo te cuido… digo la cuido, por ti si yo… jeje… no hay problema.-respondo de forma torpe, Adrien se desconcertó más luego le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias lo siento pero ya debo irme.- El rubio se despidió de su gatita juntando su nariz con la de ella, después con un gesto de la mano se despidió de Marinette.

-Adrien estuvo en mi casa.- dijo de manera boba sin dejar de agitar su mano, aquel día que empezó mal se pintó inmediatamente de rosa. Un maullido seco se pudo escuchar, observo a la gatita que le miraba desde el sofá, y nuevamente escucho el maullido esta vez más débil.-¡PLAGG!

Marinette no se había dado cuenta que por su emoción y al tener a su felino entre sus brazos lo estaba apretando hasta casi dejarlo sin aire, el gato le bufo subiendo a la habitación a toda prisa, si ella conocía bien a su gato eso no se lo perdonaría tan fácil.

Desde la gran altura podía ver la Torre Eiffel, sabía que pronto llegaría a su destino, observo sobre su regazo el libro negro con la imagen de un anillo plateado.

 _"Las aventuras de Chat Noir… siete vidas para vivir"_

Abrió el libro centrándose casi al final de este.

 _"Vivir a mi lado, significa vivir muriendo… y después de la muerte la vida pierde sentido porque no solo uno se va, sino que el otro también, pero no muere… se mantiene en el limbo, se mantiene suspendido, un muerto en vida si prefieres llamarlo, porque no siente, ya no siente, no ríe, solo se mueve por inercia como un muñeco pero la vida… en si ya no hay vida."_

Lee el final de la historia, un final abierto, donde "Chat Noir" desaparece una noche de tormenta, no hay rastros de él, dejando una promesa abierta ¿Regresara? Debe de, ha dejado algo muy importante pero desconoce su existencia. L final en la última página. Un nuevo título sobre sale en medio de la hoja blanca.

 _"Nacida para el amor… las aventuras de Ladybug"_

Adrien logra llegar a tiempo al Aeropuerto sus padres le esperan frente al auto en que ellos llegaron, para dirigirse a la sala donde en una hora exactamente abordaran el vuelo a Hawái, tiempo suficiente en que la ganadora para modelar con el joven rubio tardara en llegar con ellos.

-Padre ¿puedo ir a por una botella de agua?- su madre le hace un ademan con la mano mientras discute con alguien por el móvil. Su madre deja de lado su revista para sonreírle a su hijo sabe que es un chico inquieto y esa será la hora más larga de su vida.

Logra comprar su tan ansiada botella de agua, junto algunas otras golosinas para el viaje. Se detiene frente a una pequeña librería y hay un libro en especial que llama su atención. De pastas en un tono verde oscuro y una máscara en el centro de color negro, ladeo la cabeza un par de veces, su padre no aprobaría que comprase ese libro por mera curiosidad.

Se giró rápidamente sin siquiera observar a la persona tras de él por lo cual el chocar fue inevitable terminando ambos en el suelo.

-Lo siento… lo siento señorita ¿Esta bi…?- sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron directamente en uno azules que le resultaron bastante familiares.

-No, está bien.- dijo ella.- fue mi culpa.- levantando su libro del suelo coloco una mano sobre le hombro del rubio para retirarse.

Esa mujer… esa mujer le era extrañamente familiar, muy muy familiar.

Han pasado tres días desde que Adrien dejo a Tikki al cuidado de Marinette, aquella mañana la azabache dormía profundamente sin preocupación alguna, sobre su escritorio ya despierta Tikki se lamia las patas para después tallar su carita su cuello estaba adornado por un bonito lazo rojo. Por otro lado en la habitación se podía escuchar el sonar de un cascabel, Plagg salto hasta quedar tras de la gatita y llamar su atención con un maullido, Tikki se giró, el gato negro dejo algo que cargaba en su hocico cerca de ella, y al verlo, la gatita bufo en molestia saltando un golpe con su pata para después dejar su lugar y regresar a echarse sobre el diván visiblemente molesta.

Plagg bajo las orejas derrotado, desde que Tikki llego le gato hacia su mejor esfuerzo por ganársela. Tomo su "regalo" nuevamente y esta vez subió hasta l cama de Marinette dejándolo sobre su almohada.

La alarma del móvil comenzó a sonar, la azabache estiro su mano para sujetar dicho aparato pero su lugar, algo frio y peludo estaba entre sus manos.

-¡PLAGG!- grito lanzando aquello muy lejos.

-¡Marinette!- su padre entro corriendo a su habitación por el fuerte grito.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Una rata! ¡UNA RATA!- grito señalando un lugar en la habitación, el cadáver del roedor se encontraba a centímetros del diván, su padre solo atino a echarse a reír por el susto generado, había visto a Plagg hace algunos minutos corretear a un pequeño roedor en la calle, jamás imagino que el felino fuera capaz de jugarle esa broma a su ama.

Mientras más esperaba más se arrepentía de estar en aquel lugar, habían pasado años y nunca imagino estar hay sentada esperando por aquel sujeto. El sonido del as rejas ser corridas le hizo estremecerse internamente, frente a ella un sujeto vestido de naranja y esposado le miro de forma neutra.

-Claude…- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

-No sé si debería de reír o llorar, es la primera visita que tengo desde hace años.- dijo el sonriendo con pesar.- el tiempo no parece haber pasado en ti sigues igual.

-Te dieron la pena de cadena perpetua, pero puedes salir uno de estos días por buen comportamiento y bajo libertad condicional.

-No creo que esta visita sea solo para recordarme mi pena ¿Cómo está tu hijo?

-¿Hijo?- le pregunto de forma neutral, sus orbes a pesar de los años seguían sin vida, seguía siendo una muñeca que se movía por inercia propia. – no estoy calificada para ser madre, por lo tanto yo no tengo ningún hijo.- Claude le miro, profundamente a los ojos… podía a pesar de los años podía ver la profundidad de su pena y dolor.

-Creo que te entiendo yo no…

-Melody te manda saludar, ella, te manda la foto de Estefan.- rápidamente de su bolso saco la fotografía de un bebe en la cual resaltaba el nombre de "Estefan" – ahora que nació no puede seguir viniendo a verte es peligroso para ambos.

-Algo más debe de haberte hecho tomar esta iniciativa ¿Por qué lo haces Bridgette? Tu no querías saber más nada de mi.

-Ni siquiera yo estoy segura, solo sé que muchas cosas van a cambiar por mi terrible error de poner un pie en Paris nuevamente.

Levantándose de su lugar abandono aquella prisión, y una vez fuera de ese terrible lugar, con las manos temblorosas saco un cigarrillo de su bolso esperando eso calmara sus terribles nervios, la suerte ya estaba echada en cuanto decidió dejar Londres y regresar a Paris.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _No tengo mucho que decir, solo que lo bueno ya comenzó con esta historia xD_**

 ** _Espero les gustara este capítulo._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización._**


	6. Tristes recuerdos

Desde la "comodidad" de su celda Claude miraba la foto que Bridgette le había entregado preguntándose el por qué Melody había tomado la decisión de ponerle Estefan a su hijo, tal vez eso no importaba de momento, estaba feliz de poder conocer al pequeño aunque sea por una foto, aunque las palabras de la azabache las tenía muy clavadas en su mente ¿No es apta para ser madre?

-¿Qué paso en todo este tiempo Bridgette?- se preguntó mirando por la pequeña ventana de su celda pronto se cumplirían quince años de la muerte de su mejor amigo, el que dio su vida por la de él…-realmente fuiste un idiota Claude…

Bridgette dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo el quinto en ese día, tiro la colilla pisándola fuertemente con la punta de su zapato, debía de hacer una segunda parada, un poco más lejos… el cementerio.

Respiraba profundo, las calles estaban un tanto vacías por lo cual escuchar el sonido de sus tacones contra el pavimento le resultaba un tanto relajante, observo un adorno floral sobre una mesa de exhibición tal vez el llegar con las manos vacías no sería buena opción por lo cual, entro ala florería comprando un sencillo ramo de lirios blanco, las flores preferidas de él. Respiro el aroma de las flores cuando las tuvo entre sus manos y la melancolía invadió cada fibra de su ser, era imposible no recordarlo, era imposible siquiera olvidar el tono de su voz y su forma de respirar a cada segundo. Félix seguía vivo dentro de sus recuerdos.

- _A tu padre no le gustara la noticia. Será padre y a vuelo casi al mismo tiempo._

 _-Respecto a eso… tengo que decirte algo… pero no aquí, ya será después, mi padre no va a enterarse de ese bebe_

 _-Pero…_

 _-No preguntes por favor, solo no debe enterarse._

Era sorprendente como una persona podía perderse en sus pensamientos y olvidarse del mundo entero, fe un milagro el poder a ver llegado al cementerio sin ser arrollada, prácticamente no había prestado nada de atención a su alrededor… entro al cementerio dirigiéndose a donde si mal no recordaba estaba la tumba del amor de su vida, más solo encontró una lápida cubierta de hierba seca, casi perdida entre aquella muerta vegetación, se notaba que Gabriel Agreste le había perdido total interés. Observo un poco a lo lejos a un par de cuidadores del lugar a los cuales pago por cortar y arreglar aquella lapida posiblemente olvidada.

Cuando todo estuvo en perfecto orden tomo dos de las flores del ramo y lo demás lo dejo al frente de la lápida.

-Lo siento en verdad, yo… se que no tengo cara para venir a verte después de quince años y seguramente me estas odiando por lo que hice en el pasado y no hay excusas, tú no eres una excusa, soy débil y torpe soy un asco de persona. Pero sé que tú no la has abandonado que has estado a su lado todo este tiempo… un lo lamento no basta y nunca bastara por todo el daño que le hice.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo un terrible nudo en la garganta, la cabeza le comenzó a doler por el vago intento de contener las lágrimas… los recuerdos regresaron a su mente.

Félix y Bridgette habían abandonado el hospital aun aturdidos por la sorpresa, el rubio había dicho que no debía por qué preocuparse. Pero de igual modo sabía que Bridgette tarde o temprano sacara el tema de por qué su padre no tenía por qué enterarse del embarazo. Llegaron hasta un parque donde de forma desinteresada la azabache se sentó sobre los columpios meciéndose lentamente, su mente solo podía pensar en una cosas y eso era él bebe que crecía en su interior.

 _-Brid… respecto a lo que te dije hace un rato yo…_

 _-Piensas dejarme, no estás listo para ser padre, no el hijo del famoso Gabriel Agreste, quieres que guarde silencio y me haga responsable yo sola y…_

 _-¡Por dios Bridgette! ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa forma?! Claro que no es lo que pienso… demonios yo quería explicarte por qué Gabriel no debe de enterarse de tu embarazo._

Bridgette miro a Félix atentamente, el rubio miro el anillo sobre su mano la cabeza de un gato negro con una piedra roja en la frente, el anillo no parecía ser de oro o plata, era muy sencillo y la verdad que hasta ahora no se había cuestionado por que el usaba algo tan corriente siendo que su familia era adinerada.

 _-El nombre de mi madre fue Mari Anne Isabey.-_ le dijo haciendo una pausa, a Bridgette aquella pausa le pareció era de cierta incomodidad para le rubio hablar de su madre fallecida _.- Gabriel siempre ha sido una persona honesta y siempre ha sido sincero conmigo… realmente él no es mi padre biológico, solo de palabra_

 _-¿Qué dices? F-Félix no te entiendo._

 _-Para que lo entiendas debo contarte la historia de ella._

 _ **Diecisiete años atrás.**_

 _Gabriel Agreste se encontraba como de costumbre encerrada en su oficina sobre su escritorio reposaban trazos de telas con diferentes texturas y materiales, debía de crear una nueva línea de moda, al que fuera especial nuevo y único en su campo de trabajo, el problema era "Que" era muy extraño que él se quedara sin la inspiración para crear nuevas piezas de arte para la moda, la tendencia estaba, el estilo estaba presente pero su tema, su inspiración simplemente no… golpeo el escritorio frustrado por no tener una idea fresca haciendo que los trozos de tela se esparcieran por el suelo, tomo todos sus bocetos arrugándolos y tirándolos con coraje dentro del cesto de basura, el lugar era un asco._

 _ **-¡¿Quién?!-**_ _pregunto con molestia al escuchar tocar la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente dejando el espacio suficiente para que alguien se asomara._

 _ **-Lo siento señor yo vengo…-**_ _silencio la ver le desastre_ _ **.- venía a ver si necesitaba me deshiciera de la basura pero creo necesita que limpie su oficina.**_

 _La mujer entro a la oficina con total naturalidad, por un momento Gabriel no le presto la más mínima atención, más sin embargo después comenzó a detallarla su uniforme de limpieza en diferentes variedades de tono verde aqua le quedaba algo ajustado, lo necesario para hacer sobre saltar una parte de su cuerpo, y ahora que lo recordaba mejor a esa chica nunca antes la había visto por ese lugar. La mujer intento agacharse para recoger los trocos de tela, más el uniforme algo justo le dificultaba la labor._

 _ **-Deja eso, yo lo levantare.-**_ _le dijo, la mujer de cabellos marrones le quedo mirando, para después agacharse por completo con trabajo y recoger la tela. –_ _ **Te dije que lo dejaras.**_

 _ **-Este es mi trabajo señor, mi jefe se va a enfadar y no necesito más gritos de su parte.**_ _\- confeso entre risas. Ambos recogieron las telas rápidamente y Gabriel ayudo a la mujer a ponerse de pie._

 _ **-Deberías de tener un poco más de cuidado, no creo que en tu estado debas de trabajar en esto.**_ _\- le dijo, ella le miro sin comprender sus palabras._

 _ **-Descuide, no eh sabido de nadie que muera por trabajar en la intendencia, menos estando embarazada.**_

 _-_ _ **Los pisos de mármol son más peligrosos de lo que crees más si acaban de pulirlos, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**_

 _ **-Yo…**_

 _ **¡Mari Anne!**_

 _Al escuchar el grito la morena se encogió de hombros, soplando su flequillo con algo de fastidio, aquello no era sino la vos de su jefe exigiendo su presencia. Ella le sonrío de forma inocente, para después y de forma rápida brasear el pequeño cesto de basura, en uno más grande que llevaba consigo._

 _ **-Ese es mi nombre, lamento la interrupción señor Agreste, debo seguir trabajando.**_

 _Después de aquello Gabriel no se cruzó más con la joven de cabellos marrones y ojos grises, más ese pequeño encuentro despertó en el lo que estaba buscando con desesperación. La inspiración; necesitaba crear una nueva línea de moda y hasta donde el recuerda jamás había utilizado la temática de la maternidad en ninguna de sus obras ¿Y por qué no hacer algo nuevo? No solo ropa de moda para maternidad sino también para mujeres que trabajan estando embarazadas sea el área que sea._

 _Paso todo un mes desde que la inspiración se apodero de él y que se encerró por completo en u oficina. Una mañana Gabriel llego como era su costumbre a la compañía donde trabajaba, podía escuchar los gritos de un hombre en el estacionamiento y no era porque él fuese una persona curiosa, sino que esos gritos estaban cerca del asesor que el debía tomar para llegar hasta su oficina. Aquel hombre gritaba a una joven que solo permanecía callada y con la cabeza hacia abajo con cierto temor, y pudo reconocerla, ella era Mari Anne. Al terminar sus gritos, el hombre le dio una orden seguido de un fuerte empujo a la chica quien apenas y se logró mantener en pie._

 _ **-Ese sujeto no debería de gritarle así a los empleados.**_ _\- Mari Anne le miro sorprendida, no esperaba que alguna persona escuchase el regaño que recibió, pero teniendo en cuenta que su jefe gritaba para todos los continentes le restó importancia._

 _-_ _ **E-está bien… fue mi culpa… me sentí un poco mareada e hice un desastre**_ _.- le respondió dándole la espalda, con un poco de esfuerzo, ella se inclinó para tomar un par de casas e intentar cargarlas, Gabriel la detuvo de inmediato._

 _Tomo una de las cajas entre sus manos y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el peso era demasiado._

 _ **-¿Qué hay dentro de las cajas?-**_ _le pregunto, Mari Anne negó con la cabeza para después abrir una de ellas, dentro se encontraban los materiales para los fotógrafos de la sesión de esa tarde junto a otras cosas, y fue hasta ese momento donde se cuestionó si el jefe de Mari Anne carecía de sentido común, aquello no era necesariamente un trabajo para que una mujer embarazada realizara. Negó con la cabeza.- Deja todo esto y ve a hacer alguna otra cosa._

 _ **-¡¿Qué?! Disculpe señor, pero este es mi trabajo, tengo que hacerlo no puedo perder el empleo.**_

 _ **-Si ocurre algún accidente con este material, no solo tu serás la responsable, puedes poner en peligro la vida de tu bebe, vete a hacer otra cosa yo me encargo de todo esto.**_

 _A regañadientes hizo caso a las órdenes, la chica se dispuso a hacer alguna otra función en la compañía y durante la mayor parte de ese día no volvieron a cruzarse siquiera. El set para las fotografías estaba listo, todos se habían tomado un receso después de la grandiosa seción que se desarrollaba sin problema alguno, un milagro que las tomas salieran bien a la primera._

 _El camarógrafo encargado estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, por lo cual ahora necesitaría una iluminación un poco mayor, quería experimentar algo nuevo, sin embargo las lámparas superiores tenían polvo y eso afectaba demasiado._

 _Gabriel inspeccionaba algunas de las prendas para la siguiente sesión verificando todo estuviese en orden, hasta que los gritos ya conocidos se hicieron presentes nuevamente. Aquel sujeto le gritaba nuevamente a Mari Anne por su incompetencia, la mujer solo tenía la miraba clavada en el piso. El hombre enojado le lanzo a la cabeza una franela ordenándole subir la escalera y limpiar las lámparas. Para ella aquella escalera estaba mal fija en el suelo y para rematar nadie la sostendría mientras ella intentaba subir, trago saliva nerviosa poniendo ambas manos en la orilla de la escalera, hasta que una mano le sujeto de la muñeca._

 _ **-¿Estás loco acaso?-**_ _ella miro con espanto a Gabriel, el le miraba molesto a su jefe.-_ _ **Esta cosa podría caerse en cualquier momento y le pides a ella que haga un trabajo así ¿Entiendes lo que significa que ella este embarazada?**_

 _ **-Eso no le impide hacer su trabajo señor, aquí todos lo hacemos para ganarnos el sueldo, esta niña no ha hecho más que holgazanear.**_

 _ **-Se entiende por su estado y no es motivo para que abuces así de ella como su superior.**_

 _ **-Muy bien señor, no se preocupe, no sucederá nuevamente… ¡estas despedida!**_

 _Mari Anne abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¿Escucho bien? ¿Despedida? Gabriel sin soltarla la condujo hasta la parte de los camerinos, ella parecía estar en shock hasta que rompió en llanto, aquello no le podía estar pasando._

 _-¿Estas bien?_

 _ **-¡NO!-**_ _exclamo.-_ _ **no, no estoy bien, perdí mi trabajo ¿Qué are ahora? Así no me van a aceptar en otro lugar, no podre pagar la renta de la habitación, el medico… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con mi bebe? ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta para perder mi trabajo?!**_

 _ **-Tal vez podrías pedir ayuda a tus padres, el padre de tu hijo puede entenderlo…**_

 _ **-Ah ese bastardo apenas y le interesa lo que pase conmigo o su hijo, prefiere no saber nada.-**_ _dijo, Gabriel no pudo evitar sorprenderse por esas palabras.-_ _ **y mis padres… apenas mencione mi estado me corrieron de casa… por dios soy un asco.-**_ _Mari Anne se veía realmente mal…_

 _Gabriel respiro profundamente, ella se veía realmente joven y no le calculaba más de veinte años, no era lastima lo que sentía por ella, pero jamás creyó en su vida experimentar aquella situación, ni lo que lo llevaría a llegar e intervenir en asuntos demasiados ajenos a él._

 _ **-¿Qué edad tienes?- le pregunto. Ella se limpió las lágrimas con frustración.**_

 _ **-Veintitrés.-**_ _respondió sin interés, pues si era joven, tres años más joven que él._

 _ **-Si no tienes un lugar a donde ir, puedes quedarte en mi mansión.**_ _\- dijo, la de cabellos castaños le miro sin entender sus palabras_ _ **.- Puedes quedarte en ese lugar hasta que encuentres algo mejor, no lo hago por lastima, te lo debo como un favor.**_

 _ **-¿Un favor?**_

 _ **-Tú me diste la idea para esta nueva colección suckers nuages…**_

 _ **-Gracias, pero no gracias, no quiero vivir de la lastima de las personas, tengo mi orgullo aunque no lo crea, por eso no puedo aceptarlo señor.**_

 _ **-En estos momentos indirectamente solo dos personas viven en ese lugar, el mayordomo y el ama de llaves, no frecuento mucho la mansión por el trabajo así que… hagamos un trato, te quedaras a vivir hasta que tu hijo o hija nazca, después encontraras la manera de pagarme.**_

 _ **-Yo… me parece un trato razonable si…**_

 _ **-Siempre y cuando no te sobre esfuerces, te pagare el médico y todo lo demás, incluso podrías trabajar como mi cocinera… si es que sabes cocinar.-**_ _ella rio inocentemente, y acepto el trato._

 _Al finalizar el día la llevo a su mansión y presento a sus dos únicos empleados, el ama de llaves era una mujer ya algo grande pero de buen corazón, mientras que el mayordomo le daba cierto temor por su semblante serio, más con el tiempo descubrió que era una buena persona. En ese tiempo Gabriel se ocupó de Mari Anne, hasta llevarla personalmente a las consultas médicas las cuales siempre se negaba a tener. El embarazo de la joven era delicado a causa de no cuidarse correctamente en esos tres meces y medio que tenía, realmente no le daban esperanzas de que él bebe llegase a nacer… sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo el embarazo se comenzaba a desarrollar mejor._

 _Cinco meces más tarde, Mari Anne había sido internada en el hospital con urgencia, esa mañana despertó realmente mal y por accidente resbalo un par de escalones adelantando su parto. Gabriel había sido notificado por el ama de llaves marchándose a toda prisa al hospital, nadie le decía nada, ni siquiera podía entrar a verla. Y aunque lo había prometido que jamás buscaría a la familia de la castaña, pensó que en ese momento sus padres se alegrarían por la noticia del nacimiento del bebe. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el padre de Mari Anne la desconoció por completo diciendo que esa "desagradecida" no era su hija y colgó la llamada._

 _Las horas siguieron pasando, por lo menos ya le habían notificado que en cosa de nada podría nacer él bebe, claramente estaba preocupado, Mari Anne no solo era una empleada, sino que se había convertido en su mejor amiga. La puerta del quirófano se abrió, una enfermera había salido con una incubadora con el recién nacido, Gabriel le inspecciono brevemente, aquel infante debería de haber nacido idéntico a su padre, no encontraba ningún rasgo de Mari en él._

 _Una especie de pequeña alarma se pudo escuchar, otro par de médicos entraron corriendo al quirófano donde atendían a Mari Anne… y minutos más tarde… el medico salió._

 _ **-Doctor.**_

 _ **-Lo lamento… su esposa perdió mucha sangre y sufrió un paro respiratorio, no logramos salvarle**_ _.- le dijo, Gabriel trago grueso por la notica y solo pudo pensar en aquel bebe._

 _ **-Lo lamento, pero Mari Anne Isabey no era mi esposa, era mi amiga**_ _.- le dijo, el medico carraspeo con la garganta por su error._

 _ **-En todo caso si pudiera contactar con sus familiares nos ayudaría para registrar y entregar al bebe en cuanto sea dado de alta.-**_ _Gabriel negó con la cabeza._

 _ **-La familia de Mari Anne no quiere saber y tener contacto con él bebe, el padre del niño está desaparecido.**_

 _ **-Entiendo.-**_ _el doctor suspiro con pesar.-_ _ **El niño en todo caso permanecerá un mes internado, queremos verificar que el golpe que sufrió cuando su madre resbalo por las escaleras no le traerá ninguna consecuencia, por ahora se iniciaran los trámites para llevarlo a una casa hogar en cuanto le den el alta.**_

 _El doctor se alejó dejando a Gabriel solo en el pasillo, pasado un rato fue a mirar al pequeño que lloraba dentro del cunero, y lo pensó detenidamente ese niño no merecía nada de lo que le paso a su madre ni lo que le pasaría en el futuro, no sabía con qué tipo de familia terminaría, si sería o no feliz, además… era el hijo de su mejor amiga._

Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Bridgette en silencio, aquella era un terrible historia que le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sentir un malestar en el estómago. Ella jamás imagino que Félix pudiera guardar una triste historia como esa.

 _-El anillo, fue una pertenencia de mi madre y me ha acompañado todo este tiempo… Gabriel en aquel entonces decidió hacerse cargo de mí y me adopto… como te dije él siempre fue sincero me conto la verdad sobre mi madre cuanto tenía diez años, cada año visitábamos su tumba y creyó que lo mejor para mí fue conocer su historia, cuando cumplí los quince Gabriel y Paulette se habían comprometido y poco después se casaron._

 _-Pero aun así, el té cuido como su hijo Félix, te dio un nombre y un hogar._

 _-No, de hecho… el nombre me lo dio mi madre, ya lo había elegido en caso de ser niño._ \- dijo entre risas.- _en fin… sino quiero que Gabriel se entere es porque no quiero que piense que soy un malagradecido por todo lo que le hizo por mi desde que nací o incluso antes de. Quiero pensar en cómo voy a decirle o por lo menos esperar a terminar la preparatoria._

 _-La preparatoria termina en seis meces y yo tendré por lo menos ocho ¿No vas a esperar a decirle cuando él bebe ya haiga nacido o sí?_

 _-No, será antes, trabajare y estudiare la universidad, no soy idiota se hacer muchas cosas, además hace dos semanas Gabriel me pidió no sentirme menos con la llegada de su hijo, y menos que le contara sobre mi historia, yo le dije que no tenía por qué preocuparse, mi historia solo es mi asunto y a ese niño que está por nacer lo voy a querer como mi verdadero hermano menor._

 _-Félix te amo._

Bridgette sacudió su cabeza un par de veces sacando aquellos recuerdos de su cabeza, limpio sus lágrimas productos de aquellos recuerdos, para después centrar su atención en la lápida olvidada aun lado de la de Félix… _Mari Anne Isabey…_

Gabriel se había encargado de enterrar al que fue su hijo por casi dieciocho años al lado de su madre biológica. Dejo las flores que había quitado del ramo del rubio y las coloco sobre las de aquella tumba, para después proceder a marcharse del lugar.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **No lloren, no lloren… bueno lloren, Ahora todos conocemos la verdad sobre el pasado de Felix y créanme que escribir un recuerdo dentro de otro recuerdo me fue un poco difícil xD… muchos decían que el Adrinette en esta historia seria incesto porque Marinette es hija del hermano de Adrien y pues ahora ya saben por qué no se cataloga como tal, aunque ellos no lo sepan.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	7. Encuentros inesperados

Para Marinette la primera semana de vacaciones se había pasado muy rápido, tanto que jugar videojuegos todo el día ya sea en su sala o habitación comenzaba a desesperarla… Tikki se había ganado el pareció de los padres de Marinette como de ella misma y los aceptaba muy bien, pero a Plagg, el pequeño minino negro seguía sin ser de su agrado, no importaba cuanto se esforzara el minino Tikki siempre lo rechazaba.

Por su parte Adrien terminaba de empacar sus cosas, la sesión en Hawái haba terminado y él debía de ir a Suiza por una semana más solo para pasar una semana libre de escuela, cámaras y reflectores. Lo único que llevaba extrañando en sus "vacaciones" era la presencia de su adorable minina , la puerta de su habitación en aquel hotel donde se hospedaba se abrió lentamente dejando entrar por completo a su madre.

-¿Todo bien cariño?- le pregunto, Adrien asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, Paulette conocía a su hijo y sabía que en esos momentos algo le estaba incomodando. -¿Seguro?

-Mamá… sé que a papá no le gusta estar en Paris en estas fechas, pero exactamente ¿Mi padre odiaba a mi hermano?

Paulette no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la pregunta, sabía que su esposo jamás supero la muerte de Félix fue su primer hijo y lo quería demasiado, y ciertamente Adrien descosía todo del hermano que jamás conoció.

-Tu padre adoraba a tu hermano, pero nunca supero su muerte, ciertamente él…

-Pero Félix también fue tu hijo ¿Por qué nunca vistan la tumba? No somos del todo religiosos ni nada por el estilo pero ¿Por qué dejar a al que fue su hijo en el olvido?

-Hay cosas que no vas a entender Adrien, amamos a Félix pero él ya no está con nosotros, hay que dejarlo ir y seguir viviendo como hasta ahora.- sin más que decirle beso su frente para después retirarse de la habitación.

La rubia entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella, Gabriel desde aquella mañana no se despegaba del computador, revisando por quinta vez las fotografías encontrando el mas mínimo detalle.

-¿Vas a terminar? – le pregunto parada a su lado, observo entonces el correo con las imágenes ser envido, el trabajo se había terminado.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto retirándose los lentes, tenía la mirada cansada por las horas frente aquella pantalla, aunque de cierto modo se aliviaba de a ver terminado el trabajo.

-Más que necesitar, quisiera saber algo muy importante.- le dijo.- sé que no quieres tocar el tema pero… Adrien ya no es un niño y se cuestionó mucho el por qué dejamos parís cuando la fecha de la muerte de Félix está cerca ¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad?- Gabriel le miro, no parecía enojado por aquella pregunta.

-Es mejor si no lo sabe nunca.- le dijo.- Félix prometió siempre seria su hermano mayor, dejemos que Adrien siga creyendo aquello, no tiene por qué enterarse.

Paulette suspiro con resignación, algo en su interior le decía que Adrien pronto sabría la verdad y no lo tomaría del todo bien, pero igual sabía que Gabriel tenía un por que para hacer las cosas, como con la adopción de Félix.

Gabriel por su parte abandono la habitación, para ir al bar del hotel. Sentado en una mesa al fondo del gran lugar tomo su móvil revisando algunas fotografías, exactamente ese día se cumplían quince años de la muerte de su primer hijo. Después de la muerte de Mari Anne pasaron exactamente tres meces para que la adopción del pequeño fuera legal, realmente Adrien no tenía el por qué enterarse que Félix no era su hermano realmente.

El sentir el fresco de las calles en su rostro le hizo sonreír de cierto modo el aire era muy diferente del que se puede respirar en la prisión, Claude había logrado recibir libertad condicional por buen comportamiento y después de quince años al poner un pie fuera de aquel horrible lugar fue como si hubiese nacido nuevamente. Debía de aprovechar la oportunidad, tenía una nueva vida y no quería arruinarlo.

-Quince años en prisión y tenías que salir justo este día.- dijo una voz tras de él. Claude no se esperaba que Bridgette fuera a "recibirlo" aquel lugar. La azabache se quitó las gafas de sol y acorto la distancia entre ambos.

-Supongo que estas aquí para decirme que no merezco salir de la cárcel, que justo hoy recuerdas que fui un maldito asesino hace ya varios años y cosas por el estilo ¿verdad?

-Para que decírtelo si lo has dicho tú mismo.- respondió con una sínica sonrisa en sus labios.- Claude rodo los ojos en evidente fastidio, no conocía mucho de la mujer frente a él, lo necesario solo por parte de Félix y algunas fotografías que él le mostraba. – muévete o te dejo aquí.

-¿Disculpa?- Bridgette suspiro pesadamente, no estaba en ese lugar por voluntad propia.

-Melody planea mudarse a Paris dentro de tres meces, no puede salir antes porque no es recomendable para él bebe.- explico.- yo eh venido por trabajo a este lugar y además hice el favor a ella de conseguirles una casa para que vivieran "felices" como familia eso es todo.

-Supongo que, gracias…- ella levanto los hombros con desinterés comenzando a caminar, Claude le siguió acomodando su chaqueta por sobre su hombro.

Durante su camino, Bridgette encendió un cigarrillo mientras le mostraba la dirección a lo que sería su hogar compartido por tres meces.

La siguiente semana que Adrien paso en Suiza fue la mejor de su vida, aprendió muchas cosas en tan solo poco tiempo, nunca en su vida se había lanzado de un paracaídas y el hacerlo fue lo mejor de su vida… más todo lo bueno debe de terminar, mientras esperaba en la sala de espera para poder abordar el vuelo a Paris, mientras esperaba se levantó para estirar los músculos estar sentado ya le estaba desesperando… Miro a su guardaespaldas a su lado el hombre cabeceaba por el aburrimiento, abrió su maleta para sacar un libro que avía comprado justo antes de irse de Hawái, su padre nunca le hubiera consentido la compra de aquel libro, más en ese momento era mejor que no hacer nada.

" _Las aventuras de Chat Noir… siete vidas para vivir"_

Marinette se entretenía de lo lindo con su padre decorando algunos pastelillos y galletas, realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo libre, Tikki se encontraba echada al sol en la pequeña terraza justo arriba de la habitación de Marinette, el cascabel en el cuello de Plagg le alerto de su cercanía, la gatita estiro su cuerpo para quedar sentada, lamio una de sus patitas para después pasarla por su carita, el gato negro le llevaba otro regalo esperando no ser rechazado nuevamente . la gatita observo al gato negro dejar el cuerpecito de un ave cerca de ella y después miro al gato mover su cola con felicidad . Tikki bufo golpeándolo con sus patas un par de veces en la cabeza, obviamente el regalo no fue de su agrado.

Con las orejas abajo, Plagg tomo su regalo y entro a la habitación de su ama, esperando ella tampoco le rechazase el regalo como la vez pasada con el roedor. Tikki por su parte observando irse al gato negro se dispuso a tomar otra vez su lugar bajo los rallos del son, más en ese momento una mariposa blanca capto su atención viéndolo como un divertido juego para ella.

-Marinette, se terminaron las pasas iré por mas ¿Puedes encargarte por si llegan los clientes?

-Claro mamá.- ambas se sonrieron, aquella tarde la familia Dupain Cheng tenía un gran pedido de galletas para una fiesta infantil, mientras su padre horneaba el pastel de siete pisos, madre eh hija decoraban las galletas que irían dentro de los dulceros requeridos.

Tikki persiguió a aquella Mariposa blanca hasta llegar al pequeño callejón tras de la pastelería, le había perdido la pista al animalito pero entonces, la pequeña gatita retrocedía con lentitud, un par de enormes ojos negros le alertaron frente a ella un perro callejero la veía como una amenaza a su territorio, el perro gruño, y Tikki en respuesta y por instinto Bufo soltando un zarpazo en la nariz del perro. Plagg regreso a la terraza en búsqueda de la gatita más no la encontró, escucho un chillido que capto su atención rápidamente, subió a la pequeña mesita para observar mejor y pudo observar a Tikki sobre un contenedor de basura en búsqueda de quedar lejos del animal. La gatita bajo del contenedor siendo pescada por la cola. El enorme perro recibió de la nada un zarpazo en el rostro soltando a Tikki, la gatita rápidamente emprendió la huida siendo perseguida por el perro y por detrás de él de Plagg.

Los animales pasaron de largo cerca de una mujer que apenas y logro hacerse a un lado evitando aquella persecución, miro por segundos a los animales para después mirar la pastelería al otro lado de la calle, realmente nada había cambiado desde su partida, todo se veía igual que en el pasado… por un momento se imaginó que podría ingresar por aquella puerta, sonreír como solía hacerlo, ser bien recibida por sus tíos y ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su bebe ¿Alguna vez Marinette le llego a sonreír? No lo recuerda… estaba tan ocupada hundiéndose en su depresión en aquel entonces que nunca presto atención a esos detalles. Suspiro con pesadez, realmente desconocía si sus tíos se encargaron de su bebe o si le dejaron en un orfanato, ella no tenía derecho a preguntar o reclamar cuando fue la primera en abandonarla.

Se giró para marcharse, no valía la pena estar en ese lugar, apenas dio un par de pasos por donde llego, el sonido de una bolsa caer llamo su atención, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a la mujer frente suyo.

-¡¿Br-Bridgette?!- la azabache giro su rostro rápidamente.

-Lo siento señora me confunde.- sin decir más nada, Bridgette se marchó por un lado contrario a toda prisa, su tía le había reconocido o por lo menos esperaba se tragara el cuento de haberla confundido, más el haber huido de esa forma le confirmaba que realmente era ella.

Sabine ingreso a la pastelería un tanto aturdida, Marinette estaba ayudando a su padre a decorar el pastel.

 _-La policía no la encuentra y ya paso una semana._ \- Dijo Tom, Sabine mecía con cuidado a Marinette entre sus brazos mientras le daba un biberón.

- _Sabíamos que Brid estaba mal, pero nunca imaginamos llegara a esto… Tom ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la bebe? No podemos abandonarla._

En aquel momento, Tom acaricio la cabecita de la bebe que se había quedado dormida con el biberón a medio tomar, ellos nunca pudieron tener hijos, amaban a Bridgette como a su hija y ahora ya no estaba, y simplemente no tenían el corazón para abandonar a la bebe en una casa hogar, era una nueva responsabilidad la que se les presentaba.

 _\- No la abandonaremos, se quedara en casa con su familia, hasta entonces, esperemos que Bridgette regrese o nos den alguna noticia de ella._

 _-_ ¿Mamá?- Marinette se le quedo viendo un tanto preocupada, era raro que su madre se perdiera de ese modo en sus pensamientos.- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, si cariño, me quede pensando eso es todo…

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Alguien esta en problemas… ¡Plagg salva a Tikki! Gabriel no quiere aceptarlo pero aun extraña mucho a Félix.**_

 _ **Bueno no tengo más que decir, espero les gustara el capítulo, fue algo corto jejeje pero es para dejarles mas dudas xD**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**_


	8. Confeción

Tikki había sido acorralada en un callejón por aquel gran perro callejero, intento subir por el muro pero sus intentos fueron en vano, cuando el animal intento echársele encima, este soltó un chillido de dolor, sobre su lomo Plagg había clavado sus garras y dientes para alejarlo de ella, el perro intento por todos sus medios quitarlo de su lomo hasta que el gato negro por voluntad propia le soltó, para colocarse al frente de la gatita, Plagg erizo todo su cuerpo en señal de advertencia mientras bufaba con molestia. El animal se retiró del lugar dejando a los gatos solos; Tikki se acercó a Plagg colocando su cabeza bajo su cuello en señal de agradecimiento y así ambos se dispusieron a regresar a casa.

Cerro el libro a pocas páginas de terminar la historia, durante el vuelo había reído, llorado la historia era fantástica tanto que podría ser posible llegase a los cines si algún directos lo llegara a solicitar, guardo el libro entre sus pertenencias para después disponerse a salir del avión dos semanas fueras de Paris se le habían hecho eternas. Al bajar del avión sus orbes esmeralda miraron el cielo nublado, seguramente pronto se desataría una tormenta.

Subió al auto que le esperaba para llevarlo directo a la mansión Agreste, se moría por contarles a sus padres todas las cosas que hizo en Suiza y sobre todo ya quería ver nuevamente a su adorable minina. Para cuando llego a la mansión el viento soplo con algo de fuerza sin duda alguna aquello que se avecinaba era una gran tormenta, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios Adrien adoraba las noches de lluvia, y aunque sonara infantil le gustaba mucho correr bajo ella.

-¡Adrien!- el rubio salió de su trance, su madre salía de la mansión junto a su padre, el rubio no espero a nada para correr y abrazar a su madre.- ¿Te has divertido en tu viaje?

-Demasiado hice muchas cosas divertidas que muero por contarles.

-Sera en otra ocasión Adrien, Paulette vamos tarde.- dijo Gabriel adelantándose a subir al auto, Adrien entristeció, era lo mismo, siempre era lo mismo con su padre.

-Nos contaras cuando regresemos Adrien querido, a tu padre le surgió algo de improvisto, no es que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo, él está molesto por este inconveniente.- el no dijo más nada, su madre le beso la frente para dar alcance a su marido dentro del auto.

Cuando sus padres se marcharon, para él no avía mucho que hacer en la enorme mansión, lo mejor sería ir por su pequeña minina a donde la dejo, no quería causarle más molestias a Marinette.

Marinette por su parte desde muy temprano que no separaba la mirada del televisor, su padre le había comprado un nuevo videojuego el cual le estaba costando algo de trabajo poder pasar de nivel, necesitaba de un compañero que le ayudase más ella quería superarlo sola. Tikki y Plagg por su parte estaban echados sobre un almohadón de la sala.

La campanilla de la entrada se escucho, Sabine recibió al visitante con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Adrien, es un gusto verte.- le saludo, el rubio rio un poco regresando el gesto.

-¿Se encuentra Marinette? Eh venido por Tikki lamento si les causo un problema cuidar de mi gato.

-Oh para nada, es una gatita muy tranquila, sube, Marinette debe seguir en la sala desde muy temprano que no se separa de la consola de juegos.

El rubio paso el mostrador, dejándose guiar por el sonido de la música de combate, al pasar por la puerta evito por todos sus medios estallar a carcajadas, Marinette estaba sobre la barra de la cocina en una posición más que graciosa, era como si aquello le ayudara más fácilmente a ganar la pelea contra los que parecían ser patos zombis mutantes.

-Hola Marinette.- la azabache despego un momento su mirada del juego para ver a Adrien y regresar a su juego, más pronto perdió el control ¡Adrien estaba mirándola! Sin quererlo perdió el equilibrio cayendo del desayunador.

El rubio cerro los ojos aquello fue un golpe duro, Marinette rápidamente se levantó acomódense la pijama, eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde y ella seguía en pijama…. ¡qué vergüenza!

-A-adrien… ¿q-que haces aquí? … quiero decir porque aquí…. Yo…

-Tranquila, yo venía a recoger a Tikki, lamento si tarde más de lo debido en venir por ella pero

-¡No!- grito.- quiero decir no me molestas, digo no me molesta fue divertido cuidarla

-¿Segura? A veces Tikki puede ser muy demandante en cariño y es un poco especial

-Para nada, se h portado muy bien.- ambos observaron a los gatos dormir cómodamente.

El silencio fue algo incómodo para ambos, el sonido de la cuenta regresiva en el juego era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala.

-¿Quieres jugar?- pregunto la azabache, Adrien le sonrío mientras levantaba el control del suelo.

Las siguientes horas se les fueron muy rápido, el juego era emocionante aunque carecía de sentido alguno, la misión era sobrevivir a un apocalipsis de patos zombi mutantes que querían devorar el cerebro humano para ganar conocimiento y crear su propio mundo.

 _GAME OVER_

Ambos miraron la pantalla de televisión con las bocas abiertas, realmente no tenía nada de sentido el juego, Marinette lanzo su control al sofá contrario con resignación.

-Nos cortaron la cabeza.

-Y todo este tiempo fue un sueño mientras te practicaban una autopsia estando vivo… que horror.- dejando el control sobre la mesita de centro sus ojos se centraron en el reloj sobre el televisor, ya casi eran las ocho sus padres ya deberían estar en casa y molestos por haberse ido y no decir nada. – Sera mejor que me marche ya es tarde.

Marinette apago la consola, fue en ese momento que sus oídos captaron el sonido del a lluvia, suspiro con resignación otra noche en la que no podría dormir cómodamente por culpa de la lluvia. Lo acompaño hasta la salida, Tikki estaba dentro de su caja y Plagg le veía marcharse sentado en las escaleras.

-S-será mejor que regreses pronto, puedes enfermarte.- le dijo una vez en la entrada sin siquiera mirarlo, Adrien estaba feliz de ver la lluvia.

-¿Puedes darme tu mano?- le pregunto, ella le miro sin comprender aquella pregunta y con nervios le tendió la mano.

Apenas Adrien la sostuvo le jalo fuertemente llevándola bajo la lluvia, saltando por los pequeños charcos formados como un par de niños pequeños, de forma desesperada Marinette se soltó de él regresando a toda velocidad a la protección de su hogar ¿Ella estaba llorando? Había escapado como un gato escaparía del agua.

-Y-yo lo siento… lo siento.- sin más subió rápidamente las escaleras, el rubio regreso para tomar la caja de Tikki ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué hizo mal?

En su habitación, Marinette no hizo más que llorar, sabía que aquello fue una exageración por su parte, pero realmente no lo soportaba nunca soporto estar bajo la lluvia, sentía que cosas malas pasaban en esas ocasiones y todas eran por su culpa, no sabría cómo explicárselo pero lo sabía en su corazón sentía que ella era responsable de algo que desconocía.

Bridgette miro por la ventana de su habitación como las gotas de lluvia dibujaban lágrimas en sus ojos a través del reflejo… desde que se encontró con su tía por accidente no para de pensar en que sería lo mejor que debiera de hacer, regresar y aclarar las cosas o desaparecer como aquella noche lo hizo, huyendo por no poder ser fuerte por ser débil. Aparto el cigarrillo de sus labios dejando que siguiera consumiéndose sobre el cenicero.

-¿En qué piensas?- Claude le miraba desde el marco de la puerta desde hace un rato, no conocía mucho a Bridgette pero por lo poco que Félix le conto de ella era una persona alegre y muy activa.

-En nada.- respondió.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tuve algo de suerte y conseguí trabajo, pensé que si vamos a llevarnos un poco bien mientras vivamos en este lugar podríamos cenar juntos. – ella sonrió de medio lado, mientras le miraba con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Piensas en ir algún bar donde puedas apostar nuevamente para terminar tras las rejas? – el oji azul curvo los labios en molestia.

-Pensaba en pedir una pizza, pero olvídalo mejor súmete en tu amargura, siento lastima del pobre niño que engendraste tener a una madre así de amargada debe sentirse…

Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, ella se colocó de pie y le dio alcance rápidamente para darle una bofetada, bien, si se lo había ganado por hablar de más y meterse en lo que no le importaba pero ella también había puesto de su parte al recordarle su pasado.

-Te lo voy a repetir por si esa nuez que tienes por cerebro no lo ha captado ¡Yo no tengo un hijo! No soy apta para tener uno y JAMAS lo tendré- a través de sus orbes azules podía notar la tristeza y el dolor.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto de forma directa.- La última vez que te vi, estabas embarazada ¿Qué paso con ese bebe?

-No sé, no sé qué paso.

-Entonces puedo preguntarle a los padres de Félix directamente.- más que un comentario fue una amenaza, Bridgette ya había hablado demasiado para su gusto.

-Es verdad lo que te digo, no sé qué paso con ese bebe después de…

-¿De qué?- suspirando con resignación la azabache se recargo contra la pared deslizándose lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo Claude no era la mejor persona para contarle su secreto, pero tampoco quería seguir guardándose eso que le hacía mucho daño por dentro.

-Félix y yo tuvimos una hija.- comenzó.- cuando lo mataron solo tenía cuatro meces de embarazo, él no quería que su familia se enterara por eso jamás asistí al funeral, ni cuando dictaron la sentencia de muerte de aquel sujeto ni tu sentencia, no quería que me vieran, que mantener mi promesa… pero a cambio de eso me hundo en una depresión muy fuerte

Claude se sentó a su lado escuchándola hablar, era cierto que ella nunca se presentó en esas ocasiones y él tampoco tuvo el valor para acercarse a los padres de Félix y hacer algún tipo de comentario, nunca fue bien recibido por la familia Agreste.

\- Creo que puedo entender eso…

-No… tu no lo puedes entender.- respondió con una risa irónica, la cual no pudo contener.- nunca sabrás el dolor que llevo dentro, después de que ella naciera pasaron dos meces… no sé cómo pude cuidarla todo ese tiempo creo que gracias a mi tía, ni siquiera recuerdo si mi bebe me sonrío alguna vez y entonces me fui, deje todo deje a mi bebe, mi vida, mi familia todo, solo quería morir y no sufrir.

-Jamás pensaste que a tu hija le causarías un gran dolor.- ella asintió, le era imposible retener las lágrimas que le quemaban como acido al caer por sus mejillas.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡POR QUE SOY UNA IDIOTA! No me importaba ya lo que me pasara, ya no podía soportarlo más… Melody fue quien me oculto en aquel refugio por cinco años y no sabía que ella te conocía, después conocí a un hombre que me ayudo a salir del país para irme a Inglaterra y comenzar una nueva vida y llegar a ser autora de libros como lo soy ahora, todo lo que hice fue difícil, después Melody me pide ayuda, luego me confiesa que el hijo que esperaba era tuyo, la editorial me manda a Paris para una forma de libros, mi tía me reconoce… no sé qué tengo que hacer.

-Estar en Paris es muy duro para ti, Pero a pesar de todo, tu hija no tenía la culpa, no sé si sea verdad pero los bebes sonríen la primera vez que sus madres los tiene entre sus brazos, tal vez tu hija te sonrió más de una vez y es solo que no lo recuerdas.

Bridgette cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y como si de una broma de su subconsciente se tratara recordó el momento en que Marinette había nacido, había sido un parto muy difícil, se había negado rotundamente a la cesárea, cuando escucho el llanto de su bebe lagrimas desbordaron de sus ojos estaba feliz, las enfermeras le habían entregad a su pequeña.

- _Marinette._

La bebe había formado una mueca, una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de su madre.

Claude no hizo más que abrazarla mientras ella lloraba, podía notar su dolor, su arrepentimiento por lo que ocurrió en el pasado. ¿Qué paso? se preguntaba ella ¿Qué paso para que después de aquel hermoso momento su tristeza regresara y el hiciera actuar de ese modo? Estaba arrepentida y sabía que eso la atormentaría el resto de su vida.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Corto y triste el cap, ya sentía que había dejado muy abandonado este fic pero no aquí sigo a pesar de que ahora la gripe no me deja hacer mucho y me quita las ideas xD okok ahora se sabe un poco más de por qué Bridgette abandono a Marinette y les doy un pequeño spoiler, ahora es el turno de Claude para que rompan su kokoro -corre antes de que le echen piedras-**_

 _ **Adrinette para el siguiente capitulo y posiblemente un encuentro inesperado.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	9. Impresiones

Exactamente había pasado un mes desde la última vez que Adrien y Marinette se vieron por última vez, el joven modelo se había quedado preocupado por la repentina acción y comportamiento de la azabache aquella noche, más por temor a que la joven le mintiera respecto a eso prefirió no insistir al tema. Por su parte Marinette se sentía estúpida tenía que superar esa ridícula fobia que tenía a las noches de lluvia, pero el miedo era más fuerte que ella ¿Algo realmente malo paso en alguna de esas noches? Posiblemente así era, tal vez un trauma muy fuerte del que no recuerda nada.

La cena se desarrollaba con normalidad para la familia Dupain Cheng, al día siguiente Marinette regresaría a clases a su nuevo año de estudios, estaba emocionada por regresar y ver a sus amigos, más aquella espinita del a duda seguía dentro de ella, se armó de valor mentalmente una vez su madre se disponía a recoger los platos, sino preguntaba nunca lo aria otra vez.

-Mamá, Papá… ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? – sus padres le miraron de forma tranquila, su padre sujeto al travieso gato negro que se lanzó a la mesa por las sobras de la cena.- ¿Es normal tener miedo?

-Oh cariño, por supuesto que es normal, todos tenemos derecho a temerle a algo.- contesto Sabine acomodando el cabello de Marinette tras su oreja, esta le sonrío en señal de agradecimiento.

-Pero es normal tener miedo a la lluvia… yo… desde pequeña siempre eh tenido miedo a las noches de tormenta y estar bajo la lluvia me aterra ¿Eso es normal?- sus padres le miraron sin comprenderlo, tal vez fue un error preguntarlo ahora la creerían loca.

-Marinette, hay personas que tiene miedo a que un pato les mire directamente, que te asuste el agua significa que en tu vida pasada fuiste un gato.- bromeo, su padre tomo al pequeño Plagg colocando frente a Marinette moviendo sus patitas.- "Mírenme fui la vida pasada de Marinette soy un gato que teme a las duchas de los sábados y le encanta comerse ratones en los callejones"… Pronto superaras ese miedo cariño, es a lo que se llama madurar, pronto solo será una vieja historia.

-Gracias papá, mamá… mejor me voy a dormir mañana será el primer día de clases.- despidiéndose de sus padres y tomando a su felino amigo subió hasta su habitación, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Sabine suspiro con preocupación, las noches de lluvia solo traína malos recuerdos.

-Tom… tarde o temprano vamos a tener que decirle la verdad.

-Lo sé, más me temo que su reacción será dura y difícil de comprender.- Tom miro fijamente a su esposa quien el esquivo la mirada, por varios días había pensado en la mejor forma de decirle lo que pasaba.

-Creo que lo mejor sería decirle pronto, antes que…

-¿Antes de que? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tom, puede que te suene raro pero, desde hace días me preguntaba cómo decírtelo… Bridgette, me pareció encontrarla el otro día.- Tom guardo silencio, su mirada reflejaba la incredulidad de aquellas palabras.- estoy segura de que era Bridgette, de no ser así no hubiera huido cuando le hable.

-Bridgette regreso… pero…

-Es más… puedo jurar que de no a verle llamado en aquel momento ella hubiera entrado como si nada hubiera pasado en todos estos años.

Ambos miraron las escaleras que conectaban con la habitación de Marinette, sabían que la fecha estaba muy cerca y muy en el fondo no querían perder a la que por quince años consideraron a su verdadera hija.

Bridgette caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación mientras discutía con alguien por el móvil, la cabeza le dolía por el parloteo de la otra persona al otro lado de la línea, tan difícil era entender que el decorado de la biblioteca debía ir en colores negro y verde, sería la primera forma de libros fuera de Inglaterra y el decorado era en tonos rosas y azules, más que eso cuando fue a ver la biblioteca el lugar parecía a ver sido decorado para una fiesta de una niña de tres años.

-¡No me interesa! Yo especifique que el mantel debía ser negro y el decorado de bordes verdes, tampoco quiero una fiesta de arcoíris, es un libro y el lugar es una biblioteca, es algo sencillo, nada de otro mundo… ¡No es mi culpa!... pero… ¡¿Qué?! Oye pero…¡OLVIDALO! Ya olvídalo iré yo misma a preparar el lugar… no, no quiero ayuda gracias.

Con coraje arrojo el móvil a la cama, debía tomarse algo para la migraña que la discusión le produjo, sabía que no todo podía ser perfecto algo tenía que fallar a poco tiempo del gran día… un ruido de cosas cayendo atrapo su atención, en ese momento solo necesitaba del silencio y la soledad… salió de su habitación para caminar le corto metro que le distanciaba de otra, la puerta estaba abierta y dentro Claude estaba cubierto de pintura blanca.

-Tengo miedo de preguntar, pero si tu nuevo trabajo involucra crear bombas caseras hazlas en otro lugar, la casa es rentada.

-Que graciosa… estaba por empezar a pintar la habitación de Estefan, con el adelanto que me dio mi jefe, pude comprar la pintura y hasta una cuna, no es nueva al cien por ciento, pero aun sirve.- explico cerrando el bote de pintura nuevamente, la azabache detallo la cuna de madera en color azul, pequeña y acogedora para un bebe.

-Y ese buen trabajo ¿De que es? ¿Traficante de drogas u órganos?- Claude se evitó simplemente el hecho de gritarle y exigirle dejara de pensar mal sobre él, que nunca llegaría a esos extremos y solo seguía siendo una niña emberrinchada por sus errores del pasado.

-Conserje de una escuela.- dijo de forma cortante.- el hermano de un amigo que trabaja antes en ese lugar renuncio y consiguió que me dieran trabajo y si, el director sabe que estuve en prisión

-De hecho iba a decirte que omitieras el hecho de mencionar a ver estado por quince años en prisión, cualquier cosa que suceda en esa escuela se irán en tu contra primera mente.

Tras esas palabras Bridgette salió de la habitación para regresar a la suya, apenas y logro serrar la puerta su móvil comenzó a sonar, arrugo la frente, si era el inútil del organizador no dudaría en colgarle la llamada en ese mismo instante, más su expresión cambio la ver el número.

-¿Melody?

 _-¡Brid, que alegría! Tenía semanas sin saber de ti ¿Qué tal todo?_

-Oh esto bien… la firma será pronto y en cuento acabe regresare con la casa editorial.

 _-Qué alegría._

-¿Quieres hablar con Claude? Ya le digo que.

 _-¡No!... quiero decir, no le molestes ahora, me gustaría sea una sorpresa… ¿Cómo le ha ido ahora que esta fuera de prisión?_

-B-bien, bien… logro conseguir un empleo, y no ha dado problemas regresa a las siete a casa y no sale a mitad de la noche jeje… ahora mismo está pintando la habitación para Estefan e incluso le compro una cuna.

 _-Qué lindo de su parte._

-Melody ¿Estas bien? te escuchas diferente ¿Te paso algo o al bebe?

 _-No, no estamos bien, sabes el horario es diferente y yo solo estoy algo cansada, por favor no le digas a Claude que te eh llamado quiero que… que todo sea una sorpresa para dentro de un mes._

Como quieras por cierto yo…

La llamada había terminado, aquello fue un tanto extraño, Melody quien siempre hablaba dia y noche de Claude, no tenía interés por escucharlo en esa ocasión, tal vez si el horario diferenciaba, pero no era mucho ¿oh si?

A la mañana siguiente Marinette se levantó como resorte de su cama, dentro de quince minutos empezarían las clases y ella no estaba para nada lista, en su apuro termino por caer de las escaleras de su cama al diván, mientras se cambiaba el pijama piso más de tres veces al pobre Plagg que en ningún lugar estaba seguro. Bajo con su mochila a cuestas hasta la cosina para desayunar a tiempo record.

-Tranquila cariño, las clases no iran a ningún lado.

-¡Pero empezaran sin mí!- exclamo bebiendo de golpe el jugo de naranja, Sabine negó con una sonrisa en su rostro, abrió la mochila de Marinette para meter su almuerzo y en ese instante Plagg salió disparado de la mochila.

-¿Pensabas llevarte al gato?

-¡MIS COSAS!

Adrien bajo del auto con tranquilidad faltaban por lo menos diez minutos para el inicio del nuevo año escolar, tendría por lo menos un rato para saludar a sus amigos, para cuando entro al colegio y se disponía a subir las escaleras, sintió a alguien jalarlo.

-Lo siento pero debes andar con cuidado.- dijo le hombre, Adrien lo detallo a ese sujeto nunca lo había visto.- están en reparación para antes del descanso ya podrán usar estas escaleras.

-Gracias, debí prestar más atención.- se disculpó, yendo a lado contrario.

El móvil del sujeto sonó, le había llegado un mensaje, una imagen de una muñequita desgarrando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, sonrió… de seguro ella estaba teniendo un muy mal comienzo del día.

" _Los astros indican que tu hoy no tendrás un buen día, aun así que tengas buen día"_

-¡Adrien!- un par de voces chillonas le llamaron, al mirar frente así observo a Chloe y Lila acortar la distancia para ir a colgarse a sus brazos.

-¡Adrien te extrañe tanto!- exclamo Lila.- te juro que fue el peor mes de toda mi vida el no poder verte.

-Pero que ridícula, Adrien, me has extrañado mucho ¿verdad? Lo sabía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.- dijo Chloe.

-¡Chloe a un lado que lo estas incomodando!

-¡TU MUEVETE EL ES MIO!

-Chicas podrían dejarme tranquilo.- pidió el rubio algo molesto, odiaba que las dos se comportaran de esa forma con él.

-¡Deja de incomodarlo!- gritaron ambas.- ¡No me imites! ¡DEJA DE REPTIR LO QUE YO DIGO!

La campana para el inicio de clases sonó todos ingresaron a sus respectivos salones dejando a Lila y Chloe peleando por la atención de Adrien que ya estaba en su lugar, por su parte Marinette corría con la esperanza de poder llegar a tiempo, al subir por los escalones de la entrada principal, tropezó sin quererlo y sin darle tiempo de meter las manos termino en el suelo.

-Genial Marinette, tenías que echarlo a perder.

-Eso debió doler.- dijo un hombre a su lado dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.- ¿Estas…bien?

-Sí, gracias, eh lo siento a usted nunca lo eh visto por aquí, ¿Dónde está el señor Fernando?

-El ya no trabaja aquí, mi nombre es Claude y me ha colocado en su lugar.

-¡LAS CLASES!- exclamo recordando que ya era demasiado tarde como para tener que estar platicando con aquel sujeto.- perdón me tengo que ir.

-Esa niña…-susurro observando a Marinette correr y tropezarse nuevamente.- ella se le parece ¿podría ser…? No lo creo…

Mientras en el salón de clase, Lila y Chloe se retaban con la mirada la profesora había reorganizado los asientos y ellas querían estar al lado de Adrien, Marinette entro de golpe terminando en el suelo nuevamente, aquel no era su día simplemente.

-Señorita Dupain Cheng, que alegría de que nos honre con su presencia.

-Yo lo siento, yo me caí y yo…

-Señorita ahórrese las excusas en el primer día, bien ya que está aquí, por favor tome el último asiento de la fila izquierda y a su lado se sentara el señor Adrien Agreste.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Lila y Chloe.- ¡El debe sentarse conmigo!... ¡Deja de imitarme!

-Ustedes señoritas se quedaran en el primer asiento de esta fila donde pueda vigilarlas y no aceptare discusiones y berrinches, sobre todo de usted señorita Bourgeois.

-Qué suerte amiga, te ha tocado con tu mayor obsesión.- susurro Alya.

-N-no es una obsesión… Alya no digas esas cosas.- reclamo apenada.- ¡voy a sentarme junto a Adrien!

El reacomodo de lugares siguió en total calma, al igual que las clases, para Marinette no sabia si era una suerte o confabulación del destino que de ahora en adelante aria equipos con su compañero de alado, con Adrien, y sobre todo debía pedirle una disculpa, su reacción de aquella noche le sigue atormentando, no era su culpa, era de ella, son esas cosas raras que una persona padece, como lo dijo su padre, aun el falta madurar.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Bien no tengo mucho que decir, xD la forma de libros de Bridgette está cerca, por otro lado esa llamada de Melody no le da confianza a Brid algo está por pasar, a Marinette se le cumple un sueño de estar junto a Adrien durante las clases. el próximo capítulo estará impactante jaja.**_

 _ **Por cierto para no tenerlos esperando por fin logre hacerme de un orden para publicar**_

 _ **Lunes: Trazando un nuevo comienzo.**_

 _ **Martes: Bajo la lluvia**_

 _ **Miercoles: Un secreto entre los dos.**_

 _ **Esto lo hago para no enredarme con otras actividades que tengo pendiente xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	10. Ladybug (parte I)

Han pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que las clases comenzaron nuevamente, para Marinette prestar atención y evitar todo pensamiento relacionado a que el chico que le gustaba estaba sentado junto a ella era casi imposible, si hubiese un concurso obre la chica más acosadora en el mundo sería ella la ganadora. Por su parte Claude se había hecho amigo de muchos chicos del colegio entre ellos la pequeña azabache, no le tomo mucho tiempo descubrir que Adrien era el hermano menor de su mejor amigo, aunque esos temas prefería no tocarlos con Bridgette la pobre ya estaba muy alterada por su trabajo.

El fin de semana había llegado rápidamente para todos, Gabriel había salido del país a una reunión importante, dejando a su esposa e hijo solos en la gran mansión.

-Adrien.- Paulette entro a la habitación de su hijo, encontrándose primera mente con pequeñas huellas echas con lodo, para después observar a la pequeña gatita brincar al sofá de cuero blanco, la rubia suspiro con pesar.

-¿Mamá?- tras de ella su hijo le miraba un poco extraño, y ahora que ella recordaba su hijo tenía clases de esgrima y apenas estaba regresando a casa.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Al parecer alguien jugaba en el jardín.- dijo señalando las huellas en el suelo.- debes de darle un baño, si tu padre al regresar encuentra solo una huella en su estudio, Tikki se ira a la perrera.

Adrien no dijo nada, dejo sus cosas a un lado, atrapando a la pequeña gatita, la noto un poco más pesada que de costumbre por lo cual supuso que debía de ser por toda la suciedad que se estaba cargando en ese momento… entro al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta y omitiendo el detalle de a ver dejado la ventana a vierta, pues apenas abrió la llave de la regadera Tikki erizo su piel saltando por la ventana.

-¡Tikki!

La gatita bajo por el árbol cerca de la ventana hasta el jardín, Adrien salió corriendo de su habitación para darle alcance, para cuando llego al jardín, la traviesa gatita tenía las patitas llenas de lodo, un brillo en sus pequeños ojitos azules le dio a entender que atraparla no sería nada fácil.

Bridgette entro a su hogar bastante agotada, apenas la puerta se cerró tras de ella, se descalzo botando sus tacones lo más lejos posible que pudiera, ya no los soportaba, se dejó caer de forma pesada sobre el sofá, tenía calor y sueño, un día demasiado agotador. Apenas y comenzaba a sentirse relajada cuando un ligero peso dio directo sobre su estómago, entre abrió los ojos notando que Claude le miraba fijamente.

-Sabes tal vez no te interese pero llevo toda la mañana haciendo la limpieza para que tu llegues y botes cosas por donde sea.- en respuesta Bridgette tomo sus tacones sobre su estómago y regreso a botarlos.- ¿gracias?

-A diferencia tuya yo trabajo los fines de semana.

-De hecho no trabajas, despediste al coordinador y te quedaste sola así que ahora tu trabajo es terminar de coordinar y detallar los preparativos para tu firma de libros.- respondió sagaz. La azabache se sentó con fastidio teniendo un ligero mareo mas no le dio importancia.- por cierto te tengo una noticia.

-Tus chismes de esquina no me interesan.

\- Tómalo como quieras amargada, pero seguro que te interesa, o termina molestándote… en el colegio donde trabajo…-dudo un poco, ¿Sería correcto molestarla diciendo que en ese lugar estudia en hijo de Gabriel Agreste? Ella le quedo mirando esperando continuara hablando.- no nada olvídalo.

-Ya hablaste suficiente, ahora dime.

-No es enserio mejor olvídalo, no quiero causarte más problemas y por favor levanta tus cosas Melody está por llegar.- era cierto, en dos días Melody y él pequeño Estefan estarían en Paris y después… ella regresaría a Inglaterra.

Adrien corría por todo el jardín intentando atrapar a Tikki para darle un buen baño, su pelaje pelirrojo casi se había tornado marrón por tanta tierra… la gatita en el último y fallido intento de su amor por atraparla subió a lo más alto del árbol por el cual había bajado minutos atrás, el rubio observo que el cristal de aquella ventana estaba roto y fue por donde la gatita aprovecho para entrar.

-Esa es…- regreso corriendo dentro de la mansión para subir al tercer piso, no cabía duda, aquella ventana correspondía a la que fue la habitación de su difunto hermano… llevo la mano hasta la perilla de la puerta dudaba demasiado que esta se encontrara abierta, su padre tenía esa habitación bajo llave y la llave la tenía perfectamente escondida, todo lo que alguna vez pudo tener le nombre o imagen de Félix estaba en ese lugar.

Y para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió con gran facilidad.

Al entrar a la habitación, Adrien noto cajas perfectamente acomodadas, la cama tendida, no había ni un rastro de polvo, era como si siempre mantuvieran muy limpio el lugar… como si alguien aun habitara ahí. Encontró a Tikki echada sobre una caja, él no debía estar en ese lugar, lo mejor sería tomar a su gatita e irse rápidamente, más cuando intento tomarla en brazos ella salto tirando la caja y por consecuencia esta se abrió tirando todo su contenido.

-¡Demonios! ¡Tikki!- exclamo, rápidamente comenzó a guardar las pertenecías de su hermano dentro de la caja, más al tomar un libro un par de fotografías habían caído de este… rápidamente regreso el libro a su lugar y las fotografías la guardo dentro de su chaqueta.

-¡Adrien!- apenas y había sujetado a Tikki en sus brazos su madre llego corriendo a esa habitación.- ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí, tú no puedes?!

-Tikki entro por la ventana.- dijo rápidamente, su madre se veía alterada, jamás la había visto de ese modo… - e-el cristal está roto y la puerta estaba abierta. – Paulette respiro profundamente, al parecer su hijo no había tocado nada, al acercarse a la ventana comprobó que era verdad el cristal estaba roto.

-Lo siento pequeño, sabes que tu padre ha prohibido que entres a este lugar… vamos no le diré nada.

De regreso en su habitación, Adrien oculto las fotografías junto al libro que había comprado en el aeropuerto antes de regresar a Paris, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver las fotos ya lo aria más tarde.

Lunes por la mañana y los ánimos de los estudiantes se notaban a simple vista, Claude aún recuerda esos tiempos en los que llegaba más dormido que desierto a clases y Félix terminaba casi ahogándolo dentro de los baños para hacerlo despertar con agua fría. Exhalo divertido tras recordar aquellos momentos, se colocó una franela sobre el hombro y después sobre este se colocó una escoba puesto que debía de ponerse a limpiar la entrada. Al salir, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Marinette sentada en las escaleras, por lo general en esas dos semanas que llevaba trabajando la pobre chica siempre llegaba tarde y tropezándose con cualquier cosa.

-¿Fanática de Ladybug?- Le pregunto, Marinette levanto la mirada para toparse con la de Claude y sonreírle.

-Es muy buena escritora, realmente los sentimientos en los personajes son palpables, como si uno viviera la historia misma.- no cabía duda que la mirada era la misma que la de Bridgette… - pero es una lástima.

-¿Lastima?

-Me entere que la autora vendrá a Paris y ara una firma de libros, pero las entradas se agotaron, me hubiera gustado tanto poder ir. – el curvo los labios clavando su mirada en el perfil de Marinette.

-Wow, no sabía que para una firma de libros se vendían entradas.

-Pues sus libros han tenido gran fama, no dudo que pronto se haga una película, y la autora jamás ha querido ser entrevistada así que sería la primera vez que se le vería en una firma.

-Oh ya entiendo… - su mente rápidamente idea un pequeño e inocente plan.- tal vez un milagro pueda pasar.

-¿Un milagro?

-Si has actuado bien, santa podría adelantarse, puede ser… Buenos días Adrien.- Marinette rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia su compañero, sus mejillas se coloraron mientras le saludaba con la mano, por su parte le rubio miro a Claude con cierta extrañeza.

-Hola.- dijo entrando a toda prisa, para Claude el gesto con el no pasó desapercibido.

Las clases comenzaron, las horas pasaban lentas y para cuando escucho el sonido de la campana supo de inmediato que aquello significaba que el segundo periodo había comenzado. Mientras Claude terminaba de secar el piso de los baños, la puerta se abrió.

-Claude.- el nombrado se dio media vuelta topándose con una mirada esmeralda.

-Adrien ¿Paso algo?

-Yo… eres tú el de esta foto verdad.- con algo de temor saco la fotografía de su chaqueta. Él tomo la fotografía sonriendo de medio lado ¿tanto tiempo y no cambio en nada? Se preguntaba, pues el chico de la fotografía mostraba a un adolecente desalineado, sonriente y a su lado Félix como siempre con semblante serio, alegre a su manera pero serio. – y ese es mi hermano ¿verdad?

-¿Nunca has visto a tu hermano, ni siquiera por una fotografía?- Adrien negó con la cabeza.- Bien esto no me corresponde decírtelo, pero sí, curiosamente tu hermano y yo fuimos compañeros de clase, amigos de la infancia y somos los de esa fotografía.

-Pero entonces ¿Ella quién es?- la segunda fotografía mostraba a Félix más grande, sonriendo mientras una chica de coletas y cabello azabache le abrazaba por el cuello tomando una selfie. ¿Por qué se parece demasiado a Marinette?- aquella última pregunta salió temblorosa de sus labios, Claude noto que Adrien tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

Bridgette trago duro con dificultad, su cuerpo lo sentía frio, sus manos sudaban y no paraban de morderse las uñas, estaba nerviosa, y debía de estar loca como para estar en ese lugar nuevamente… dio uno, dos, tres pasos y al final, la puerta de la pastelería fue abierta. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ella comprendió que ya no había marcha atrás y realmente no estaba segura de que saldría por su boca apenas la abriera.

-Bienvenida.- la dulce voz de su tía le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago y al ver a su tío salir de la parte trasera con una bandeja de galletas recién orneadas, sus labios temblaron por la sensación de querer llorar, mas respiro profundamente dándose valor.

-Cuanto tiempo.- dijo quitándose las gafas oscuras.

Sus tíos le miraron con asombro, como si de un fantasma se tratara y ella, ahí parada seria la misma Bridgette que parecía una muñeca sin vida estaba frente a ellos.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Chan chan chan! Adrien tiene muchas dudas sobre aquellas fotografías y sumado a eso Bridgette ha decidido aparecer frente a sus tíos, ¿Qué trama Claude? ¿Qué planea Bridgette al aparecer nuevamente?**_

 _ **Y sin más que decir, espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización. n.n**_


	11. Ladybug (parte II)

El silencio en aquella sala era demasiado incomodo, la sensación de querer salir corriendo de ese lugar como la última vez le avía invadido junto a las ganas de llorar, y al contrario de eso sin explicarse el porqué, comenzó a reír, eran tan patética, tan estúpida que simplemente reír era una locura. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, al observar una taza con te recién puesta frente a ella apretó las gafas oscuras entre sus manos.

-Bridgette.- Hablo Tom, la azabache torno su mirada neutra como si no le importara estar en ese lugar.

-Si quieren preguntarme el por qué eh venido, lamento decirles que no tengo ni la más mínima idea, cuando me dic cuenta ya estaba dentro de la pastelería. – dijo rápidamente, su tía suspiro su dulce sobrina había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo que desapareció.

-Has venido por Marinette ¿no es verdad?- le pregunto, ella se mordió la mejilla de forma interna, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, pequeñas punzadas en la cien.

-No…no regrese por ella.- respondió de forma seca.- no me interesa tenerla en mi vida, creí que el mensaje había quedado claro en el momento que me fui de esta casa. Si la conservaron fue por gusto propio.

Sabine se sorprendió gradualmente por la sequedad de esas palabras, era como si no sintiera nada por su hija, Tom por su aparte no evito arrugar la frente aquello le había molestado de sobre manera, hablaba de su hija como si de un animal se tratara.

-Marinette no fue un trofeo, tampoco un objeto que se pueda reutilizar, te fuiste de este lugar casi al borde de la locura ¿Entiendes cuánto nos preocupamos por ti?- dijo Tom, Bridgette rodo los ojos recargando por completo la espalda en el sofá.

-No lo suficiente si mi cara nunca apareció en los cartones de leche… Como ya les he dicho ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí, después de años pueden verme sigo "cuerda" pero realmente no quiero saber nada de Marinette, como le dije a hace poco a una persona, yo no tengo hijos, no soy apta para ser madre.

-¡Claro que lo eres!- grito Sabine.- Si amaste a Félix, si amaste a tu hija para darle la vida, eres apta, cometiste un grave error, pero Marinette es una niña dulce, incapaz de odiar a alguien, ella lo comprenderá con el tiempo tu…

-Yo me gano la vida vendiéndome a hombres por dinero aun así ¿Crees que ella sería feliz a mi lado?- mintió, sus tíos se sorprendieron por sus palabras, tan naturales como si no importara, esa Bridgette que tenían enfrente no era la niña dulce que se encargaron de cuidar cuando sus padres murieron.- Así es como me eh ganado la vida en estos años.

-No, tú no eres así… Bridgette jamás serias capaz de hacer algo como eso y lo sabes.- Sabine se negaba a creer esa palabras, intento mirarle a los ojos y comprobar esa falsedad, y en su corazón sentía que realmente era una mentira, pues ella le esquivaba la mirada.

-Bridgette, que gracioso… hace tantos años que nadie me habla por mi nombre real, para mis "amigos" soy Denirha. Qué más da, estar aquí es un error, y solo me quedare por un par de días más en Paris, solo acompaño a una persona en una farsa… por lo menos ya saben que sigo con vida y…

En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió, Marinette saludo a sus padres de forma alegre, pero su semblante cambio al verlos serios, tal vez tristes y después su mirada se fijó en la visita frente a ellos.

-L-lo siento, no sabía que abría visitas.

-Marinette.- Le llamo Sabine, Bridgette sintió un frio envolver todo su cuerpo, apretó los puños, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Tom, en ningún momento Bridgette se giró para ver a la joven.

-Cariño, porque no vas a tu habitación.- dijo Tom y Marinette obedeció sin decir nada, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse ella volvió a respirar.- Nosotros no podemos persuadirte que hacer o no con tu vida, si has decidido no ver nunca más a Marinette, lo mejor será que te marches y no regreses.

-Tom…- las palabras de su esposo eran seria, duras, más la mirada de Bridgette seguía siendo la misma, sin decir más, ella se levantó de su lugar para marcharse de una vez, está claro que no regresaría a ese lugar nunca más.

-Saben, si hay un motivo por el cual quise venir, pero es una tontería decirlo ya, solo quería comprobar si Marinette estaba bien, comprobar si realmente la quería en mi vida… y veo que así es, ella está bien y no la necesito, así que adiós.

Para cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, el llanto se había apoderado de ella, no quería que le escucharan llorar, era una idiota, una verdadera idiota.

Adrien, regreso a su casa bastante desganado, no había obtenido toda la información que él quisiera, pero lo más importante era que por primera vez en quince años podía ver como lucia el rostro de su hermano Félix. Era algo extraño, tenía la seriedad que caracterizaba a su padre pero… ningún rastro físico.

Un par de golpes en su puerta le hicieron regresar al mundo y ocultar la fotografía debajo de la almohada, tras dar el permiso para entrar, su madre apareció con la gatita en brazos.

-A que no adivinas quien estaba dormida sobre una de las creaciones de tu padre.

-Lo siento, pensé que estaba dentro de su casa, ¿Se ha enfadado mucho?

-No lo creo.- le respondió algo pensativa.- entro a la habitación sujetándola del cuello, solo dijo que espera sea la última vez, tu padre no soporta a los animales.- al dejar a la gatita en el suelo, esta rápidamente fue a meterse bajo la cama del rubio.

-Mamá puedo preguntarte algo.- la rubia asintió.- ¿Tenemos familiares de ojos grises?

-¿Ojos grises...? - se preguntó intentando hacer memoria.- Creo que el único que tenía ese tono de ojos era tu bisabuelo Orlando, el abuelo de tu padre.

-¿Hay fotografías de él en la casa?

-Lo desconozco realmente, el único que sabría de eso es tu padre ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Adrien negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-No, nada bueno, era para un proyecto escolar, pero ya sabré como resolverlo, no quiero molestar más a papá.- sin creerle, Paulette se sentó a un lado de su hijo. Adrien rápidamente se sentó sobre la almohada donde había escondido las fotografías.

-Adrien, te conozco y algo te está pasando, puedes decírmelo y lo sabes.

-Yo… pues… e-en la escuela, bueno en mi clase esta la chica que me gusta.- los ojos de su madre brillaron, y las mejillas de Adrien se sonrojaron, aunque fuera su madre jamás pensó hablar de esas cosas con ella.- y yo bueno… en realidad es que.

-No sabes cómo decirle.

-S-si bueno, ella siempre huye cuando estoy cerca, creo me tiene un poco de miedo, por todo esto de ser modelo y cosas así entonces.

-Qué lindo, mi bebe ya está creciendo.- le dijo entusiasmada, sabía que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría, sus ojos se cristalizaron, primero Adrien comenzaría con una novia y cuando menos se diera cuenta estaría ya en una iglesia presenciando la boda de su único hijo.

-Mamá, no creo que sea para tanto yo…

-Vamos, ya es tiempo de que ustedes dos hablen.- sin comprenderlo, Paulette tomo de la mano a su hijo, llevándolo a toda prisa hasta el estudio donde Gabriel se encontraba trabajando.

Gabriel miraba el maniquí con su última creación puesta examinando los detalles, no estaba del todo seguro que ya fuese una pieza perfecta para exponer, algo no le estaba convenciendo, la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe, haciendo que él se gira de modo molesto, odiaba que le interrumpieran de ese modo.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?- pregunto serio, su mujer tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gabriel, tu hijo está enamorado.- le dijo, Adrien bajo el rostro apenado, y Gabriel no podía creer que solo por esa pequeñez le fueran a interrumpir.- Creo que lo mejor es que ustedes dos hablen y cuando digo que hablen…- su mirada se tornó seria, y al verla Gabriel no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás disimuladamente.

-Considero que Adrien aún es pequeño para…

-Gabriel Agreste, tú y tu hijo van a hablar, ya tiene quince años así que ya es momento.- sentencio, dejando a ambos solos, Adrien sabía que además de ser un momento incómodo para él como para su padre esa platica tarde o temprano tendría que suceder.

El resto de la tarde Bridgette se dedicó a caminar casi por todo Paris, tras salir de la casa de sus tíos no había hecho más que llorar en silencio caminando como un alma en pena podría hacerlo, más de dos veces estuvieron por arrollarla, al pasar de modo inconsciente por las calles. Alzo su mirada perdiéndose en lo opaco del cielo, los ojos le ardían por tanto llanto, y al observar algunas luces de los postes comenzar a encenderse supo que ya era hora de regresar a casa, no quería preocupar a Melody seguramente a esta hora ella ya tendría un par de horas de haber llegado de Inglaterra.

-Señorita.- una señora de posiblemente setenta años le miro desde la puerta de la casa, parecía enfadada, mientras seguía golpeado la puerta, apenas y logro escuchar que le llábana por lo fuerte de la música proveniente del interior.

-¿Su cede algo?

-Esa música infernal tiene casi toda la tarde, los vecinos ya estamos molestos, si no hace algo llamaremos a la policía.- grito la señora marchándose, Bridgette se apresuró a abrir la puerta y lo primero que hizo al entrar fue desconectar el esterero, aparato que por cierto no recordaba estuviese antes en la casa.

-Yo no te molesto cuando escuchas música en la ducha, conecta esa cosa otra vez.- la azabache le observo tirado recargado en las escaleras, latas de cerveza tiradas por todos lados, Claude apretó la lata y la lanzo lejos abriendo otra.

-Estas borracho, Como puede Melody permitir esto…-se quejó, el castaño comenzó a reírse abiertamente.

-Si hay algo que eh aprendido de ustedes es que no son confiables… todas son unas mentirosas, unas malditas mentirosas…- su risa poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un llanto amargo, Bridgette no entendía lo que pasaba.- Melo no llego hoy y no llegara nunca…es una maldita mentirosa.

-¡Claude, Melody, es la madre de tu hijo como puedes…!

-¡Puedo porque lo es!- grito poniéndose de pie.- lo es… ella me ha sacado de su vida para siempre, tu no me dejes por favor, no me dejes…- cayendo de rodillas Claude se abrazó de Bridgette aun en llanto, si ese día no podía ser más extraño, dejo que él llorara todo lo que quisiera, cuando estuviese "cuerdo" hablaría sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Y de aquello pasaron un par de horas, ambos sentados en las escaleras, bebiendo cerveza olvidándose del mundo.

-Se casara.- dijo por fin.- ella ha encontrado un hombre con dinero, al que no le importa tenga un hijo con otra persona, la va aceptar en su vida.

-Ella siempre hablo de un futuro a tu lado, siempre me lo decía por teléfono hasta el momento de irse conmigo a Inglaterra… de cierto modo siempre le estaba envidiando.

-Eso duele demasiado sabes, no quería llegar a esto pero fue más fuerte que yo, estaba molesto y lo sigo, tanto esfuerzo por nada, todo se está llendo a la mierda.

-Puedes pensar las cosas más claras.- distraída en los colores amarillo y azul de su cerveza, la azabache dio un gran trago para después fijar su mirada en el techo.- Tal vez estaba pensando en un futuro mejor para su hijo, se honesto ¿Qué vida les esperaba con alguien que salió de Prisión y es conserje de un colegio?

-Me lo viene a preguntar la persona que abandono a su hija poco después de nacer, que gracioso.- Bridgette solo se encogió de hombros.- puede que tengas razón, pero me duele saber que nunca poder ver a mi hijo, solo por la foto que me entregaste la primera vez.

-Así aprendes a vivir, con decepciones, con dolor, con el tiempo te acostumbras y después ya no sientes nada.

El resto de la noche ambos siguieron hablando, Bridgette le conto sobre la visita que hizo a sus tíos, omitiendo el ligero detalle de que su hija había llegado en ese momento y evito por todos los medios verla, lo que sí pudo decirle era que su tío le prohibió el siquiera poder acercarse a su casa nuevamente y ella no deseaba hacerlo nunca más. De aquello había pasado una semana, para Marinette saber que solo quedaban dos días para la firma de libros de Ladybug y saber que ella no podría asistir era decepcionante. Tanto que Alya ya no soportaba el dramatismo de su mejor amiga.

-Hay personas que venden las entradas por internet el doble de caro, pero las venden.

-Mis padres jamás querrán darme tanto dinero, ni por un año entero que trabaje cuidado a Manon podre pagarles.- se dejó caer de rodillas ocultando su falso llanto sobre aquella banca, Alya cruzo las piernas y después saco su móvil para tomarle una foto a su amiga.

Tiene en mente un buen proyecto personal. "Los mil y un dramas de Marinette" fotografías que relaten la vida dramática de su mejor amiga, no era que su desgracia le divirtiera, más así podría tener todo un catálogo de poses y diálogos que la azabache utilizaría para ciertos momentos.

-Amiga, estás loca, esa autora podría dar otra firma en algún tiempo, si su libro se hizo popular ya regresara, yo sé lo que te digo.

-Pero yo quería su firma.- chillo. Alya no hizo más que acariciarle la cabeza en ese momento intentando tranquilizarla.

Del otro lado del patio, Adrien, y Nino observaban al par de amigas hablando, la plática que había tenido el rubio con su padre hace unos días fue por demás incómodo para ambos, e intentaba olvidarlo.

-Amigo, si no das el primer paso nunca sabrás su respuesta.

-Nino, no creo que sea el momento, sabes que ultima mente Marinette parece deprimida y no la culpo, esos libros son realmente buenos, mejor será para otra ocasión.

-Sabes que una película es mejor que un libro, oh tengo una idea si ya lo has leído pueden debatir sobre el.- Adrien negó con la cabeza. Oh vamos perderás la oportunidad.

-Un chico enamorado, eso nunca es bueno.- intervino Claude, abriendo la puerta del armario de utilería que estaba aún lado de ellos.- quieres un consejo, asegúrate que sea la indicada, o terminaras muy mal.

-Claude, tu qué opinas ¿Un libro o una película?- pregunto Nino, el castaño lo medito un poco antes de responderle.

-Una película.

-¡Punto! Ves amigo, puedes invitarla a ver una película, el día de la firma así ella lo olvida por un rato.

-¿Firma? No estarán hablando de una firma de Ladybug ¿O sí?

-Sí, Marinette no habla de otra cosa que no sea esa firma.- dijo Nino, puesto que Adrien no se atrevía ni a ver a Claude, aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. – Adrien quiere invitarle a salir, pero no se atreve por culpa de eso.

-Así que hay un pequeño enamorado.- susurro, sus mirada celeste se posó en Marinette y después en Adrien, era como ver si la historia se repitiera, de una forma extraña.- Yo no recomendaría estar cerca de alguien a quien no conoces del todo bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto esta vez el rubio.

-Nada malo, solo que deberías de conocer a profundidad a la persona o terminaras lastimado, un consejo de alguien que ya paso por esas cosas…-dijo, de su bolsillo saco un par de boletos color crema los cuales extendió al rubio.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Entradas para la firma de Ladybug…-respondió.- Mi hermana, y su novio no podrían asistir, así que compre esos boletos en balde, puedes invitarla si así lo deseas.

-¡ESO ES GENIAL!- exclamo Nino.- ahora ve por ella amigo.- el moreno llevo a su amigo entre empujones hasta donde Alya y Marinette.

Claude se les quedo mirando por un largo rato, Si él supiera que Marinette es la hija de su hermano, se olvidaría de ella rápidamente, más no era él el indicado para decirlo, aquel día solo pudo aclarar un par de dudas, quien era Félix, que era el quien le acompañaba en esa foto y la chica que le abrazaba, solo fue una persona muy importante hasta el momento de su muerte. Ya era cosa de Adrien si deducía que esa chica era algún pariente de Marinette o algo parecido aunque estaba muy cerca de la verdad.

Lo mejor para Adrien sería darle la entrada a la firma al terminar las clases, todos guardaban sus cosas y salían lo más rápido del salón, Nino se marchó con Alya con el pretexto de no encontrar algo que dejo en el patio cuando estaba con ellas. Marinette se levantó de su lugar con ánimo decaído para darle alcance a su mejor amiga.

-Marinette.- la azabache le miro.- Sabes últimamente has estado muy deprimida por lo de la firma de libros y todo eso y yo me preguntaba si…

-¿Si?

-Bueno tu… ¿Quieres ir a la firma de libros conmigo?- pregunto, los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de par en par por aquella pregunta, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿D-disculpa?

-Yo tengo dos entradas, y sé que no deseas otra cosa en el mundo más que ir a la firma.- Marinette no dudo ni un segundo en tomar el boleto… sonrió ampliamente, no podía creerlo.- Entonces.

-¡Adrien te amo!- grito. Marinette rápidamente se cubrió la boca más roja que un tomate y el rubio desvió su mirada igual de rojo.- yo…yo… yo…

-T-te te veo en dos días…- dijo rápidamente antes de salir corriendo de la clase.

Sus piernas temblaron, no sabía si lo que grito fue por emoción o porque realmente dese aba hacerlo desde hace mucho.

-Adrien me invito a una cita, Adrien me invito a una cita.- musitaba sin creerlo, beso el boleto para guardarlo muy bien en sus cosas, si aquello era un sueño, deseaba no despertar nunca.

Dos días después, Bridgette terminaba de arreglarse en su habitación, la firma comenzaría en un par de horas, después ella se marcharía de Paris para siempre… Claude entro a su habitación sin permiso, y ella curvo los labios molesta.

-Si vas a seguir insistiendo la respuesta es no.

-Oh vamos, será la última vez que te vea, por lo menos déjame acompañarte en este día especial.

-Suficiente tengo con haber perdido las entradas para los sobrinos del alcalde, como para que me fastidies, además ¿Por qué vistes de negro? No es un funeral.

-Soy tu guardaespaldas improvisado.- bromeo, Claude tenia puesto una camisa negra de mangas cortas y un pantalón de vestir negro, además de unas gafas oscuras.

-Genial, pero ni de broma, dame una razón de peso para dejarte acompañarme.

-Agreste.- dijo de forma seca.- resulta que uno de tus fans es Adrien Agreste, el hermano menor de Félix. – Bridgette abrió la boca más no dijo nada.- por eso quiero ir contigo, el encontró una fotografía tuya y si te reconoce ara muchas preguntas incluso hablar con su padre.

-Si acepto que me acompañes ¿Me aviaras cuando el este cerca?- Claude asintió.- de acuerdo, espero no me maten por tu culpa, vamos.

-Antes de que la primera persona se te hacer que puedes usar esto.- rápidamente le coloco un antifaz a la azabache arruinando un poco su peinado, Bridgette sequito aquello con cuidado de no despeinarse.

-Un antifaz… ¿Para qué?

-Haz honor a tu nombre "Ladybug" evitara que Adrien te descubra además el protagonista usa un antifaz.

-Sí, pero negro con lentillas verdes, esto es rojo y con lunares negros como una mariquita.

-Y eso significa tu nombre, ahora vámonos que se hace tarde.

Suspiro, por primera vez en su vida aria caso a las palabras de Claude, el representante de la editorial se molestia por eso, pero si usar ese bobo antifaz le ayudaría a pasar desapercibida cuando el Agreste pasara firmar su libro lo aceptaría, lo que menos quería era que su nombre llegara a oídos de Gabriel Agreste.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **El encuentro entre Bridgette y Marinette está cada vez más cerca… a Claude le han roto el corazón y por otro lado Adrien está enamorado de Marinette, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes a partir de este capítulo (y los caps. serán aún más largos xD)**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización. n.n**_


	12. Lágrimas de una catarina

Los siguientes dos días se pasaron muy rápido, los ojos esmeraldas de Adrien se posaron en el gran reloj del comedor, era poco común el tener que desayunar con sus padres en el comedor, por lo general siempre era el solo o abecés tenía el pequeño placer de comer con la cocina junto con Nathalie. La noche anterior Adrien llamo a Marinette para quedar de acuerdo y encontrarse en el parque para ir a la ansiada firma de libros.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien?- pregunto su madre, Adrien dio un ligero salto sobre su lugar asintiendo con la cabeza.- no has comido casi nada ¿Seguro estas bien?

-Sí, solo que no tengo mucha hambre…

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu cita de esta tarde? – pregunto, Gabriel y Adrien se tensaron visiblemente, si a Paulette se le ocurría comenzar a hablar sobre su "platica" ambos estarían en problemas.

-Eh dado mi aprobación para que Adrien salga una que otra vez, más espero no abuse de la confianza.- intento Gabriel cambiar el tema rápidamente, Paulette torció los labios, conocía a su esposo, algo le estaba ocultando.

-Es… bueno escuchar eso pero Adrien ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cuándo piensas presentárnosla?- el rubio casi se ahoga con el jugo, más lo evito, se aclaró la garganta pensando un poco en sus siguientes palabras.

-Mamá, sabes, de momento solo somos amigos, no hay nada más que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas rápidamente, la puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe, Nathalie parecía asustada, demasiado pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Los padres de Adrien se preocuparon al verla en ese estado si la mujer no respiraba pronto terminaría por desmayarse.

-Por dios Nathalie ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Paulette levantándose de su lugar, estaba preocupada.

-S-señor… hay… hay un problema.- logro decir, Gabriel rápidamente se levantó de su lugar a la espera de que la mujer siguiera hablando.- el vestido, el vestido novia de invierno….

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le paso a mi creación?- demando saber, los ojos de Nathalie se posaron en Adrien, realmente no sabía cómo dar la noticia, de cualquier modo todos estaban en problemas el desfile era en menos de tres días y no habría tiempo para generar otro vestido. - ¡Habla!

-S-sin quererlo se ha dejado la puerta de su estudio abierta y la gatita de Adrien… bueno ella entro y…

Sin siquiera dejar que terminara de hablar Gabriel salió a toda prisa del comedor siendo seguido a la carrera por Adrien, era oficial si Tikki no estaba muerta para cuando cruzara la puerta del estudia de su padre, en menos de un minutos ya estaría dentro de una caja lista para ser enviada a la perrera.

Gabriel busco con la mirada hasta dar con su escritorio, la caja donde se supone debería estar empacado el vestido de novia estaba abierta, y sobre él una bola de pelos pelirroja, molesto y acercándose a toda prisa quiso tomar a ese desagradable animal y arrojarlo por la ventana pero algo le hizo detenerse… Adrien entro a los pocos minutos rogando que su gatita se diera a la fuga, más al ver a su padre mirarle fijamente le hizo preocuparse ¿La mato? Se preguntó y si fue así, ¿Ahora su padre tenía cargo de conciencia por su acto?... un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta de tan solo imaginarlo, sentía que algo le oprimía fuertemente la cabeza, dudaba el siquiera tener que acercarse.

-¡MAMÁ!- grito aterrado, casi al borde del llanto, Paulette llego al instante corriendo, los tacones no eran su mejor aliado para correr a la ayuda de su hijo y menos cuando el piso era de mármol.

-¡POR DIOS GABRIEL! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!- su mirada se clavó en un trozo de tela que parecía estar manchado de… sangre.

-¡Los dos se quieren calmar!- exclamo, un poco asombrado y molesto.- miren esto.

Aferrándose a su madre, ambos caminaron hasta quedar a un lado de Gabriel, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al mirar a Tikki, una pequeña bola de pelo negro se movía casi al nivel de su cabeza, mientras Tikki le acicalaba con la lengua, Adrien se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos por el susto de pensar que su padre pudo haberle hecho algo a su mascota, Paulette intercambiaba la mirada asombrada entre la gatita y su esposo.

-Ya… pensaba que la habías matado…- dijo Paulette, Gabriel suspiro.

-La gata tuvo un gato en mi más preciada obra de arte.- señalo molesto, Paulette rodo los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo vomite sobre un smoking que modelaste en un desfile a mi lado cuando estaba embarazada de Adrien y hay fotografías, supongo eso es peor que esto.- le dijo.- Gabriel vamos a encontrarle una solución solo hay que mover a los mininos y…- en el momento que Paulette intento tocar a Tikki, esta le soltó un zarpazo rasguñando el dorso de su mano.

-Si me permiten.- intervino Nathalie.- los gatos son muy agresivos, sobre todo las gatas cuando se trata de sus crías, ella no se moverá por un buen tiempo de ese lugar, Señor Agreste. ¿Qué hay del primer modelo del vestido novia de inverno?

-Llévense a esos animales de mi vista, tengo que trabajar.- ordeno, rápidamente Saco el vestido antes mencionado por su asistente para comenzar a trabajar, Adrien tomo la caja con Tikki dentro para llevarla a su habitación.

Por otro lado Marinette se encontraba haciendo un desastre en su habitación, faltaba poco para la hora acordada con Adrien para irse a la firma de libros y aún seguía en pijama, no sabía si colocarse un vestido ligero celeste o un conjunto en variaciones de color marrón, el conjunto era bastante abrigado ideal para el clima frio, pero ese día hacia buen clima, al final decidió por ponerse el vestido.

-Plagg no otra vez, por favor no.- chillo al ver a su gato dentro del bolso que se llevaría con el libro para ser firmado… más esta vez el gato salió rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su dueña.

Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, temerosa metió la mano dentro del bolso, sintió que algo se movió hay dentro. Saco la mano asustada, Plagg seguramente habría metido una lagartija o un rato entre sus cosas como venganza por haberle pisado la cola hace tiempo… por un instante estuvo a nada de aventar el bolso para que el animal saliera, pero de imaginarlo dentro de su habitación prefería tirarlo por la ventana, eso hasta que un ligero trinar se dejó escuchar.

Al mirar dentro Marinette encontró un pequeño pájaro, demasiado pequeño posiblemente se había caído de su nido y Plagg lo trajo a casa para comerlo, miro con enfado al gato pero este se acercó lamiendo al pequeño pajarito con su lengua, y este parecía no asustado.

-¡Marinette se hace tarde!- grito su madre, Marinette rápidamente se colocó su bolso revisando no haber olvidado el libro y el boleto que Adrien le había entregado.

-Lo llevare conmigo.- aviso mirando la felino.- no es que desconfié Plagg pero me has hecho tantas que solo espero regresar y no encontrar una cabeza de ratón debajo de las sabanas.

Salió de su casa despidiéndose de sus padres comenzando a correr para llegar al parque, Adrien ya se encontraba esperándola, un par de metros atrás Marinette respiro profundamente, recordando tenía un pequeño animalito entre sus manos, esperaba que los nervios no la traicionaran y terminar estrangulando a la pequeña ave.

-Marinette.- le saludo, ella respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ad-Adrien… ¿tienes mucho esperando?- le pregunto, el rubio negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-¿Qué es…?

-E-esto… mi gato lo trajo a casa, creo que pensaba en comerlo… es muy pequeño así que supongo que se ha caído de su nido. – Adrien examino a la pequeña ave entre las manos de Marinette.

La azabache se sonrojo al sentir el rose de sus manos sobre las suyas, y en el momento que él quiso tomar a lave esta salió volando.

-Oh tal vez solo estaba aturdido.- comento, Marinette seguía sonrojada Adrien seguía sujetándole de las manos.- ¡Lo siento!- exclamo al darse cuenta, sus mejillas se coloraron ligeramente. – ya deberíamos irnos… la firma empezara pronto.

-S-si, si vamos.

Claude miraba la gran fila de personas esperando por la firma de su libro, nunca pensó que Bridgette fuera tan famosa o lograra juntar tantos seguidores de sus historias. Casi por mitad de la larga fila logro divisar la figura de Adrien y Marinette charlando amenamente o por lo menos eso parecían hacer. Se colocó las gafas negras, tras de él Bridgette le empujo ligeramente para que se moviera y siguiera caminando. Pero el insistió en quedarse hay parado un poco más.

-Oh te mueves o aviso a seguridad.- amenazo, Claude paso a su lado rápidamente.- ¡Oye!

-Tú sigue como si nada, acabo de ver al hermano de Félix.- aviso, Bridgette no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, prefería simplemente no haberse enterado de aquello.

-¡Oh por dios es ladybug!

El grito de uno de los fans alerto a todos los demás quienes gritaron emocionados, Bridgette bajo la mirada usando a Claude como escudo comenzando a caminar rápidamente, un par de persona de seguridad se le acercaron ayudándoles a ingresar a la biblioteca aun cerrada al público para poder instalarse más cómoda mente.

-Tengo miedo de que me maten, pero ¿Cómo se supo que ella era la autora?- pregunto Adrien, Marinette le miro algo sorprendida ¿Qué Adrien no era fan de ladybug?

-T-tu ¿No has leído sus libros?- pregunto, Adrien llevo una mano tras de su nuca de forma nerviosa.

-Solo uno, _las aventuras de chat Noir… siete vidas para vivir. –_ confeso, realmente la historia era muy buena pero había ciertas partes que no entendía realmente sentía que algo le faltaba para comprender esa historia. Marinette bajo el rostro suspirando ¿Acaso estaba decepcionada de él?

-Tranquilo, admito que por un momento yo tampoco la reconocí, ¿Te fijaste en el vestido que tenía puesto?

-Uno rojo estilo oriental.- contesto, Marinette asintió.

-Hay un primer libro se llama " _El origen de Chat Noir, un misterio para vivir_ "

 _Los costados le dolían, no soportaría más tiempo y sus pulmones exigirían pronto oxigeno con desesperación. Estiro su mano hasta lograr sujetarse de una de las barras de aquella jaula, Nicole no soporto más sus pulmones ya no lo resistían, de su boca salieron burbujas espumosas había perdido; Chat apenas y logro abrir la jaula tomo el rostro de Nicole uniendo sus labios con los de ella entregándole el ultimo rastro de oxigeno que le quedaba._

-Sigo sin comprender.- dijo Claude con el libro entre sus manos, se supone en esas páginas se explicaba el por qué lograron reconocer a la azabache, Bridgette rodo los ojos señalando un párrafo en el libro él cual comenzó a leer con mucho cuidado.

 _Chat Noir y Nicole buscaron aire con desesperación apenas sus cabezas salieron del mar, Chat se había apresurado a desatarla y llevarla tan rápido como le fuera posible a la superficie que no había reparado en quitarle la venda que cubría sus ojos y las sogas de sus muñecas. No muy lejos a unos cuantos metros estaba el bote en el que Chat Noir les seguía no sabía si era una trampa o si los Rozonovyi eran muy tontos para no haberse dado cuenta de ese bote, nado con la chica hasta llegar y subir al pequeño bote. En el momento que se sintió a salvo Nicole intento quitarse la venda que cubría su rostro, Chat lo hizo en su lugar con mucho cuidado, sus ojos claros de la joven se perdieron en los verdes grisáceos que se ocultaban tras ese antifaz. Y los ojos de él se perdieron instintivamente en los de ella._

-¿Me estas relatando tu vida amorosa?- pregunto Bridgette le arrebato el libro leyendo el último párrafo en voz alta, esperando su pequeña nuez que tenía por cerebro captara el mensaje.

-" _En ese momento su cuerpo se estremeció, por los nervios y por le frio de estar fuera del agua, Chat Noir detallo en el vestido rojo que se ceñía a su cuerpo a causa de estar completamente empapado, se quitó la chaqueta mojada para cubrirle los hombros esperando lograra evitarle un poco el frio, puesto que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse."_

 _-_ Entonces estas usando el mismo vestido que "Nicole" ¿Sabías que existen montones de vestidos rojos estilo oriental?

-Mi vestido es único, porque yo misma lo diseñe y confeccione, cada detalle lo tengo puesto.- explico, quitándole las gafas oscuras para sustituirlas por unas con lentillas verdes, después le entrego una chaqueta negra para que se la colocara junto a la capucha y una peluca rubia.- ¿Quieres ganar dinero extra?

-¿Perdona?

-Solo quédate hay parado, y deja que los fans se tomen una foto con Chat Noir.- le dijo, Claude aprovecho entonces para colocarle el antifaz que había hecho para ella.

-Entonces usa esto, es la "venda" que cubría los ojos de Nicole mientras estaba atrapada dentro de esa jaula a punto de morir por culpa de los Rozonovyi.- Bridgette se encogió de hombros tomando su lugar en la mesa donde estaría firmando los libros.

El representante de la editorial se enojó por ese accesorio de más que Bridgette portaba, más ella supo defenderlo, era una pista, un pequeño spoiler que tal vez sus lectores no notarían, y era pieza clave para el tercer y último libro. Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron ocasionando que los fans de Bridgette gritaran de la emoción, y aún más cuando se dio la noticia de que podían tomarse fotos con el "protagonista" de los libros. Bridgette estaba nerviosa, cada mirada, cada sonrisa que otorgaba a cada lector le hacía pensar en lo cerca que estaba de encontrarse con el Agreste, Claude no decía nada, se preguntaba si aquello había sido una mentira o algo parecido. Hasta que en un momento, "Chat Noir" se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Dos personas más y él sigue.

Estaba nerviosa, realmente no tenía por qué estarlo, dudaba que el chico la conociera o siquiera lograra reconocerla, se aclaró la garganta recibiendo el nuevo libro faltaba una persona antes que el Agreste por lo cual prefirió no levantar su mirada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre cariño?- pregunto tras escuchar el ligero chillido de emisión, intento estar lo más tranquila posible mientras comenzaba a escribir la dedicatoria.

-Marinette Dupain Cheg.

Sin poder evitarlo, el bolígrafo cayó de su mano, levanto la mirada sorprendida por escuchar ese nombre, ese apellido… sus ojos le miraron con asombro frente a ella, era como verse a ella en el pasado, joven, ingenua e inocente… El físico era completamente ella pero en sus ojos, con el mismo tono de azul le recordaron a Félix, su amado Félix.

-M-Marinette.- tartamudeo la azabache le miró fijamente, más Bridgette le esquivo la mirada.- Lo siento cariño, es que nunca había escuchado ese nombre y me resulto extraño…- sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y su corazón a acelerarse. Cerro el libro aun sin terminar de firmarlo, se veía un poco desgastado de las puntas.- ¿Podrías esperarme un momento?

Sin mirarle a la cara se levantó con el libro apretándolo contra su pecho, tras uno de los estantes, apretó aún más el libro respirando intentando contener el llanto, aquel libro lo guardo en su bolso y saco uno nuevo, el cual se apresuró a firmar, cuando regreso tomo su lugar nuevamente cerrando los ojos entrego el libro a Marinette.

-¿Mi libro…? – intento preguntar, ladybug se distrajo acomodando su vestido evitando se le formaran arrugas.

-Cariño, tu libro estaba algo desgastado, nada me hace más feliz que dar un regalo a mí… a mi lectora.- uno de los guardias le apresuro el paso aún faltaban más personas por conseguir su firma y el tiempo era limitado.- ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?- pregunto nuevamente al recibir el libro, Adrien permaneció en silencio un par de segundos para después contestar.

-Adrien Agreste.- respondió, con la mano temblorosa Bridgette se apresuró a firmar el libro y regresarlo con una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos, ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían la misma tonalidad que los de Marinette, pero estos se veían algo vacíos?

-¡Adrien!- llamo Marinette.- ¡Vamos, vamos una foto con Chat Noir!- le apresuro.

Bridgette les miro alejarse hasta acercarse donde Claude, se dejaba tomar fotos con los fans en ese improvisado disfraz, apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, regreso su mirada a la mesa tenía que seguir trabajando, la sonrisa en su rostro, esa que debía de otorgar con amabilidad y que para ella siempre fue un fastidio pues le lastimaba los músculos de la cara se amplió aún más, de algún modo, sabía que no debía, y el pensamiento está prohibido pero… ahora ella… deseaba quedarse en parís.

Cuando salieron del a librería, observando las fotos en el móvil del rubio, Adrien no podía quitarle la mirada a Marinette, la azabache estaba perdida, muerta de felicidad por lo ocurrido, era la mejor cita de su vida… bueno no era una cita, solo una salida entre compañeros… ¿Verdad?

-Marinette.- la azabache le miró fijamente, el mismo tono de ojos.- ¿Q-que te firmo Ladybug?

-Es verdad yo…- antes de poder siquiera sacar el libro, se detuvo en seco, como si se estuviera perdiendo en sus pensamientos…- ¡Diablos!- Exclamo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tenías algo dentro del otro libro? Podemos regresar y….

-¡Adrien por piedad, por piedad dime que has leído el libro hasta el final!- grito sujetándole de los hombros, parecía desesperada por escuchar un "Si", más el solo asintió.- como pude no darme cuenta antes, ¡Por dios! ¡Voy a morir, voy a morir!

-Me estoy perdiendo ¿Qué pasa Marinette?

-Ladybug tenía puesta una máscara, negro rojo, ¡el vestido!... al final del libro al final hay una hoja que dice _"Nacida para amar… las aventuras de Ladybug_ " ¡La hija de Nicole y Chat Noir será Ladybug!- grito emocionada, Adrien no terminaba de comprender muchas cosas, pero al final, sonrío Marinette era demasiado despistada como siempre.

El tema sobre la dedicatoria en el libro de Marinette fue olvidado rápidamente, Aun era temprano para que los chicos regresaran a sus casas, por lo tanto optaron en dar un paseo hasta que llegase una hora coherente para regresar no tan tarde a sus hogares, Adrien decidió invitarle a comer, a pesar de las negativas de Marinette, se sentía apenada.

-Vamos, además tengo que darte una grata noticia.- insistió el rubio.

-Adrien enserio no, no puedo dejarte pagar algo tan caro.

-Tampoco iremos aun restaurante cinco estrellas, en aquella esquina hay un vendedor de hot dogs.- señalo divertido, Marinette sonrió de medio lado por la ocurrencia.

Al finalizar el día, lo que Bridgette deseaba más que nunca era regresar a casa, Claude recibió el pago por la improvisación de último minuto que se le ocurrió a la azabache, tomando un taxi frente a la biblioteca, llegaron rápidamente a la casa y una vez dentro, cuando el castaño cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bridgette le arrojo su bolso a la cara, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, la forma violenta con la que respiraba a toda prisa como si de un momento a otro fuera a llorar.

-Brid…

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto.- ¿Por qué ella tenía que estar en ese lugar?

-No puedes negarlo ¿verdad? Marinette se parece demasiado a ti, son dos gotas de agua, idénticas.

-¿Cómo sabes que era ella?- le pregunto, Claude le extendió el libro que había salido del bolso cuando se lo arrojo.

-Marinette y Adrien van en la misma clase, en el mismo colegio donde trabajo, la primera vez que la vi… no te lo voy a negar pero en el fondo quise negarme a que ella fueras tu por el parecido, después me contaste sobre ella, su nombre y ella siempre hablaba maravillas sobre las obras escritas de su autora favorita.

-¡¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?!- Grito con molestia arrebatándole el libro de la mano.

-No querías saber nada de tu hija, no eres apta para ser madre, y realmente deseabas no encontrarla mientras estuvieras en Paris. Y el destino no quería realmente que se encontrasen.

-No me vengas con estúpidas frases poéticas Claude, el destino es una mierda y lo sabes mejor que nadie, si esta mierda de destino no quería que nos encontráramos ¡¿Porque ella estaba presente?!

-Marinette deseaba conocer a ladybug, pero las entradas se agotaron.- comenzó a explicar.- Adrien solo había leído el libro por curiosidad.

-Fuiste tú… ¡Tú me robaste las entradas para los sobrinos del alcalde!- él asintió, más que nunca deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos.- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Yo ya no tengo la oportunidad de ver otra vez a mi hijo, pero tú… tú la has tenido a tu lado mucho antes de nacer, la llevaste en tu vientre, la sentiste, le diste la vida, hasta que la locura te invadió y le abandonaste, ahora puedes verla, está bien, es una niña feliz, rodeada de amor a pesar de no saber que su madre le abandono y que su padre murió por mi culpa.

-Eres un maldito bastardo Claude, ahora entiendo por qué Melody decidió abandonarte, ¡ERES UNA PORQUERIA!

Aquellas palabras le dolieron en el corazón, Claude bajo la mirada pasando de largo a Bridgette quien solo se dejó caer al suelo aferrando aquel libro a su pecho, las lágrimas salían sin control alguno de sus ojos, aquel libro, lo había tomado por mero instinto, porque aquello no era más que un preciado recuerdo de su hija.

La tarde fue mágica para Marinette, apenas llego a su casa subió a su habitación tomando a Plagg el cual dormía plácidamente sobre su diván, dio un par de vueltas con el gato, para después abrazarlo y besarlo, su gato, su minino, su adorable minino ¡Era papá! Adrien él había mostrado la foto de su gatita y la pequeña cría, el rubio dudaba que Plagg fuera el padre del minino, pero era el único gato negro que conocía, además Tikki no salía de la mansión hasta donde él sabía y quería suponer. Y después de mucho por fin se dedicó a leer la firma de Ladybug.

 _ **Para el más grande tesoro que la vida me dio la oportunidad de conocer  
Marinette.**_

 _ **Ladybug. B.C**_

Marinette aferro el libro a su pecho, aquel había sido el día más feliz de toda su vida, conoció a su autora favorita, firmo su libro y paso toda una increíble tarde con Adrien.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Respiremos todos juntos y ahora… soltemos en llanto… lloren hijos míos lloren ToT, el encuentro madre e hija por fin a llegado, Adrien parece no ser tan ciego, Bridgette desea quedarse ahora en Paris pero le será imposible, y Claude en una buena acción termino siendo Chat Noir y herido por las palabras de Bridgette, más sorpresas para el siguiente capítulo xD**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización. n.n**_


	13. Realidad

No podía dormir, desde la tarde que aquello le inquietaba terriblemente, se levantó de su cama en medio de la noche, observo su despertador a un lado de la cama el cual marcaba cerca de las dos de la mañana… ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba ¿Por qué "Ladybug" tenía el mismo color de ojos que Marinette? Es decir, existen miles de personas en el mundo con los ojos de color azul, pero un azul cielo como los de ella eran especiales. Metió la mano dentro de la funda de su almohada sacando las fotos de su hermano, detallando a la chica a su lado.

Sin pensarlo más, rápidamente se levantó para encender su computadora y quitarse la duda de una vez por todas, escaneo la fotografía, esperando que un programa abriera, por primera vez agradeció el que su madre lo obligara a tomar cursos de dibujo digital. No iba a negarlo odiaba estar horas pegado frente al computador, solo lo utilizaba para las tareas o de vez en cuando, cuando la aburrición pudiera más que él. Cuando su programa abrió lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a dibujar una máscara alrededor del rostro de la mujer junto a su hermano, la misma que uso Ladybug para la firma de autógrafos. Y después hizo lo mismo con una foto de grupo donde estaba Marinette, le dibujo una máscara.

-Son la misma.- se dijo, y no estaba nada sorprendido… Claude tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.

Al día siguiente la rutina comenzó nuevamente para todos. Mientras que Marinette presumía la fotografía de su libro autografiado a Alya, Adrien observaba por su celular las imágenes editadas que había hecho la noche anterior.

-¡Adrien!- rápidamente el rubio guardo su celular, observando a la chica que se sentaba a su lado donde debía estar Marinette.- ¡Adrien te extrañe mucho este fin de semana!

-Estuve algo ocupado Lila.

\- Aun así fueron las peores horas de mi vida… ¡Ya se! Te parece si esta tarde salimos por una malteada solo tú, yo y una hermosa vista desde la Torre Eiffel.

-Gracias, pero no gracias, ya tengo cosas que hacer programadas en mi agenda.

-¡Vamos! Si hablo con tu padre seguro que te da el permiso, no estas con cualquier chica, sino con la gran Lila, eh viajado mucho y conocido personas importantes.- insistió, Adrien sonrió un poco nervioso, giro su rostro al frente del salón, Marinette le estaba viendo en ese momento.

-No, no lila no puedo, realmente tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

En el momento que la profesora entro al salón de clase, todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares, Marinette no decía nada y de cierto modo eso le preocupaba… la primera hora de clase transcurrió con normalidad, eso hasta que Adrien se levantó con la excusa de poder ir al baño, una vez fuera busco a Claude con la mirada por todos lados, hasta que lo encontró entrando a la biblioteca.

Claude por su parte, comenzó a organizar los libros que algunos estudiantes habían dejado sobre las mesas, Escucho la puerta abrirse, seguramente era algún profesor buscando algún material para su clase o un estudiante al cual suspendieron por irrumpir a los demás.

-Claude.- el nombrado se dio media vuelta encontrándose con Adrien, el mayor le sonrió dejando por un momento su trabajo de lado.

-Adrien ¿Te divertiste en la firma de autógrafos? – pregunto, Adrien negó con la cabeza y eso le extraño, si hasta hace dos días él y Marinette parecían haber disfrutado de la firma incluso el haberse tomado una foto con "Chat Noir"- ¿Tan aburrido fue?

-Fue extraño.- respondió.- Ladybug, actuó de modo extraño cuando Marinette le dio su libro, incluso se lo cambio.

-Qué raro, jamás había escuchado de algo parecido.- el mayor le dio la espalda regresando a acomodar los libros en su lugar.- Entonces por eso no la pasaron bien.

-Ladybug y la mujer que sale en la foto con mi hermano son la misma persona.- soltó de golpe, Claude le miro sobre su hombro con un semblante serio.- y si a Marinette le colocara una máscara igual, sería como ver a Ladybug.

-Sabes existe un estudio científico que dice que cada persona nace con otras siete en otras partes del mundo, pero no forzosamente deben compartir la misma edad… la teoría más lúgubre dice que si dos personas iguales se encuentran significa la muerte de otra.

-¡Pero esa mujer y Marinette son idénticas! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Quién era, que era de mi hermano?

-No sé por qué tiene ese parecido, ya te explique esa mujer era alguien muy cercana a Félix… pregúntale a tus padres, pero si quieres un consejo de mi parte… aléjate de Marinette, aléjate antes de que termines seriamente lastimado.- Adrien le miro asustado por aquellas palabras, tan secas y sin sentimiento como si estuviera dando el inicio de una maldición que le atormentaría hasta la muerte.

-No, no lo are… no me alejare de Marinette. Sé que ocultas algo y voy a descubrirlo así que…

-Bridgette.- interrumpió.- su nombre es Bridgette, si quieres la verdad ella tela puede decir, te advierto que es testaruda, si no quiere hablar solo basta con amenazarla.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?- el mayor sonrió de medio lado… tomo una ficha en blanco de sobre uno de los estantes, anotando una dirección.

-Ella está en mi casa, más no puedo hacer por ti, pero si quieres quitarte la duda búscala antes de mañana por la noche, pues ella se ira de parís y esta vez para siempre.

Aceptando el papel, Adrien salió del a biblioteca, si Claude le estaba diciendo la verdad esa mujer llamada Bridgette podría contarle más sobre su hermano, y si de saberlo explicarle por qué murió. Al regresar a la clase. Marinette le miraba curiosa desde que regreso se veía diferente más… cerrado.

Bridgette se encontraba terminando de alistar sus maletas, mañana por la noche dejaría Paris para siempre nuevamente y esta vez no regresaría jamás… tomo el libro que reposaba sobre su cama pasando cuidadosamente sus dedos por la portada, el único tesoro que se llevaría consigo. Al abrir el libro, se encontró con una fotografía donde estaban dos chicas, sus orbes zafiro se concentraron en los otros del mismo color, Marinette era realmente parecida a ella, casi gemelas… pero tanto Marinette se le parecía a ella como a Félix posiblemente no en lo físico, pero tenía algo, algo que una simple imagen y no por el simple hecho de ser su hija le recordaba mucho a Félix.

- _Félix… sé que es muy pronto, pero… ¿Podríamos pensar en los nombres?_

El rubio aparto su mirada del libro de historia, Bridgette le miraba con nerviosismo mientras intentaba vagamente escudarse tras un libro titulado _ **"1000 nombres y significados para bebes"**_. Suspiro extendiendo su mano para tomar el libro mientras le asentía con la cabeza, era hombre de pocas palabras pero aun así ese gesto basto para que la azabache se sintiera en el séptimo cielo.

- _Eh marcado mis favoritos con color rosa.-_ dijo sonriente, el rubio primeramente quería revisar las opciones de su novia, posiblemente entre algunos estaría un nombre que le gustase para él bebe. Más sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, Bridgette le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- _Young Mi… Sun Hee… Min ho…Hye…Bon- hwa…Chung- Hee…-_ a cada nombre ella asentía emocionada y sinceramente Félix no sabía que le daba más miedo, su extraña obsesión por los doramas o que se soltara a llorar en ese momento. – _Bridgette…_

 _-¿N-no te gustan? Pero hay más nombres no son los únicos._

 _-Sinceramente no creo que Miu sea un buen nombre… suena a pokemon…_

 _-P-pero son lindos…_

 _-Brid… tenemos un libro con más de mil nombres para escoger y seis meces para decidir, y debemos pensarlo muy bien, te propongo algo… escogeremos dos nombres cada uno y un mes antes, elegiremos el mejor para él bebe._

Un mes después de eso Félix había muerto, y junto a él de cierta forma Bridgette también murió. Aquel libro de nombres jamás salió nuevamente del cajón, ella solo quería olvidar, aún puede recordar un par de días antes de que Marinette naciera, no podía dormir ella se movía demasiado en su vientre. Su tía Sabine le había comentado algo sobre elegir un nombre para su bebe pues nunca hablaba sobre el tema; al abrir el cajón lo primero que encontró fue el libro con los nombres… encendió la lámpara junto a su cama, para poder observar un trozo de papel que sobresalía.

 _Marinette._

Ese nombre al igual que como en el pasado, una persona desconocida para ambos ya lo había elegido. De su maleta tomo una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo, por lo que él le había contado antes, ese anillo que el atesoraba demasiado perteneció a su madre, su único recuerdo. Eso quería decir que ahora que Félix murió el anillo de gato negro debía ser heredado a Marinette su única hija. Pero no era más que una tonta ilusión, ella no podía regresar a casa de sus tíos solo a decirles que ella debía heredar ese objeto en memoria de Félix, su verdadero padre.

-Sera mejor que las cosas queden así…- se dijo para sí terminando de guardar sus cosas, mañana sería un día muy pesado.

Las clases habían terminado, y Adrien estaba completamente decidido a conocer la verdad sabía que preguntar a sus padres sería inútil se enfadarían, no dirían nada y al final discutirían por su culpa… vio a su chofer esperarle a la entrada, primeramente debía encargarse de él. A su lado paso Nathaniel el cual acomodaba sus cosas de forma distraída, sin preverlo Adrien le sujeto del brazo regresándolo al colegio.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Disculpa Nathaniel, pero… necesito pedirte un favor.- le dijo.- no puedo contarte los detalles pero necesito deshacerme de mi guardaespaldas.

-¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto?- le pregunto, Adrien junto sus manos en forma de rezo haciendo su mejor carita de niño bueno, Nathaniel era de cierto modo como Marinette no podía negarse a hacer favores a los demás. - ¿Vas a explicarme?

-Solo una pequeña mentira para él, debo ir a un lugar, pero si mis padres se enteran me mataran.

-No hagas cosas malas que parezcan buenas, es lo que puedo aconsejarte, pero ¿Qué aras exactamente?

-Tengo que ver a… un tío… si un tío, el problema es que mi padre se ha peleado con él y mi madre no puede ver a su hermano, papá dice que es mala influencia.- mintió.- una de mis primas está en el hospital, mi madre está muy preocupada y yo solo quiero llevarle buenas noticias para que no esté más triste… ¿Puedes ayudarme?

No era la mejor mentira del año, pero rogaba internamente que el pelirrojo le ayudase, por lo general su carita de gato con botas funcionaba incluso en su padre, Nathaniel suspiro pesadamente para después asentir, salieron del colegio yendo hasta su chofer, Adrien explico que debían hacer un proyecto de química para la clase de mañana en parejas puesto que la profesora había tomado una medida extrema los mejores proyectos aprobarían el semestre y no sería necesario presentarse más a la clase, por lo tanto Adrien debía ir a casa de Nathaniel. El hombre los llevo hasta el hogar del pelirrojo y una vez que el auto se fue para notificar a los padres del modelo ambos respiraron tranquilos.

-¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?- él asintió.- ¿Me podrías prestar tu bicicleta? Regresare antes de que mi chofer venga a buscarme, lo prometo.

Nathaniel, suspiro, a veces odiaba decir que no a sus amigos, realmente no hablaba mucho con Adrien, pero era una buena persona, además no estaba haciendo nada que le comprometiera a él. Sin más que decir Adrien se fue aprisa buscando la dirección que Claude le había dado, las respuestas estaban cada vez más cerca de lo que imaginaba… llego a un barrio tranquilo, no era la zona como en la que él vivía, sino más tranquila y humilde y eso le agradaba. Llego a media calle, y encontró lo que buscaba afuera de la casa de Claude una mujer se encontraba firmando algo a un auto, el cual pronto se alejó, la mujer estaba a punto de entrar a la casa.

-¡Ladybug!- grito. Bridgette, al escuchar el grito se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.- Tu eres ladybug, y también eres Bridgette.

Ella se giró para encontrarse con un par de orbes esmeralda, lo recordaba ese niño era Agreste, el hijo de Gabriel Agreste.

-Me estas confundiendo, lo lamento.

-¡No, no es verdad! Tu eres Bridgette tu conociste a mi hermano Félix.

-Y de ser así ¿Qué importa? – le pregunto, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada seriamente.

-Para evitar sus errores del pasado, lo mejor sería que escucharas al chico, de cualquier modo sabe que te iras pronto.- Bridgette arrugo la frente al escuchar la voz de Claude, ni siquiera se giró a verlo o dedicarle alguna mala palabra, solo se regresó a la casa, invitándole a pasar.

Dentro, la azabache tomo lugar en el sofá, y el rubio frente a ella, Claude por su parte subió por las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, aquella platica no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, un poco más confiado, Adrien saco las fotografías dejándolas en la mesa de centro.

-Yo…

-La última vez que te vi, solo tenías cuatro meces de gestación.- dijo rápidamente, Adrien le miro con sorpresa.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga exactamente?

-Son muchas preguntas las que tengo. ¿Por qué murió mi hermano Félix? ¿Por qué mis padres evitan hablar de él? ¿Por qué no le visitan en su tumba? Cosas así.- Bridgette suspiro miro en dirección a la escalera sabía que Claude no estaba en su habitación, él estaba escondido y escuchando en el segundo piso. Aunque quisiera dar a entender lo contrario.

-A Félix lo mataron, una noche bajo la lluvia, él conoció a una persona torpe, descuidada, que se tomaba todo a la ligera, intento ayudarle a salir de un problema hasta donde tengo entendido y entonces, un loco le disparo en la garganta por interponerse a la otra persona, provocándole la muerte. Su pongo que para que tus padres dejasen de hablar de él fue para no revivir las heridas del pasado.

-Eso no me explica nada, ¿Qué relación tenías con él? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué tú y Marinette se parecen tanto? No quiero escuchar la teoría de los siete gemelos o algo así, por favor.

-¿Marinette es importante para ti?- pregunto, y sin dudarlo él asintió. A eso se debería referir ese sujeto al decir que no se cometieran los errores del pasado. – y si te dijera que lo mejor es que te alejaras de ella, antes de que salgas lastimado ¿Lo arias?

-Claude me dijo lo mismo, y no lo are, ¿Por qué terminaría lastimado estando con Marinette?

-Por qué Marinette, es la hija de tu hermano.- respondió de forma seria, Adrien perdió el color de su rostro, así como también sintió un frio recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

-N-no es posible…

-Claramente no lo es… voy a contarte una historia algo larga, no sé por qué lo hago, no sé, sí Encontrarme con Marinette tiene algo que ver o el simple hecho de que tu estés aquí ahora… Félix y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, él era una persona solitaria pero capaz de amar a otros a pesar de su carácter, creo que eso fue lo que me atrajo a él… ambos formalizamos una relación que duro por lo menos dos años, sí, yo era su novia.

-¿Qué paso entonces?

-La última vez que estuve en la mansión de tus padres, la señora Paulette y tu padre regresaban del médico, tu apenas tenías cuatro meces de gestación… dos semanas después descubrimos algo que nos alegró y asusto. Yo estaba embarazada.- Adrien le miraba atentamente, su mirada de asombro incremento, seguramente él ya estaría sacando sus conclusiones.- teníamos miedo, porque tu padre, seria padre y abuelo casi al mismo tiempo… más preferimos guardarnos el secreto y no decir nada… si tus padres no hablan nunca de él era porque ya no tenían la necesidad de hacerlo.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a mi padre sobre… Marinette?- pregunto, inexplicablemente la imagen que tenia de Marinette poco a poco se iba perdiendo a cada palabra de Bridgette.

-Por qué Félix no quería, pero entonces Félix me conto un secreto entre él y tu padre… si dejaron de visitarle, cuando me refiero a que no hay más necesidad de verlo, es porque Félix no era su hijo, Gabriel le adopto, en favor a una amiga, cuando tenía los cuatro meces de embarazo Félix murió.

Bridgette siguió contándole su historia, incluso en el momento en que perdió la cordura y se escapó de su hogar abandonando a Marinette dejándola a su suerte con sus tíos. Claude estaba igual de sorprendido, no sabía que su mejor amigo había sido adoptado por Gabriel Agreste.

-En todo caso, yo perdí el derecho de ser su madre tras abandonarla, y es mejor si ella nunca se entera de esto, ella ha crecido muy feliz, si deseas o deseaste tener una relación con ella solo te queda elegir.

-Marinette me gusta mucho, fue mi primera amiga, y poco a poco me enamore de ella, sé que yo le gusto por la forma en que actúa cuando me ve. Si lo que dices es cierto, que Félix no es hijo de mi padre, no hay impedimentos para que yo la quiera. Pero pienso también que no es bueno ocultarle la verdad.

-Es mejor así…

Adrien salió de la casa de Bridgette con mucho que pensar, no, no estaba bien ocultarle la verdad a Marinette, había tomado una decisión ahora, no importaba lo que le costara o el tiempo que tardara, Marinette debía de saber la verdad, y las únicas personas que podrían confirmarle las palabras de Bridgette, eran los que hasta hace poco el conocía como los verdaderos padres de Marinette Dupain Cheng.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **La cosa se pone súper intensa, Bridgette le ha contado la verdad a Adrien, logro descubrir la identidad de Ladybug… ya que eso no lo vieron venir, Félix había elegido el nombre para su bebe, Marinette.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **También ya pueden seguirme por Facebook para conocer adelantos y otras cositas :D**_

 _ **www. Facebook Wolf mika 01/**_


	14. Oportunidades

Marinette movía de un lugar a otro una pequeña luz roja, la cual Plagg perseguía con el único fin de atrapar ese pequeño punto que desde hace por lo menos veinte minutos lo estaba provocando, estaba tan aburrida, sin tareas, sin su mejor amiga, porque en momentos como ese Alya debía comenzar a sentirse mal. No era que le molestara realmente todo el mundo tenía derecho de enfermarse, pero hasta hablar con ella era más entretenido que "molestar" a su gato.

Giro su muñeca un par de veces formando un ocho, hasta que el gato se mareo completamente, Plagg se había tirado al suelo, parecía estar sufriendo de alguna epilepsia producida por el toreo… ¿Eso contaba como maltrato animal? Se bajó del sofá para tomar al felino e intentar controlarlo, más apenas logro tocarlo, Plagg comenzó a saltar sin control alguno hasta chocar contra el sofá, y después de haberse golpeado parecía que nada había pasado.

-¿Seguro estas bien?- pregunto, el gato solo le quedo mirando para después meterse bajo el sofá.- Plagg…

-¡Marinette!- antes de poder meter la mano abajo para tocar a su gato, su madre entro a la sala con una caja en los brazos, la azabache se levantó para ayudarle con aquello.- Cariño necesito que me ayudes un poco en el sótano ¿Tienes trabajo?

-No, nada mamá…Pero ¿Qué hay de la pastelería?

-Tu padre la atenderá. Sabes tenemos muchas cosas abajo que podemos donar a la caridad.- al abrir la caja, Sabine saco un par de mantitas en color verde agua y rosa, después un pequeño mameluco blanco con un borreguito plasmado al centro.- te veías tan adorable con esto cuando eras una bebe.

-¿Piensas regalar todo esto?- pregunto tomando una de las mantas entre sus manos.- para ti, son recuerdos valiosos.

-De nada sirve guardarlo ya, es mejor si otra persona las ocupa. Además estamos ayudando a los que lo necesitan realmente.

Sin decir más, Sabine y Marinette bajaron hasta el sótano, habían pasado algunos años desde que bajo a ese lugar, si mal no lo recuerda fueron por lo menos tres años, la última vez fue solo para encontrar a un pequeño amiguito que buscaba refugio en el invierno y que desde entonces toda la familia conocía como Plagg. Sabine se encargaba de acomodar la ropa dentro de las cajas que se irían en los donativos, mientras Marinette se encargaba de algunos juguetes, había tantos que no podía recordar cuando los obtuvo o siquiera haber jugado con ellos.

-Marinette ten cuidado.- advirtió Sabine.- si mal no recuerdo tenemos algunas figuras de porcelana china para tus tíos, no rompas nada.

-No mamá… ¿Por qué guardamos tantas cosas? No recuerdo haber tenido uno de estos.- su madre observo la muñeca tejida que ella sostenía. Largos trozos de estambre negro que simulaban su cabello, un vestido rojo con encaje negro en la falda y mangas, una pequeña mascara en su rostro de color rojo.- Bridgette.

-Fue, un tesoro.- Sabine tomo la muñeca detallándola con mucho cuidado, sonriéndole a la muñeca que había olvidado estaba en ese lugar abandonada.- Mi hermana hizo esta muñeca hace muchos años, después de su accidente, yo traje a casa muchas de sus pertenencias, pero, antes de que tu nacieras me había olvidado de ella.- Mintió, realmente esa muñeca si había sido hecha por su difunta hermana, y era el tesoro que más apreciaba Bridgette.

-Ya veo, entonces la muñeca se llama Bridgette, esta bordado en el vestido.

 _¿Cómo se llama tu muñeca cariño?_

 _¡Mona!_

 _¿Mona?_

 _Mami…Mona._

 _Mona Lisa… como tu madre, es un hermoso nombre._

-Mona Lisa, como su madre.- respondió de forma inconsciente, rápidamente negó con la cabeza, estaba hablando de más. – la muñeca se llama Mona Lisa.

-Igual que la tía Mona Lisa, que curioso.

Sabine no dijo más nada, Marinette prosiguió sacando cosas de otra caja, algunos muñecos más hasta encontrar un álbum de fotografías color crema, limpio un poco el polvo de la tapa, seguramente eran fotografías de alguno de sus padres cuando niños.

-¡Marinette!- su madre le había casi arrancado el libro de las manos, se veía ¿Asustada? Nerviosa, como si el contenido de aquellas fotografías fuera prohibido.- Lo siento cariño, es que simplemente aun no es tiempo para que lo veas.

Ella, solo asintió con la cabeza, su madre se recogió todo alrededor de ella y regresarlo a la caja junto al álbum de fotos, el resto de la tarde no se tocó más el tema.

La mentira de Adrien para sus padres fue perfecta, no sospecharon ni por asomo que su hijo había mentido e ido a ver otras personas, aquella era una noche de lo más rara para él, muy pocas veces sus padres cenaban con él en el comedor o mejor aún, muy pocas veces él y su familia se reunían para cenar por lo general lo hacía solo en su habitación.

-¿Otra vez sin hambre?- pregunto su madre. Adrien negó con la cabeza haciendo a un lado su plato.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?- su madre sintió pateando por debajo de la mesa a Gabriel, su marido estaba muy concentrado revisando la agenda electrónica. – ¿Cómo era Félix?

Ante aquella pregunta sus padres se miraron de una forma un tanto seria, no era común que él preguntara eso, Paulette le sonrió casi forzadamente mientras hacía extraños movimientos con las manos como si de ese modo le explicase como era su hermano, su padre por otro lado solo se aclaró la garganta.

-Fue un chico con grandes ideales, honesto, y responsable.- respondió Gabriel. Adrien no estaba del todo satisfecho, por lo tato paso su mirada a su madre.

-Lo mismo que dijo tu padre.

-¿Por qué siempre evitan hablar del tema?- pregunto esta vez y de forma molesta se levantó de su lugar importándole muy poco el tirar la silla o el simple hecho de mirarles con reproche.- hablan de él como si no les doliera la pérdida de uno de sus dos hijos, como si no les importara.

-No voy a tolerar ese tipo de conductas.- advirtió su padre.- ahora discúlpate.

-No, no lo are, ustedes no… mi hermano fue su hijo, no lo traten como si de la noche a la mañana no interesara más.

-Tu hermano está muerto y es lo único que debes saber.- Gabriel se giró a ver a su esposa, su semblante alegre paso a uno serio, un tanto molesto.- no podemos traer a los muertos a la vida, lo tenemos en los recuerdos y…

-¡Pero aquí no hay recuerdos!- exclamo.- todo está en su habitación.

-¡Adrien ya cierra la boca!- grito Gabriel.- discúlpate con tu madre y retírate a tu habitación ya es suficiente.

-A veces pienso que él no era su hijo, que no hablan de él porque se han librado de un estorbo en sus vidas.

-¡Adrien!

Sin escuchar a su padre, el rubio salió corriendo del comedor para encerrarse en su habitación, como lo supuso desde un principio, sus padres nunca dirían nada. Por su parte Gabriel se dejó caer de forma pesada en su silla, estaba tan molesto en ese momento que de un manotazo tiro todo lo que estaba enfrente suyo, Paulette le sujeto del brazo esperando a que se tranquilizara.

-Gabriel escúchame… sabíamos que tarde o temprano Adrien aria muchas preguntas más que cuando niño porque su nana le hablo de más.

-Una cosa es preguntar y otra que haga este tipo de cosas MI HIJO un estorbo en mi vida.

-Adrien también es tu hijo, biológico y único… entiende por favor, debimos contarle la verdad cuando pequeño de por lo menos mostrarle una foto, pero si no se hizo nada fue porque TÚ así lo quisiste.

-¿Qué propones entonces?- le pregunto un tanto agitado por el coraje.- ¿Qué le cuente la verdad de Félix?

-Sí, que hables con él y le cuentes la verdad es duro recordar el pasado, no puedes culparlo por esto, la adolescencia es una etapa difícil. No le hables ahora los dos necesitan respirar y tranquilizarse.

Al día siguiente, Adrien se sentía un poco mal de haberle gritado a sus padres, no tenían la culpa y si no querían hablar era por algo… su madre entro a su habitación llevándole su desayuno, el chico seguía alistándose para ir al colegio ignorándola por completo.

-Cielo… Adrien.

-Lo siento, pero ya voy tarde.

-Adrien Agreste, mírame que te estoy hablando.- ordeno, el rubio se giró a ver a su madre de modo neutro, ella le miraba seria de igual modo para después sentarse a la orilla de la cama.- Respecto a lo que paso anoche, tu padre ha elegido una fecha especial para contarte todo sobre Félix, si no hablamos de él en esta casa es porque, a tu padre le duele recordarlo, fue su primer hijo.

-Por lo mismo no debería olvidarlo, sé que no hay modo para "contactar" con los muertos, pero no creo que sea justo que le olvide encerrando sus cosas en una habitación o descuidando su tumba ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la visito?

-Por lo menos ocho años, tu padre es un hombre muy ocupado y cuando puede se da el lujo de pasar una mañana, tarde o noche tranquila con su familia.

-El sacrificio del año.- respondió sarcástico, su madre torció los labios con molestia.- lo siento mamá, pero no creo que sea justo, tú dices cosas que son lo contrario, por lo menos a ti puedo verte la cara todos los días, mi padre a veces es una persona ajena a mi mundo, si tan solo se tomara mas enserio a su familia en lugar de su trabajo.

Sin decir o escuchar más nada, salió de su habitación. Subió al auto para irse al colegio sin importarle llegar más temprano que todos sus compañeros, Paulette entendía que los adolecentes eran difíciles y tenían sus peores etapas, por lo poco que recuerda Gabriel no sufrió durante la adolescencia de Félix, siempre fue… tranquilo.

Las clases transcurrían con normalidad, mientras escuchan un relato en clase de literatura, Marinette había notado al rubio muy distraído, más de tres veces había sido regañado por la profesora por no prestar atención o no saber en qué página debía continuar la lectura.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Marinette le miro, el seguía distraído.

-Si…

-¿Alguna vez has pensado si tus padres, son realmente tus padres?

-¿Mis padres? Bueno la verdad es que no te…

-Señor Agreste.- el llamado de la profesora hizo que toda la clase se girara a verlo.- si no le interesa mi clase por favor retírese y diríjase con el director.- ordeno. Adrien tomo sus cosas bajando sin prisa por los escalones hasta salir de la clase.

Marinette estaba confundida ¿Por qué preguntarle eso de repente?... al salir en lugar de irse a la oficina del director, Adrien salió del colegio, por lo menos tendría una hora libre antes de ingresar a la clase de física. Era muy pronto pero entre más rápido supiera más cosas mucho mejor. La casa de Marinette no estaba tan lejos, solo cruzando la calle.

Sabine miraba la muñeca entre sus manos con un cierto toque de tristeza, esa muñeca era un tesoro inigualable para Bridgette cuando niña, siempre iba a todas partes con ella, hasta que poco a poco fue aceptando la muerte de sus padres, hasta que conoció al chico que cambiaría su vida para siempre. La campana de la puerta se dejó escuchar, Sabine guardo la muñeca tras el mostrador.

-Oh Adrien ¿No deberías estar en clases?

-Lamento la molestia señora Dupain… pero quería yo preguntarle una cosa muy importante. – de su chaqueta saco la fotografía donde estaban Félix y Claude, aun no se arriesgaría a mostrar la de Bridgette.- me contaron, ustedes conocieron a esta persona, a mi hermano.

-No sé qué quieres que te diga exactamente Adrien.- aquello no lo esperaba, si bien si le conocieron, los últimos meces de vida de Félix se la pasó casi viviendo con ellos.

-Claude, quien aparece en la foto me conto que el solía salir con una chica de nombre Bridgette y que era familiar suyo.

-Lo lamento Adrien, pero son cosas personales, tu hermano fue una buena persona es todo lo que podría yo decirte, respecto a la otra persona que mencionas, desconozco sobre ella.

-Entiendo, lamento haberle molestado, será mejor que me regrese a clase, solo quería saber un poco más sobre quien fue mi hermano. – Sabine desvió su mirada con pena. Adrien sabía que tener la información no sería fácil, y no culpaba a la madre de Marinette, ella tenía razón son asuntos personales donde él no figuraba ni por asomo.

En el aeropuerto, Bridgette miraba su pasaporte fijamente, como si con lamente quisiera provocar que este se incendiara y el boleto de avión dentro se quemara e impidiera su pronta partida. Pero, aun que lo deseara, ella debía irse de Paris, debía irse y no regresar nunca más, era lo mejor para ella y para Marinette, la vida para su hija debía de transcurrir como hasta ahora sin conocer la verdad… ¿Cobarde? Tal vez, pero a eso se había condenado aquella noche al escapar de su hogar hace ya varios años.

Suspiro pesadamente, los altavoces llamaron a todos los pasajeros rumbo a Inglaterra, el avión ya debía ser abordado.

-Te vas y sin despedirte.- la azabache levanto su mirada al escuchar la voz, a escasos centímetros se encontraba Claude quien le sonreía de medio lado.

-No pensé que mi partida te afectara tanto como para venir a despedirme.- respondió, el castaño negó un par de veces con la cabeza para después mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

-Honestamente poco me importa si te vas o no, pero teniendo en cuenta que veras a Melody apenas pongas un pie en Inglaterra debía de aprovechar la oportunidad.- del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un pequeño mono de peluche el cual vestía una camisa y gorrito de pijama azules con estampado de banana.- hubiera deseado comprarle algo mejor, así que solo te puedo pedir que le des este único regalo a mi hijo.

-Está bien…- tomando el pequeño regalo lo guardo dentro de su bolso.- no te prometo mucho pero are lo que pueda para que Melody esté en contacto contigo y te permita ver a tu hijo por lo menos una vez cada año.

-Supongo que gracias en todo caso de que no llegues a lograrlo.- nuevamente el llamado se escuchó por todas partes, Bridgette suspiro con fuerza comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por Claude en silencio. En cuanto pusiera un pie al otro lado de esas puertas que conducían al avión ya no habría marcha atrás, ya no podría regresar.

-Sabes, mucho antes de que Félix muriera, me dijo que me diera la oportunidad de conocerte.- comenzó a hablar sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste la última vez que nos vimos hace bastante tiempo.

-Si me hubiera dado la oportunidad hace bastante tiempo, antes de que todo esto pasara, mi visión hacia a ti habría cambiado por completo. Y tenían que pasar quince años para darme cuenta.- por primera vez en todo ese tiempo Bridgette ofrecía una sincera sonrisa de esas que derretían el corazón por su encanto.- a pesar de todo fuiste un buen amigo, ahora entiendo por qué Félix te apreciaba como un hermano, realmente are lo que pueda para darte noticias de tu hijo, lo prometo.

Bridgette estiro sus brazos hasta colocarlos a los costados de Claude y abrazarlo, un abrazo sincero, honesto… él no dudo en responderle el abrazo, en ese tiempo que compartieron juntos, le había ganado cariño a la azabache, él de cierto modo también comprendía porque Félix se había enamorado de ella, para él Bridgette era una muy buena amiga, terca a su manera, pero honesta y comprensible.

-Aun puedes quedarte en Paris e intentar hablar con Marinette.- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, así es mejor y lamento mucho lo mal que te trate en este tiempo, realmente lo siento.

-Descuida, sé que intentar convencerte será inútil, así que buen viaje.

-Gracias.

Bridgette fue la última en cruzar aquella puerta, miro tras de sí, Claude le despedía con la mano, y ella no dudo nada para regresarle el gesto. El viaje seria largo, más largo que el de llegada a ese lugar.

Gabriel, caminaba de un lado a otro por su estudio, Paulette le había convencido de hablar con Adrien respecto a Félix y él había aceptado a regañadientes, camino hasta la gran pintura de su esposa haciéndola a un lado y abrir su caja fuerte, de él saco un libro negro con dorado el cual tenía grabado el nombre de Félix, nombre que por cierto últimamente sonaba extraño para él de tanto escucharlo y pronunciarlo. Tomo lugar tras su escritorio para después abrirlo. La primera fotografía en la página era la de Mari Anne, una foto que le tomo desprevenida un par de días después de que la llevara a su mansión, la joven se había molestado más después de ver la foto le había agradado. Las siguientes eran fotografías de Félix de bebe, el primer Halloween y su disfraz de gato negro 100% diseñado por él, la primera navidad y el primer regalo; su primer día de clases, su primera obra de teatro, los festivales, casi toda su vida plasmada en fotografías. Antes de llegar a las últimas páginas sus ojos observaron dos en especial.

La foto con él mejor amigo de la infancia y otra con quien supuestamente fue su primer amor, dos personas hipócritas que no merecían haber conocido a Félix.

Alguien golpeaba la puerta de su estudio, rápidamente guardo el álbum en su lugar para después dar la orden de entrar. Adrien miraba a su padre un tanto nervioso y este solo le miraba de forma seria, sebera.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto de forma directa, Adrien respiro lo más que pudo de forma disimulada.

-Yo… yo venía a disculparme por lo de ayer.- le dijo.- lamento mucho mi conducta, realmente no estaba pensando, solo estaba exigiendo cosas que no debería de saber – Gabriel le miro en silencio, para Adrien sostenerle la mirada y hablarle era difícil, había cierta verdad y mentira en sus palabras, su padre lo conocía realmente bien.- lo lamento.

Gabriel se acercó hasta él colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Es normal tener curiosidad por ciertas cosas, pero también hay que saber cómo expresar lo que sientes y la forma de pedir las cosas.- le dijo.- tu madre y yo no te contamos más nada de tu hermano, no porque sea un estorbo del que nos libramos. Pasaron muchas cosas Adrien, muchas incluso aun después de que naciste.

-Y realmente lo lamento. Ya no les preguntare nada respecto a lo que tenga que ver con él.

-De acuerdo… pero aun así eh establecido una fecha para hablarte de él para que conozcas su pasado y entiendas el por qué.- el rubio asintió, no era necesario lo sabía.

-Sé que no estoy en posición de pedir cosas, pero… para olvidar todo esto ¿Podría invitar a un amigo a cenar?.- Gabriel asintió.- y tú y mamá estarían presentes.

-Pediré a Nathalie organice nuestras agendas y ver qué noche estaremos libres, tan pronto tenga la respuesta te lo are saber.

Sin más que decir, Adrien se abrazó a su padre en señal de agradecimiento, Gabriel no dudo en regresarle el abrazo, un conmovedor momento entre padre e hijo, el cual era supervisado en secreto por Paulette. La rubia sonrió para darles privacidad aunque todo lo que escucho era sincero, para ella las actuaciones no servían.

-¿Ya se fue?- pregunto Adrien sin dejar de abrazar a su padre.

-Ya…- dicho eso ambos se separan, la seria mirada de Gabriel se posó en su hijo.- estas castigado, un mes sin videojuegos y sin salir más que a tus sesiones de fotografía, nada de teléfono o internet ¿queda claro?

-Si padre y lo lamento nuevamente.- esta vez el abrazo de Gabriel fue sincero sin actuaciones para complacer a su esposa.

Claude, caminaba por las calles en silencio sintiendo el fresco de la noche algunas luches en los postes tintineaban por el fallo del bombillo, aun así no era como si de una noche macabra se tratase o si aquello indicara que algún loco disfrazado de payaso fuera a saltarle en cualquier momento, solo que el ambiente se sentía tranquilo y algo solitario.

-¿Ahora con quien voy a pelear por el último trozo de pizza?- se preguntó con burla. Detuvo sus pasos al ver a tres sujetos al otro lado de la calle jugando y apostando, negó con la cabeza, él ya no era el mismo de hace quince años, en otro momento posiblemente se hubiera acercado para apostar lo poco que tenía consigo.

Como si fuera cosa o broma del destino, al otro lado de la calle más adelante se encontraba la pastelería de los Dupain Cheng, entro al lugar tomando una caja de galletas en uno de los mostradores.

-¡Pero que sorpresa!- el jovial saludo del señor Dupain le hicieron sonreír un poco, de cierto modo esperaba que no le reconocieran.

-Buenas señor Tom…Cuanto tiempo.

-Demasiado, te desapareciste por un buen tiempo.

-Si… bastante.

-La última vez que me encontré a tu madre no dijo nada sobre ti, ¿Realmente decidiste irte a España con tu padre?- pregunto, Claude recordó entonces que mucho antes del accidente sus padres se separaron y su padre se había mudado a España con su amante.

-Sí, sí, las corridas de toros, las playas…- mintió.- sin mucho que contar, me gustaría charlar más pero ya debo irme.

Tras pagar lo que había tomado, salió a toda prisa, el tío de Bridgette fue un buen amigo de su madre, la última vez que Claude y su madre se vieron fue por lo menos hace cinco años, con el dinero de la herencia de su abuelo su madre se mudó del país, posiblemente a Rumania, realmente no lo sabía y no le importaba. Al llegar a su hogar y encender las luces, el lugar le pareció mucho más grande que de costumbre, tan frio, tan silencioso…

-Yo creo que mejor me compro un perro.

Realmente que le faltaba una persona con la cual pelear hasta por el simple hecho de no haber acomodado el control remoto en su lugar.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Capitulo nuevo xD , pues bueno las cosas comienzan a ponerse más interesantes, Adrien comienza a revelarse contra sus padres, Gabriel y Adrien le tiene miedo a Paulette, pero todo lo que se dijeron fue sincero, Bridgette se ha marchado de Paris, pero no se preocupen no será su única aparición, y por fin ha hecho las paces con Claude.**_

 _ **Aclaro que Claude no siente nada por Bridgette, le gano cariño como amiga por eso ahora estar solo ya le hace extrañarla y sus peleas**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, pregunta, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	15. Sospechas

Los días pasaron, la usencia de Bridgette poco a poco dejaba de sentirse, la habitación que hasta entonces ella había ocupado estaba completamente vacía. Claude había desarmado la cama y guardado en el sótano por si algún día se llegase a ocupar o en su defecto encontrara a alguien a quien venderla, por otro lado la habitación que con esfuerzo y cariño adecuo para su hijo permanecía como tal, intacta. La cuna pegada a la pared cerca de la puerta, el cambiador y un pequeño armario de madera blanco no habían sido tocados nuevamente.

La casa era realmente grande, dos pisos, tres si contaba el ático, cuatro habitaciones, tres baños y una sola persona. Ni siquiera la presencia de una mascota lograría hacer que ese gran lugar redujera su tamaño. Entro al cuarto de Bridgette su perfume aun impregnaba el lugar ¿Tanto así se había acostumbrado a su presencia? ¿Acaso se abría enamorado?...No, negó con la cabeza, no se había enamorado, simplemente le gano cariño, nunca una persona se había abierto a él como Bridgette lo hizo.

-Amigo, juro que si siguieras vivo, las cosas serían diferentes.

Bajo hasta la sala, tomando el diario que reposaba sobre el sofá, necesitaba encontrarse otro lugar para vivir, esa casa era demasiado para él, la renta no estaba mal y era un lugar agradable, pero no lo que el merecía.

Por otro lado Marinette se la pasaba muy sola en el colegio, puesto que Alya había sido internada de emergencia y operada de una apendicitis, su ausencia duraría por lo menos un mes completo. Claude con quien a veces podía platicar en los recesos se había ausentado por asuntos personales o al menos eso le dieron a entender algunos rumores.

-Hola Marinette.- al levantar su rosto y ver quien le saludaba, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sin quererlo resbalo de la banca donde estaba sentada. El rubio rio extiendo le su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Q-que haces aquí? Digo… hablándome… digo…. ¿qué paso?

-Uhm bueno no es nada exactamente… solo quería mostrarte una foto de Miki.- le dijo sacando su móvil, la imagen de un pequeño minino que realmente parecía una bola de pelo negro de ojitos azules.

-Es hermosa, es una lástima que Plagg aún no le conozca.

-Respecto a eso.- el rubio se aclaró un poco la garganta pensando muy bien sus palabras, solo tenía una oportunidad.- será que ¿Te seria algún problema si nos vemos este viernes, ir a cenar a mi casa?

-Eh… ¡¿EH?!- su rostro ardía… estaba segura que su cara estaba más roja que un tomate y debería de verse completamente ridícula frente a él.

-¿Te molesta?

-¡NO!... perdona quiero decir no, pero… fue muy repentino que me invitaras.

-Mi madre dice que no debes rendirte sin luchar por lo que te gusta.- sin mirarla Marinette por poco se traga la lengua ¿Escucho bien?- además ella insiste en conocer a la niña de la cual me enamore y entonces… ¿aceptas?

-y-yo… yo…si… ¡Sí!... digo NO

-¿No?

-No, es que… ¡ARG! Un segundo si… no entiendo… yo te gusto, tú me gustas y, me invitas a cenar a tu casa así de simple.

-Ya sabía que te gustaba y tú me gustas desde hace tiempo.- declaro sonrojado.- pero cuando te ponías nerviosa y huías de mi… me asustaba que pudieras llegar a rechazarme por tus nervios, así que reuní valor para hacer todo esto, para invitarte a salir a la firma y ahora a con mis padres.

-¿Es alguna clase de declaración?- pregunto, Adrien comenzó a reír nervioso.- No le veo lo gracioso ¿te burlas de mí?

-No, no es eso… cielos esto va muy rápido, soy malo para las declaraciones incluso vi el Titanic para darme algunas ideas, pero morir ahogado no suena muy lindo que digamos… el caso es que yo… también lo pensé mucho, me han pasado muchas cosas y quería estar realmente convencido y seguro, ahora lo estoy. Entonces a pesar de todo esto ¿Quieres que te haga la típica pregunta?

\- ¿Si quiero ser tu novia?- pregunto y el asintió.- Si te digo que sí y acepto conocer a tus padres ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?

-Sera, pero tengo un fuerte motivo para que las cosas pasen de este modo.

-Entonces la respuesta seria un, Si, si quiero y acepto ir a cenar a tu casa.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos ¿Qué debían de hacer ahora? Un beso no estaría mal, pero también era demasiado pronto. Regresaron a su clase una vez sonó la campana acordaron no decir nada hasta después de la cena en casa del rubio, si era un extraño sueño Marinette no deseaba le despertaran nunca.

Cuando Bridgette llego a Inglaterra le pareció extraño que Melody no le fuera a esperar en el aeropuerto, en ese momento no se había preocupado su vuelo llego cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Se sintió extraña cuando el taxi le dejo frente al edificio donde estaba su departamento, y al entrar el espacio era demasiado pequeño, se había acostumbrado tanto a la casa de Paris que su propio departamento le resultaba un lugar extraño.

Claramente, después de un merecido descanso la rutina debía de comenzar nuevamente… la editorial estaba satisfecha con los resultados de la venta y firma de libros en parís, tanto que ya pensaban importar el libro a Panamá y Argentina donde los libros también eran vendidos y sobre todo estaban ansiosos de que la azabache terminara el tercer libro.

-¿Volverás a donar la mitad de tus ganancias?- pregunto su jefe mientras le extendía su cheque, Bridgette desde que comenzó a ganarse fama y ganar cantidades que jamás espero comenzó a donar dinero a diferentes casas hogares en Inglaterra, más específicos a los maternales.

-Sí, no hay nada que me guste más que ayudar a esas criaturas.- respondió sin mirarle a la cara, su jefe soltó un bufido aquello no lo veía más que una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, ella podría comprarse una mansión, un auto o cualquier cosa pero prefería vivir en un departamento y ayudar a niños huérfanos.

-Si tanto te gustan los niños, ten los propios.- comento, Bridgette sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No confundas, me gusta ayudar no cuidar, no soy apta para tener hijos, prefiero seguir escribiendo.

-Como quieras entonces… mañana te esperamos con un adelanto del siguiente libro.

Sin más que decir, salió de la oficina y la editorial… necesitaba hablar con alguien, no quería admitirlo pero la presencia de Claude le hacía falta, le faltaba alguien con quien discutir… se palmeo la frente con fuerza, casi lo olvidaba, después de días de haber regresado de Paris Melody le había citado en el parque tenía algo muy importante que decirle y ella a su vez, le debía un favor a Claude y mejor oportunidad no tenía.

Llego media hora más tarde delo acordado y para su sorpresa Melody le seguía esperando, no pensaba moverse de ese lugar hasta no hablar con ella, cuando la joven rubia le vio llegar corriendo con algo de esfuerzo por sus tacones, se levantó con su bebe en brazos. Agitada abrazo a su mejor amiga.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento se me olvido por completo.- se disculpó de forma torpe, ambas tomaron asiento en la banca del parque.

-Tranquila, como te dije no pensaba moverme de aquí hasta que no llegaras, sabía que no faltarías.- respondió Melody, Bridgette hizo a un lado la mantita del bebe para verlo, su cara redonda y cabellos castaños, no podía negar que tenía rasgos de Claude.- ¿Cómo está?

-Ohm pues, va por el buen camino después de años en prisión, consiguió trabajo y… había decorado muy lindo la habitación para Estefan, realmente él deseaba verlo.

-Ya veo… Bridgette yo…

-El me lo dijo.- le interrumpió.- se veía bastante mal, pero lo acepto, aceptó que tú y Estefan fueran felices, realmente ¿Qué vida les esperaba con alguien que salió de prisión?... pero aun así… le prometí que te convencería de no perder comunicación con él no por ustedes, sino por él, por Estefan.

-Yo… respecto a eso es de lo que quería hablarte, ahora que ya no vivimos juntas y que empezare a hacer mi vida, Rodrigo y yo lo hablamos, hablamos seriamente desde que te fuiste y llegamos a una solución que para ambos es la mejor. – Bridgette se quedó en silencio, esperando que Melody siguiera hablando su expresión parecía determinada dispuesta a todo.- el mes entrante voy a casarme, y si alguna vez respetaste nuestra amistad no quiero que asistas a mi boda.

-E-eso… eso no me lo esperaba.- parpadeo rápidamente, eso realmente que no lo esperaba ¿Por qué eso tan de repente? – Fue idea de Rodrigo ¿verdad?

-No fue mía… y es que sé que si asistes a mi boda lo llevaras a él…

-¿Él?... Melody ¿Estas consiente que invertir dinero para traer a Claude a Inglaterra sería un desperdicio para mí?

-Yo no me refería a Claude, si él está lejos es más fácil, yo me refería a él, a Estefan.

-¿Qué?

-Rodrigo dijo que me aceptaría con él, pero seamos realistas, este niño fue engendrado en una celda en visitas conyugales, y para Rodrigo saber eso, no le es cómodo.

-Ok, si así fue engendrado pero porque tú lo has querido, él no te obligo y si Rodrigo dijo que te aceptaría junto a tu hijo, no tiene por qué…

-¡Bridgette! Ese no es el punto al que quiero llegar, es a esto.- sin más coloco al bebe en los brazos de la azabache, mientras le tendía la pañalera y una pequeña maleta.- Quédate con él, en palabras simples te lo regalo.

Bridgette se levantó de su lugar con él bebe, ¿era una broma? Tenía que serlo, Melody no podía… no al niño del cual siempre hablaba ilusionada desde que supo su embarazo.

-¡Melody! Es tu hijo no algo que puedas botar de la noche a la mañana.

-Yo confió en ti, por eso te lo estoy dando, pero si no te crees capaz… déjalo aquí, abandónalo… ya lo hiciste antes con tu bebe ¿No es verdad? Hacerlo otra vez no te dolerá. – Bridgette dejo al bebe sobre la banca con cuidado de no despertarlo o que se fuese a caer, Melody le miro seguramente esperaba a que ella se diese media vuelta y se marchara en cualquier momento.

El sonido de una bofetada fue tan fuerte que algunas palomas salieron volando, y aun así Melody no cambiaba su semblante decidido… Bridgette le había dado una bofetada, estaba tan molesta, ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡Eres una maldita zorra!- grito.- ¡Nadie te obligo a tener este niño, tú lo deseaste! Y ahora me vienes a decir después de todo lo que te ayude que me regalas a tu hijo.

-Si.- respondió de forma seca.- siempre dije que era parecida a ti y esto no cambia en nada, tu abandonaste a tu bebe yo igual.

-¡No me compares! Este niño… este niño no merece que le hagas esto… ¡Tu no mereces ser llamada madre!

-¿Y tú sí? Ya te lo dije, quiero hacer mi vida de nuevo y Rodrigo me acepto, sino quieres al bebe solo déjalo en un orfanato, no me interesa.

La rubia se dio media vuelta comenzando a marcharse, Bridgette tomo al bebe entre sus brazos el cual comenzaba despertarse.

-¡Melody!- grito, la rubia acelero sus pasos.- ¡MELODY!- No le escucho, Melody rápidamente subió a un auto que le esperaba a las afueras del parque, era inútil correr tras del auto usando tacones y teniendo al pobre Estefan en sus brazos…- Melody no lo hagas por favor… regresa…

Él bebe comenzó a llorar, ¿Qué aria ahora? Ella simplemente no podía cuidar a ese niño pero tampoco tenía el corazón para abandonarlo en un orfanato… es el hijo de su amigo… porque ahora a Claude le podía considerar un amigo… pero entonces ¿Qué hacía con él? Estaba metida en una delicada situación.

Los siguientes dos días para Marinette fueron de lo más tranquilos, Marinette aún no se creía el ser novia de Adrien, para cuando se lo contar a Alya la pobre quería reír y gritar, pero su reciente operación se lo impedía, aconsejo lo más que pudo a Marinette para no echarlo todo a perder. Dependiendo de cómo se desarrollara la situación con los padres de Adrien, decidirían que día Marinette organizaría una cena en su casa para presentarlo a sus padres oficialmente como su pareja.

-Es… es muy sencillo… ¿y el morado? – pregunto mostrando las prendas frente al ordenador. En ese momento sostenía un video llamado con Alya quien se recuperaba en su casa.

- _Muy… lúgubre y el negro parece que vas de luto… me parece que el blanco te queda mejor._

-¿Este?- detallo su vestido, blanco con estampado de flores rosas, era lindo y sencillo, tampoco quería ir exageradamente arreglada solo natural.- y ¿Mi cabello?

 _-Amiga, no te presiones te ves linda, usa solo tu listón blanco como diadema y listo._

-Alya estoy nerviosa… ¡Si hago algo mal! ¿¡Que pasa si tiro el vino sobre su padre?! ¡¿O mi plato sale volando hasta caer en el cabello de su madre?! ¡ADRIEN VA A ODIARME!

- _En primera dudo que a tus quince te dejen vino para beber y ¿Qué demonios arias para que tu plato terminara en la cabeza de la señora Agreste? Tranquilízate y… se natural, no improvises… o te golpeare._

 _-_ Ayuda...

 _-Tienes sólo veinte minutos para llegar a su casa, mejor empieza a correr._

La video llamada se terminó, rápidamente Marinette se cambió de ropa haciendo un desastre total en su habitación, peino su cabello y se colocó un listón blanco justo como Alya había dicho…Plagg salía debajo del montón de ropa tirada para echarse sobre la cama.

Esa noche habían quedado de encontrarse en el parque para irse directo a casa de Adrien, el rubio ya le esperaba afuera de su limusina, respiro hondo él aun no le veía, debía controlar sus nervios no quería parecer una gelatina delante del diseñador más importante de Paris. Adrien al verla se apresuró hasta donde ella besándole la mejilla.

-¿Nerviosa?- le pregunto, efectivamente lo estaba y tímidamente le sonrió.

-Tranquila mi padre puede parecer un poco serio, pero mamá lo controlara.- dijo, Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario…- Es verdad, muchas veces le eh visto controlarlo en cenas de gala.

-No, no es eso… solo que… quiero causar una buena impresión.

-Lo aras, ahora vamos llegaremos justo para la cena.

Sin más subieron al auto. Por otro lado en la mansión Agreste, Gabriel seguía analizando algunos bocetos de un nuevo traje… Paulette entro a su estudio, y sonrió al verlo trabajar, al notar a su esposa en ese lugar rápidamente comenzó a bajarse las mangas de la camisa y abotonar las correctamente, después se colocó su saco para que no se notaran las arrugas de las mangas.

-Solo es una cena con el amigo de tu hijo, no entiendo por qué tanta formalidad.- la rubia camino hasta a él para acomodarle la corbata.

-Cariño ¿Recuerdas la noche que cenamos en casa de mis padres?- le pregunto, y él no pudo evitar rodar los ojos de solo recordarlo.

-Tu padre solo esperaba el momento en que nos quedáramos a solas los dos para matarme.

-Vamos no fue tan malo, te interrogo, pero recuerda fui su única hija, solo temía perder a su princesa y que terminara en los brazos de un aprovechado.

-Supongo que gracias… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esta tonta formalidad?

-El asunto Gabriel es que no es una cena cualquiera.- rápidamente el nudo de su corbata fue ajustado con fuerza casi estrangulándolo, cortesía de su adorable esposa.

-P-pau…

-La cena es para conocer a la NOVIA de tu hijo y por tu bien y el de Adrien espero SI hayan tenido esa plática, porque de lo contrario, la casa de pulgas esta en tu entera disposición para dormir en la noche.

-Pensé que nos habíamos desecho de esa perrera.- recuperando el aliento después de aflojar el nudo de su corbata, carraspeo la garganta, conocía a Paulette también que su amenaza de echarlo a dormir en el patio la cumpliría.

-Fuiste le primero en oponerte a que la regalara, y no cambies el tema, si o si tuvieron esa plática.

-Señores.- nunca en su vida Gabriel agradeció que Nathalie llegase a interrumpir una "plática" entre él y su esposa.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Gabriel.

-La cena ya está servida y el joven Adrien y su acompañante acaban de llegar.

-Perfecto.- Paulette sacudió los hombros del saco gris de su esposo y después paso sus manos alaciando un poco su vestido color coral.- ya es la hora… ya hablaremos más tarde- susurro por último al salir del estudio.

Adrien y Marinette ya les esperaban en el comedor, la azabache dejo de tronarse los dedos en cuanto escucho pasos al otro lado de la puerta, junto al rubio caminaron hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de la entra al comedor, al abrirse la puerta Paulette entro con una gran sonrisa que de golpe desapareció, Gabriel al entrar tras de ella tenía la misma expresión incrédula que su esposa.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto el rubio mirando tras de sí.

-N-nada… p-pensé que había visto al gato pasearse por la mesa.- invento, Gabriel carraspeo con la garganta mirando a otro lado, era evidente que ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Marinette.

-No hay problema, Tikki está en mi habitación, pero ahora les quiero presentar a Marinette, ella es mi novia.

-M-Marinette Dupain Cheng, un gusto conocerlos.- les saludo, Paulette forzó una sonrisa para la azabache al aceptar su mano en gesto de saludo, para cuando ella intento saludar al padre de Adrien este simplemente le ignoro yendo a tomar lugar en la mesa.

-Por qué no… nos sentamos si… - rápidamente Paulette fue a tomar su lugar, aquellos desplantes no pasaron desapercibidos para Marinette y Adrien.

Él no entendía, sus padres no eran así, lo entendería de su padre, pero su madre…

-Tranquila, seguro tuvieron un mal día, se les pasara en cuanto prueben la cena te lo aseguro.- ella sonrió.

La tensión en la mesa seguía presente, Adrien hablaba sobre Marinette y ella solo se limitaba a responder un "si" u alguna otra frase corta. Paulette comía en silencio sin levantar la mirada igual que Gabriel… era un asco, la cena era un asco y Marinette más de una vez quiso levantarse e irse, sabía perfectamente que no era bienvenida en ese lugar.

-Sabes Papá… Marinette quiere ser una gran diseñadora de modas, de hecho el vestido que tiene puesto lo hiso ella misma ¿Verdad?

-Si…

-El diseño no es un juego.- respondió.- no hay que ser simples hay que explotar creatividad.- Aquellas palabras fueron un duro golpe ¿Cómo debía interpretarlas?

-Y tu Mamá ¿No crees que es un lindo ves…?- Paulette azoto las manos contra la mesa… se veía tensa, nerviosa, cansada… abría y cerraba los puños una y otra vez.

-No puedo.- dijo.- lo lamento pero no puedo… es suficiente, señorita por favor retírese ahora.

-¿Qué? P-pero… ¡Mamá!

-Adrien no discutas.- advirtió su padre.

-¡Pero…!

-Tranquilo.- Marinette coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Adrien poniéndose de pie, sus ojos se cristalizaron intentando contener el llanto.- yo sé cuándo no soy bienvenida en algún lugar y desde un principio tus padres no me aceptaron. Lamento a ver arruinado su noche señores Agreste. Por favor acepten mis disculpas, yo ya me retiro.

-No, Marinette, espera yo…

-Adrien no te muevas. La señorita puede encontrar la salida.- Marinette comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada del comedor, Adrien apretó los dientes con coraje y sin hacerle caso a su padre corrió tras de ella impidiéndole salir.

-¿Por qué lo hacen?- pregunto.- ¡Es porque ella es idéntica a Bridgette! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Por eso lo hacen!- Paulette se levantó de su lugar sorprendida ¿De dónde conocía el nombre? Mejor dicho a la persona.

-¡Adrien!- gritaron, pero el rubio ya había salido junto a Marinette.

Al salir a la entrada principal silenciosas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Se sentía humillada, no era que la hubieran humillado, pero el trato era de lo peor ¿Qué hizo mal? Tal vez aparecer en sus vidas seguramente.

-Marinette…

-Esto no va a funcionar, lamento que tus padres se enfadaran contigo por mi culpa, mejor dejémoslo así… y terminemos antes de que te llene de problemas.

-No, no lo are… Marinette te amo, te quiero tanto y no voy a perderte por mis padres… pero sé que hay un motivo para que te trataran así, es porque te pareces a Bridgette.- rápidamente del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una fotografía.

Al verla Marinette se sorprendió, esa chica era idéntica a ella.

-¿Pero?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunte hace tiempo? Sobre si estabas segura de que tus padres eran tus padres.- ella asintió.- esta fotografía tiene mucho que ver, por favor, habla con tus padres, van a negarlo a no querer decirte nada… entonces yo te diré la verdad.

Al salir dela mansión el chofer llevo a Marinette de regreso a su casa, Gabriel había observado a su hijo en la entrada, más no logro observar cuando este le dio la fotografía… entro a la mansión pasando de largo a su padre, su madre le esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Se tranquilizó, no podía actuar impulsivamente aunque la situación lo ameritara y empeorar aún más las cosas. Respiro profundamente.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?- les pregunto, su madre bajo su mirada comenzando a caminar hasta donde su esposo.- ¿Por qué le trataron así, solo es por su parecido a Bridgette?

-¿De dónde la conoces?- pregunto Gabriel. Adrien suspiro reuniendo valor.

-Eso no importa papá… lo que quiero decir es que Marinette no merecía ese trato, es como si ella hubiese sido la culpable de la muerte de mi hermano.

-Responde lo que te he preguntado.

-Por accidente entre al cuarto de Félix y encontré una foto de ellos dos.- respondió.- desde entonces investigue un poco y…- no termino de hablar pues un golpe seco se dejó escuchar en eco… su mejilla ardía y su cerebro aun no alcanzaba a comprender lo que había sucedido.

-¡GABRIEL!- grito Paulette, su esposo había golpeado a su hijo simplemente.

-No quiero que toques o mires siquiera las cosas de mi hijo, lo has entendido.

-¡Yo también soy tu hijo!- le grito, y sin más que decirle subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto.

-¡Adrien!... ¡Gabriel como has podido…!

-Él no tenía por qué…

-¡Adrien es tu hijo!

-Crees que no lo sé, nos ha desobedecido, teníamos un acuerdo los dos… Paulette… tenemos que hablar, esto ya no… no voy a permitir que esto siga de este modo.

Tras llegar a su casa, sus padres se extrañaron, ella les había dicho que iría a visitar a Alya y posiblemente se quedaría a dormir en su casa ¿Por qué regreso temprano? Marinette les mintió nuevamente diciendo que su amiga no se sentía muy bien aun y lo mejor era no presionarla y dejarle descansar ya habría otra noche para que ellas se reunieran. Al subir a su habitación y examinar la fotografía… ¿Quién era esa tal Bridgette y por qué tenía un parecido muy grande con ella?

Bridgette… el nombre… ya lo había escuchado antes. Pero ¿Dónde?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Wow! El capítulo más largo hasta ahora y el más emocionante… Claude extraña la presencia de Bridgette y Bridgette la de Claude ¿abra amor? Les dejare al gusanito de la duda para que les carcoma hasta la próxima actualización. Adrien se declara a Marinette no de la mejor forma pero lo intento y ahora él ya ha sembrado la semilla de dudas en Marinette al darle la fotografía.**_

 _ **Muchos ya están odiando a Melody y no es para menos, pobre bebito ¿Qué será de él ahora? ¿Qué pasara ahora que Adrien se ha rebelado contra sus padres por el trato que le dieron a Marinette?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	16. Intriga

Tres días… habían pasado alrededor de tres días desde aquella fatídica cena en casa de Adrien, por más que él se había disculpado con ella por la actitud de sus padres, Marinette trato de sonreírle, le dolía, sí, pero no quería que eso se interpusiera entre la nueva relación que ahora tenía con él, sus padres posiblemente no le aceptaran por no ser hermosa o millonaria ¿eso importaba? Si de algo estaba segura era que lo que más importaba era sus sentimientos por Adrien Agreste.

-Yo… quiero regalarte esto.- Adrien aprovechando que su profesora estaba volteada a la pizarra explicando un problema de trigonometría, para entregarle una pequeña cajita negra.- por lo que paso con mis padres.

-Adrien no…-respondió un poco alterada regresándole la pequeña cajita negra.- realmente no es necesario por favor.

-Insisto… no puedo dejar de sentirme mal, por favor no lo rechaces. Los elegí con mucho cariño.- le sonrió… para la azabache el ignorar esa sonrisa era imposible.

Dejando el bolígrafo de lado, tomo la cajita negra para abrirla, dentro se encontraban un par de pendientes negros, sus ojos brillaron, no eran unos aretes comunes eran unos donde las piedras eran reales, ónix si mal no se equivocaba.

-Adrien… esto debió, no debiste… son hermosos.- El solo le sonrío.- por cierto… respecto a la fotografía.

-¿Hablaste con tus padres?

-No… aun no, yo sé que eh escuchado ese nombre antes, no quiero perder más el tiempo pero primero…

-Señorita Dupain Cheng, me parece que su plática es más entretenida que mi clase ¿Algo que nos quiera compartir?- el rostro de Marinette se sonrojo por la vergüenza, la profesora así como todos sus compañeros le miraban a la espera de que contestara algo.

-No, lo lamento Profesora.

-Por favor tome sus cosas y retírese de mi clase.

Marinette tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, para su suerte no le habían mandado a la oficina del director, por lo menos se ahorraría el entregarle a sus padres una nota por su falta de atención en clases… no quería permanecer en los pasillos y los baños no eran su mejor opción, por lo tanto la biblioteca seria perfecta para pasar su hora libre antes del cambio de clase.

Claude suspiro al ver a Marinette pasar a su lado y no saludarle, verle, le hacía recordar demasiado a Bridgette y como no hacerlo su hija era su mismo retrato, saco su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, desde que ella se fue no había recibido ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, alguna noticia sobre su hijo, aún era demasiado pronto. Suspiro nuevamente, si seguía pensando en eso se volvería loco.

Por su parte, Bridgette se movía inquieta en su cama, los sollozos del bebe estaban comenzando a despertarla, tomo las mantas con una mano para cubrirse por completo, intentado que aquellos sollozos infantiles dejaran de escucharse… pronto sintió algo, más bien a alguien levantarse y encender la luz de su habitación. El llanto del bebe poco a poco fue parando y sustituido por un suave arrullo. La azabache se quitó las mantas de encima, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbrasen otra vez a la luz.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, estaba en su habitación, sí, pero la que años atrás fue su habitación en Paris… rápidamente giro la cabeza a donde el arrullo se escuchaba, reconocía la voz.

 _-F-Félix_.- El rubio le miro sobre su hombro, para después girarse y sonreírle sin dejar de mecer al bebe entre sus brazos.

 _-Era mi turno para atenderla_.- le dijo.- _además sabía que tú no te despertarías_.

Bridgette miro al bebe en los brazos de Félix, un bebe pequeño de rosadas mejillas, que se movía de forma inquieta dando pequeñas pataditas al aire, Félix con una sonrisa saco la pequeña manita de su boca, la cual movía como si siguiera chupando algo, y nuevamente el puchero, ese que amenazaba con convertirse en un potente llanto.

 _-Creo que alguien tiene hambre_.- dijo sonriente acercando él bebe a Bridgette, ella seguía sin creerlo, al tener al pequeño en brazos le detallo aún más, una suave cabellera azabache, unos grandes y vivos ojos azules como los de ella que le miraban con curiosidad.

 _-Marinette_.- susurro, la pequeña arrugo su frente liberando el potente llanto infantil.

Asustada levanto su mirada a Félix, y él ya no estaba, la habitación se convirtió en un lugar oscuro… sus brazos estaban vacíos el llanto era cada vez más fuerte, más profundo… sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos, no quería escuchar, no soportaba no… no…

-¡NO!

Agitada se despertó levantándose de golpe en su cama, su frente estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor frio y a su lado en la cama él pequeño Estefan que no paraba de llorar, encendió una lámpara a lado de su cama, todo había sido una pesadilla… solo en un sueño Félix podría seguir aún con vida. Limpio su frente con el dorso de su mano para después tomar al pequeño y comenzar a mecerlo, Bridgette sabía lo mismo de bebes que un pingüino volar… nada; que decir que tenía que pasar por primeramente tres intentos fallidos en preparar un biberón para que el ultimo fuera decente y comestible para Estefan, desde hace tres días que era un desastre.

A la mañana siguiente, la azabache apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente, se arregló lo mejor que pudo, aquella prometía ser una mañana con mucho frio, por lo cual cubrió a Estefan con lo más abrigado que tenía entre su ropita y una gruesa manta, ese día sería el último en que ese niño escuchara la voz de su madre nuevamente.

- _¿Diga?_

 _-_ Claude…- el joven saludo de forma bromista a Bridgette quien se mordía los labios.- ¿Estas ocupado?

 _-Es mi descanso como el de todos los demás… ¿Has visto a Melody y a mi hijo?_

-Si.- respondió de forma seca.- si de hecho llamaba para decirte que….

 _-Sabía que no lo conseguirías._ \- le interrumpió.- _pero está bien, si ellos estarán bien seré feliz._

-Claude yo…yo voy a regresar a Paris.

 _-¿Qué? Pero si acabas de regresar a Inglaterra._

-¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?

 _-No, no es eso… solo que pensé que no querías regresar nunca más._

-Ya tengo que irme, tal vez este fin de semana tome el vuelo a Francia, por ahora… ¿Podrías esperar mi llamada para ir a recogerme?

 _-Sí, claro._

-Gracias.- tras colgar la llamada, suspiro observando al bebe.- perdona aún es muy pronto para aclarar las cosas.

Al finalizar las clases, Adrien regreso a su casa rápidamente, el chofer ya le esperaba, Marinette se despidió de él rápidamente prometiendo sostener una video llamada esa misma noche, para cuando ella regreso la pastelería estaba cerrada, sus padres habían salido a visitar a una tía enferma, no los vería hasta esa misma noche, posiblemente cuando la creyeran dormida.

-Bridgette.

El nombre sin duda le carcomía la cabeza, lo había escuchado en algún lado, ¿Dónde se preguntaba? Plagg observo a su ama tirarse sobre el sofá, si algo amaba el felino era tumbarse sobre su estómago cuando ella hacia eso, salto del librero en dirección a ella tirando un libro en el proceso, Marinette levanto la cabeza para ver lo que se había caído, un álbum de fotografías… fotos…

-¡LA MUÑECA!

Ya recordaba la muñeca en el sótano tenia bordado ese nombre en su vestido, además… existe un álbum de fotografías que su madre no quería que ella viera. Su cuerpo se puso frio… si estaba planeando en hacer algo ese era el momento. Respiro profundo dándose valor para levantarse del sofá y bajar al sótano, una vez que la puerta se abriera no habría marcha atrás.

Encendió la luz al pie de las escaleras, sentía que estaba entrando a un lugar peligroso, igual al videojuego que le regalo su padre hace tiempo, bajar al sótano encontrar un laboratorio donde fueron creados esos raros patos zombis que en realidad eran el resultado de experimentar el traer a los muertos a la vida usando ADN animal, exagerado y loco, pero cierto así lo estaba sintiendo. No le fue difícil encontrar la caja, estaba en el mismo lugar donde su madre la había dejado, al abrirla lo único que hizo fue tomar la muñeca y el álbum, después subió a su habitación.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar causándole un pequeño paro cardiaco.

-¿Diga?

- _My lady._

-Hola Adrien, pensé que llamarías hasta la noche.

 _-Lo sé, pero me será imposible, la campaña publicitaria de mi padre necesita unas fotos urgentes, posiblemente no pueda llamarte no sé a qué hora termine._

-En tiendo… está bien, mucha suerte espero no termines tarde.

 _-Gracias, nos vemos mañana._

-Sí, cuídate, te quiero

 _-Y yo más My lady_

El cielo nublado le alertaba que posiblemente llovería temprano, sin duda alguna el calentamiento global afectaba terriblemente al clima, muchas lluvias en poco tiempo y no era temporada… arrullo un poco al pequeño Estefan en sus brazos el cual se movía un poco Bridgette esperaba no se despertara, con cuidado cruzo la calle hasta llegar al frente de una tienda de vestidos para novia exclusiva, lo que le distinguía de las demás tiendas era que en esa dejabas por lo menos un riñón y una cornea en la compra de un vestido que usarías una sola vez en tu vida, eso era algo ridículo a su parecer.

-Bienvenida señorita ¿Puedo ayudarle?- una de las empleadas se acercó a ella apenas cruzo la puerta.

-No gracias, una amiga mía ya está aquí.- encontrar a Melody no le sería difícil. Llego al área de probadores donde una mujer esperaba sentada en una silla, la mujer reconoció a Bridgette inmediatamente, se colocó de pie con clara intención de entrar al probador. – Descuida Greta, quiero sea una sorpresa.

-¿Qué te parece…?- Melody salió del probador con el vestido blanco, se detuvo en seco al ver a su ex amiga con su hijo en brazos.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te regalaba al niño.

-Lo sé, pero yo no lo quiero.- respondió de forma seca.- solo vengo a decirte algo rápido y estoy segura aceptaras, ni tu ni yo somos aptas para cuidar de Estefan.

-¿Entonces, quien le cuidara?

-Su padre.- respondió.- Seré directa… tengo un contacto que tardo tres días en hacer estos papeles legales, pero solo necesito tu firma, una donde declaras que renuncias por completo a TODOS los derechos sobre Estefan y los cedes a Claude.- sin más extendió el folder amarillo que apenas lograba sostener entre ella y él bebe.

-¿Con Claude será feliz? – pregunto, Bridgette no pudo evitar soltar una risa sínica por la pregunta.

-Y eso que te importa, solo firma o ¿Qué deseas tener a este niño en tus brazos otra vez y arruinar tu vida con Rodrigo? – Melody le arrebato el folder a la azabache, ella miraba con que frialdad y facilidad renunciaba al niño sin siquiera mirarlo. La rubia no dudo en firmar los lugares señalados con pegatinas amarillas.

-Listo, ahora puedo seguir probándome los vestidos.

-Sabes, cruzando la calle hay una tienda que vende disfraces, el de zorra o perra te quedarían divinos mientras caminas en dirección al altar.- Melody le ignoro regresándole los papeles. Con algo de trabajo guardo el folder en su bolso.

-¿Puedo verlo?- Bridgette le miro por encima del hombro estaba por marcharse cuando ella le llamo.

-No, ahora eres libre, en cuento a él respecta nunca existió en tu vida, pero te daré predicción… Estar con Rodrigo es vivir en el infierno.- y tras esas palabras salió de la tienda dejando a Melody un poco sorprendida, ella no tenía derecho a opinar sobre su prometido cuando ni siquiera le conocía.

Sentada en el diván de su habitación Marinette aún no se atrevía a abrir el libro, realmente conocer el secreto que guardaba dentro le estaba asustando, miro a su gato que le miraba de forma curiosa, su ama actuaba más extraño que de costumbre… suspiro profundamente y antes de sacar el aire retenido en sus pulmones abrió el álbum. Las primeras fotografías eran de una pareja que si mal no recordaba eran sus abuelos cargando a dos niñas, su madre y su tía fallecida, de fondo a la familia se encontraba la gran muralla china, las demás fotografías supo rápidamente eran de su tía Mona Lisa pues sus ojos eran más claros y menos rasgados que los de su madre.

Su boda, su embarazo y un bebe en los brazos… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la niña que se seguía mostrando en las fotografías, era… ¿Ella? Idéntica, las facciones eran idénticas, incluso lo redondo del rostro, lo único que le diferenciaba era el largo del cabello, una siguiente fotografía le mostraba a la niña con un vestido celeste y en sus brazos la muñeca, su rostro irradiaba felicidad, felicidad y amor. Las siguientes ahora se mostraba a esa misma niña con su madre, el primer día de escuela, el primer festival, la navidad…el ingreso a la preparatoria… y el mismo chico que salía en la foto que Adrien le entrego. Algo no estaba cuadrando, su tía Mona había muerto hace por lo menos veintinueve años.

Bajo a la sala, no sin antes sacar la fotografía de esos chicos y esconderla bajo las mantas, una vez en su sala tomo uno de los álbumes examinándolo cuidadosamente, solo recuerdos de sus padres, ni una fotografía sobre el embarazo de su madre, las demás ya eran de cuando ella había llegado al mundo… eran físicamente parecidas, había algo que les diferencia y no sabía el que.

 _¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si tus padres, son realmente tus padres?_

 _Esta fotografía tiene mucho que ver, por favor habla con tus padres… ellos van a negarlo._

Las palabras de Adrien invadieron su mente, técnicamente habían sembrado en ella la duda, si Adrien sabía algo estaba segura se lo diría en cuanto confirmara que sus padres lo negarían por completo. Y algo en su interior no lo quería creer, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le inventasen una historia sobre que esa niña había muerto también en el accidente, que su madre cree en las encarnaciones y ella era el vivo retrato de eso.

Para cuando sus padres llegaron ya era de noche, Marinette les esperaba sentada en el sofá abrazada a sus piernas, el ambiente se sentía pesado y algo lúgubre.

-Cariño, ya deberías estar durmiendo.- Sabine al verla dejo un par de cosas sobre la mesa, Tom camino hasta sentarse a un lado de su hija.

-¿Qué te pasa Mari? Por lo general corres a abrazarnos cuando llegamos.- pregunto su padre, Marinette solo se recorrió de su lado pensando en sus palabras.

-Lo siento es que… hay algo que me carcome la cabeza desde hace tiempo y yo quería preguntarles… -cerro sus ojos reuniendo valor, al abrirlos sus padres le miraban de cierto modo preocupados.- ¿Quién es Bridgette? ¿Quién es esta niña y por qué se parece demasiado a mí?

Tom y Sabine le miraron sorprendidos, compartieron una mirada rápida entre ambos. Marinette les mostro entonces la fotografía que Adrien le había entregado hace tiempo junto al álbum donde ella aparecía.

-Marinette tu…- Sabine tomo lo que ella les mostraba.- tu… no es momento de saber la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?- pregunto.- Esa niña no puedo ser yo, por lo menos ella ahora debe tener treinta, yo soy más joven.

-Marinette has caso a tu madre, realmente esa niña no eres tú, pero tampoco es tiempo que lo sepas, pero respóndeme algo ¿De dónde sacaste esa fotografía? ¿Cómo sabias que el nombre de ella es Bridgette?

-Por qué el chico a su lado es el hermano de Adrien… Adrien está igual de perturbado que yo la foto la encontró en su casa ¿Qué pasa, porque no me dicen la verdad?

-Por qué no hay una verdad que contar, tu eres nuestra hija y es todo lo que deberías de saber ya no insistas además…-Sin dejar que su padre terminara de hablar, Marinette subió rápidamente a su habitación. Adrien tenía razón ellos iban a negarlo.

-¡Marinette!

-Sabine, déjala… sabíamos que esto iría a pasar… dejemos que se aclaren sus ideas y después hablaremos con ella.

-Pero…

-La conoces, cuando quiere llega a ser igual de terca que su madre. Déjala tranquilizarse un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, Adrien ya se preparaba para ir al colegio, la relación con sus padres aún era tensa después de lo ocurrido hace un par de días. Ya casi era la hora de salir, tomo su mochila sacando primeramente a Miki la gatita tenía una rara maña de querer siempre estar entre sus cosas. Para cuando le dejo a un lado de su madre, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a su padre.

-Adrien.

-Lo siento padre ya voy tarde al colegio…

-No, no vas tarde, es de lo que quiero hablarte.- el rubio le miro serio dentro del margen de respeto.- tu madre y yo lo discutimos, ya no asistirás a ese colegio.

-¡¿Qué?! P-pero.

-Iras a un internado privado en Alemania la próxima semana, ahora deja tus cosas y baja a desayunar tu madre nos…

-¡No pueden hacerlo! Es por Marinette ¿Cierto? Realmente ¿Qué les hizo ella? Apenas la vieron la detestaron y ahora esto… no pienso ir a ningún lado.

-No tienes opciones, y no es por esa niña, necesitas madurar y… - el rubio se dio media vuelta para correr a encerrarse en el baño, no quería seguir escuchando a su padre, no era justo. – Antes de que te marches tu madre y yo hablaremos sobre un serio asunto.

-¡NO IRE A NINGUN LADO!- grito.

Gabriel suspiro, Adrien era igual o peor que su madre… por lo menos de su hijo no tenía que temer intentara matarlo como su esposa. Salió de la habitación no importaba cuanto se negara su hijo el sábado por la noche tomaría su vuelo a Alemania junto a su asistente e ingresaría al internado, todo era por su propio bien.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **La verdad que siento que este capítulo me ha quedado flojo, yo prometí lagrimas pero no creo sacar muchas solo con la escena del sueño de Bridgette xD… y que les digo pues a algunas personas les confirme que abría dos capítulos especiales en mi página de Facebook dejare dos canciones que sirvieron como inspiración a esos capítulos y ya ustedes se darán una idea xD no diré mas no quiero espolearlos jaja.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	17. Decisiones drásticas

Miraba su móvil con insistencia, dos días que Adrien no se presentaba al colegio, y tampoco le llamaba, necesitaba hablar con él aclarar las cosas respecto a esas fotografías que había encontrado, tenía tantas preguntas y el único que podría responderlas no estaba.

Adrien por su parte se había confinado a su habitación, su madre varias veces intento el hablar con él y explicarle la situación, pero é se negaba a escuchar, no salía de su habitación ni siquiera para comer con ellos, estaba consciente de que la decisión que tomo junto a su esposo fue extrema y carente de sentido, pero era por su bien. Con el tiempo Adrien lo entendería. Adrien miraba su armario con insistencia tenía dos chaquetas frente suyo una negra y otra gris con líneas blancas, no podía usar ambas, al final opto por la negra, era un poco más ligera, impermeable y caliente no estorbaba tanto como la gris. Buen ya tenía casi todo listo guardado en una maleta.

Estefan lloraba en los brazos de Bridgette, la azabache intentaba sin éxito alguno calmar su llanto, mientras miraba con enfado el hombre frente a ella, el hombre esperaba una buena, muy buena explicación de su parte.

-Necesito resolver unos asuntos personales que deje en Paris.- dijo nuevamente, el sujeto palmeo un para de veces el escritorio para después levantarse molesto.

-No, tu deber es seguir escribiendo no tomarte más vacaciones. – Le dijo.- tenemos un retraso enorme con tu entrega de capítulos y ahora quieres darte un descanso.

-No es un descanso, seguiré trabajando y te mandare los borradores por correo, solo necesito un permiso de un mes para quedarme en parís y regresare.

-La respuesta es no, me lo has dejado en claro solo le aras de mensajera y no lo voy a permitir, ahora si no me traes un adelanto de los capítulos no saldrás de esta oficina hasta no tenerlos.

-Te recuerdo que yo soy la autora, el primer libro me costó un año terminarlo, este último no será algo de solo por entregar, necesita tiempo.

-Tiempo es lo que no tenemos.- replico, Bridgette entrecerró los ojos para ponerse de pie.

-Sebastián, con o sin tu autorización iré a Paris.

-Si sales por esa puerta considérate despedida Bridgette, no es una amenaza es la realidad.- Bridgette no dijo nada se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar, más antes de siquiera abrir la puerta sonrío mirándolo desde su hombro.

-Bien si así serán las cosas… yo renuncio, tendrás mi renuncia por la mañana y otra cosa recuerda que los derechos de las historias son totalmente míos solo tenemos un acuerdo editorial solo eso.

-Bridgette.- llamo su ex jefe, ella lo ignoro saliendo de la oficina.- ¡BRIDGETTE!

Salió de la editorial con paso acelerado, era una estúpida, pero tenía que hacerlo, miro a Estefan por segundos, su llanto había cesado de llorar hasta quedar dormido, ahora ella había perdido su trabajo , pero no importaba, no le costaría nada que otra editorial aceptara a ladybug y sus escritos. Un auto plateado se detuvo frente a ella, la azabache presto poca atención a ese, hasta que la puerta del auto se abrió, Melody bajo del auto con prisa hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de forma seca, la rubia alzo su brazo para darle una fuerte bofetada.- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

-¡Pensabas llevártelo!- grito.- ¡Realmente pensabas hacerlo!

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-¡Pensabas llevarlo realmente con Claude!

-Cariño eso te lo dije hace unos días ¿Por qué bromearía? Legalmente has renunciados a sus derechos, porque ahora te ves tan afectada.- Melody relajo los músculos de la cara, respiro un par de veces recobrando su compostura. Bridgette noto algo extraño, un olor peculiar que le desagradaba, y los ojos de ella estaban irritados, su fina ropa manchada de…polvo blanco. – Oh no…

-Por qué ahora me doy cuenta que solo pensaste en robarme a mi hijo y Claude, claro como no supiste ser madre, intentas remplazar a tu novio muerto con mi ex y a tu bastardo abandonado con mi bebe.

-¡Estas drogada!- grito a lo obvio, la rubia cubrió su nariz de forma automática.- Yo no pienso reemplazar a nadie con nadie y si vuelves a decir algo referente a mi hija o a Félix no me voy a quedar solo en palabras, así que vete a joder a otro lugar o a seguir malgastando el dinero de Rodrigo.

-Regrésame a mi bastardo ¡AHORA!

Bridgette dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, no quería buscar un espectáculo en plena calle, no estaba tan lejos de la editorial, así que con paso apresurado ingreso al edificio nuevamente, Melody no tardó en darle alcance mientras comenzaba a gritar sobre que la azabache era una ladrona, que intentaba robarse a su hijo.

-Señorita por favor retírese.- pedía un guardia de seguridad entre ambas mujeres, la recepcionista intento llamar a una patrulla más Melody lo impidió, diciendo que lo mejor era llamar al Editor jefe y que para suerte o desgracia era el mismo Rodrigo con el que Melody estaba por casarse.

-¡No me toques!- grito la rubia.- ¡Mi esposo es tu jefe, me tocas y date por despedido!

-Señorita Bridgette, ya informe al señor Rodrigo.- aviso la recepcionista nerviosa.- ¡Ah!

En un intento desesperado Melody se quitó uno de los tacones para lanzarlo contra la azabache, el tacón solo provoco que el monitor en el escritorio callera al suelo. Era suficiente, rodeando es escritorio Bridgette entrego al bebe a los brazos de la recepcionista.

-¡YA CONTROLATE MELODY!- haciendo a un lado al pobre guardia de seguridad, Bridgette soltó una fuerte bofetada a la rubia quien pareció reaccionar por breves segundos.- No sé qué demonios te está pasando, pero tú no eres así.

-Cierra la boca, solo intentas robarme mi felicidad… pero me alegro, me alegro de que lo hagas porque me demuestras que es cierto, no superas la muerte del bastardo con el que te acostaste y te dejo embarazada, tu no…

Pronto Melody ya se encontraba en el suelo gritando de dolor la sangre salía sin parar por su nariz, la mirada de Bridgette se convirtió en una que transmitía rabia y frialdad, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión, ella selo advirtió, advirtió que no se metiera con lo que no le importaba. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Rodrigo se acercó corriendo al lado de su prometida.

-¡Bridgette!

-Si vas a gritarme ahórratelo yo me largo, como le dije a Sebastián mañana tendrás mi renuncia y si piensas demandarme yo atacare, pediré una prueba de sangre donde demostrare que solo me definida de una adicta como ella.- dijo de forma seca, tomo al bebe en sus brazos y esta vez se apresuró a alejarse de ese lugar.

Marinette miro pesadamente su móvil, nuevamente Adrien no atendía a su llamada, en todo ese día ni una noticia, nada… el tiempo pasaba muy rápido que le costaba entender algunas cosas, con las luces apagadas de su habitación, observo por la trampilla el cielo nocturno, careciente de estrellas por culpa de las gruesas nubes negras. Suspiro lo mejor era aceptar que Adrien ya no regresaría a su lado.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó en su terraza, como si alguien hubiera caído de golpe, su corazón se agito ¿Un ladrón? Y de ser así ella sería la posible primera víctima… poco a poco la sombra se hacía más pequeña conforme a su dueño se acercaba.

-Marinette. – escucho y su corazón dejo de latir de forma acelerada.

-¿Adrien?- subió las pequeñas escaleras ocultas para abrir la trampilla y llegar a la terraza, el rubio le miraba sonriente de Adrien, este apenas la tuvo enfrente le sujeto del rostro dándole un rápido beso en los labios que sonrojo a ambos hasta las orejas.

-P-perdona… yo… lamento no haber respondido a tus llamadas pero…

-Un segundo… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?- pregunto, de momento eso era lo que más importaba.

-Solo subí por la parte trasera, el edificio tras de tu casa no es muy seguro que digamos. – Adrien le tomo de las manos, mirándola fijamente.- Mis padres me sacaron del colegio y van a mandarme este fin de semana a Alemania a un internado privado.

-Es por mi culpa ¿Verdad?- sus ojos se cristalizaron y un nudo se formó en su estómago, todo era su culpa.

-No, no lo es, es difícil de explicar pero todo tiene que ver a lo que paso tiempo atrás con mi hermano y Bridgette, la mujer de la foto.

-Mis padres me negaron todo, dijeron que yo no debía de saber unas cosas ¿Quién es ella realmente, tu sabes verdad?- el asintió, Marinette le abrazo con fuerza, realmente que no quería él se alejara de su lado. Le quería tanto.

-Yo sé una gran parte de esa verdad, te dije que te lo contaría pero no aquí, aun no, debemos encontrar un lugar más apartado y hablar tranquilamente.

-Pero ya es tarde, tus padres se enfadaran porque te escapaste y ellos claramente no me quieren de regreso en su mansión.

-Yo tampoco quiero regresar a casa y tampoco meter en problemas a tu familia, investigue mucho y ya tengo la solución.- de la chaqueta saco un pequeño mapa impreso el cual marcaba una ruta en rojo.- este punto es una propiedad privada podemos hablar en ese lugar.

-Es… Adrien… ¿Cannes? Eso está cerca de la costa y muy lejos de aquí ¿Qué tiene de especial esa propiedad?

-Que ni mis padres o tus padres saben de ella.- respondió.- esa propiedad le perteneció a tu padre, tu verdadero padre.

-¿Qué?

-Esa es parte de la verdad que no quieren decirte aun, por favor Marinette, te lo voy a contar todo, confía en mi te lo ruego, incluso ya empaque a Tikki y a Miki.- Marinette se sorprendió hasta ahora que se fijaba bien tras de Adrien estaba una pequeña maleta y la jaula de su mascota.

-N-no… no Adrien esto, esto es muy loco y arriesgado ¿fugarnos? Y esa propiedad ¿mi verdadero padre? Esto es una broma, yo no… yo no te lo puedo creer.

-¿Entonces por qué no te han contado nada de Bridgette? Porque ella esta vivía y estuvo en Paris, Ladybug la autora de los libros, conoció a tu padre. Tu sabes que no soy del tipo bromista, por favor Marinette créeme.

Le miro, su mirada decidida le confirmaba que no mentía y de ser así ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué esa repentina idea de querer fugarse solo para saber quién fue ese supuesto verdadero padre?

-Adrien yo…

-También descubrirás por que las noches de lluvia te atormentan, hay algo más escondido.- aquellas palabras le hicieron palidecer ¿su miedo tenia explicación? Debía estar loca por ceder, respiro profundo.

-Déjame preparar una maleta rápido.- respondió.- no tardare mucho media hora, pero no podemos llevar a nuestras mascotas sería una pérdida de tiempo, quiero decir que si vamos a irnos nos buscaran sabiendo que cargamos con gatos.

-Buen punto.

Marinette regreso a su habitación junto con Adrien, Tikki comenzó a maullar en señal de incomodidad estando en esa caja, rápidamente y para no despertar a los padres de la azabache dejo a la gatita sobre la cama, esta tomo a su cría del cuello para dejarla sobre la almohada. Plagg se les acercó tocando levemente a la pequeña cría con su pata y después comenzar a acicalarle, los gatos comenzaron a ronronear. Adrien sonrío no había duda de que el gato era el padre de Miki. Por su parte Marinette guardo lo que considero necesario entre ropa, una pequeña caja de costura y dinero; después bajo hasta la pastelería tomando algunas galletas y panes, estaba cometiendo una locura de eso no cabía duda. Se apresuró a vestirse en el baño y con mucho pero mucho cuidado los dos salió de la casa.

-Parte uno hecha.- dijo orgulloso mientras se colgaba su mochila sobre el hombro, Marinette observo la puerta de su hogar por breves segundos mientras se acomodaba su mochila, la noche era fría por lo cual evitaba a toda costa que sus dientes castañearan.

-¿Cuál es la parte dos?- le pregunto, Adrien saco el mapa dando vuelta a la hoja, observando lo escrito.

-Si comenzamos a caminar en tres horas llegaremos a la parada de autobuses.- le dijo.- tomaremos uno hasta llegar a Tartas.

-¿Y después? Si tus padres se enteran la policía comenzara buscarnos y en la parada de autobuses dirán que nos han visto. No tardaran en encontrarnos y me meterán presa, pensaran que yo te secuestre y jamas jamas nos veremos otra vez y moriré sola y sin mi gato y pasare la eternidad en prisión.

Adrien comenzó a reír, el drama de Marinette era tan cómico que si la policía no los encontraba primero serian los padres de la azabache quienes bajaran a ver que era ese dramático escándalo.

-Marinette, lleguemos primero a La Falosie y después nos la apañaremos, ahora démonos prisa casi son las dos de la mañana. Solo recuerda pase lo que pase no respondas el móvil.- sujetándole la mano comenzaron a alejarse, el tren aún no estaba en función por la hora y llegar a la estación de autobuses les tomaría por lo menos tres horas caminando.

Las diez de la mañana. Gabriel y Paulette esperaban a su hijo para desayunar como siempre, al día siguiente él tomaría el primer vuelo a Alemania, querían pasar una agradable tarde en familia y después aclarar ciertos temas que no le han dejado tranquilo al pobre. Nathalie tenía la orden de llevar a Adrien hasta el comedor, no importaba si tuviera que arrastrarlo por las escaleras, podía tomar todas las medidas que considerara necesarias.

-No me agrada esta idea.- confeso Paulette.- hay más internados en Francia ¿Por qué tan lejos?

-Los dos lo decidimos, será lo mejor… es solo para que tenga tiempo de pensar y asimilar la situación entre más lejos y tranquilo mucho mejor.- Gabriel no cambiaba su semblante serio, debía mantenerse firme a aquella decisión aunque tampoco deseara alejar a su hijo.

-Adrien nos odiara más de lo que ya lo hace ahora.- Nathalie abrió la puerta del comedor agitada, más pálida que las paredes del lugar.- ¿Dónde está Adrien?

-S-señora… él… es que Adrien.

-Corrió a encerrarse en el baño nuevamente.- dijo Gabriel con fastidio, para el rubio no era el mejor lugar para esconderse incluso era predecible que lo hiciera.

-N-no… él no está, no está en su habitación… en ningún lugar de la mansión.

Gabriel y Paulette se levantaron de sus lugares rápidamente, seguro era otro berrinche de Adrien y seguramente estaría escondido bajo la cama o dentro del armario. El entrar a la habitación lo primero que vieron fue una ventana a vierta, revisaron el armario, dentro del baño, bajo la cama, nada no había rastro de Adrien y lo peor, tampoco rastro de sus mascotas.

-Adrien nunca dejaría a su gata, la quiere más que a su vida.- Paulette estaba alterada, si las gatitas estuviesen en la habitación significaba que Adrien seguía en ese lugar oculto en quién sabe dónde.

-Si se ha ido las cámaras de seguridad debían haberlo capturado. Nathalie, revísalos videos ahora. Ordeno. La asistente salió casi corriendo, mientras él salía de igual modo en dirección al tercer piso. Su esposa le siguió, al final del pasillo notaron la puerta de la habitación de Félix abierta.

Sobre la cama estaba una de las cajas y el interior de esta esparcida por el colchón, no había sabanas que le cubrieran, la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par. Las sabanas estaban bien atadas formando una cuerda la cual llegaba hasta la ventana de la habitación de Adrien y esta hasta un árbol cercano. Justo donde las cámaras de seguridad no alcanzaban a ver. Analizando la situación Gabriel dedujo que usando como escudo el árbol, se las apaño para trepar el muro y saltarlo.

-Hay que llamar a la policía.- Paulette cubrió su rostro con ambas manos intentando contener las ganas de llorar, u hijo, su único hijo había escapado de casa.

Desde hace una hora que Marinette debía de haberse despertado, para entrar a la ducha y alistarse para el colegio, su madre pensó que otra vez olvido programar su alarma, en cualquier momento ella bajaría corriendo de su habitación.

-¡Marinette!- grito Sabine desde las escaleras. Tom se encontraba sentado en el sofá observando aquel viejo álbum de fotografías donde residían los recuerdos de Bridgette

-Eh estado pensando y creo que lo mejor sería decirle.- de la nada comenzó a hablar Tom. Sabine le miro con preocupación.- su cumpleaños está cerca y no todo siempre deberá ser felicidad, tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

-No va a tomarlo bien, pero es necesario.- dijo ella, Tom asintió.- Pero le costara aceptar que su madre le abandono al borde de la locura. ¿Debemos mencionar sobre la familia de Adrien?

-Si, Adrien al igual que Félix es hijo del señor Agreste, evitemos una desagradable situación desde ahora, apenas es una niña.

-Entonces, le contaremos en su cumpleaños… ¡Marinette se hace tarde!... mejor subo a despertarla.

Sabine subió hasta la habitación de la azabache, abriendo la puerta con cuidado, el lugar se sentía frio, un poco desolado. Lo primero que observo fueron los cajones de su cómoda abiertos con algunas prendas fueras su caja de costura tirada sobre el diván y algunos suéteres tirados… era extraño, Marinette no era una chica desordenada. Subió hasta la cama para despertar a Marinette y lo único que encontró fue la cama distendida y tres gatos sobre ella y la escotilla abierta.

-¡TOM!- grito, su esposo no tardo nada en llegar hasta donde Sabine observando el desorden.- ¡No está, Marinette no está!

Ambos salieron de la habitación buscando por toda la casa, con la esperanza de que ella hubiese bajado y no darse cuenta. Sabine inspecciono el sótano y Tom la pastelería.

-No esta y tampoco atiende su móvil.- Tom colgó la llamada que le mandaba buzón.- Sabine negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces.- llamare a la policía.

-Marinette donde te…

-¡Quiero a mi hijo y lo quiero ya!- la puerta de la pastelería fue abierta de golpe. Gabriel Agreste les miraba molesto, con rabia. Si su hijo se había fugado de casa lo más probable era que estuviera con aquella chica.

-Señor no sé de qué me habla y no son modos de hablarnos, si me permite tengo una emergencia que atender.- respondió desafiante Tom. Gabriel apretó los puños golpeando el mostrador.

-¡Gabriel cálmate!- pidió Paulette entrando al escucharle gritar.

-¡Si no me regresan a mi hijo llamare a…!

-Policía.- Tom les ignoraba mientras atendía el teléfono.- quiero reportar… mi hija Marinette desapareció.

-¿Desapareció?- pregunto Paulette.- s-su hija ¿Desapareció de su casa?

-Marinette no está, no responde su móvil, su habitación es un desastre y…- rápidamente guardo silencio, si mal no recordaba…- la gatita de su hijo estaba en su cama. Estoy segura que era su gata.

-¡¿Gata?! ¿T-tenia consigo una cría? es de color negro.- Sabine asintió a la desesperada pregunta de Paulette.

Marinette dormía tranquilamente sobre el hombro de Adrien, hace por lo menos dos horas que salieron de la estación de autobuses para llegar a su primera parada, el conseguir los boletos no les fue difícil, bastaba con sobornar al vendedor con el triple de lo que costaban los boletos, para el rubio no era problema él iba económicamente bien preparado. Mientras Adrien comía uno de los pasteles que la azabache tomo antes de salir de su casa, observaba el libro que había tomado de la habitación de Félix, un libro de dibujos y cada uno era de la misma persona… de Bridgette.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **OMG! La cosa se puso intensa Bridgette a renunciado a la editorial y está por regresar a Paris, eso justo después de romperle la nariz a Melody… Adrien ha convencido a Marinette de fugarse y ahora sus padres ya se han dado cuenta de su desaparición –inserte voz de narrador aquí- ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Lograran nuestros héroes llegar a su primera parada sin peligro?... esta historia ok ya jajaja**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 ** _Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01_**


	18. Especial: Marinette

_**Nota: Este capítulo es independiente de la historia. No afecta para nada a la trama de la historia… Capitulo inspirado en la canción "Jueves" de la oreja de Van Gogh.**_

No podía dormir, la espalda le dolía, no lograba sentirse cómoda en ninguna posición… se sentía terriblemente sola por él no estaba a su lado, quería llorar, gritar su nombre rogar porque él estuviera u lado.

Reprime un gemido, mientras sus manos se aferran a las mantas, cierra sus ojos comenzando a sacar lentamente le aire por la boca en un leve soplido, él bebe en su interior le patea demasiado, se movía de forma inquieta, con cuidado toco su vientre sintiendo los movimientos, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus orbes zafiros. Observo el reloj a n lado de la cama, las dos de la mañana, el tiempo le parecía ser eterno.

-Félix.- chillo, sin quererlo comenzó a sollozar.- porque me dejas sola…

Bridgette intento reprimir el llanto y por aquello su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, una nueva patada esta vez más fuerte que la anterior y a escasos minutos de la última. Unos cinco si sus cálculos no fallaban.

El dolor poco a poco fue disminuyendo, con trabajo logro sentarse, el cuerpo lo sentía pesado, en esa nueva posición parecía que su bebe se sentía apretado, sentía todo el vientre tenso, era extraño le faltaban por lo menos dos semanas para entrar en labor de parto.

En esos momentos, mientras acariciaba su vientre de forma circular se preguntó ¿Qué había visto Félix en ella? No era linda, no era rica, era torpe y huérfana… sus tíos le adoptaron a los dos años tras la muerte de sus padres después de un terrible accidente automovilístico. Ahora que recuerda, su historia comenzó una mañana en la estación del tren.

Corría desesperada por las calles, el primer día de clases en la preparatoria y se le hacía tarde, demasiado. Entro corriendo a la estación no le había dado tiempo de guardar sus cosas, era tarde como siempre, el primer tren se había marchado.

-¡Esperen!- grito inútilmente, como si el conductor pudiese escuchar sus gritos, se detuviera y abriera nuevamente las puertas. Pero no fue así.

Sus pies se enredaron haciéndole caer, provocando que todo lo que llevaba en sus brazos se esparciera en el suelo, fue un milagro que nada callera dentro de las vías.

-Torpe, torpe, torpe, soy una torpe.- murmuraba para sí, el próximo tren tardaría por lómenos un par de minutos. Recogió sus cosas con pesar ya era un hecho que llegaría tarde el primer día de clases.

-Toma.

Escucho, una voz fría, seca que le llamaba, al alzar su rostro sus orbes zafiro se toparon con unos grises que le detuvieron la respiración y helaron la sangre… tal vez eso era lo que se podría llamar "amor a primera vista" tomo el cuaderno que le extendía con las manos temblorosas. Aquel chico se retiró dejándola sola parándose casi al extremo del andén en la espero del próximo tren.

Cuando el tren llego Bridgette, tomo lugar junto a las puertas, abrazaba su mochila con el rostro colorado sentía vergüenza ¿Por qué? Aquel chico era el típico amor pasajero, una persona que llamo su atención y lo recordaría por meces hasta que otro apareciera. Suspiro… levanto su vista el chico que le había ayudado un poco antes estaba sentado frente a ella con la mirada perdida en un libro. Dios porque le castigabas de esa manera; bajo su rostro avergonzada. Él por su parte separo la mirada de su libro enfocándola en esa extraña chica de cabello azabache, ella era… extraña a su parecer. El tren se detuvo varias estaciones más adelante cuando sus puertas se abrieron ella salió corriendo, la preparatoria estaba a un par de cuadras lejos, apenas lograría llegar a la segunda hora.

Amonestada por su profesor, fue mandada a la oficina del director, y en el camino distraída en sus pensamientos, choco contra alguien.

-Lo siento yo…- Aquellos orbes grises que le miraban de forma fría.

-Ten cuidado.- fue lo único que le escucho decir reanudando su camino… su voz profunda, misteriosa le hicieron ruborizarse ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Los días pasaron, y sin quererlo ambos desconocidos terminaron en la misma clase, tomando el mismo tren todos los días… Bridgette conoció el nombre de ese misterioso chico por el cual todas se derretían aunque fuera por sus desplantes y arrogancias. Félix conoció el nombre de esa chica torpe que conoció en el subterráneo, la que siempre llega tarde, de linda sonrisa y miraba a amable. Meces han pasado desde que iniciaron el curso y Bridgette misteriosamente se había ausentado por varios días hasta que la encontró de nuevo.

Su rostro pálido, su sonrisa un poco apagada, sus ojos caídos, ni siquiera le había mirado y seguro que sabía él estaba en ese lugar esperando el tren. Subieron, demasiada gente y ningún asiento libre, siempre compartían los asientos uno frente al otro de forma distraída, de forma consiente.

-Bridgette…- escuchar su nombre en los labios de Félix le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, un frio correrle de pies a cabeza, se mordía la lengua evitando esbozar una estúpida sonrisa.

-Hola.

-¿Te encuentras bien? has faltado a clases por lo menos una semana.

-Oh si, bueno… nadie se salva de resfriarse, me ha tocado a mí, pero ya estoy mejor… g-gracias.

-Te echaba de menos.- confeso en un susurro, susurro audible para ella que le desconcertó.

Y como una broma del destino, las luces se apagaron de golpe, el tren freno, más no de golpe sino que una pequeña sacudida que provoco ella perdiera su equilibrio cayendo en los brazos del rubio de porte serio y frio. Sus miradas se encontraron se perdieron en los colores uno del otro, y en un momento sorpresivo e inesperado él le robo un beso, uno dulce y tierno que le hizo sonrojarse de pies a cabeza. Las puertas se abrieron y ella corrió, no era su estación.

Se sentía apenada, por aquello fue sorpresivo y aunque lo hubiera deseado por que no es más que una chica del montón enamorada de él… se sentía estúpida ¿jugaba con ella? ¿Por qué la beso? Su cabeza era un lio un lio.

-¡Bridgette!

El dueño de aquella voz corrió tras de ella, hasta lograr sujetarle del brazo, otra vez esos ojos profundos y fríos le miraban fijamente.

Su historia había comenzado entonces aquella vez, en aquel encuentro mientras esperaban el tren. Encendió la luz a un lado de la cama para no estar sumida en la oscuridad que le incomodaba. Abrió el cajón del mueble junto a la cama encontrando un libro que no se había tocado nuevamente dese hace tiempo, un papel sobresalía de entre sus páginas.

Quiso tomarlo y ver de qué se trataba, quería distraer su mente del dolor que su bebe le provocaba, más apenas las páginas del libro comenzaron a abrirse, el dolor regreso y esta vez más fuerte que antes. El libro dio directo en el suelo, esta vez no pudo contener le gemido de dolor, como pudo se levantó sintiendo algo escurrir por sus piernas.

-¡Ah!…d-duele… ¡TÍA SABINE!

Sus tíos entraron rápidamente a su habitación apenas comenzaron a escuchar sus gritos, Bridgette apenas se sostenía gracias a la ayuda de una silla en la habitación, sus lágrimas resbalaban sin freno alguno.

Bridgette había sido internada. Había entrado en la primera etapa de labor de parto. Aquello se trataba de un embarazo adolecente y los médicos no recomendaban el parto natural, una cesárea era la mejor opción, pero ella se negaba, no lo quería.

-Félix.- chillo, deseaba que él estuviera en ese lugar, a su lado tomando su mano. Sin quererlo se había vuelto muy caprichosa, siempre demandando su presencia. Escuchar su voz.

Cuatro de la mañana, el momento había llegado, sudaba, ya no aguantaba más y aparentemente él bebe tampoco, rápidamente fue llevada a quirófano, los doctores insistían el parto natural no era lo mejor, en el peor de los casos harían la operación, y evitar poner en riesgo la vida del bebe. Bridgette tiene un miedo extremos a las agujas, cuando le aplicaron al epidural lloro tanto como una niña pequeña podría hacerlo al recibir su primera vacuna.

-Félix…-chillo nuevamente. La enfermera a su lado limpiaba el sudor de su frente mientras ella pujaba, no podía, no podía dar a luz a su bebe, lágrimas de impotencia salían por sus ojos, mordía sus labios.

-Preparen todo para la cesárea.- ordeno el médico, las enfermeras se movieron rápidamente.

-¡N-no! N-no quiero…no…

-Señorita usted no puede…

-Ella puede.- una voz firme se dejó escuchar, su dueño le tomo delicadamente la mano de Bridgette, y ella le miro entre molesta y alegre.- vamos Brid puedes hacerlo.

-Félix, te odio…-m-me dejaste… sola.

-Después me lo reprochas ahora concéntrate falta poco para conocer a nuestro hijo.

Aferrándose de su mano comenzó a pujar nuevamente, no estaba sola, ya no, el amor de su vida estaba ahí a su lado… los minutos parecían eternos, largas horas que no tenían un fin. El medico tenía miedo de que Bridgette se desmayara a la mitad del parto, pues entonces la cesárea ya no sería una opción, después de lo que parecía ser una larga lucha la cabeza del pequeño había salido, lo demás sería más fácil.

-Una última vez.- ordeno el médico.

-Bridgette tu puedes, una vez más.- le alentó, su rostro pálido era una señal de que ya no soportaba ya no aguantaba. Ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire apretó sus dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar y se aferró a la mano de Félix como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Él se sorprendió del a fuerza de la azabache, en ese último momento, soltó su mano dejándose caer en la camilla, el silencio de la sala pronto fue roto por el llanto infantil, ese llanto que provoco lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, quedando atónito. Bridgette jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento, las enfermeras atendieron a Bridgette y a su hijo recién nacido, todo fue de golpe tanto que lo desconcertó.

-Felicidades… fue una niña.- el doctor palmeo el hombro del nuevo padre entregándole un par de tijeras quirúrgicas, mientras una enfermera se acercaba a él con su hija en brazos.

Corto el cordón umbilical y después la pequeña fue colocada sobre el pecho de su madre quien se mantenía despierta a duras penas, observo a su bebe, una mueca en el rostro de la pequeña apareció en sus pequeños labios algo similar a una sonrisa al sentir el calor de su madre. La voz de Félix se desvanecía y su vista se tornaba oscura. Hasta sumirse en el negro profundo.

 _Cinco de la mañana en punto. 26 de Agosto._

Gabriel miraba a los recién nacidos al otro lado del cristal, si hasta hace unos meces atrás él había estado parado en ese mismo lugar observando a su hijo un rato después de nacer, el ver a una criatura de la que desconocía hasta hace unas horas no sabía cómo manejarlo. La noticia había sido impactante.

Al fondo de aquella habitación se abrió una puerta por donde primeramente paso una enfermera y tras de ella Félix, la mujer se detuvo en la tercera hilera justo al centro para sostener al pequeño para posteriormente colocar al bebe en los brazos de su hijo.

Era su turno de atender al pequeño Adrien de dos meces, sus llantos retumbaban casi por toda la mansión, desde que cumplió el segundo mes, el pequeño Adrien se despertaba a mitad de la noche, sus padres le atendían, cambiaban y su madre le alimentaba más eso no bastaba para que el pequeño regresara a dormir sino que alguno de sus padres debía pasearse por toda la casa como alma en pena meciendo al niño entre sus brazos para que se durmiera.

Félix bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras se vestía en el proceso, Gabriel le miro alterado, eran las dos y media de la mañana y para que a esa hora estuviese despierto era muy raro.

-Félix.- le llamo, el nombrado se dio media vuelta abotonándose la camisa.- ¿Adónde crees que vas?

-Es una emergencia, tengo que salir.- respondió terminando de acomodarse ahora el pantalón.

-Es de madrugaba ¿Qué es eso tan importante? Mañana mismo presentas le examen profesional regresa a tu habitación.- le ordeno, el rubio no tenía tiempo para discutir con él tomo las primeras llaves del primer auto que encontró no pretendía obedecer aquella orden.

-Lo siento padre, es una emergencia, Bridgette me necesita a su lado ahora mismo.

-Si no me das una explicación razonable ahora mismo, no pasaras más lejos de esa puerta y sabes que lo cumpliré.

Félix suspiro ya no tenía más caso ocultar las cosas tarde o temprano la verdad se sabría, Gabriel le odiaría por no decirle la verdad, es más le odiaría más que cuando le pedio levantar una demanda para cambiarse el apellido Agreste a Isabey el apellido de su madre biológica.

-Bridgette está en el hospital.- comenzó a hablar.- sus tíos me han llamado, su parto se adelantó a dos semanas.

-¿Qué dices?

-Planeaba decírtelo, pero no ahora no era el momento menos cuando tú y Paulette están tan ocupados cuidando de su primer hijo… el asunto es… mi hijo y Adrien no se llevan más que un par de meces, lamento si te eh decepcionado por no decirlo y el que creas que soy un malagradecido cuando te pedí me quitaras tu apellido, solo no quería meterte en problemas.

Gabriel no podía procesar la información del todo bien, hasta donde logro comprender esa chiquilla que su hijo catalogaba como insoportable e infantil estaba ahora mismo en el hospital trayendo al mundo la hijo de su hijo, en cierto modo eso explicaba su ausencia en la mansión y el por qué Félix pasaba semanas sin regresar.

-Tienes mucho que explicar.- dijo serio y frio. En su interior Félix intentaba no estallar en risas, aquellas palabras en ese tono mientras sostenía aun bebe no le quedaban.- enciende el auto en cinco minutos bajare iré contigo.

Apenas llegaron al hospital, Gabriel le sostuvo del brazo tal cual lo aria con un niño pequeño impaciente por ver la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, llegaron hasta donde los tíos de Bridgette aguardaban por noticias, con impaciencia Félix ordeno el querer entrar y estar al lado de la azabache.

Félix observaba con infinita ternura a su bebe y para Gabriel por sorprendente que fuera era la segunda vez que le veía sonreírle a alguien que no fuera Adrien y de cierto modo muchas cosas ahora cobraban sentido para él. Como claro ejemplo aprender a cambiarle los pañales a un recién nacido usando a su hermano como "muñeco de prueba" el rubio se acercó hasta el cristal para que su padre observara mejor a la bebita, caballera azabache, mejillas sonrosadas de forma natural… toda ella era idéntica a su madre, pero había algo, algo que no podía descifrar que le confirmaba era de Félix, de cierto modo le recordaba cuando él había nacido, igual de pequeño, igual de frágil, una criatura que necesitaba de amor y protección demandante al mismo tiempo.

Para cuando Bridgette abrió sus ojos, ya estaba de regreso en su habitación ya no sentía los movimientos de su bebe dentro de ella, y recordó que no hace mucho le había dado a luz, miro a su lado en la cama un cunero vacío, un suave arrullo atrajo su atención, cerca de la puerta se encontraba un sofá y sentado en el con su bebe en brazos se encontraba Félix, quien pronto se percató de que Bridgette había despertado. Se levantó acercándole a su bebe, al sentirse en otros brazos la pequeña entre abrió sus ojitos mirando a su madre para después cerrarlo y acurrucarse más contra su pecho, buscando el calor que su madre le brindaba.

-Es tan pequeña.- dijo con la voz ronca, el esfuerzo durante el parto le había lastimado la garganta.- esta cosita me torturo por mucho rato.

-No hables.- le pidió abrazándola mientras se sentaba a su lado.- el doctor ha dicho que es una niña muy saludable y la más linda que ha visto.

-Una princesa…- la bebe saco su bracito de la manta rosa que le cubría, Bridgette quiso cubrirla nuevamente notando que la pulsera de identificación se marcaba como "Isabey" - ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

Félix le miro acariciando tiernamente la cabecita de la bebe… en un principio había elegido que en caso de ser una niña llevaría el nombre de su madre "Mari Anne" pero entonces se le había ocurrido algo mucho mejor.

-Marinette.- respondió.- el nombre perfecto para nuestra princesa.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Lloraron? No? Si? Lloremos todos juntos QwQ les apuesto a que muchos pensaron que Félix seguía muerto al principio de la historia xD…y bueno como lo dije al principio del capítulo esto no afecta en nada la trama de la historia, e demasiado independiente, un futuro de lo que habría sido de Bridgette si Félix no hubiera muerto esa noche.**_

 _ **La reacción de Gabriel no era la que muchos esperaban para la historia normal xD esa la tengo reservada como una sorpresa para cuando se entere de la verdad muajajaja**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este especial Feligette**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización :D**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	19. Llegadas, Noticias y Sorpresas

La policía hacia demasiadas preguntas a los padres de ambos chicos, estos respondían con toda la honestidad posible, primeramente los padres de Adrien estaban en ese lugar pues al creer que su hijo se iría del país lo más seguro es que estuviera con Marinette intentando despedirse o escapar, pero nunca pensaron que realmente escaparía llevándose a la chica con él. Por otro lado los padres de Marinette no comprendían por que su hija había escapado, sabían que estaba algo molesta por que ellos no le querían contar sobre quien era Bridgette, pero, tanto así era su enfado.

-Sin ofender señores, pero esto es una tontería de sus hijos, dos adolescentes escapando por "amor."

-¡No es amor!- grito Gabriel, entre cerrando sus ojos.- es solo un berrinche que mi hijo llevo demasiado lejos.

-Berrinche o no señor Agreste, esta es la segunda vez que su familia aleja a dos hijas mías.- Tom se le puso enfrente visiblemente molesto, Gabriel no entendió aquellas palabras y no preguntaría su significado, y tampoco toleraría que un panadero le gritase.

-Señores cálmense.- pidió el oficial.- recuerden son solo niños no deben estar demasiado lejos.

-Gabriel cállate y siéntate, está claro que así de alterado no vas a solucionar nada.- Paulette quito a la pequeña gatita de su regazo regresándola donde sus padres felinos, Gabriel obedeció sin reclamos a su esposa, esa actitud tranquila y seria no debía tomarla a la ligera.

-Marinette… si tan solo hubiéramos dicho la verdad.- Sabine se abrazó a su esposo mientras se lamentaba, si le hubieran dicho la verdad posiblemente nada de eso estaría pasando.

-Entendido… - el oficial quito su radio de su oreja mirando a los padres de los chicos.- un equipo viene en camino, intentaran rastrear el GPS de cualquiera de los dos celulares de sus hijos, solo deberán mantenerlos lo más que puedan en la línea para rastrearlos, de momento las televisoras y radios ya están transmitiendo el mensaje de los desaparecidos.

-Ofreceré una jugosa recompensa a quien de noticias sobre mi hijo.

-Señor Agreste, eso es lo menos recomendable, solo traerá varias noticias erradas. Yo sé lo que le digo.

Claude tenía ese día libre, mañana por la mañana debería estar en el aeropuerto para recoger a Bridgette, calentó los sobrantes de pizza de la noche anterior y saco una cerveza de la nevera, no era un buen desayuno pero de momento tendría algo en el estómago, después iría al supermercado para comprar algo más "decente" , tomo lugar en el sofá frente al televisor, encendiéndolo, si de placeres de la vida se trataban Claude amaba desayunar mientras veía dibujos animados, costumbre que llevo por quince años en el comedor de la prisión.

Su programa rápidamente fue interrumpido, él rodo los ojos con fastidio, tenían que cortar la programación en la parte más divertida cuando el dinosaurio comenzaba a correr sobre un tronco que caía por un barranco, para después estrellarse en un muro, si, lo sabía de memoria y aun así no podía parar de verlos.

 _Interrumpimos la programación para dar un informe especial: esta mañana los jóvenes Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain Cheng, desaparecieron de sus hogares, se estima que los jóvenes se fugaron a altas horas de la madrugada, si les ha visto, por favor comuníquense con la policía toda información es de gran ayuda…_

La pizza resbalo de su mano hasta el suelo, no lo podía creer, las noticias volaban, sí, pero que esos dos tarados desaparecieran… ni Félix o Bridgette lo habían pensado antes… bueno Félix una vez pero no por eso se fugaría con su novia de aquel entonces…

Marinette había despertado, justo cuando el autobús estaba llegando a la primera parada, los pasajeros bajaban algunos por llegar a su destino, otros para estirar las piernas pues el camino aún seguía. El móvil de Marinette ya le figuraban alrededor de treinta llamadas perdidas de sus padres, ella miraba el aparato con duda, no debía responderlo, la pantalla prendía y apagaba una y otra vez, no sonaba pues tenía desactivado el audio y el vibrador, cuando la llamada fue colgada treinta y uno era lo que figuraba como llamadas perdidas.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.- Adrien le tomo de la mano, ahora el móvil que debería estar sonando era el suyo, su padre le llamaba con insistencia y las llamadas perdidas eran casi el doble a las de Marinette.

-A mis padres les dará un ataque cuando regrese, no importa si no son mis padres, me han cuidado desde que llegue al mundo, o eso creo… ¿Me dirás algo?

Adrien suspiro, no pensaba contarle toda la verdad dentro de ese autobús… lo pensó un poco.

-Voy a contarte la historia de Mari Anne Isabey. En cierto modo es por lo que estamos aquí, ella fue una conocida de mi padre. Casi unos treinta años atrás, y no, no tiene que ver contigo de momento.

-Sera un milagro si termino cuerda, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi miedo a la lluvia?

-Ya me entenderás.

Las maletas estaban listas, debía estar completamente loca, pero de algo estaba segura, así como ese niño estaba por cambiar su vida, ella debía hacer lo mismo, enfrentar a los fantasmas del pasado y dejar todo en claro, solo así sus pesadillas terminarían. A quien engañaba… solo se aseguraría de que Claude aprendiera a cuidar a Estefan por un mes y después ella regresaría a Inglaterra a buscar un trabajo nuevo, una editorial nueva.

-Pañales, leche, ropa… pues bien te iras tal y como tu madre te entrego.- dijo para sí observando al bebe mirarle curioso desde la cama…te entrego… ¡Cierto!

Descuidando al pequeño por un par de segundos, corrió a la sala y después a la habitación con su bolso en mano, fue tan estúpida, que había olvidado por completo que Claude había mandado un regalo para él antes de regresar. Saco el pequeño mono de peluche, al verlo el pequeño estiro sus manitas dando algunas patadas al aire.

-¿Te gusta? Tu papá lo manda para ti, es un regalo.- apenas lo tuvo en sus manitas, lo llevo a su boca sonriendo, risitas infantiles que tenía el placer de escuchar… por primera vez.- sabes a donde iras hay una niña parecida a mí, es mi hija, tal vez en algún tiempo se lleguen a encontrar.

Bridgette se recostó a lado del pequeño, colocando su mano sobre su estómago en forma de abrazo, el pequeño coloco su manita sobre su frente, entendía que era tarde para arrepentirse, lo hecho echo estaba, escapo como una cobarde, de nada serbia pensar e imaginar si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Marinette nunca le llamaría "madre" y ella nunca sabría que es su hija.

-A tu padre le dará un infarto cuando nos vea llegar. No es el mejor padre del mundo, pero jama sestaras solo.

Las horas seguían pasando, horas largas, la noticia se había esparcido por todos lados, a pesar de ser su día libre, Claude asistió a trabajar, en los pasillos y el patio se podían escuchar rumores sobre la fuga de los chicos uno de los rumores que casi le hace partirse de risa, fue el de que Marinette había secuestrado a Adrien para quemarlo y hacer panes con trozos de su carne… no sabía quién impartía las clases de historia, pero sea quien sea tenía una rara obsesión con la segunda guerra mundial.

-Pensé que hoy era tu día libre.- el director apareció tras de Claude, este se giró un poco asustado.

-Sí, es solo que no podía quedarme quieto en casa, prefiero trabajar, además mañana tengo una visita importante y solo me desesperare de esperar sentado.- explico, el director suspiro observando a los alumnos del colegio.

-Ya te has enterado ¿verdad?

-Que Marinette secuestro al hijo del señor Agreste para quemarlo y hacer panes con su carne.- Damocles estallo a carcajadas, de todos los rumores, ese era el más divertido.

-Otros dicen que el joven Agreste la secuestro para hacer una línea de ropa independiente con piel humana, los chicos de ahora deberían dejar de ver tantas películas de terror… la policía vendrá esta tarde para hacer algunas preguntas a los profesores y empleados ¿Seguro quieres estar aquí?

-Señor, me culparon de un asesinato hace quince años, mi amigo solo me salvo, pero reconozco fue mi culpa, era joven e idiota. Más soy inocente.

-Roguemos que el señor Agreste no venga al interrogatorio, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- el castaño asintió.- avisa a los profesores que las clases se suspenden al siguiente toque, y que todos se reúnan en mi oficina.

-Sí señor.

Tal y como se informó, las clases fueron sus pendidas, la policía llego para hacer preguntas sobre los jóvenes, sobre si los habían visto actuar extraño, hablar de ciertas cosas o algo similar, parecían investigar un asesinato en lugar de una desaparición. Claude se enteró que Adrien se había fugado de su casa por estar a punto de ser enviado a un internado en Alemania, pero las razones de por qué Marinette escapo eran desconocidas.

Seis de la tarde y aun no terminaba de creerse estar demasiado lejos de su hogar con Adrien, llegando a quien sabe dónde solo para descubrir aquel gran misterio que el rubio había sembrado en su mente, conoció toda la historia de Mari Anne Isabey y aun así no terminaba de comprender que tenía que ver esa mujer con ella o su miedo a las noches de tormenta. El autobús hizo otra parada la tercera en el día, su espalda dolía terriblemente por las horas sentada, en la siguiente parada lograrían llegar a Tartas.

Adrien esperaba a Marinette un poco lejos de los sanitarios, se había encargado de comprar un par de botellas de yogurt bebible y otras de agua, de entre las cosas de Marinette saco otro de los pasteles para comerlo y ahora que recordaba en todo el viaje no habían hecho más que comer pan cuando su estómago lo pedía. Tal vez comer algo de fruta no les aria nada de daño. Camino hasta uno de los locales en la parada de autobús el rubio estuvo a punto de llamar al encargado cuando su atención se centró en el televisor, su foto y la de Marinette estaban siendo exhibidas como desaparecidos.

-Demonios.- susurro corriendo a los sanitarios, en el camino por los grandes cristales observo el autobús donde viajaban y al conductor hablar con la policía.

Marinette ya le buscaba con la mirada, apenas se encamino hasta donde Adrien, este le tomo del brazo comenzando a caminar al lado contrario.

-Adrien…

-No mires atrás.- le dijo.- la policía nos está buscando.- ella se tensó visiblemente, era lo más lógico que pasara teniendo en cuenta que Adrien era una figura pública.

Salieron de la parada escondiéndose en la parte de atrás donde los camiones con mercancía hacían sus paradas, ambos se escondieron tras un camión que transportaba gallinas en cuanto vieron pasar un par de policías, por uno de los radios alcanzaron a escuchar que los dos chicos desaparecidos habían sido vistos en el autobús y como si se tratara de una confabulación del destino, el chofer de aquel camión discutía con otro hombre sobre estar retrasados para la entrega de mercancía en Tartas.

-Adrien ¡No!- exclamo, el rubio la había tomado del a cintura para subirla dentro del camión.

-Es la única forma de llegar, además ya no está muy lejos, irnos caminando sería más sospechoso y peligroso.

-¡Pero es un camión de pollos!

-Al fondo hay otro de cerdos y no creo que hagan parada a donde vamos, así que tu elijes.

Las gallinas comenzaron a alborotarse, los chicos rápidamente se escondieron tras un par de jaulas esperando no ser descubiertos durante el camino. Los móviles seguían prendiendo y apagando en señal de llamadas ya se superaban las cien llamadas perdidas, la azabache tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no contestar y decirles a sus padres que estaban bien, que nada malo les había pasado. Adrien por su lado, apago definitivamente su móvil, lo único que hizo fue sacar la tarjeta de memoria, lo mejor sería deshacerse de los teléfonos.

-Entonces, los dejaremos aquí…

-Para cuando los encuentren, este camión ya estará en otro lugar y nosotros buscaremos hospedaje en algún lugar.- respondió Adrien quitando el móvil de las manos de Marinette para hacer lo mismo que con el suyo, apagarlo y sacar la tarjeta de memoria.

Cuatro horas fue lo que duro ese viaje, por lo que lograron escuchar entregar a las aves tendría que esperar al día siguiente, aquel camión se detuvo en una gasolinera, momento en que los jóvenes aprovecharon para bajar del camión y con la noche como aliada desaparecer de ese lugar. Por fin estaban en Tartas, aunque ya era bastante tarde, sin su móvil no sabría la hora exacta ella calculaba cerca de las once de la noche.

-Llegamos, ningún hotel nos dará hospedaje, primero llaman a la policía.- Dijo Marinette mientras intentaba quitarse algunas plumas del cabello, apestaba terriblemente a pollo mojado.- Adrien, este lugar da miedo.

-Lo sé, no hay ni un alma- tomándole de la mano comenzaron a caminar por aquellas calles bacías

La policía seguía en casa de los Dupain Cheng, nadie se movía de ese lugar incluidos los padres de Adrien, habían recibido una noticia sobre que habían visto a los chicos abordar un autobús, más con algunas paradas el conductor no podría asegurar en cual lugar bajaron. Las llamadas a los móviles eran insistentes. Para esos padres la noche más larga de sus vidas estaba por comenzar.

-¿Pero adonde irían?- Paulette caminaba de un lado a otro tronándose los dedos, la mujer estaba echa un mar de nervios ya casi eran las once y no había más noticias de su hijo.

-Lo que nos han informado es que ese autobús iba directo a Tartas, los jóvenes pudieron haber bajado en Tours o Saintes. No hubo registros de que dos jóvenes bajaran en tartas.- explico el policía.

-Pero ya es de noche, las calles son peligrosas, más para dos niños- Sabine acariciaba una y otra vez a Plagg el felino intentaba huir de las frenéticas caricias de su ama, Sabine lo había considerado una forma de desahogar el estrés y los nervios.

-Por desgracia no podemos hacer más hasta que la mañana llegue, ya hay policías buscando por todos lados, más en esos lugares clave, prometo los encontraremos.

Ocho de la mañana, el avión había aterrizado y aquellas horas de vuelo fueron terribles para Bridgette, Estefan no dejaba de llorar, de sentirse incomodo mientras viajaban, apenas se tranquilizaba cuando Bridgette le sostenía en brazos y le mecía, caminaron por el pasillo del avión sonriendo a la azafata, otra mujer que se alegraba de que el viaje se terminara.

-Seguro tu padre ya nos espera y ni se imagina la sorpresa que le tengo.- Estefan sonrío sacudiendo su monito de peluche en señal de alegría. Su móvil sonó, eh ahí el hombre de sus pensamientos.- Calladito…Claude.

 _-Supongo que ya has bajado del avión._

-Exacto voy en camino a la salida, oye podrías hacerme un favor, puedes mirar por las ventanas en dirección a la pista, llevo una chaqueta negra y una falda larga color vino.

Colgó la llamada, Claude se extrañó por esa petición extraña… abriéndose paso entre las personas observo en la pista a las personas avanzar a la puerta de salida donde posiblemente sus familiares o amigos les esperaban. Busco a Bridgette con la mirada hasta localizarla, esta le saludo con la mano que tenía libre, pues mientras caminaba a la puerta llevaba un bulto entre sus brazos, un bebe.

Corrió apresurado empujando a personas sin quererlo, cuando la azabache entro, su corazón se detuvo, ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era una especie de broma? Bridgette quito la manta que cubría a Estefan para cargarlo mejor y Claude le mirara, él quería llorar, pudo reconocerlo, su hijo su pequeño Estefan… corrió, acorto la distancia abrazando a Bridgette y al bebe, las personas que pasaban a su lado les miraron enternecidas, separándose del abrazo el castaño se limpió las lágrimas.

-Vamos ya es tu turno de cargarlo mis brazos se están entumiendo.

Con cuidado sostuvo al pequeño entre sus brazos, este le miraba sonriente, mientras soltaba pataditas al aire, la azabache tubo que contenerse a liberar lágrimas, la escena era tan conmovedora que un nudo se había formado en su garganta con solo ver a ese hombre abrazar y besar a su hijo con infinito cuidado como si se tratara de alguna ilusión que pudiera desaparecer rápidamente de entre sus brazos.

-P-pero…- intento decir, Bridgette suspiro mientras caminaba, no bastaba decir que estorbaban en medio del camino.

-Pasaron muchas cosas y el tiempo me fue un infierno.- comenzó.- Melody va a casarse con mi editor en jefe que locura.- Claude torció los labios, no le importaba, ella ya no le importaba aunque en su tiempo le amara con locura, la respetaba solo por ser la madre de su hijo.

No entiendo.- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de espera junto a la azabache.- Pensé que jamás vería a Estefan ¿Cómo le convenciste para que me dejara verlo?

-Claude lo que voy a decirte es terriblemente delicado.- suspiro, en el viaje había pensado una y mil veces como darle esa terrible noticia.- Melody… ella prácticamente había regalado a Estefan.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, según ella Rodrigo el bastardo con el que se casara dentro de un mes y mi ex jefe por cierto piensa que criar de un niño que fue concebido en una celda de visita conyugal no sería bueno y ella, esa maldita regalada acepto, por lo tanto regalarme a Estefan fue su mejor opción.

-M-Melody…¡Es su hijo, como preferir a un maldito hombre por sobre su hijo, su sangre!- exclamo, Bridgette solo soplo su flequillo.

-Realmente yo la desconocí, incluso contrate un buen abogado que me facilito unos papeles para que ella renunciara legalmente a Estefan y… si hubieras visto la frialdad al firmar los papeles como si no le importara… es una historia muy larga, pero ese niño estará mejor contigo que conmigo, eres su padre. Mejor vamos a casa, si es que aún hay una quiero descansar Estefan no me ha dejado dormir.

Levantándose de su lugar, Bridgette tenía la intención de caminar a recoger su maleta, más antes de poder seguir avanzando Claude le tomo del brazo, estaba serio, como si dudara en decirle algo.

-Bridgette… algo grabe ah pasado.

En Tartas, Adrien y Marinette habían logrado entrar a una iglesia para poder pasar la noche, era de todas la peor de sus locuras, Marinette no tenía nada en contra de las iglesias, pero estar en una y para pasar la noche, no sabía explicarlo pero se sentía peor que si profanara una tumba. De su maleta Adrien saco un par de pelucas una oscura y otra pelirroja ambas tan naturales que parecía ser cabello natural.

-Adrien quiero bañarme, realmente apesto a pollo mojado, el hedor es terrible.

-Lo se.- respondió mientras se colocaba la peluca negra y se quitaba la chaqueta.- yo también muero por tomar una ducha pero debemos seguir, quedarnos aquí es aun peligroso. Y para llegar a Cannes nos faltan unas ocho horas.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, ambos se escondieron rápidamente debajo de las butacas, mientras la persona avanzaba ellos retrocedían lentamente hasta llegar a la salida. Marinette se colocó la peluca pelirroja, Adrien lo tenía todo expresamente calculado… bueno dos chicos fugándose siendo buscados, era lógico que necesitarían de un disfraz; ahora debían pensar en una forma de llegar a Cannes, los autobuses ya no eran una opción y caminar sería una locura o tal vez…

-Marinette.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué tal sabes andar en bicicleta?

Las llamadas insistían, ninguno de los dos contestaba y la policía no tenía más pistas. Aquella noche apenas y pudieron dormir, Mientras Paulette y Sabine dormían Gabriel y Tom insistían por los teléfonos, muchas veces despertaron asustadas al escuchar a sus maridos comenzar a pelear, las cuatro mejores horas fueron cuando los hombres terminaron dormidos.

-Casi son las diez de la mañana.- Sabine con su taza de café en manos observo a Paulette luchar por no dormir.

-Deberías dormir un poco más, no es bueno para alguien importante como usted.

-Gracias, pero no gracias, no voy a descansar hasta que mi niño este en mis brazos otra vez…-Sabine suspiro, ella también deseaba ver a su pequeña Marinette.- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Sí.

-La novia de Félix, Bridgette… ¿Realmente se suicidó, no soporto el dolor?

Sabine se mordió los labios, ella y su esposo habían creado esa mentira del suicidio de su sobrina, no querían decir la verdad sobre que había escapado al borde de la locura abandonando a su propia hija.

-Hay cosas que son mejor no saber, lo lamento, pero en cuanto a mi sobrina es algo que solo le concierne a la…

La puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe, todos observaron al a recién llegada, la cual jadeaba intentando recuperar el aire, los tacones no eran un gran aliado a la hora de correr, se había hecho la nota mental pero nunca la obedecía. Sabine se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, Tom y Gabriel se sorprendieron de verla en ese lugar.

-¡¿Dónde está?! – exigió.

-Bridgette…-susurro Paulette, era la misma, a pesar del tiempo podía reconocerla claramente.

-¡Tú!- exclamo Gabriel, la azabache le ignoro por completo otorgando un semblante serio y molesto a los presentes.

-¡¿Qué le paso a mi hija?!

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ok, en este momento debería decir algo épico, pero nada se me ocurre… ¡ESTALLO LA BOMBA! Bridgette se ha enterado que Marinette ha desaparecido. Adrien y Marinette escapando en un camión de pollos y profanando una iglesia xD (en el buen sentido jaja) ¿Cómo le aran ahora para llegar a Cannes? Por si lo notaron tuve que cambiar los destinos para hacer el viaje más largo anterior mente era de Paris a La Faloise y de ahí a Mer les Bains pero si checamos google maps el recorrido hubiera durado por lo menos dos horas xD y de Paris a Cannes son por lo menos catorce horas así que concuerda xD ( y eso ya lo corregí en el cap 17) El encuentro de Claude con su hijo awww que lindo, sencillo pero lindo jeje, él se ha enterado de forma breve de lo que Melody ha hecho**_

 _ **¿Qué pasara ahora? Ah lo olvidaba ¡Por fin! Lo que muchos esperaban en el próximo capítulo Gabriel se entera de que Marinette es hija de Félix y con esto, tristemente entramos a la recta final de esta historia ToT**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	20. Sin más mentiras

Nadie decía absolutamente nada, la presencia de Bridgette en ese lugar era como ver un fantasma salir de su tumba, sus tíos por otro lado, no sabían que hacer o decir a esas alturas no pensaban que ella regresara o simplemente se enterara de la desaparición de Marinette.

Gabriel desvió su mirada regresando a insistir por el móvil, el aparato de la policía seguía intentando rastrear el GPS del chico, el policía a cargo carraspeo la garganta rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio generado por la intromisión de la mujer.

-Señorita ¿Hubo otra desaparición?- le pregunto, Bridgette respiro profundamente, relajando los hombros.- ¿Cree que su hija desapareció junto a estos chicos?

-No.- respondió.- no junto, no son tres, de los dos chicos…

-Bridgette, por favor.- interrumpió Tom, explicar las cosas seria ya aún más complicado que la situación actual, más sabia que el oficial atacaría con diversas preguntas.- hacemos todo lo posible por encontrar a Marinette.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que pasa?- Paulette se levantó de su lugar dando un par de pasos, como si la situación no fuera grabe esa mujer solo llegaba a poner más tensión al ambiente.-Pensé… todos pensamos que estabas muerta.

-Y si mejor terminamos las mentiras.- de forma seria Bridgette acorto su distancia a Gabriel, ambos se miraron de forma seria, fría congelando terriblemente el ambiente.- No estoy muerta como lo pueden ver, y yo solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Como si yo supiera.- respondió de la misma forma.- estoy más ocupado intentando encontrar a mi hijo.

-Ese es el problema señor Agreste, su hijo escapo con Marinette, mi hija.

En Tartas, Adrien y Marinette habían conseguido encontrar un restaurante de comida rápida, después de un día de solo comer pan sus estómagos se alegraron cuando sus sentidos del olfato percibieron el aroma de hamburguesas, pollo y papas fritas, el problema, si tenían dinero para comer algo, pero el hedor a pollo no se marchaba y dudaban los dejaran ingresar a ese lugar.

-Si conseguimos dar con un baño público podremos cambiarnos y botar la ropa a la basura.- Marinette lo dudo, su pants era cómodo, a pesar de parecer caliente no lo era, y además era nuevo ¿Cómo botarlo a la basura?

-Oh podríamos guardar la ropa sucia llegar a nuestro destino, lavar y listo.

-Iremos apestando todo lo que traigamos a pollo mojado, mejor no. – suspiro derrotada en cierto modo era cierto, llevar la ropa consigo terminaría apestando

Conseguir los sanitarios públicos no les costó ningún problema, Marinette se sería realmente toda una fugitiva y le daba gracia tener que cambiar su apariencia para no ser descubiertos. Tras un par de minutos, Marinette salió vistiendo un overol rosa, por debajo llevaba una blusa blanca y su chaqueta y la peluca roja la ato en una coleta con una de las ligas de sus coletas ocultando perfectamente su cabellera azabache. Adrien también salió vistiendo un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una camisa gris de manga larga con un chaleco más oscuro que la camisa y junto a su peluca le daba un aire semi formal. Botaron la ropa dentro de un contenedor de basura y regresaron al restaurante, Marinette se sentó en una mesa cerca de la entrada mientras Adrien hacia el pedido, en el televisor ambos observaron el reporte informativo sobre sus desapariciones y el no tener ninguna pista.

-No crees que eres muy joven para venir y ordenar.- el hombre tras el mostrador se quedó mirando a Adrien, este le daba cierto aire al chico desaparecido en las noticias.

-Mi padre es vegetariano o eso dice para que su novia no le rechace, mi prima y yo solo queremos comer y dejarlos "derramar amor"- astutamente Adrien señalo a una pareja fuera del lugar, un hombre mayor y una linda joven de aproximadamente veinte años sentados en una banca abrazados y robándose uno que otro beso.- pero si no quiere vender iremos a otro lado.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?- Internamente Adrien rogaba que esa pareja que vio de camino a la caja no se marchara antes que ellos, el cajero se había tragado ese cuento barato, pidió un paquete doble de hamburguesas papas y sodas.- ¿A nombre de quién?

-Claude Toussaint

Su orden tardo por lo menos quince minutos en estar lista, los quince minutos más largos para Adrien, cuando todo estuvo listo, Adrien junto a Marinette salieron del lugar, el cajero les seguía con la mirada hasta los jóvenes se acercaron a la pareja, la mujer tomo su bolso y se puso de pie junto al hombre y los cuatro se marcharon.

Lo que realmente hicieron fue pedir indicaciones la ruta más rápida para llegar a Cannes, la pareja se ofreció a llevarlos hasta un mapa que mostraba las rutas, claro que con la misma mentira de que sus padres les esperaban en un parque.

-Deberías de ser actor.- Marinette dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.- pero si el señor te reconoció ¿No deberíamos movernos ya?

-Aun debemos conseguir las bicicletas, y el recorrido hasta Cannes durara como unas ocho horas.- respondió, mientras tuvieran esos disfraces pasarían desapercibidos por el momento. Una motocicleta se estaciono a un lado de la fuente donde ellos estaban, un par de chicos descendieron dejando los cascos sobre la motocicleta para después entrar a lo que parecía ser un bar. Uno de los chicos que paso frente a ellos estaba tan distraído en su plática que no se fijó las llaves no entraron en su bolsillo y terminaron en el suelo.- como andar en bicicleta.

Claude observo fuera de la pastelería salir al oficial, atendiendo una llamada, él y su hijo esperaban fuera a que Bridgette saliera a dar una noticia o algo, entraría en caso y solo en caso de escuchar terribles gritos e insultos, él bebe en sus brazos le tomo la cara con sus manitas palmeando sus mejillas, eso le parecía divertido al pequeño.

 _-¿Qué paso?_

 _-Ayer por la mañana, Marinette y el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, desaparecieron._ \- Bridgette le miro.- _no sé cómo decírtelo si se fugaron o fue un secuestro o qué, pero nadie sabe a dónde fueron y la policía._

 _-Marinette, escapo…_

 _-Sí y con su novio, Adrien Agreste._

 _-T-tengo que ir, tengo que ir a casa, Marinette no… Ella no puede desaparecer._

Bridgette tenía las miradas de todos sobre ella… había dicho que era momento de terminar las mentiras, Gabriel no se creía lo que había escuchado, Marinette hija de esa mujer. Pero entonces ¿Quiénes eran ellos en realidad?

-No sabemos dónde está, ni ella ni mi hijo.- Intervino Paulette colocándose a un lado de su esposo.- de saberlo no estaríamos todos aquí reunidos.

-Has dicho algo muy interesante, que esa niña es tu hija y que era tiempo de acabar con la mentira.- realmente Marinette y ella se parecían demasiado, algo diferenciaba a la menor de quien decía era su madre.

-Bridgette es la madre biológica de Marinette.- soltó Sabine colocándose a su lado.

-Por quince años pensamos que te habías suicidado, que el dolor de la muerte de Félix no lograste superarlo y…-La mano de Gabriel en su hombro hizo que Paulette dejara de hablar, Bridgette se giró a ver a sus tíos, ahora entendía por qué su rostro nunca apareció en los cartones de leche.

-El dolor por su muerte a pesar del tiempo no lo eh logrado superar, pero sigo con vida, sigo adelante con mi vida, simplemente escape, escape de todo y de todos en un ataque de locura.- se explicó.

-Creo que no te estoy entendiendo.- intervino Gabriel, Bridgette no era clara, el recordaba a una chica torpe que tropezaba con sus palabras al momento de hablar, al frente tenia a una persona fría, seria.- y de ser así, ¿Qué clase de madre eres?

-No soy madre.- respondió.- lo seré de palabra pero no me eh ganado el titulo por mis crianzas o buenos actos, lo admito me largue de aquí dejando a mi hija recién nacida regalándola técnicamente a mis tíos que no tenían la culpa por mi incompetencia y si estoy aquí es porque no me es ya justo ella viva con mentiras y sobre todo por el inmenso amor que aun siento por Félix.

Tom sujeto a su esposa del hombro, ella quería intervenir, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, Bridgette está hablando de más y cuando se lo proponía ella no pararía hasta sacarlo todo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo con…?-

-Por qué Félix es el padre de Marinette.- le interrumpió de golpe.- ¡Ella es su hija! Solo por eso fue que regrese.

Paulette abrió los ojos con sorpresa cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, esa fría respuesta no tenía ni un rastro de mentira, Gabriel sintió un frio recorrerle de pies a cabeza ¿había escuchado bien? Félix… el padre de esa niña.

-No lo creo.- soltó incrédulo, pero si lo pensaba mejor… Félix había cambiado de forma repentina había días que no llegaba a dormir a la mansión, y el justificaba el estar terminando proyectos finales con compañeros de equipo…Entonces él…Gabriel quiso hablar pero nada salía por su boca. Bridgette negó con la cabeza, mientras soltaba una leve risa.

-Solo piénselo, ¿Porque hace años Félix le pidió levantar la demanda para cambiarle el apellido, para dejar de ser un Agreste y tener el apellido de su madre? ¿Por qué desaparecía por días y dormía fuera de casa, antes de que lo asesinaran?... porque yo estaba embarazada.

-P-pero… él nunca dijo nada…porque tu…-intento preguntar Paulette, no cabía de la sorpresa recibida, ciertamente Marinette le daba un aire familiar pero no por el echo de tener el parecido de Bridgette tenía algo y ese algo rápidamente lo relaciono a Félix.

-Él iba a decirles, cuando el tramite terminara les contaría la verdad, no quería que lo vieran como un desagradecido por todo lo que hicieron por él, por un niño que no compartía la sangre con el señor Agreste y cuando todo paso… yo solo… solo seguía su voluntad, que no se enteraran de ese bebe, de esa niña que abandone al borde de la locura…

Su voz salía temblorosa, y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin freno alguno, el solo recordar… el simple hecho de recordar le hacía ver que era un asco una aberración como persona que no merecía estar en ese lugar exigiendo saber algo de la niña que abandono, que dejo de lado y no demostrarle todo ese amor que sentía desde el instante que supo ya estaba con ellos… Sabine le tomo del brazo alejándola del matrimonio Agreste para hacerla sentarse en el sofá, apenas ambas se sentaron Bridgette comenzó a llorar aferrándose a su tía.

-Ella dice la verdad… nosotros no dijimos nada, porque Félix nos lo había contado todo, la historia de su madre y el como usted se había echo cargo de él a temprana edad.

-P-pero si… pero si Adrien es novio de Marinette, y Félix es su padre… Gabriel ellos no… ¡No! E-esto es un error grabe, ellos no…

-Paulette hay algo que debes saber.

De todas las locuras, esa era la peor, la peor de todas y la más temeraria… no sabía cómo demonios le convenció para subirse y robar aquella motocicleta, incluso dudaba que Adrien supiera conducirla, pero hay estaban, como si no fuera por demás sospechoso dos adolescentes arriba de una moto conduciendo como ebrios, y daba la impresión pues el rubio no mantenía llevar la motocicleta en línea recta cada tanto perdía el control

-¡NOS VAMOS A MATAR!- grito ella abrazándose mas a él, Adrien podía sentir como el aire comenzaba a faltarle por aquel fuerte abrazo.

 _GAME OVER_

Ambos bajaron de la motocicleta en aquel local de video juegos, en la pantalla ambos se habían chocado contra un árbol y de solo haberse imaginado que hace unos minutos atrás pudieron realmente haber terminado de esa forma. De haber tomado las llaves y la motocicleta seguramente… realmente hubiera sucedido una tragedia.

-Debemos conseguir unas bicicletas y dejar de perder tiempo y dinero- Adrien pago al encargado saliendo del local.

-No creo que logremos llegar hoy a Cannes y menos en bicicletas.- era cierto no lo lograrían no era lo mismo que ir en un auto. No querían darse por vencidos.

-Pero si son los niños de hace un rato.- frente a ellos un auto convertible se detuvo, una mujer les quedo mirando, la misma que esa mañana les llevo junto a su novio a ver el mapa con las rutas más rápidas a Cannes.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto Marinette, la joven bajo sus gafas oscuras para verles mejor.

-¿Y sus padres? Mi trabajo en este lugar ha terminado y no voy directamente a Cannes pero podría dejarles lo más cerca posible.

-A-ah b-bueno ellos fueron…-Adrien carraspeo con la garganta.

-Realmente no estamos con nuestros padres, nos fugamos para poder llegar a Cannes y resolver unos asuntos.- declaro, la joven sonrió de medio lado y Marinette no se lo creía ¿Por qué decirle eso a una desconocida? Podría delatarlos a la policía.

-Ya decía yo que me eras conocido de algún lado… Adrien, en serio ¿fugarte con tu novia?

-No te puedo dar todos los detalles pero realmente necesitamos llegar a Cannes. ¿Nos puedes ayudar Yadira?

-¿Yadira?- pregunto Marinette, no entendía nada ¿Se conocían? ¿De dónde? ¿Qué pasaba?

-Te presento a Yadira Andaluz, es una fotógrafa Española que trabajo para la última campaña publicitaria de mi padre, ella es Marinette mi novia.

-Vamos suban, les dejare lo más cerca de Cannes.- ambos jóvenes subieron a la parte de atrás, la mujer se colocó las gafas oscuras reanudando su camino, así sería menos sospechoso. Y más difícil que la policía diera con ellos.

-N-no crees que es peligroso.- susurro, Adrien se veía tan confiado y parecía confiar plenamente en esa mujer. – Podría llamar a tus padres.

-Yadira fue despedida por mi padre a mitad del primer día.- le contesto.- no compartieron ideas y ella grito, sabes que mi padre es poco tolerante y la despidió, más como ya le habían pagado por adelantado supongo alargo su estadía en este lugar

-Sí, no es como si quiera hablar otra vez con ese cubo de hielo… lo lamento Adrien, pero tu padre se lo gano.- Marinette se avergonzó ella les estaba escuchando.

-Descuida, y lo siento nuevamente, mi madre discutió por defenderte pero no consiguió hacerle cambiar de idea.

-Tranquilo y no se preocupen no diré nada, de solo ver el carácter de Gabriel Agreste no me extraña que te fugaras con tu novia. De ser mi padre lo hubiera hecho de igual forma.

Bridgette había terminado de llorar, por un lado se sentía bien de haber dicho toda la verdad y por el otro sentía que había traicionado la última promesa de Félix que su padre nunca se enteraría. Paulette por su lado había comprendido todo, Félix no era hijo de Gabriel sino de otra persona a la que ayudo hace años, estaba molesta, su esposo pudo haberle dicho la verdad cuando se conocieron incluso después de casarse con él, todo ese tiempo había vivido con la mentira de que su antigua mujer había muerto, bueno si, pero que no estaban casados que solo eran amigos.

La azabache entro al baño para limpiarse la cara, necesita estar unos momentos a solas, desde la ventana pudo ver como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y entonces recordó que Claude seguía afuera con Estefan esperándole, saco su móvil para llamarlo.

 _-¿Todo bien?_

-Si… si, parece que lloverá pronto, porque no vas a casa a Estefan podría hacerle daño.

 _-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Piensas quedarte?_

-Sí, después te cuento las cosas, por ahora vete yo me comunico por si algo más llega a pasar.

 _-De acuerdo._

Al salir del baño, todo regreso a lo anterior, las llamadas insistían seguían marcando a los móviles en espera de que contestaran. Y paso la llamada fue contestada, la policía rápidamente registro la llamada, pero quien atendía al otro lado parecía ser un hombre mayor, el hombre les dijo que había encontrado los móviles mientras descargaba la mercancía que trasportaba.

-Nos quedamos sin pistas.- dijo con pesar el policía, la llamada se registró en La Faloise, en algún lugar de camino a Tartas los jóvenes debieron o lanzar los móviles o algo parecido.

-Tartas…-murmuro, el nombre le era vagamente familiar.

-¿Qué aran ahora?- pregunto Sabine al oficial.

-Esperar a que alguien de noticias o la policía de ese lugar reporte algo, buscarlos será más difícil ahora que no tiene un GPS o algo para rastrearlos será difícil.

El cielo poco a poco fue cubierto de espesas nubes oscuras, el aire era más frio y en su interior algo le decía que esa sería una noche de tormenta. Ya tenían unas cuantas horas desde que esa mujer Yadira les había recogido para acercarlos lo más posible a Cannes.

-Hasta aquí.- anuncio Yadira deteniendo el auto.- Cannes está a una hora y media de camino si se dan prisa puede que la lluvia no les empape tanto.

-Gracias por todo Yadira.

-De nada y tranquilos no diré absolutamente nada- su auto marcho hasta desaparecer calles más a delante, Adrien tomo la mano de Marinette comenzando a caminar.

-¿Podremos llegar antes de que llueva?- pregunto temerosa, Adrien miro al cielo, lo dudaba.

-No lo creo, pero mejor nos damos prisa.

Claude había regresado a casa con su hijo y las maletas de Bridgette, aquel enorme lugar de pronto le parecía el de antes de que Bridgette se fuera, no se sentía vacío ni frio, no sabía si era porque ahora tenía a su pequeño a su lado, dejo las maletas en la sala justo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

" _Hay leche, biberones y pañales dentro de su maleta y también está su papilla para que la prepares, es simple."_

Sonrío, de momento Bridgette le estaba salvando ya se imaginaba saliendo a la tienda a comprar leche y algo que el niño pudiera comer. Subieron al segundo piso, Claude abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, esa que pensó jamás sería utilizada. Encendió la luz y beso la cabeza de su hijo.

-¿Te gusta? Será tu habitación, es simple y no tiene la gran cosa, más lo prepare todo con mucho cariño por ti.

Depósito al pequeño dentro de la cuna, el pequeño de ojos azules arrugo la frente queriendo llorar, Claude se alarmo ¿No le gustaba la cuna? ¿El colchón era duro e incómodo? Pero pronto un olor amargo inundo sus sentidos…

-Tu padre es todo un caso, así que esperemos todo salga bien la primera vez.

Salió de la habitación dejando al pequeño Estefan en la cuna, no tenía tiempo para revisar que maleta era de quien, por lo cual tomo ambas y regreso a la habitación, al abrir la primera maleta encontró prendas que seguramente eran de Bridgette y dentro una maleta más pequeña, seguramente esa era la de Estefan, mas al abrirla se sonrojo y la cerro de inmediato. Cerro la maleta y abrió la otra, la segunda era la de su hijo, debió suponerlo esa era mucha más pequeña que la que abrió primero.

Tomo uno de los pañales del paquete junto otras cosas que dedujo él necesitaría, aquello no era más que una prueba de varias, cambiar un pañal. Él bebe por otro lado le miraba mientras se chupaba la manita y esbozaba una sonrisa.

Cambiar el pañal no fue nada fácil, parecía ser fácil pero no lo era, con el niño una vez limpio tomo la lata de leche, el niño al ver le biberón estiro sus manitas como exigiendo le dieran su comida.

El cielo completamente nublado les daba la señal de que ya la lluvia estaba por comenzar, pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer. Marinette se aferró a la mano de Adrien asustada, ya habían llegado a Cannes, pero llegar a esa propiedad parecía tomarles más tiempo, el rubio solo se guiaba por el croquis dibujado que tenía, para cuando se dio cuenta la lluvia ya había comenzado.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Como decirlo…Gabriel ya se enteró de la verdad, no sé, siento que no fue algo épico pero si impactante xD ¿Pensaron que Adrien se había robado la motocicleta? Jajaja yo creo que sí. A Bridgette le resulta vagamente familiar aquel lugar de Tartas y Claude aprendió a cambiar su primer pañal que lindo xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	21. Revelación

La lluvia pronto tomo fuerza y Marinette de cierto modo agradecía que la lluvia que escurría por su rostro cubriera perfectamente sus lágrimas, era una tontería llorar y asustarse por algo tan simple como eso, pero no podía evitarlo era más fuerte que ella ese sentimiento de miedo, de sentir que por su culpa algo estaba o llego a pasar, sus uñas se aferraron al brazo de Adrien quien podía sentir como le clavaban las uñas tal cual un gato asustado lo aria, más no decía nada por eso.

-Es aquí.- dijo Ambos observaron aquella pequeña casa abandonada con vegetación muerta, rodeando ventanas y puerta.

De su mochila Adrien saco una llave la cual entro sin problemas, le costó un poco el abrir la puerta más esta pronto cedió y se abrió, Marinette no lo pensó ni dos veces para entrar y estar lejos de la lluvia Adrien entro poco después asegurándose de cerrar muy bien la puerta.

-Lo siento, parece que lloverá toda la noche.- Marinette negó con la cabeza mientras limpiaba sus mejillas- deberíamos cambiarnos o nos dará una pulmonía.

-Y-yo… yo no tengo nada que ponerme.- le dijo temblando de frio.- s-solo traía mi pants y esta muda no pensé…no quería cargar con más cosas.

Adrien curvo los labios, la casa estaba completamente vacía y el frio se sentía aún más, de entre sus cosas saco una linterna que apenas y lograba iluminar la sala, él solo llevaba otra muda de Ropa y su chaqueta que tenía puesta cuando emprendieron el viaje.

-Usa esto y… tal vez esto…-dijo con un gran sonrojo, Marinette acepto las prendas sin preguntar que eran. Adrien subió al segundo piso y abrió una de las puertas encontrándose con un pequeño baño.- Puedes cambiarte aquí, yo me cambiare en el pasillo y esperare a que salgas.

Marinette asintió, tomo la linterna y se encerró en el baño para cambiarse, ahora que se fijaba bien él le había dado una camisa negra con franjas de colores y… unos bóxer… su rostro se coloro de golpe, sentía las mejillas ardiendo ¿Por qué le estaba dando su ropa interior? Se tranquilizó no tenía por que estar pensando cosas raras no era como si él le estuviese dando un doble mensaje, ¿o sí? No, no tenía que estarlo malinterpretando, si seguro eso lo estaba malinterpretando todo.

Respiro profundamente, y comenzó a cambiarse, aquella prenda interior bien podría usarla como un tipo de short, la cuestión era que su propia ropa interior fuera cubierta no solo por esa camisa que le quedaba algo grande. Adrien por su parte se había terminado de cambiar, se había colocado un pantalón ligero blanco y su chaqueta gris, coloco su ropa en el barandal de la escalera a modo que esta pudiera secarse.

-L-listo…- Marinette salió del baño intentando bajar lo más que pudiera aquella camisa.- a-ahora ¿Vas a contarme que pasa?

-Si… pero antes busquemos que cubrirnos.

Buscar no fue difícil, descolgaron las cortinas de una de las habitaciones y fueron a otra, usar las cortinas era mejor que a no tener nada. Atrancaron la puerta para después ir a sentarse a una de las esquinas.

-¿Que pasara ahora que me cuentes la verdad? ¿Cómo regresaremos a casa?

-Nos entregaremos a la policía, por lo menos estaremos seguros de que no podrán lastimarnos o pedir un rescate.- explico. De su mochila saco un libro que pertenecía a Félix.- Te conté sobre Mari Anne, mi padre le dio trabajo en su casa y sabia ella estaba embarazada.

-Sí y que murió después de traer a su hijo al mundo.- dijo ella y Adrien asintió.- ¿Qué tengo que ver con eso?

-De cierto modo bastante… ese niño se quedó huérfano sin nadie que lo protegiera apenas nació mi padre en favor a su amiga, adopto a ese bebe y creció en un ambiente similar al mío, excluyendo el modelaje… y su nombre era Félix.

-¡Tu hermano!- exclamo, y el asintió.- no podía creerlo, bueno de cierta forma, al ver al chico de las fotos no se parecía en nada a Adrien o a sus padres, y le sorprendía que su padre fuera capaz de un gesto hermoso y noble para con un niño que no tenía nada que ver con él.

-Tiempo después, mi hermano conoció a una chica llamada Bridgette, Bridgette Cheng.- tomando la linterna el rubio abrió el libro entre sus manos, mostrando los dibujos de aquella chica que Marinette reconoció rápidamente, la misma de la fotografía, la misma que aparecía en las fotografías que sus padres no querían que viera y que era el centro de un misterio grande.

-Cheng… tu hermano dibujaba muy bien, te aseguro que si tuviera color podría pasar como fotografía. ¿Qué paso con Bridgette?

-Bridgette perdió a sus padres cuando tenía dos años de edad, ella y Félix compartían varias cosas y entre ellas los dos eran huérfanos, los dos fueron adoptados… Félix tenía un amigo, un amigo que siempre estaba metido en problemas y lo arrastraba a ellos siendo el quien le sacara de líos, el dinero nunca importo en mi familia y eso Félix supo aprovecharlo para pagar las deudas de ese amigo suyo.

-Entonces ellos ¿Formalizaron algo?

-Sí, se enamoraron casi un tiempo después de iniciar la preparatoria, y su relación duro casi dos años… Pero entonces paso algo, Félix y Bridgette estaban por tener un hijo, cuando se enteraron mi madre solo tenía unos cuantos meces de haberse embarazado de mí, por lo que no tengo mucho de diferencia con su hijo. Por años mis padres no quisieron hablar de Félix, y creo que era porque él no era su hijo biológico.- Marinette miraba fijamente aquel dibujo ¿Dónde encajaba ella, donde encajaba su miedo a las noches de lluvia?

-¿Quién te conto todo esto?- le pregunto.- has dicho que tus padres… que ellos no te dijeron nada. ¿Quién fue?

-Bridgette Cheng.- respondió.- ella y Claude me contaron la historia cada quien a su modo, Claude solo me conto que él fue el amigo de Félix y que llego a conocer a Bridgette, después ella me conto lo demás, sobre Mari Anne y él. También me conto que en un terrible estado de depresión y locura cometió la peor de las tonterías existentes…abandono a su bebe.

-Adrien…

-Ella se arrepiente, sí, pero jamás espero volverle a ver, porque simplemente no lo merecía…

-Y-yo… yo no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo y mi miedo? Adrien… no entiendo.- su voz temblaba, Adrien comprendió que si lo estaba entendiendo pero se estaba negando a creerlo.

-La noche que Félix murió, lo hizo una noche bajo la lluvia e irónicamente sin saberlo murió de la mano de su propio padre.- un tueno ilumino aquella vacía habitación, Adrien gracias a esos segundos de luz azul noto una lagrima resbalar por sus mejillas.- El verdadero padre de Félix era un tipo de tratos sucios y fraudes o eso me explicaron, el amigo de él se metió donde no debía, atar cabos para mi padre antes de la sentencia de muerte de aquel sujeto lo lleno de rabia…y la noche que Bridgette abandono a su bebe también fue una noche de tormenta. Y sin quererlo Marinette tú ya conocías a Bridgette.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué…que dices?

-Cuando Bridgette se fue, tardo cinco años en lograr salir de Paris e hizo una vida en Londres… ella es mejor conocida como Ladybug, escritora de libros.

Bridgette intentaba recordar, Tartas, Tartas le era conocido sabía que había logrado escuchar de ese lugar en algún momento pero ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo lo escucho? La segunda noche estaba por comenzar y no tenían ninguna noticia, la azabache solo permanecía sentada en el sofá mordiendo su pulgar, Gabriel le miraba de cuando en cuando, no podía, seguía sin poder creer esa noticia. Se levantó de su lugar caminando hasta los que él tenía entendido eran los padres de Marinette.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?- Ambos asintieron, Bridgette le miro por el rabillo del ojo centrando su atención en sus voces.- Marinette la que se supone debería ser su hija participo para un concurso de modelaje hace un tiempo, en una de las fotografías enviadas tenía una cicatriz ¿Qué le paso?

-¿Cicatriz?- Pregunto Tom, Marinette no tenía ninguna cicatriz en el cuerpo.- no sé de qué habla.

-Una cicatriz, como si le hubieran hecho una operación del apéndice.- Sabine se sorprendió, esa marca no se podía ver a menos que ella utilizara un traje de baño.

-Marinette jamás fue operada de nada.- intervino Sabine.- es… una marca de nacimiento.- dijo mirado a su sobrina que se giraba para verlos.- Bridgette tiene también esa marca, es similar a una cicatriz de operación pero no lo es.

-Entiendo. Y ella no…

-Si lo tiene.- dijo Bridgette interrumpiendo a Gabriel, este le miro de modo serio.- es gracioso pero lo recuerdo, Marinette tiene el mismo lunar que Félix tenía en la espalda.

-Señores tenemos noticias.- todos dejaron a un lado esa pequeña platica y enfocaron su atención al oficial.- un hombre identifico a dos chicos en un restaurante de comida rápida y en un local de videojuegos en Tartas, después una mujer llamo indicando que vio a los chicos dirigirse a Cannes.

 _-¿Cannes?_

 _-Mi madre, es originaria de ese lugar, sus padres abandonaron la casa y se mudaron lejos._

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer Félix?_

 _-Comprare la casa de mis seudo abuelos y nos mudaremos apenas él bebe nazca_

 _-¡Pensé que era una broma! Lograste comprarla sin que tu padre se diera cuenta._

 _-Es uno de mis tantos secretos, pero al menos tenemos un lugar para vivir como una familia._

¡Eso era! Ya recordaba porque Tartas le sonaba familiar, el recorrido para llegar a Cannes sin tomar una ruta directa… solo rogaba estuviera en lo correcto.

-¡Tía Sabine!- grito Bridgette atrayendo la atención de todos.- por favor, por piedad ¿no te deshiciste de mis cosas? ¿De una caja de bailarina que mi madre atesoraba?

-No, todas tus cosas están en el sótano ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que ya sé dónde pueden estar, en esa caja musical esta la respuesta.

Marinette regreso su mirada a esos dibujos con detenimiento, Bridgette Cheng, era en realidad Ladybug, la escritora y ex novia del hermano de Adrien, el silencio fue incómodo y congelaba más el ambiente

-Bridgette, es ladybug. Ella y yo compartimos el físico porque…

-Porque son familia, Bridgette es sobrina de tus… bueno ella.

-Esta casa, dices que le pertenece a mi verdadero padre, desde un principio lo dijiste, que ni tu padre lo sabía.

-Sí, es la casa de Félix, Félix es tu verdadero padre el que murió cuando apenas tenías cuatro meces de gestación y de Bridgette tu verdadera madre, la que en un ataque de locura te abandono dos meces después de nacer.- Marinette apretó los puños de golpe todos esos recuerdos a lado de sus padres comenzaron a desmoronarse, quince años sumergida en mentiras… y de cierto modo tenía sentido ¿Por qué no decirle quien era la de las fotos? Por qué entonces ellos le dirían esa verdad, que no era su hija. Abrió sus ojos de golpe observando a Adrien con terror.

-E-entonces…t-tu…tu eres…

-Si Félix hubiese sido hijo biológico de mi padre, entonces sí, yo sería tu tío Marinette, pero no lo soy yo…

-Pero él fue criado por tu padre…yo…

-Marinette, nada, nada te une a mí en parentesco, no somos familiares, en su momento yo lo pensé igual pero… cuando hable con tu madre con Bridgette…

 _-Ahora que te eh dicho todo esto ¿piensas seguir unto a Marinette? Es la hija de tu hermano mayor ¿Cambiaras de opinión?-_ Adrien le miro directo a los ojos, para después sonreírle.

- _No hay lazos de sangre que nos unan y si mis palabras te ofenden o enojan, pienso que gracias a la muerte de Félix podre estar por siempre junto a Marinette._

 _-Con o sin lazos o parentescos que les unan, Félix pudo haberlo entendido, solo son hermanos de palabra mas no de sangre ¿Sería un atrevimiento de mi parte si pidiera que le hicieras feliz?_

 _-Eres su madre, una madre desearía que sus hijos fueran felices._

 _-Sabes que no meresco me digan que soy su madre, pero gracias._

-Félix es un hermano de palabra que jamás conocí, y con o sin lazos que nos unan, yo estaré siempre a tu lado quiero verte feliz.

Lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos hasta tocar el papel donde estaba plasmado el dibujo, bajo la lluvia, Marinette había perdido dos cosas… no, a dos personas en noches de tormenta y prácticamente todo cobraba sentido, su miedo a estar bajo la lluvia era por esas tragedias… por su culpa… Adrien le abrazo al escucharla sollozar, la verdad… era dura y difícil de asimilar pero las mentiras para ella se habían terminado en ese momento.

Tom regreso del sótano con una caja en las manos, Bridgette la abrió rápidamente hasta sacar una caja blanca china con un patrón de grecas doradas que formaban una mariposa, al abrirla lo primero que todos vieron fue una muñequita geisha comenzar a girar lentamente a su lado se encontraba un trozo de papel y una llave plateada.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Paulette.

-Cuando supimos de mi embarazo Félix se había emocionado tanto que había hecho una pequeña investigación a espaldas de su padre. Cuando ustedes supieran de mi estado, nos casaríamos un mes después de que Félix terminara la preparatoria y buscaría entrar a una universidad en Cannes, sin decir nada logro ponerse en contacto con sus abuelos biológicos y comprar la casa donde su madre creció la mayor parte de su vida y al finalizar el trato Félix les revelo quien en era en realidad.

-¿De dónde saco Félix para comprar una propiedad? Gabriel, me estoy temiendo lo peor, él era alguien muy… muy reservado.

-Jamás fui notificado que Félix hiciera algo parecido.- sus ojos se clavaron en Bridgette.- El auto robado.

-No fue robado, lo vendió para poder comprar la casa, también iba a decirlo y le pagaría hasta el último centavo, solo quería tener algo fijo para su…familia.

Ahora era Gabriel quien dudaba en si conoció o no a su hijo, jamás pensó el llegara a hacer cosas como esa, Sera que saber que Adrien nacería le arrebato toda la confianza que Félix le llego a tener, sabía que en su momento se abría enfadado con él, pero le hubiera ayudado y esa niña no… y Bridgette posiblemente… ya tenía un fuerte cargo de conciencia.

-Las unidades de Cannes comenzaran con la búsqueda, si puede brindarnos la dirección, será más fácil encontrarlos y…

-No.- dijo Gabriel.- Solo van a asustarlos y escaparan ¿Conoces la dirección? – pregunto a Bridgette ella asintió arrugando el papel en sus manos.- Iremos nosotros mismos por ellos.

-Señor en Cannes se está desatando una fuerte tormenta y…

-No me ha escuchado, ya dije no me importa iremos por ellos con o sin su ayuda.

-El trayecto directo es de siete horas señor.

-Voy a darle la dirección, pero por favor que los oficiales no intervengan que cuiden o hagan algo hasta que nosotros lleguemos.- pidió la azabache, el oficial entonces llamo por su móvil al oficial de Cannes dando la dirección para que los oficiales vigilaran en lo que la familia llegaba.

-Necesitare hablar contigo más tarde.- sentencio Gabriel al pasar a un lado de Bridgette.- Nathalie y mi chofer llegaran pronto con los autos, ahora mismo iremos por ellos.

Bridgette fue la primera en salir, sentía un peso aligerarse dentro de su pecho, era estúpido pensarlo pero ahora su hija pronto estaría bien, saco su móvil observando la hora casi las once de la noche, ante la preocupación no se había fijado que su móvil había sonado y hora tenía un total de catorce llamadas perdidas… seguro que Claude ya había incendiado la cocina con solo intentar preparar un biberón. Sintió un asido terrible en el estómago y no pudo evitar a rugar la frente, todas esas llamadas no eran de Claude sino de Melody.

- _¿Cómo va todo?_

-Ya los encontraron, ahora mismo salen por ellos yo…

 _-Deberías de ir, eres su madre, y te preocupa por algo no estarías justo en ese lugar._

-Que gracioso ¿No lo crees? Soy su madre la que le abandono después de nacer y después de quince años viene con su cara de arrepentimiento y preocupación… Claude ¿Qué hago aquí realmente?

 _-Mucho, ya estás en ese lugar confronta tu pasado, habla con ella, tú sabrás que hacer._

Bridgette metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta apretando algo con cierto miedo, Paulette salió de la sala topándose con Bridgette en las escaleras.

-Te llamare después.- dijo y colgó, la rubia se cruzó de brazos frente a ella.

-¿Tu pareja?- pregunto y Bridgette sonrió.

-No, solo un buen amigo que me aconsejo no escapar esta vez. ¿Su chofer ha llegado? 

-No, pero me extraño no verte discutiendo con todos los demás… has dicho que querías mantener la última voluntad de Félix, pero no consigo entender algo ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de abandonar a tu hija y dejar que ella creciera con que sus tíos abuelos son sus padres? ¿Qué clase de corazón tienes?

-Uno que murió con Félix ¿Estúpido no?... cuando eso paso yo solo quería escapar, correr alejarme y dejar de sentir dolor, pero a pesar de los años sigue muy dentro, grabado con fuego.

-Y ahora regresas para implorar el perdón de tu hija ¿No crees ya es demasiado tarde?

-No vengo a implorar perdón señora Paulette… no lo merezco… y si va a preguntarme sobre si me arrepiento, la respuesta es sí, porque no hay noche, día, hora o segundo que mi corazón y mente dejen de pensarlo y atormentarme por abandonar a mi hija, todos los días vivo con ese remordimiento y dolor que me han hecho la persona que soy ahora. Una que pesar de tantos años y aparentar que nada me afecta jamás me acostumbre a este sentimiento.

-De haber estado en tu lugar yo no habría escapado me hubiera quedado y luchar por mi hijo, porque el sigue con vida.

-Con todo respeto señora Agreste, no se compare conmigo, si el señor Gabriel hubiera muerto tenía su herencia y de no tenerla usted tenía la propia y sé que el dinero no vale en esta discusión tampoco quiero verme como una interesada, pero tenía personas a su lado y yo las tuve y no supe valorarlo, porque solo era una chiquilla estúpida que no pensó solo escapo.

-Entonces deja de correr y afronta ese dolor, afronta a tu hija que ella decida tu castigo y aprende a vivir con su elección si ella no te reconoce como su madre, es porque realmente no lo eres.

-Lose, lo tengo muy en claro.

-Han llegado.- Gabriel salió comunicando que su chofer y asistente estaban fuera de la pastelería.- tu vienes con nosotros.- Bridgette asintió con la cabeza.

El llanto de Marinette había cesado aunque la lluvia seguía desatándose con fuerza, sus pensamientos se habían convertido en un laberinto sin salida, Adrien le abrazaba compartiendo el calor de ambos, la azabache no dejaba de temblar por el frio fue entonces que algo se le ocurrió, en la parte de abajo había visto un bote de aluminio vacío y la habitación tenía bastante cartón tirado.

-Regresare, se me ocurrió algo.- sin demorarse mucho, Adrien regreso a la habitación con el bote y una especie de fibra o por lo menos eso le pareció ver.

Cortando pequeños trozos de cartón que metió dentro del bote, saco las baterías de la linterna comenzando a frotarlas contra la fibra produciendo chispas que incendiaron el cartón dentro del bote. La sensación del calor hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-No crees que esto es sospechoso la casa está abandonada y ver luz dentro, pensaran que estamos robando o algo parecido.

-Tranquila, la habitación da directo al jardín trasero. Nadie nos vera, además solo es para entrar en calor. – sin decir nada más Adrien regreso a sentarse tras de ella y abrazarla mientras se cubrían con las cortinas descolgadas.

-No término de comprender la situación.- dijo de pronto.- si bien muchas cosas concuerdan ¿Por qué en la firma de libros ella?

-No sabía que tú asistirías, Claude quiso que ella te viera antes de regresar a Londres donde vive actualmente, él fue el mejor amigo de Félix.

-El que lo mato.- Adrien negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Bridgette no me dijo el nombre solo que fue un amigo.

-Claude lo sabía también, ahora entiendo por qué me preguntaba mucho sobre los libros de Ladybug, y seguro has querido que tuviera la misma experiencia que Nicole en el viaje.

-¿Qué dices?

-Cuando ella y chat se fugan, Chat Noir busca diferentes rutas para que los Rozonovyi no dieran otra vez con ella y evitan tomar una ruta directa.

-La verdad, lo desconozco, yo solo seguí las indicaciones que encontré dentro de ese libro de dibujos de Félix.

-Ya no sé con qué cara veré a…mis padres o si algún día veré a Bridgette o sus libros, no lo sé realmente no sé qué are ahora con todo esto.

-La decisión que tomes solo depende de ti.- dijo por ultimo para después besar su cabeza, Marinette se hizo pequeña en su lugar al sentir aquel gesto por parte de Adrien a quien ya no sabía si considerar su novio o que cosa.

Los padres de ambos chicos ya se encontraban de camino a Cannes, Gabriel era seguido por una patrulla mientras conducía una amplia camioneta, mientras que su chofer y Nathalie regresaron a la mansión. Bridgette miraba la cajita de terciopelo negro en su mano, ya era el momento no importaba si Marinette le decía que no deseaba verla nunca en su vida, ella solo quería terminar con esa parte de la tortura en la cual ha vivido por muchos años. 

_**Notas finales:**_

 _ **Chanchanchanchann! Adrien dándole su ropa interior a Marinette xD y ella ahora ya sabe toda la verdad, Gabriel tiene un cargo de conciencia respecto a Marinette y ahora desconoce a Félix por todo lo que hizo, por otro lado Bridgette se está mostrando como toda una madre arrepentida, pero sabe que no lo merece ni tampoco merece estar en ese lugar aclaro Marinette tiene el lunar en medio de la espalda y Félix igual tenia uno. ¿Qué pasara ahora que sus padres los encuentren? ¿Qué ara Bridgette cuando tenga enfrente a Marinette?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Con este capítulo ya solo quedan unos cuantos para el final y el segundo capítulo especial.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	22. A tu lado

Estefan se había quedado dormido después de que su padre fracasara en sus primeros intentos por preparar un biberón, un niño no era entregado con instrucciones de cómo cuidarlo, más al ser su mayor sueño en la vida el imaginarlo no se comparaba con tenerlo junto a él. Sentado en el suelo de la habitación recargado a la cuna miraba su móvil encender y apagarse.

 _Melody._

Rechazo la llamada nuevamente veintitrés llamadas en toda esa noche, no podía apagar el móvil estaría al pendiente de las noticias que Bridgette pudiera o quisiera comunicarle sobre Marinette, por lo cual solo arrojo aquel aparato al otro lado de la pequeña alfombra.

 _-¡¿Cómo que REGALO A Estefan?!_

 _-Como lo escuchas, ella solo llego y con una pequeña maleta me lo entrego, le dije que estaría mejor a tu lado y ella no dijo más nada._

 _-Deseaba verlo, conocerlo pero… no de este modo._

 _-Claude, lo que paso, paso y ya, tu hijo estará mejor contigo que conmigo que no fui madre solo para traer a mi hija al mundo, pero tú lo quieres y eso es lo que debe de importar._

 _-¿Qué hago si ella quiere quitármelo?_

 _-Solo firma los papeles, te los daré más tarde… ahora solo quiero saber de Marinette._

Un gran bostezo salió de sus labios casi eran las dos de la mañana y faltaban cinco horas para levantarse e ir a trabajar, más se negaba a cerrar los ojos siquiera, tenía miedo de que su hijo fuera solo un sueño, que desapareciera con los primeros rallos de luz y él terminaría cayendo en una profunda depresión.

\- Reacciona Claude, es tan hermoso y es real, no pasara nada, tu hijo no se ira a ningún lado.

Marinette se había quedado dormida, el calor del fuego producido para no temblar de frio aún se sentía a pesar de que el fuego ya se hubiera extinguido. Adrien luchaba por no quedarse dormido, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la azabache en sus piernas, el estar en esa casa abandonada no les aseguraba estuvieran fuera de peligro, al contrario había mucho por qué temer, hasta el más pequeño ruido era motivo para alterarse.

Sabine paso su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Bridgette, la pobre sin quererlo se había quedado dormida mientras su mano apretaba con fuerza una cajita negra y la otra sostenía su móvil con un mensaje a medio escribir, lentamente le jalo hasta que la cabeza de su sobrina termino en su regazo, aun dormida Bridgette parecía luchar contra sus miedos y eso se notaba por las pequeñas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas.

 _-Es una niña muy saludable._

Bridgette intento recuperar el aliento, tras esa agotadora lucha durante el parto, una de las enfermeras tomo a la niña llevándola a otro lugar, ella solo estiro su mano.

 _-N-no… no…-_ Ella solo observaba a la enfermera con su hija demasiado lejos. Sus pequeños llantos infantiles taladraban sus oídos, imaginando una súplica de auxilio.

La enfermera regreso, con la bebe envuelta en una pequeña sábana blanca, en su cabeza un gorrito blanco el cual tenía dos pequeñas orejitas de gato, la pequeña fue puesta sobre el pecho de Bridgette y ella de forma automática le abrazo, no con fuerza pero si aferrándola a su pecho dándole de su calor, en esos momentos los llantos cesaron, y ella solo miraba a ese pequeño ser con diversas mesclas de emociones. Tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan ella, tan de él… ¿Qué hacía ahora? Solo no podía parar de mirarla, toco su mejilla delicadamente con uno de sus dedos sintiendo su piel suave y tibia.

- _Disculpe pero ¿Qué nombre tendrá la niña?-_ pregunto el medico escribiendo sobre una tablilla y esperando la respuesta.

- _Marinette._

Al pronunciar su nombre la bebe hizo un gesto, una mueca similar a una sonrisa inocente al escuchar la voz de su madre… con un solo parpadeo la niña había desaparecido de sus brazos, la habitación se tornó oscura y al fondo podía ver a Félix con la niña en brazos comenzando a alejarse. Quiso gritar, peros su boca no se movía, ni su cuerpo, ellos se alejaban, le abandonaban como ella… como ella alguna vez lo hizo.

Su mano se abrió dejando caer la cajita que sostenía, fue en ese momento que ella despertó de golpe, recuperando la cajita, sintiendo su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que pronto saldría de su pecho, gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos, y su tía solo le miro sorprendía, un poco asustada por esos bruscos movimientos.

-Lo siento.- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó dormida? Mejor aún ¿En qué momento?

-Parecías tener una pesadilla.- dijo Sabine tomándole de la mano, Bridgette ni siquiera la aparto con brusquedad.- lamento si me meto en lo que no debo.

-No, está bien… no era una pesadilla, solo un recuerdo que se transformó en una.- mirando a los cristales pudo ver que estos estaban cubiertos por las gotas de lluvia, no sentía el frio de los cristales gracias a la calefacción del auto. – parece que hubo una tormenta.

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa.- Tom miraba por el cristal. Bridgette le miro sin comprenderlo.

-Los chicos deben estar resguardados en esa casa.- dijo Paulette mirando a la parte de atrás, no lograba conciliar el sueño.- estar bajo esta tormenta les causara una hipotermia.

-Me preocupa más el hecho de que a Marinette le aterran las noches de tormenta, es un miedo que tiene des de pequeña.- respondió.- pero lo lamento, quizás ustedes no quieren escuchar estas cosas.

-Es imposible no generar un silencio incomodo, no tenemos nada que decirnos, a excepción de otra persona.- objeto Gabriel mirando a la azabache por el retrovisor, para después dirigir su vista al frente, no sedaría el lujo de distraerse mientras manejaba.

Gabriel junto a la patrulla que les seguía pararon en una gasolinera, el viaje era largo y el combustible se estaba terminando. La azabache miro la hora en su móvil, las cuatro veinte de la mañana. Sus ojos miraron al cielo aun oscuro.

-Treinta minutos.

Los sueños de Marinette, no eran sueños, tampoco recuerdos o pesadillas, eran imágenes, el dibujo de aquel libro y la fotografía de… sus padres, sus verdaderos padres, su cuerpo descansaba, pero su mente era otra cosa, no podía dejar de pensar ¿Qué paso en realidad? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué esas personas? ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? Sus padres que debían ser sus padres no lo eran… siempre supo que tenía algo diferente a ellos, siempre pensó que tal vez había heredado rasgos de sus abuelos, algo muy común con familias de diferentes nacionalidades, posiblemente.

Aquellas imágenes eran como grandes muros frente a ellas, muros que de un momento a otro caerían y ella no podría escapar siendo aplastada inevitablemente. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero no por el frio, era por esos sollozos que libera estando dormida.

 _Félix es tu verdadero padre._

Esas palabras retumbaban en eco en su mente, y las imágenes poco a poco se desintegraban, dudaba, dudaba incluso sobre quien era ella misma en realidad, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, logro sentir una calidez que nunca antes había sentido, paz, armonía… protección, alguien que le abrazaba mientras acariciaba su cabeza con sumo cuidado como si fuese el ser más frágil que con solo soplar de desvanecería. La imagen de Félix ocupo toda su mente, su mirada seria, pero comprensible, cariñosa y tranquila.

 _Papá…_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sentándose sobre el suelo, tallo sus ojos limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas. Observo a su lado Adrien estaba completamente dormido, y en ese momento recordó, recordó la paz y calidez de un abrazo, pero… si ella estaba recostada en sus piernas y él está completamente dormido ¿Quién le abrazo? ¿Quién le consoló en esa inmensa soledad que sentía en su interior? Seguro debía de haberse tratado de algún tipo de sueño, se incorporó un poco más hasta quedar sentada, algo pasó frente a sus ojos que le desconcertó, fue como ver una mariposa blanca o algo similar pasar bastante cerca de sus ojos, sacudió levemente la cabeza, encontrando una pluma blanca sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Una pluma?- se preguntó.

Miro a todos lados, era extraño la única ventana estaba levemente entre abierta y la puerta cerrada con seguro imposible que un ave entrara y esa pluma… la detallo, blanca en su totalidad, suave y desprendía un dulce aroma a rosas, la roso con la yema de sus dedos, cálida y suave. Como si alguien hubiese estado en ese lugar, no podía explicarlo pero así lo percibía. Observo por la ventana, la lluvia había terminado y el cielo se estaba tornando de un azul marino que pronto se aclararía trayendo el nuevo día consigo. Observo una vez más la pluma algo en su corazón le decía debía conservarla.

Cada vez faltaba menos para que la tortura de los padres se terminara… Paulette sentía en su cuerpo una oleada de nervios atacarle, por fin su angustia se terminaría, Bridgette solo miraba por la ventana del auto, para solo visitarlo una vez, el entrar a Cannes traía consigo imágenes borrosas, donde se supone debería haber un cartel había sido sustituido por un pequeño local, y donde debió haber una casa, se encontraba un enorme cartel… curiosa la forma de pasar el tiempo.

Claude se despertó gracias a los llantos de Estefan, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hijo dentro de la cuna, no, no era un sueño él realmente estaba con él en ese lugar, su llanto lo regreso a la realidad y se sintió un idiota al no saber qué le ocurría al niño ¿Un pañal sucio? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Hambre? ¿Todo junto?

Con cuidado tomo al niño entre sus brazos, sintiendo su ropita húmeda, eso era… un pañal sucio y posiblemente mal acomodado. Tomo un pañal nuevo y una muda de ropa esta vez procurando hacer un buen trabajo pero Estefan no paraba de llorar, lo meció entre sus brazos de forma torpe y tosca, debía ser cuidadoso como si de una gota de agua se tratara, pero el sabia lo mismo de niños que de pingüinos a volar… nada. Con el niño en brazos bajo a preparar un biberón, seguro tenía hambre. Le fue difícil preparar el biberón con el pequeño en brazos y lo mismo de la vez anterior ocurrió, pasaron por lo menos cuatro intentos hasta que el biberón quedara perfecto para ser ingerido por el niño.

-Necesito ayuda… en prisión lidie con tipos peores, pero un niño es más complicado.- sonrío, el pequeño le miro para después arrugar la frente y lanzar lejos la botella.- ¿Tan mal quedo?

Su ropita nuevamente estaba húmeda, rodo los ojos y mentalmente se golpeó en la frente, Estefan no paraba de llorar lo recargo en su hombro meciéndolo y dando palmaditas en su espalda, cuando subía las escaleras su hombro se sintió húmedo y el olor a leche agria lo invadió…

-Papá pedirá unos días libres, para aprender a cuidarte y no terminar con las camisas llenas de vómito y leche.

Siete treinta de la mañana, un terrible nudo se formó en el estómago de Bridgette cuando el auto dio una vuelta y observo una patrulla estacionada un par de casas lejos de la cual debían de vigilar, habían llegado y él momento de la confrontación también, dando un último apretón a la cajita la guardo en su bolsillo. Todos bajaron de la camioneta sintiendo el fresco de la mañana estremecerles.

-¿Ellos están en ese lugar?- pregunto Sabine, Bridgette asintió, no estaba del todo segura que estuvieran en ese lugar, pero cuando escucho Cannes fue lo primero que surgió en su mente.

-No vimos a nadie entrar o salir. Informo uno de los oficiales.- por lo tanto no aseguramos que sus hijos estén en esa casa.

-Pero es la única pista que tenemos.- Paulette miro a Bridgette quien sacaba la llave de esa casa, reprimió esos temblores que los nervios le causaban ¿y si ellos no estaban? ¿Si realmente se habían fugado? Sacudió la cabeza, caminando hasta Gabriel y entregándole la llave.

-Su hijo, su casa.- le dijo.- al final Félix fue criado por usted y usted fue su padre yo no tengo derecho.- Gabriel acepto la llave sin decirle nada.

-Yo entrare a investigar.- dijo a modo de orden, Paulette solo asintió esperando que su hijo estuviera en ese lugar sano y salvo.

Le costó un poco de trabajo abrir la puerta por lo oxidado de la cerradura, al mirar el interior no podía imaginarse que Mari Anne hubiese vivido en ese lugar la mayor parte de su vida, un lugar pequeño, acogedor y simple… en el piso de Arriba Marinette despertó a Adrien al escuchar ruidos abajo, estaba asustada, el rubio despertó algo alterado, podía escuchar los pasos subir por las escaleras, era lo malo de una casa abandonada todo se podía escuchar.

Gabriel observo las prendas en el barandal, una camisa, pantalón, chaleco, un overol rosa y una chaqueta negra, todo aun húmedo, no cabía duda seguían en ese lugar, el oficial comunico por la radio a otro de los oficiales que estaba afuera confirmando que los chicos estaban ahí dentro, los padres fuera de la casa, sintieron alivio al escuchar esa noticia.

-¡Adrien!- exclamo Gabriel.

-¿Mi padre?- pregunto en susurro, Marinette le miro sin comprender.- era su voz.

-¡Adrien Agreste, sé que estas en este lugar!

-Sí, es tu padre pero… ¿Cómo?- realmente ni Adrien tenía respuesta, no sabía cómo su padre había logrado dar con ellos. Nadie en su familia tenía conocimiento sobre esa propiedad.

El seguro de una puerta se escuchó, la puerta al fondo del pasillo se abrió lentamente y los chicos se asomaron como un par de pequeños temerosos de recibir un castigo por una travesura, aunque no estaban muy lejos de la realidad. Gabriel sintió un frio recorrerle de pies a cabeza su hijo estaba bien, y frente a él. Acortando la distancia Gabriel se les acerco, les miro por breves segundos para que después el sonido de una bofetada cortara ese infinito silencio.

-Señor…-advirtió el oficial.

-Nadie va a decirme cómo educar a mi hijo.- interrumpió, Marinette se mantuvo al margen, Adrien sabía que se tenía merecido ese golpe, pero después se sorprendió, una mescla de sentimientos, le invadió cuando su padre le abrazo.- nos tenías preocupados.

-Lo lamento… lo lamento…- susurro, Marinette bajo su mirada intentando bajar la camisa de Adrien y cubrir la ropa interior que él le había prestado para cambiarse, sus ojos se fijaron en aquella pluma blanca.

-Marinette.- ella se estremeció al escuchar su nombre por la voz del padre de Adrien, con las mejillas sonrojadas le miro, este acorto distancia hasta ella, levantando su brazo. El rubio se temió lo peor que también le golpeara, pero él solo coloco una mano sobre su hombro.- me alegra que los dos estén a salvo.

-S-si…- dijo quedamente.

-Ustedes par de niños idiotas nos han causado el peor dolor y sufrimiento a nosotros que somos sus padres, este no es momento ni lugar, así que los dos bajaran, verán el dolor en el rostro de cada uno por su maldita estupidez adolecente y les juro querrán pedir perdón de rodillas.- tal vez Gabriel estaba siendo extremista en sus palabras, pero nunca fue bueno para mostrar sus emociones, quería llorar y abrazar a su hijo con fuerza por a verlo encontrado. Pero no, a Gabriel Agreste le costaría un mundo poder hacerlo y más si había "testigos"

Apenas bajaron por las escaleras sintieron el fresco de la mañana que les hizo temblar, Adrien logro observar a su madre quien cubrió su rostro al verlo, el rubio salió casi corriendo a abrazar a su madre quien lo apretó contra ella llorando de felicidad, pues su niño estaba de regreso en sus brazos. Marinette salió tras de él con la mirada gacha, sin importarle que la vieran, también corrió hasta ellos, los que le cuidaron desde la más tierna edad para abrazarlos. Bridgette solo miraba la escena desde lejos, no merecía ser parte de aquello.

-Mi amor nos tenías preocupados.- Sabine tomo el rostro de la azabache entre sus manos, no podía dejar de llorar estaba feliz de verle otra vez.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, mamá fue…yo…

-Marinette, quiero gritarte, abrazarte, regañarte como nunca en mi vida lo eh echo pero más que nada agradecer al cielo que estés completamente a salvo.

-Lo merezco papá, lo merezco pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir viviendo en… esta mentira.- sus padres se miraron y después le miraron.

-Mentira…

-Lose todo, ya lo sé, tuvieron sus motivos para mentirme y lo entiendo pero yo…- Sabine miro tras de sí, Bridgette estaba tan metida en su mundo tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Marinette le observo, tan idénticas pero diferentes… entonces ella era… no, ella es… observo la pluma en sus manos, respiro profundamente cuando la imagen de Félix apareció en sus recuerdos nuevamente, se separó de sus padres dando un par de pasos al frente sintiendo la humedad del suelo bajo sus pies.

Sus labios temblaron, sus ojos ardían, sostuvo con firmeza la pluma blanca para darse valor.

-Mamá.

Bridgette levanto la mirada sorprendida por escuchar esa frase, Marinette le miraba fijamente, tranquila, directa y no pudo evitar mirar tras de ella la figura de Félix ¿Qué decía ahora?

-Eres tu ¿verdad? Tú eres Bridgette, eres mi Mamá.

-N-no merezco me digas de ese modo, pero sí, soy… yo soy…- sin saber cómo o quien, sintió un ligero empujón en su espalda que le hizo avanzar e intentar acortar la distancia, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de Marinette apretándola contra su cuerpo, del mismo modo que hizo cuando ella nació.- Perdóname Marinette

-¡Mamá!

Marinette correspondió fuertemente a aquel abrazo, desde el fondo de su corazón no quería deshacerlo, la pluma se liberó de su mano siendo llevada por el viendo elevándola hacia el cielo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Quiero llorar xD cada vez más cerca del final… ok ya… Claude se imaginó siendo padre pero ahora la realidad es demasiado diferente necesita mucha xD Aun no es el final de Melody faltan unos cuantos detalles muajajaja. Adrien y Marinette han sido encontrados, Gabriel no sabe de qué modo expresar sus emociones y Marinette por otro lado tuvo la visita y ayuda de un ángel (cursi pero cierto y ya saben quién es xD) y si no es del todo que Marinette le perdonara faltan cosas por resolver.**_

 _ **Se podría decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo, pero todo depende del siguiente a ver si se extiende a otro más antes del último especial xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	23. Cosas por saber

Adrien miraba todo desde los brazos de su madre, estaba algo sorprendido de ver a Bridgette en ese lugar, según ella no regresaría nunca más a Paris y no vería nunca más a Marinette, pero hay estaban madre e hija abrazadas. Paulette detallo el rostro de su hijo, la mejilla hinchada y roja con la clara marca de una mano, miro a su esposo quien le dirigió una seria mirada mientras observaba a su hijo, solo eso basto para comprender lo que había sucedido.

-¡Ah!- exclamo el rubio cuando su madre le pellizco la mejilla lastimada.

-No pienso retar a tu padre por haberte golpeado, da gracias a que fuera él y no yo, esta vez Adrien te lo has ganado.

-Mamá, lo sé y entiendo, lo que hicimos fue estúpido y no merezco pedir que me perdonen, no cuando fui yo quien literalmente secuestro a Marinette.

-Cariño ¿Qué tenías en la cabeza? Algo pudo pasarles ¿lo pensaste? Son solo niños y se han creado toda una aventura.

-Yo… yo solo quería.

-Nos lo vas a contar todo con detalles, pero no ahora.- dijo Gabriel interrumpiéndolo.- antes debemos aclarar otros asuntos.- Colocando una mano sobre la frente de Adrien la sintió un poco caliente y al detallarlo noto que estaba completamente descalzo.

Bridgette deshizo el abrazo con Marinette, sin duda alguna y ahora teniéndola más de cerca eran idénticas, era como verse a ella misma de joven, Marinette temblaba ligeramente por el frio, sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la chaqueta colocándola sobre sus hombros.

-¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí? – pregunto ella girándose a donde sus "padres" Bridgette coloco una mano sobre su mejilla para que le mirara nuevamente, la sintió un poco caliente, y no precisamente por el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estas bien, solo eso… ahora ve con tus padres realmente los has tenido con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo.

-¿Y tú no? ¿Tú no estabas preocupada por mí?- Bridgette se congelo por esas preguntas. Bajo la mirada sin saber que responderle.

-Podría mentirte y decirte que no, pero si lo estuve cuando me entere y por eso estoy aquí más que por obligación, algo en mi interior me decía que dejara de huir de una vez por todas y te afrontara. Pero, y como ya te dije soy solo la mujer que te trajo al mundo, ellos, los que cuidaron de las dos a tiernas edades son a los que realmente debes llamar mamá y papá… yo no lo merezco.

-Pero eres mi madre y hay mucho que deseo saber, que me expliques. Sabes que yo no tuve la culpa de nada y aun así me has hecho sufrir por tanto tiempo, pensando que por mi culpa, que por mi culpa cosas malas pasaron y me atormento desde pequeña…

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y su voz temblaba, Bridgette le abrazo nuevamente a ella para darle una sensación de tranquilidad, pero sería inútil, la comprendía, comprendía ese sentimiento.

-Te prometo, te prometo que hablaremos, te diré lo que quieras, pero realmente debes hacerlo, ellos te aman, fueron tus padres por quince años y lo son ahora.- dándole la vuelta Marinette avanzo nuevamente hasta sus padres para abrazarlos, ella tenía razón, por mucho tiempo esas personas fueron sus padres, los que le cuidaron sin obligación alguna.

Claude, había llegado al colegio con su bebe, no podía dejarlo en casa y realmente que necesitaba unos días libres para poner su nueva vida en orden, el director se reía a carcajada abierta, ante lo apenado que el castaño se encontraba, contarle con detalles sobre su día y lo mal padre que era le hacía avergonzarse, más eran razones de peso para pedir unas pequeñas e improvisadas vacaciones.

-Señor…

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Tres días? Por lo menos tomate la semana.

-Solo tres días necesito, no quiero abuzar.- insistió Claude.- una de mis vecinas me dijo que me entrenaría para aprender a colocar bien un pañal y yo…

-Hijo, no eh nacido ayer, yo se lo difícil que es cuidar de un bebe, toma mi consejo y tomate la semana, ahora no es que me molestes, pero los exámenes están por comenzar y debo asignar a los profesores a los grupos.

Sin más que decir, salió de la oficina, Estefan miraba a su padre mientras chupaba el gorrito de su mono, más antes de lograr llegar a la salida, dos chicas le quedaron mirando parando de golpe su discusión.

-¡Claude!- el nombrado miro tras de él una de las profesoras le miraba sonriente mientras se le acercaba.

-Señorita Bustier.- saludo.- lo lamento ya debo irme.

-Qué lindo ¿tu hermanito? – pregunto acariciando la cabeza del pequeño, este seguía entretenido con su peluche.

-No, nada de eso, es mi hijo.- la profesora se asombró, pues eran demasiado idénticos.

-Parece que tu pequeño tú, necesita un cambio de pañal.- dijo con burla, Claude miro a bajo con resignación y la carita de su bebe se transformó en una mueca que amenazaba en convertirse en llanto.

-Lo lamento, pero ya debo irme, antes de que llore.- Ella le examino traía consigo una pañalera y por su semblante un poco decaído supo de inmediato de lo que se trataba.

-No sabes cómo lidiar con esto ¿verdad? - él solo comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa.- permíteme.

Tomo al bebe de los brazos de su padre, se encaminaron hasta una de las pocas bancas en el patio, con cuidado recostó al niño para comenzar a cambiarlo. En menos de tres minutos Estefan estaba listo y de regreso en los brazos de su padre, incluso podría jurar se le veía más feliz y menos incómodo.

-La próxima vez Claude, que el estampado quede fuera y no al revés.

-S-si muchas gracias, me salvaste la vida…

-Mi hijo tiene dos años, mi marido sufrió horrores por el mismo tema, pero ya aprenderás.

Sin más que decirle, la profesora se encamino a su clase, Claude salió del colegio para irse a su casa y terminar de poner en orden su "vida" su móvil sonó, seguro Bridgette le tenía alguna noticia, más al ver el numero arrugo la frente y guardo el aparato, Melody seguía insistiendo.

En el camino de regreso a Paris, Gabriel detuvo el auto en un pequeño motel, los chicos necesitaban un baño y un médico, tal parecía los dos tenían algo de fiebre. En una de las habitaciones Adrien se había cubierto de pies a cabeza con las mantas de la cama, se moría de frio a pesar de haber tomado un buen baño caliente, el medico ya le había atendido, no eran más que los principios de un resfriado. Sus padres le miraban molestos con los brazos cruzados al pie de la cama.

-Habíamos acordado una fecha para hablar Adrien.- comenzó su padre molesto.- ¿Tanta era tu maldita curiosidad para hacer esto?

-Tenía que hacerlo.- respondió.- ustedes no me dirían la verdad por eso tuve que tomar otras medidas.

-Medidas ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no diría la verdad?

-Para empezar, nunca estamos en la ciudad para cuando es el aniversario de Félix, todas sus cosas las ocultaron de mí ¿Por qué?

-Por qué Félix, no es hijo de tu padre.- respondió Paulette de forma seria mirando a su esposo.

-Félix no fue mi hijo, fue hijo de una muy querida amiga a la cual sus padres rechazaron por su embarazo, su pareja le abandono y tuvo que arreglárselas sola. Ambos tuvimos un acuerdo, yo me encargaría de su embarazo y ella trabajaría en la mansión.

-Yo sabía que ustedes no me contarían toda la verdad, por eso busque otros medios para enterarme.

-¿Enterarte de que y por quién Exactamente? – cuestiono Paulette, Adrien sabía que toda la verdad saldría a la luz de una u otra forma.

-Cuando Tikki entro por la ventana a esa habitación yo le seguí y encontré unas fotografías, Claude el chico que aparece con Félix me conto que fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua por un crimen que jamás cometió, era culpable de apostar en juegos ilegales, pero que Papá lo culpo como cómplice del asesinato. Actualmente está libre por buen comportamiento y trabaja en el colegio como conserje.- Paulette miro a Gabriel y este solo negó con la cabeza.- Después él me confeso que la chica era Bridgette, me sorprendió su entero parecido a Marinette y tras buscarla, tras reconocerla como una escritora de libros que daría una firma la confronte y me conto todo lo demás. Pensé que para Marinette era injusto que le mintieran y termine haciendo todo esto.

-Ciertamente Adrien no hay más verdad que contarte, te saliste con la tuya y sabes más de lo que tu madre o yo hubiéramos deseado.

-Eso quiere decir que aun así me mandaran a Alemania.

-Adrien… Mandarte a ese internado, no era para alejarte de Marinette, con ella hablaremos después, el verdadero motivo era que tu prima Wendy está muy delicada, los médicos no le garantizan más de tres meces de vida y su único deseo es estar a tu lado, con su primo casi su hermano con el que compartió la mayor parte de su infancia. Íbamos a decirlo pero tu padre no tuvo tacto y tú te reusabas a escucharnos.

Marinette había caído profundamente dormida, después de tomar un baño y que el médico le revisara al igual que Adrien, estaba por resfriarse, Bridgette tenía a Marinette con la cabeza recargada sobre su pecho, por insistencia de la menor ella permanecía a su lado en la cama, sus tíos le miraban nunca pensaron serian espectadores de algo como eso.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- pregunto Tom, Bridgette le miro, miro el rostro de Marinette y después asintió.

-Lo lamento, esto es repentino.

-Bridgette, lo que nos dijiste la última vez que nos vimos ¿Es verdad?

-No.- respondió de forma seca.- creo que nada de lo que les dije fue verdad, trabaje rodeada de muchos hombres lo acepto, pero no era nada malo, de hecho soy escritora y cuando llegue a esa editorial todo el personal era masculino, me sentía tan extraña que solo la recepcionista y yo fuéramos las únicas mujeres. Pero cuando escuche a Marinette, cuando la vi en la firma de libros supe que estaba bien, y era feliz en ese momento no me importo más nada.

-¿Estas a arrepentida?

-Desde el instante que salí de la casa mientras ella lloraba siendo una bebe, todos los días me arrepiento de lo que hice y es estúpido que yo esté aquí ahora con mi estúpida cara de arrepentimiento.

-Bridgette escúchame, eres su madre y ella tu hija, nosotros no terminamos de comprenderte y lo que nos importa es la felicidad de Marinette, nosotros hicimos mal en mentirle todos somos culpables.- dijo Sabine.- pero ahora es tu turno de hablar y terminar con esto.

-Lo sé.- Su móvil sonó, Bridgette separo a Marinette de su cuerpo colocando una almohada en su lugar.- disculpen es algo importante.

Al salir de la habitación, suspiro pesadamente, el móvil comenzó a sonar una vez más y harta decidió atender.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de forma directa.

- _Brid ¿Dónde estás? Desde ayer estoy parada como idiota afuera de tu caza llamando y marcando_.

-Melody, no me llames "Brid" dejaste de ser mi amiga cuando te comportaste como una zorra urgida de seudo amor de un imbécil ¿Qué quieres?

- _Tranquila fiera, yo solo quería que fuéramos de compras juntas y posiblemente terminar en un mejor acuerdo no sé yo siendo la madrina de Estefan, dime donde estas y ya mismo le digo a mi chofer que me lleve y así…_

-Melody, no, no me interesa hablar contigo, no me interesa salir de compras ni llegar a un acuerdo, Estefan va a quedarse con Claude firmaste los malditos papeles y ahora tengo un problema más grande que resolver, así que deja de joderme porque lo único que conseguirás es que bloquee tu número, gracias.

 _-Bien, bien, me atrapaste, lo único que quiero es que me ayudes a comunicarme con Claude._

-¿Claude?

 _-Sí, Claude el mismo que termino condenado por que mato a tu novio y por desgracia padre de Estefan._

-¿Por qué quieres que te comunique con él?

 _-Quiero contratarlo, necesito un chofer para el día de mi boda, y posiblemente un mayordomo, así el estará cerca de la mujer que ama y de su hijo… posiblemente le dé…_

-No te cansas de abrir las piernas a cuanto sujeto se te cruza por enfrente ¿Rodrigo no es suficiente? Claude es un humano no un juguete…

 _-¡Es un idiota! Bridgette tu misma le deseaste la muerte muchas veces, ¿te gusta? Ese tiempo en parís te hizo enamorarte de él por eso lo defiendes tanto._

-Lo defiendo porque lo merece, y no, no me gusta es mi amigo y es mucho mejor ser humano que tú que solo eres una zorra urgida, y te lo voy a repetir una última vez, deja a Claude, deja al niño que fríamente regalaste y deja de llamarme o te juro, una nariz rota no es lo único que vas a llevarte.

Colgó la llamada, bufo con molestia apagando el móvil, no deseaba recibir más llamadas y por lo que logro entender, Melody no sabía que ella ya no estaba en Londres. Era mejor, se giró para regresar a la habitación, más al ver a Gabriel parado aun metro de distancia mirándole le hizo saltar en su lugar.

-Lo lamento señor, me asusto un poco.

-Lo eh notado ¿Puedo hablar con tu hija?

-Ella, está dormida si vamos a regresar será mejor que ya le despierte.

-Deja que descanse, me interesa más hablar contigo.- Bridgette contuvo el aire en sus pulmones y después lo libero en un gran y largo suspiro, estaba lista.- Admitiré que a tus espaldas comencé a hablar pestes sobre ti, usar el dolor de perder a mi primer hijo para odiarte por no presentarte cuando le enterramos o cuando se dictaron las sentencias me hizo sentir que, como fuiste alguien muy cercana y querida por él a mi parecer actuaste como una interesada.

-Eso, no me lo esperaba realmente… pero tiene sus motivos para pensarlo, pero se equivoca en dos cosas… la primera es que no soy una interesada y la segunda yo estuve ese día, él día que enterraron su cuerpo, me mantuve a la distancia, admito que fue difícil escapar de casa y que mis tíos creyeran que no tenía intenciones de ir, pero estuve presente, lejos para que no me notaran ni a mi embarazo.- Gabriel le miro, seguía sin comprender el por qué Félix quiso mantenerlo ignorante de la existencia de Marinette.- y como lo dije lo repetiré una vez más, si lo hice de ese modo solo fue para respetar su última voluntad.

-Entonces cambiare de pregunta ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto, Bridgette enarco una ceja, ese punto ya lo había aclarado hace unos segundos.- No, no me refiero a ocultarlo, la pregunta correcta seria ¿Por qué la abandonaste?

-Por cobarde, porque tenía miedo, miedo de saber que estaba sola, que él no estaba a mi lado, porque el amor que le tenía y aun le tengo me aterro.

-¿Te aterro?

-Si, por que sin quererlo me sentí inútil, que sin él a mi lado yo no era nada, que Marinette sin su padre seria infeliz, me hice toda una película que me enloqueció y al final, solo escape la deje atrás, deje a tras todo… cuando una persona me ayudo me llevo a un albergue para esconderme y en ese lugar medí cuenta de mi error, ver a niños que fueron abandonados por sus padres me hizo ver la clase de basura que era.

-Entonces por qué no regresaste por ella.

-Por miedo, porque si regresaba escaparía una y otra y otra vez, Marinette no lo merecía.- Gabriel le miro, palabras sinceras y llenas de dolor.

-¿Te da miedo ahora? ¿Vas a escapar otra vez, a dejarla sola una vez más ahora que sabe la verdad? ¿Lo aras?

-No, porque ya no aguanto vivir de este modo, no fui la misma Bridgette que usted conoció, no fui la misma que Félix amo y ahora solo quiero estar aquí, estar con mi hija y que ella dicte mi sentencia, si me quiere lejos de su vida lo aceptare, me iré y nadie, nadie sabrá más de mi ni de ladybug.

-Era todo lo que yo necesitaba escuchar.- Gabriel no dijo más nada, solo se dio la media vuelta regresando a la habitación donde su esposa e hijo estaban, Bridgette se recargo en el muro tras de ella, para después mirar al cielo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme por abandonar a nuestra hija, Félix?

Ambas familias pasaron la noche en aquel motel, a la mañana siguiente reanudaron el viaje de regreso, la noticia corrió como agua sobre el haber encontrado a los dos jóvenes, Gabriel y Paulette se negaban a dar noticia alguna a la prensa, por su parte cuando Marinette apenas puso un pie dentro de su hogar Plagg le salto encima, ella le abrazo había extrañado un mundo a su adorable mascota, cuando intento bajarlo para conocer a la minina Plagg se aferró con sus garras a su dueña, no tenía intenciones de que se fuera de su lado nuevamente, cuando Tom intento separarlo, el gato negro erizo su pelaje y bufaba con rabia.

-Mi hermoso yo te extrañe igual.- dijo mientras subía las escaleras seguida de Tikki y de la minina la cual era llevada del cuello por su madre.

-¿Piensas irte?- pregunto Tom, Bridgette miro en dirección al ático, ese que alguna vez fue su habitación.

-Sí, tengo que ver algo que me hizo regresar, comprobar que siga "bien" yo regresare más tarde o mañana posiblemente.

-En todo el camino ni tú, ni Marinette se han dicho una sola palabra, sube a despedirte no te marches como si fueras un fantasma cariño.

Haciendo caso, Bridgette subió las escaleras, la habitación estaba increíblemente cambiada, el rosa siempre fue su favorito y tal parecía que era igual el de su hija, Marinette bajo de la cama, la cual fue rápidamente ocupada por los felinos, le quedo mirando desde las pequeñas escaleras.

-Yo, solo vine a despedirme, tu será mejor que descanses, mañana vendré y…

-Estoy confundida.- dijo interrumpiéndola.- me esfuerzo por comprender, pero algo en mi sigue sin poder hacerlo.

-Marinette yo…yo… hay algo que tengo que darte.- tomando su mano la llevo consigo hasta el pequeño diván de la habitación, ambas se sentaron y Bridgette saco una cajita negra de su chaqueta.- esto, fue de tu padre de Félix… antes perteneció a su madre y ahora es tuyo, yo quería dártelo ayer, pero dormiste todo el día

Marinette abrió la cajita, encontrándose con un anillo con la forma de la cabeza de un gato negro con una piedra roja en la frente, un anillo sencillo, que con solo verlo se maravilló pues era de un valor que ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrían competir.

-Este anillo.

-Fue de tu padre y ahora es tuyo. Feliz cumpleaños Marinette, solo un poco a trazado pero felicidades.

-Gracias yo…

-Descansa, mañana estaré aquí, lo prometo.- besando su frente, salió de la habitación. se despidió de sus tíos lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la pastelería , en todo ese tiempo no se había comunicado con Claude para nada. Debía de asegurarse Estefan estuviera en una pieza. Para cuando llego a la casa, el silencio no le tranquilizo, subió al segundo piso y entro a la habitación del bebe encontrándolos, Estefan jugaba con su monito mientras Claude se encontraba tirado en el suelo observando su móvil.

Tras una breve explicación de lo sucedido, Bridgette entrego unos papeles a Claude, los cuales sin pensarlo dos veces firmo, Estefan era legalmente suyo. Hablaron por largo rato, Bridgette estaba enfrentando a su hija, Marinette solo parecía una niña curiosa como si ella fuese un fantasma o un extraterrestre que le buscaba específicamente a ella.

-Esa curiosidad podría ser que solo te esté examinando, Félix hacia lo mismo de niño.

-Yo lo recuerdo diferente.- respondió.- directo y especifico.

-Yo recuerdo como hablaba como idiota sobre la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, de ti, era un tonto enamorado, cada que le llamabas su sonrisa provocaba dolor en mis mejillas.- Bridgette comenzó a reír, Claude era un exagerado, pero también un buen amigo.

-Ya basta de hablar con él, no me metas miedo o terminare escapando.

-Bridgette, hay algo que quería decirte… cuando te fuiste, este lugar era enorme para mí, te gane mucho cariño.

-Supongo que gracias.

-Y me siento en deuda, por lo que hiciste por mi hijo.

-No tienes por qué yo lo hice porque me pareció injusto.

-Bridgette…

Acortando la distancia, Claude unió sus labios a los de ella, un beso ligero, tierno, que le tomó por sorpresa sin saber cómo reaccionar, cuando se separaron, ella le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Claude que…

-Creo que te amo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Oh dios! Jajaja que acabo de escribir! Jaja ok ok ya, Adrien será mandado la internado de eso no hay duda, el anillo de Félix es pasado a Marinette por su cumpleaños, y como siempre Melody no deja de joder y no, no será su última aparición… por otro lado Claude se enamoró de Bridgete! Ciertamente que esta historia da para mucho más, así que posiblemente se extenderá un par de capítulos más, queda saber si Marinette supero su miedo, y la plática que tendrá con Gabriel y Bridgette para tomar una decisión respecto a sus padres biológicos.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	24. Bridgette y Marinette

Bridgette se levantó del sofá, estaba aturdida, eso debía ser una broma, un mal juego, Claude no podía estarse enamorando de ella, el castaño se levantó de su lugar pero no intento acercársele, sabía que estaba alterada y conociendo su carácter cuando estaba en ese estado de aturdimiento, era capaz de golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin dientes, él también estaba algo desconcertado, lo que dijo fue por inercia, y al mismo tiempo era lo que sentía en su corazón.

-Por favor no bromees con eso.- pidió mientras colocaba una mano en su frente.- no me hagas esas bromas.

-Bridgette, no es una broma es la verdad tú me…

-¡No!- le interrumpió, flexionaba las rodillas una y otra vez, mientras colocaba sus manos tras su nuca buscando un poco de paciencia.- Claude tu no me puedes decir eso ahora ¿No ves la situación? Acabo de encontrarme con mi hija, conté toda mi verdad al padre de Félix y ahora debo pensar que será de nosotras, si me perdonara o… yo que sé y tú me sales con esto.

-Bridgette yo pensaba lo mismo, pensaba que cuando te fuiste, y todo lo que compartimos, me hacías falta en este lugar, me sentía solo porque tu compartías muchas cosas idénticas a las mías, nuestros hijos, el dolor de perder a los que amamos… al principio pensé que era solo la falta de compañía pero entonces siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos.

-¿Lo que compartimos?... Claude, yo lo único que compartí contigo fueron mis penas, siempre te insulte, te golpeaba ¿Eres masoquista? ¿Tanto te gustaron mis humillaciones?

-También lo pensé, pensé que solo me volví masoquista y me gusto ese trato que jamás recibí en prisión, tus golpes no eran nada, eran como golpearme con una almohada blanda… intente olvidarme de todo lo que paso, y la última vez que hablamos cuando me dijiste que vendrías a Paris otra vez, me sentí feliz, porque entonces tu regresarías aquí, a este lugar donde estamos ahora.

-Claude por dios, reacciona… Fui la novia de tu mejor amigo, tengo una hija con él y tú tienes un hijo que ahora y más que nunca necesita de ti, de su padre y no estar de lado por cosas como esta.

-Tú lo has dicho, fuiste la novia de mi mejor amigo y aunque suene duro y egoísta, el ya no está, está muerto.- ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, sin decir nada, Bridgette quería llorar estaba tan cansada emocionalmente que no había paso para la furia, solo había desesperación, porque él no le comprendía.

-Ok…tu no me vas a entender y yo no te voy a comprender ahora, pongamos todo en claro… tú lo que estas es agradecido, porque te eh traído a Estefan, son tantas, tantas emociones de verlo y al fin conocerlo que no entiendes y no sabes de qué modo demostrarlo, dices que me amas, pero solo estas agradecido.

-No Bridgette yo…

-Por favor.- pidió interrumpiéndolo.- déjame terminar, tu sufriste sí, pero no igual que yo, s-solo déjame pensar en todo esto, es lo único que te pido, mi hija me necesita ahora y yo necesito no perderme en otras cosas, tengo mucho que explicar y tengo que prepararme psicológicamente a su rechazo, a comprender que Marinette no desea verme en su vida por abandonarla con mis tíos y crearle toda esta mentira.

-Marinette no te ha rechazado.

-Pero lo ara, Claude no me insistas, no me digas nada… dame un tiempo y hablaremos sobre esto ¿Si? ¿Puedes hacerlo? Te servirá para poner tus ideas en orden.

-De acuerdo.- suspiro derrotado, realmente Bridgette no mentía respecto a nada, estaba desesperada y ansiosa por toda su historia con Marinette, se sintió idiota por decir todo eso en esos momentos.

En la mansión Agreste, Adrien se echó sobre su cama sintiendo la comodidad de su colchón y la suavidad de sus sabanas de seda, jamás le había tomado importancia a esas cosas, pero después de dormir en un autobús, en la incomodidad de un camión que transportaba gallinas, el suelo de una iglesia y después dormir sentado en una casa abandonada solo cubierto por un par de cortinas polvorientas, eso era el paraíso, bueno superaba por mucho el motel donde había pasado la noche con su familia.

Paulette observo a su hijo en silencio desde el marco de la puerta, no hacía mucho regresaron del hospital, necesitaban saber si su hijo estaba completamente bien, él medico había dicho que solo era un resfriado y la segunda opinión lo descarto por completo, no paso mucho para que el rubio se quedara dormido, se veía solo sin la presencia de sus mininos la habitación se sentía un poco triste. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, para después dirigirse a su habitación, su esposo no estaba en ese lugar y hace nada le vio entrando, suspiro, de seguro estaba en la habitación que fue de Félix, al subir por las escaleras, encontró la puerta de la habitación abierta y a su esposo dentro.

-Pensé que querías descansar.- dijo la rubia, Gabriel le miro y después regreso su mirada a la fotografía de Félix.

-Sigo pensando.- respondió.- sigo pensando en por que él no me tuvo la confianza suficiente para contarme lo que le pasaba ¿Qué hice mal que no me perdonara para llegar a esto?

-Gabriel, tu no hiciste nada malo, lo criaste sin tener la obligación de hacerlo, lo cuidaste y amaste como si fuera tu verdadero hijo. Siempre fuiste honesto con él.

-Entonces no entiendo.

-Y yo tampoco, pero sabes que él nunca actuó de forma desinteresada siempre tenía un motivo, el auto que pensamos le robaron en un asalto, movió cielo y mar para que desistieras de levantar la demanda y ya ves, vendió el auto para comprar una casa a escondidas.

-La casa de su madre… Félix ya no está en este mundo y es solo un recuerdo que tomo fuerza en estos últimos días. Recuerdas el concurso para modelar con Adrien.- la rubia asintió.- cuando Marinette entro al concurso y cuando vi sus fotos, me recordó a Bridgette y su entero parecido, que me fue imposible actuar de forma profesional y solo me deje llevar por mis emociones.

-Quieres decir que te daba miedo que la historia se repitiera con Adrien.- Gabriel asintió.- reconozco que cuando le vi también me lleve una sorpresa, pero… mi mente recordó esa historia de las siete personas idénticas en el mundo… y cuando le vimos en persona… me recordó tanto a tu hijo que, sonara estúpido pero fue como tener a un muerto sentado a la mesa.

-La humillamos, es verdad y le debemos una disculpa, sobretodo me gustara hablar con ella.

Gabriel se levantó de la cama, dejando la foto de Félix sobre el mueble junto a la cama, junto a su esposa salieron cerrando la puerta, las ventanas estaban abiertas lo que permitió el paso de una pluma blanca la cual descendió hasta quedar frente a la foto.

Miki y Plagg estaban echados sobre el estómago de Marinette, de tal palo la astilla, los felinos compartían muchas similitudes, Tikki por su parte estaba echada en la almohada junto a la cabeza de la azabache ronroneando… Marinette tenía mucho que pensar, tenía a muchas personas que confrontar, pero no tenía ánimo ni el valor, no quería bajar y ver la cara de sus tíos abuelos que por años fingieron ser sus padres, le dolía y no lo iba a negar.

-Marinette…- Sabine se colocó al pie de las escaleras que daban en dirección a la cama, la azabache se levantó haciendo a un lado a los gatos, para verle.- tu padre… quiero decir… bueno…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, Sabine se veía un poco nerviosa y desconcertada.

-T-te preparamos una sopa caliente para que recuperes energías, si no quieres bajar yo puedo.

-Bajare, gracias, yo quiero hablar con ustedes.

Para cuando Marinette bajo y se sentó a la mesa, les quedo mirando detenidamente, el aroma a caldo de pollo le hizo recordar parte de su viaje con esas aves, incluso se había encariñado con un pollito que le miraba de forma curiosa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Tom, Marinette asintió mientras con la cuchara revolvía la sopa.

-Yo, quería disculparme por lo que paso… sé que tenían sus motivos para mentirme, y yo no debía de escapar.

-Marinette, pensábamos decirte la verdad para tu cumpleaños, sé que tenías curiosidad, pero nos daba miedo tu reacción al saber que no éramos tus padres biológicos.

-Pero son mi familia, yo no les iba a odiar por cuidarme todo este tiempo… al contrario lo agradezco y quiero que sepan que ustedes serán siempre mi mamá y mi papá, porque siempre lo fueron.

Sabine y Tom abrazaron a Marinette, esa adorable niña tenía un corazón de oro, y estaban a gradecidos de tener una hija como ella.

Un día más paso para que ambos chicos recuperaran las energías, Bridgette estaba demasiado nerviosa, pues pronto se sentaría a hablar definitivamente con Marinette… pero no era la única Gabriel también quería hablar con ella, esa mañana había ordenado a su asistente recoger a la azabache en la pastelería y llevarla a la mansión. Para cuando bajo del auto y subía las escaleras hasta la puerta sus manos comenzaron a sudar, debía controlar sus nervios.

Gabriel le miro cruzar la puerta principal, pidió a su asistente se retirara y avisara a la señora de la casa la llegada de la invitada.

-Puedes subir.- pidió de forma seria pero tranquila, ella solo asintió subiendo controlando los nervios.- Sígueme.

Suspiro, en silencio camino tras del señor Agreste hasta llegar al tercer piso, el pasillo no era muy largo debido que al fondo se podía apreciar una puerta, al llegar Gabriel la abrió dejándola pasar. La habitación era grande, se sentía un lugar tranquilo, a pesar de tener varias cajas acomodadas por el piso.

-Esta fue la habitación de Félix.- Marinette sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.- No soy bueno con las palabras, pero mi esposa y yo deseamos de corazón ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que sucedió la otra vez, ciertamente tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Con todo respeto señor Agreste ¿Qué hago exactamente aquí?

-Supongo que conoces toda la historia de Félix, yo no comprendo que paso por su mente cuando tú estabas por nacer.- Marinette suspiro de forma pesada adentrándose aún más a la habitación, observo la fotografía sobre uno de los muebles, la tomo de forma cuidadosa detallando al que fue su padre. Gabriel solo le miraba en silencio.

-Adrien solo me conto, lo que le han contado y me pareció un gesto lindo que usted adoptara…a mi padre pero si es honesto con usted mismo estoy segura que no espera yo le diga "Abuelo" de la noche a la mañana, a mí en lo personal me incomodaría hacerlo.

-Realmente, no deberías de hacerlo.- en el marco de la puerta Paulette le miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, dejando su lugar camino hasta Marinette dándole un ligero abrazo, con una de sus manos levanto el rostro de la azabache desde el mentón.- no hay un lazo de sangre que te una a Gabriel, pero si uno sentimental por Félix.

-No entiendo.

-Antes que otra cosa yo te debo una disculpa.- dijo la rubia sentándose al borde de la cama, mientras sujetaba las manos de Marinette.- nos portamos mal, y es que te pareces tanto a Félix que… me pareció tener un muerto en la mesa, disculpa es estúpido pero eso me pareció, y sé que eso no tiene perdón, así que sino aceptas nuestras disculpas, te entendemos y lo vamos a aceptar.

-Eso si lo puedo entender… yo… Sigo sin poder asimilar todo esto, entiendo que mis tíos abuelos fingieron ser mis padres, y lo son realmente me cuidaron desde bebe y los amo, pero tampoco lo voy a asimilar en un segundo, necesito tiempo y mucho esfuerzo.

-Si hay algo en que podamos ayudarte lo aremos ¿Verdad Gabriel?- ambas lo miraron, el asintió.- Pero y en cuanto a la relación que tienes con Adrien…

-No voy a dejarlo.- dijo de golpe.- yo quiero mucho a Adrien y no me importa nada, voy a seguir con él, usted lo dijo no hay un lazo de sangre que me una a su familia, solo uno sentimental, mi padre fue una persona bastante ajena a la vida de su hijo, por lo tanto no hay impedimentos.

Paulette sonrió por esa respuesta y Gabriel lo hizo mientras bajaba su rostro, no cabía duda alguna que ella era hija legítima de Félix, tan parecida incluso a la hora de defender sus opiniones personales. Félix era más duro y frio a la hora de hablar aunque, Marinette por otro lado tenía un poco más de tacto herencia de Bridgette seguramente. Tomando la mano de la azabache la hizo sentarse en la cama quedando en medio de él y su esposa; tenían mucho de qué hablar las siguientes horas Gabriel hablo sobre cómo fue la vida de Félix desde que decidió adoptarlo, para Marinette aquello no era más que un cuento fantástico, Gabriel hablaba con tanto orgullo de él como de Adrien en cada palabra.

Félix fue un genio, en química, malo en geografía, amaba la literatura y era un buen dibujante… Paulette salió de la habitación y a los minutos regreso con un hermoso vestido de novia que ella había usado para su boda, uno que retomaba la belleza de los cuentos de hadas y la elegancia de la edad media muy bien adaptado a los tiempos actuales, grande fue la sorpresa de Marinette al saber que ese vestido había sido diseñado por Félix, como un regalo para ella.

-Cuando inicies las prácticas profesionales, puedes hacerlas en nuestra casa de moda.- los ojos de la azabache se abrieron de Par en par al escuchar esa propuesta, su mirada se dirigió a Gabriel quien asintió.

-Pero como todo pasante, deberás hacer una prueba. Imagino no querrás tener un favoritismo.

-No, deseo ganarlo con mi esfuerzo.- Gabriel sonrió.

-Dejaremos esta platica por hoy, puedes quedarte si lo deseas y si deseas también puedes tomar algo de la habitación y quedarte con el, las pertenencias de tu padre ahora son tuyas, te dejaremos sola un momento. – Gabriel y Paulette salieron dejando a Marinette sola en aquella habitación, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de revisar todas aquellas cajas solo para tomar un objeto para quedárselo, pero tenía mucha curiosidad, en esa platica que tuvieron, más que nunca la idea de conocer a fundo a su padre le picaba terriblemente.

Adrien por su parte espero un poco antes de entrar a la habitación cuando vio a sus padres entrar al estudio, por Nathalie se había enterado que Marinette estaba en la mansión, al entrar observo a la azabache sentada en el suelo revisando una caja, de la cual había sacado un bonche de hojas que por el paso del tiempo comenzaban a hacerse duras.

-Mari…-le llamo, ella le sonrió, regresando su vista a las hojas. - ¿Qué es…?

-Mi padre era muy malo en geografía.- dijo sonriendo mientras mostraba un examen de la secundaria con un terrible cuatro marcado en rojo y otro de la preparatoria con un tres.- y era un genio en matemáticas, yo si no repaso por lo menos seis veces no comprendo nada.

-Puedo saber ¿Qué hablaste con mis padres? ¿Se disculparon por lo ocurrido en la Cena?

-Sí, y también me dijeron que su decisión porque estudies en Alemania es definitiva.- regresando todo a su lugar, Marinette se levantó para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, Adrien sus piro pasándola de largo.

-No será por mucho tiempo, ellos me lo aseguraron, una de mis primas está demasiado grave, una etapa terminal y el medico no le dio más de tres meces de vida.

-También me lo dijeron, y lo entiendo, así que debes ir y ser fuerte.- el asintió.- Además suena raro, pero tus padres me dijeron que podía venir cuando quisiera e incluso quedarme a dormir, que esta será mi habitación por respeto a mi padre. Pero aun no eh decidido, hay mucho que quiero saber.

Bridgette había terminado de desempacar, esa tarde dejaría de huir de forma definitiva y hablaría con Marinette, debía estar preparada completamente para su rechazo, la ansiedad le carcomía tanto que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar por los nervios, y como si no fuera peor su situación en toda la mañana se negaba a verle la cara a Claude, admitía que cuando se fue de Paris, ella también se sintió sola, pero fue porque le había ganado cariño a aquel hombre, extrañaba sus peleas y discusiones porque había dejado un buen amigo, para ella él solo era un amigo. Claude solo estaba confundido y confundiendo la situación.

Los llantos de Estefan la desesperaron al punto de no aguantar más y salir de su habitación para ver qué pasaba, cuando entro al cuarto del bebe, lo encontró dentro de su cuna y a su padre algo desesperado por no poder colocar el pañal correctamente.

-Aun lado.- le dijo, Bridgette quito aquel pañal que no supo cómo explicarse estaba roto, tomo uno nuevo notando que el pobre estaba completamente rozado, entrecerró sus ojos mirando con molestia al padre.- Por eso esta incómodo y llora.

-Perdón, te recuerdo soy nuevo en esto.- para cuando Bridgette termino de cambiarlo, el pequeño dejo de llorar, ella lo tomo en brazos meciéndolo con cuidado, Claude sonrió, Bridgette se veía realmente adorable de madre aunque no tuviera la oportunidad de hacer eso con su propia hija.

En un impulso la abrazo por la espalda pegando su frente en el hombro de ella.

-Claude ¿Qué haces?

-No importa lo que me digas… Bridgette no estoy confundido, realmente me enamore de ti, te amo y jamás lo voy a negar. –Bridgette cerró sus ojos con pesar, ¿Por qué el destino la torturaba de esa forma?

-Lo único que vas a conseguir es que termine alejándome de este lugar, no de mi hija, sino de ti ¿Es lo que quieres?

-Si te marchas de esta casa, yo iré a buscarte a donde sea que te marches y siempre, siempre me escucharas decirte que te amo y que nada me importa.

-Maldito despechado.- murmuro, el pequeño solo le miraba con curiosidad, y este no hizo más que imitar a su padre y abrazarse de ella… con él no podía enfadarse.

El timbre de la casa sonó, seguramente debía de ser Marinette, Claude deshizo el abrazo y Bridgette salió de la habitación con el niño en brazos, miro el reloj en su muñeca, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde… efectivamente al abrir la puerta Marinette estaba ahí parada, observo el auto de Gabriel Agreste estacionado y al mismo Gabriel dentro del auto, este se fue apenas Marinette se giró a verlo.

-¿Tu hijo?- pregunto la menor, Bridgette se sonrojo levemente negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, no, es el hijo de un amigo, solo un amigo…-respondió haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Marinette observo el interior, ella no era de criticar, pero la sala era muy grande solo para tener dos sillones y un televisor sobre una mesa plegable, el niño en brazos de Bridgette comenzó a hacer puchero, ya era tarde y de seguro su hora de comida se le había pasado a Claude. Bridgette pidió a su hija seguirle hasta la cocina donde tomo asiento frente a la barra del desayunador.

Claude bajo las escaleras a prisa cuando escucho a su hijo comenzar a llorar, al entrar a la cocina Marinette le miro con sorpresa y el castaño le saludo.

-¿Sorpresa?

-¿Viven juntos?

-De momento, es una larga historia.- dijo Bridgette entregándole a Estefan a su padre junto a su biberón. Marinette estaba más confundida y muchas de sus preguntas giraban en torno a él.

-Creo que saldré.- dijo el rápidamente.- no hay comida y ustedes tiene mucho que hablar… oh me aceptarían un sándwich con pan de germinado de linaza.

-Odio la linaza.- dijeron ambas, para después mirarse mutuamente, Claude sonrío.

-Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, Estefan y yo nos perderemos un rato.- sin más y con su hijo en brazos salieron de la cocina dejando a madre e hija solas.

-Parece que tu "abuelo" se tomó muy bien la noticia.

-El señor Agreste, hablo un poco sobre la vida de mi padre, ambos concordamos que al no tener un lazo que nos una, no le llamare abuelo y él tampoco puede considerarme una nieta, oh por lo menos no hasta que yo tome una decisión.- dijo mirándole fijamente, Bridgette intuía un poco en giro de que rondaría la decisión de Marinette.- Quiero saberlo todo.

Bridgette suspiro. La cocina no era el mejor lugar para hablar, ambas subieron hasta la habitación de la mayor tomando asiento sobre la cama.

-Cuando nos enteramos que ya estabas con nosotros, tuve mucho miedo, al principio yo quería creer que no estaba embarazada, que mi retraso era producto de mucho estrés, por que posiblemente suspendería el curso, cuando me dijeron lo contrario sospechaba que todos mis síntomas no eran a causa del estrés, cuando hable con tu padre, él tampoco podía creerlo y cuando nos lo confirmaron, mi miedo aumento, tenía miedo a que tu padre me dejara, a que él no estuviera listo.

-¿Entonces, ustedes no me desearon en sus vidas?

-Nada de eso… al principio estábamos un poco aturdidos por la noticia, incluso yo sentía que por eso Félix me dejaría y lo aceptaría saldría contigo adelante.

" _Lo único que podemos hacer es amar a ese pequeño o pequeña"_

-¿Qué paso entonces?

-Tu padre te amo cuando no quedaron más dudas… yo deje la escuela para no levantar sospechas y el señor Agreste se enterara por rumores de mi estado, confié en Félix y esperaría a que le dijera… Cuando asesinaron a tu padre yo solo tenía cuatro meces de embarazo y caí en una depresión terrible, cuando naciste, y te vi el mundo se detuvo, estaba llena de felicidad que no podría explicarlo incluso sentí que mi depresión se esfumo pero… al caer en cuenta que estábamos solas… recaí seguía siendo una muñeca bacía me sentía inútil porque Félix no estaba con nosotras y tú te le parecías tanto que…

-Que decidiste escapar y dejarme.

-Si y no, mi depresión toco un terrible fondo que me llevo a la locura, no lo soportaba, no soportaba saber que él estaba muerto, tu llorabas por la tormenta y yo recordé que una noche similar el murió… y escape, corrí tanto como pude lamentándome ser débil, lamentándome por dejarte, desde aquel momento no hubo noche en que tus llantos no me retumbaran en la cabeza asiéndome sentir una porquería de persona.- lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, lo mismo para Marinette.- quise regresar por ti, pero el miedo me invadía, me daba miedo regresar y repetir la historia y hacerte infeliz, que sufrieras por tener a una cobarde como madre.

-C-cuando te fuiste, ¿Pensaste en mí? – pregunto, Bridgette asintió con la cabeza.

\- Una persona que no puedo considerar una amiga ahora, me ayudo a esconderme, brevemente, ella había escapado de casa cuando sus padres le prohibieron ver más a su entonces novio que pagaba una condena… ella me dio un lugar en un refugio y para sobrevivir conseguimos trabajo en una fábrica de papel. Y en ese lugar conocí a un hombre, su nombre es Sebastián quien trabaja en una editorial en Londres... yo escribía en mis tiempos libres, él quedo impresionado y me hiso la oferta de publicar esas historias. Fue entonces que me hizo la propuesta de irme con él. Melody esa persona me motivo a irme y antes de hacerlo yo…te busque.

Marinette trago duro, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, tenía la mirada fija en su madre, sabía que cada palabra que salía por sus labios era honesta, en ese momento le estaba contando toda esa verdad que le hacía daño por dentro, y al mismo tiempo que ella necesitaba saber.

-Ya habían pasado cinco años, mi tía Sabine había salido contigo, de la pastelería, te veías muy linda con tu vestido rojo y tu batita, mientras saltabas y reías, te veías tan feliz cuando te dejo en el kínder, que no soporte al pensar lo mucho que me perdí, el no ser yo quien te dejara en ese lugar tu primer día de clases, supe entonces que serias feliz con mis tíos y yo solo te aria sufrir si te apartaba de ellos, y acepte irme. Sebastián me dio alojo con su familia. Cuando mi primer libro se vendió gane lo suficiente para dejar su casa y empezar a ser Ladybug. Más no hubo un día que dejara de pensar en ti, parte de mis ganancias las donaba a orfanatos pensando que posiblemente enmendaría mi error al abandonarte.

-La primera vez que leí tu libro, me enamore del personaje, de la forma de narrar y transmitir los sentimientos, y un deseo en mi interior nació en querer conocerte, y me emocione mucho cuando te vi en la firma de libros.

-Tu solo deseaste conocer a la autora, no sabías que era tu madre… pero yo cuando te vi, quise abrazarte, pero no quería arruinar tu felicidad, ya tenías una vida, eras feliz y yo no era parte de ella.

-La dedicatoria tiene un doble sentido ¿verdad?- ella asintió.- aun así me gusto. El día de hoy recibí mucha información, conocí un poco más sobre mi padre, y tú me has contado lo que paso realmente y ahora entiendo por qué le tengo miedo a estar bajo la lluvia.

Bridgette limpio sus lágrimas, ya era la hora de hacer esa terrible pregunta la cual con su respuesta definiría todo, mentía al decir que estaba preparada, no lo estaba y realmente estaba a terrada.

-¿Qué piensas respecto a todo esto?

-Me duele, me duele saber la verdad, que mi padre murió antes de siquiera me conociera, me duele que mi madre me abandonara y que por muchos años me hicieran vivir una mentira.- respondió con seriedad. Bridgette cerró los ojos dejando que gruesas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.- y agradezco la honestidad… entiendo y se me hace injusto, pero aún tengo una vida… una vida que quiero vivir con mis seres queridos… una vida donde quiero que mi mamá sea parte de ella ahora.

Bridgette abrió sus ojos, Marinette la estaba aceptando, le había perdonado… ella quería que estuviera a su lado, solo no podía creerlo, Marinette le abrazo ocultando el rostro en su pecho, lloraba, estaba feliz de que todo se terminara y Bridgette sonrío, sonrío correspondiendo al abrazo, repitiendo una y otra vez un "gracias"

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Mi casa se inunda por mis lágrimas… mátenme por hacerlos sufrir tanto. Marinette ha perdonado a Bridgette, Gabriel y Paulette se disculparon con Marinette y ella acepta que Adrien se marche. Claude insiste en estar enamorado de Bridgette.**_

 _ **Y ahora sí, el siguiente capítulo es el final (aún falta que Marinette se entere que Claude fue responsable de la muerte de Félix y una sorpresa para él que no incluye a Melody) y el que sigue un especial.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	25. Bajo la lluvia :Final:

Claude caminaba por las calles con Estefan en sus brazos, el pequeño no soltaba ni siquiera dormido su monito, se alegraba de que su regalo fuera atesorado por su hijo, se preguntaba si las cosas entre Marinette y Bridgette iban bien, si la menor realmente la había rechazado… tenía el fuerte impulso de regresar y estar a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si era así debía darle su espacio y tiempo para digerir la terrible realidad. Sus pasos eran del todo inciertos no tenía ningún rumbo fijo. No sabía por cuanto tiempo siguió caminando y Estefan había terminado dormido en sus brazos, era ahora que caía en cuenta necesitaba un cochecito para él.

Sintió el vibrar de su móvil, sin pensarlo dos veces lo contesto sin siquiera mirar el número que le marcaba.

 _-¡Por fin!_

Exclamaron al otro lado de la línea, Claude se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz que despego el móvil de su oreja observando el número, para después rodar los ojos con notorio fastidio.

-Supongo que si ahora respondo a tus insistentes llamadas dejaras de joder.

- _Sí, ¡HOLA! Estoy bien gracias por preguntar… Claude antes eras más "dulce" ¿Qué te paso?_

 _-_ Pasa, que ahora me doy cuenta de la clase de basura que eres, solo eso pasa Melody… o es que ¿Pensabas que no me iba a enterar de lo que hiciste?

 _-Entonces ya lo sabes… pero sabes, entendí que lo que hice estuvo mal y por el amor que aun te tengo quiero recuperar a nuestro hijo._

-¿Recuperarlo? Después de que lo regalaste como si nada, no estoy de humor es más debería colgarte y lanzar el móvil al rio y conseguirme otro para que no me contactes más, se directa ¿Qué quieres?

 _-…Quiero que me ayudes a hablar con Bridgette, sí, yo le di a nuestro hijo, tengo días buscándola y la muy idiota solo ya no me responde el móvil, quiero llegar a un acuerdo con ella._

-¿Acuerdo? Y se puede saber ¿De qué?

 _-Mira, si ella te conto sobre que le di al niño, es verdad, mi prometido no lo quiere por ser hijo de un asesino, pero a fin de cuentas eres su padre… ella dice que el niño será feliz a tu lado pero seamos realistas algún día vas a regresar a prisión y el niño terminara en un orfanato._

Claude apretó el móvil, mientras apretaba los dientes fuertemente, no gritaría ni armaría un espectáculo, principalmente por que su hijo estaba dormido en sus brazos, más algo le llamo la atención, si Melody quería ver a Estefan, significaba que no sabía que Bridgette y Estefan ya estaban en Paris desde hace algunos días… respiro profundamente, observo la carita de su hijo dormido y le sonrió.

-Sabes Melody, lo único que voy a agradecerte, es que trajeras a Estefan al mundo y me dieras la dicha de ser padre, es lo único que voy a agradecerte. Y realmente no quiero saber más de ti, ni siquiera que exististe en mi vida, así que gracias, gracias por darme a Estefan y adiós, de corazón espero seas muy feliz en tu nueva vida.

Melody seguía hablando, pero él no presto mayor atención, observo la pantalla del móvil para después colgar la llamada, levanto su brazo y de un rápido movimiento lanzo su móvil al otro lado de la baranda del puente de las artes, de ese modo era el adiós definitivo entre él y esa mujer, además la solución más pacifica que encontró, pues su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra mujer.

Marinette seguía hablando con su madre, si bien ya todo estaba perdonado, no quería que ella se atormentara por tantas cosas que se perdió de su vida, sino que Marinette deseaba supiera de esos detalles que le fueron importantes en la vida se los compartía de corazón.

-¿Siempre fue tu sueño escribir? – le pregunto, Bridgette torció los labios ligeramente pensando en su respuesta, para después negar con la cabeza.

-Tu padre amaba la literatura, principalmente él se dedicaba a escribir en sus tiempos libres. El sueño de mi vida era ser diseñadora de interiores y organizadora de eventos, fue un poco por el cual tu padre y yo entendimos teníamos gustos similares.

-Me perdí ¿Por qué terminaste siendo Escritora entonces?

-¿Leíste " _El origen de Chat Noir, un misterio para vivir_ "?- pregunto, Marinette asintió y pudo ver un brillo especial en los ojos de su hija al nombrar aquel libro.- te voy a contar un secreto… ese libro yo no lo escribí o por lo menos no todo.

-N-no tu no…

-Fue tu padre.- la boca de Marinette se abrió, un "a" era lo único que podía escuchar de ella y Bridgette no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.- Cuando conocí a Félix siempre le veía leyendo o dibujando, y cuando me tuvo la confianza suficiente me mostro su primer escrito. Los primeros quince capítulos los escribió tu padre, los otros siete fueron cosa mía, él quería ver su obra publicada en alguna editorial, en su tiempo pensé que podría hacerlo en su honor.

-Por eso la dedicación final _"Donde quiera que te encuentres, otro de tus sueños fue hecho realidad" –_ Bridgette asintió.- ¿Algún otro secreto?

-El nombre original de Chat Noir no era "Rudolf" y el de la heredera no era "Nicole"…- las mejillas de Bridgette se sonrojaron mientras colocaba una mano sobre sus labios, parecía que recordar aquello era gracioso.- los nombres reales eran Félix y Bridgette. Tu padre había escrito la historia usando nuestros nombres e intercambiando los papeles.

-Eso quiere decir que si el primer libro fue basado en la vida de papá, el segundo en tu vida, el tercero…

-Sí, "Nacida para amar, las aventuras de Ladybug" podría decirte que esta brevemente inspirado en ti.

-Mamá, yo…quería preguntarte esto desde que lo vi pero no encontraba el modo de preguntarle.- ella le miro atenta.- ¿Por qué vives con Claude?

-Marinette…- se mordió los labios, tarde o temprano se enteraría de la verdad y si estaba siendo honesta con ella, lo seguiría haciendo.- Claude fue el mejor amigo de tu padre, y él fue acusado de su asesinato… Gabriel Agreste no solo condeno al sujeto que le asesino, sino también a Claude como cómplice, actualmente él está bajo libertad condicional.

-El participo en el asesinato de mi padre.

-De forma inconsciente sí, pero es inocente… Claude le pidió un favor a tu padre el cual desconozco cuando él fue a ayudarle el otro sujeto que intento matar a Claude termino asesinando a tu padre, Claude es un buen hombre puedo asegurarlo como también que es inocente, tú lo viste intenta ser un buen padre para su hijo.

-¿Y la madre del bebe? ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Eso ya es algo de la vida personal de Claude, y no voy a decírtelo, solo es un asunto que le concierne a él… vamos te llevo a casa, ya es demasiado tarde, y mañana seguramente tienes clases.

-Mamá… ¿Abría algún problema si yo quisiera quedarme esta noche?- el corazón de Bridgette latió con fuerza, sus labios formaron una gran sonrisa que le fue imposible no formarla.- P-puedo irme más temprano e ir por mis cosas y cambiarme de ropa para ir al colegio.

-Nada me aria más feliz, pero Marinette debes hablar con tus padres primero. – ella asintió, de su bolsita saco un móvil nuevo, marcando a la pastelería y pedir el permiso.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar a Claude con Estefan, sonrío al ver que Bridgette y Marinette estaban bien, subió las escaleras para dejar a Estefan en su cuna, para cuando bajo, madre eh hija ya no estaban en la sala sino en la cocina. Bridgette al verlo sonrió de medio lado antes de colgar su móvil, al abrir la nevera suspiro, esa cosa estaba más vacía que la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar.

-Y según tú irías por algo de comer.- Claude se encogió de hombros.- pedí unas hamburguesas.

-La verdad ya me estaba cansando de la pizza.- dijo sonriente, para después colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Marinette.- no te ofendas pero creo que tus padres se van a preocupar ya es muy tarde.

-Está bien, ya hable con ellos y están de acuerdo… por cierto Claude, gracias por lo que hiciste antes. Adrien me dijo que tú le diste los boletos para que de forma inconsciente conociera a mamá.

-No hay de que…

-Y lamento lo que hizo el señor Gabriel.- Claude miro a Bridgette, entendiendo que entonces le había contado todo.

La pequeña cena que tuvieron los tres fue agradable, entre risas y comentarios divertidos, Estefan despertó minutos más tarde solo para recibir un cambio de pañal y un biberón el cual dejo por la mitad para después caer dormido. Alrededor de las once de la noche Marinette se quedó dormida en la cama la cual compartiría con su madre en su habitación. Dejándola por breves momentos, la azabache mayor bajo a la sala solo para ver a Claude que le esperaba para hablar de algo según él importante.

-¿Arrojaste tu móvil al rio?- pregunto incrédula, el asintió.- Sabia que estabas loco pero…

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para alejar de mi vida para siempre a Melody, conteste su llamada, ella quería hablar contigo e intentar recuperar a Estefan.

-Quisiera verle la cara cuando deduzca que el niño ya está contigo.

-Por otro lado veo que Marinette no te rechazo y me alegro por eso.- Bridgette sonrió mirando a las escaleras, incluso ella creía que era un sueño, ahora sabía lo que Claude sintió las primeras horas que vio a su hijo dormir y pensar que para cuando él abriera los ojos él ya no estaría a su lado.- Entonces ¿lo vas a pensar?

-Te dije que necesito tiempo Claude… pero yo no puedo verte como algo más que no sea un amigo confiable.

-Se honesta Bridgette… sé que Félix fue el amor de tu vida, y que ya debiste superar su muerte ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad para amar otra vez?

-Porque ya lo intente.- contesto.- si, supere su muerte, pero el sentimiento aun lo tengo pero siempre hay algo que me lo recuerda.

-Tal vez porque lo intentaste con la persona equivocada si tú me dejaras…- sin dejarlo terminar Bridgette le tomo del rostro para pegar sus labios a los de ella en un beso suave. El castaño poco a poco fue moviendo sus labios siendo correspondido hasta que ella lo separo de su rostro.

-Te pedí tiempo, por favor, solo dame tiempo y que esto te sea suficiente, no me estoy burlando de ti, pero te lo ruego solo dame tiempo.

-Sabes que no me voy a rendir y que luchare por ti.

-¿Aunque yo siga amando a un hombre que ya murió hace tiempo?

-Sí.

-Te odio

-Y yo te amo.

A la mañana siguiente Marinette Claude llevo a Marinette hasta su casa, para que pudiera alistarse, cuando llego al colegio, toda su clase se le fue encima interrogándola sobre el por qué ella junto a Adrien habían decidido fugarse, Chloe solo decía que lo hizo para ganarse "fama" y Lila solo le miraba con celos muy difíciles de ocultar, ni loca diría los lugares donde durmió más por necesidad que por otra cosa junto al rubio lo mejor sería si sus compañeros se hacían una pequeña idea, aunque conociendo lo tímidos que eran ellos no llegaron a nada más. La noticia que Adrien dejaría el colegio por una temporada entristeció a más de uno, Nino su mejor amigo, ahora se sentiría un poco solo, Alya por video llamada exigía detalles de todo lo ocurrido además de jurar que apenas se recuperara y regresara a clases las dos tendrían la plática más larga de sus vidas.

El resto de la semana se le paso muy rápido, Adrien estaba a un día de partir para Alemania, por lo cual no solo deseaba despedirse de Marinette sino también, de sus mascotas, en todo ese tiempo los gatos estuvieron en casa de Marinette, la familia de felinos se apodero del diván y no perdonaban a nadie que les invadiera, ni siquiera a la misma azabache.

-El internado no permite tener mascotas dentro de las habitaciones.- con Miki en brazos Adrien pego la nariz de la gatita a la suya, Tikki estaba sobre las piernas de su amo y Plagg se había trepado sobre la cabeza de Marinette. – lamento pedirte este favor.

-Descuida, me encanta cuidar de ellos, no me siento tan sola… además a diferencia de Plagg los regalos de Miki son más lindos.

-¿Lindos?

-Si… Plagg me trae animales muertos o esconde las cabezas de los ratones entre las sabanas, la gatita por su parte me trae mariposas que caza o cascabeles… no sé de donde los saca, pero son más lindos que los animales muertos. -Ante tal comentario, Plagg salto de su cabeza erizando su pelaje.- pero insiste en meterse dentro de mis cosas.

-Lo sé, cuando hacia la maleta para ir a Cannes varias veces tuve que sacarla. Mis gatitas las voy a extrañar demasiado. ¿Elegiste algo de la habitación de Félix?

-No… iré mañana a la mansión, tus padres aun quieren hablar conmigo, bueno tu padre solamente y yo también quiero hablar con él respecto a un asunto personal… pasare la noche en la mansión y me regresare al día siguiente.

-Y… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?- Marinette le miro, Adrien se iría por lo menos un año y su relación tenía solo unas semanas de haber comenzado, la idea de que su primera relación fuera tan corta le incomodaba demasiado.

-Te voy a esperar.- respondió, Adrien se sonrojo por aquella sonrisa que Marinette le dedicaba.- no te iras para siempre, regresaras y de no ser así, podremos fugarnos y esta vez nadie nos encontrara.

Adrien intento acercarse a Marinette, los ojos de ambos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, sentían la calidez de sus respiraciones, aquello era un momento mágico, el momento de su primer beso… Plagg erizo su pelaje y bufo con rabia saltando al frente de Marinette, si, era un gato celoso y no solo sobre su minina, sino también con su ama, aquel chico rubio jamás se acercaría por completo a su ama mientras él estuviera para defenderla. El nuevo móvil de Adrien sonó, ya era la hora de regresar a casa antes de que oscureciera. Ambos bajaron hasta la entrada principal para cuando la puerta se abrió notaron que la lluvia avía comenzado a pesar de que el sol marcara casi el atardecer.

Marinette bajo su mirada, quisiera o no aquello era lluvia, Adrien lo entendió, ella no superaba ese miedo y posiblemente la lluvia pararía hasta muy entrada la noche… ella sonrío, ahora que sabía muchas cosas, ya no debía de temer a esas pequeñeces, tomando al rubio de la muñeca corrieron hasta estar bajo la lluvia, riendo y danzando, porque gracias a Adrien, Marinette había entendido que no había nada más hermoso que estar bajo la lluvia y por qué no recibir el primer beso de amor en ese mágico momento.

Para cuando Adrien se despedía de su familia y amigos en el aeropuerto fue algo difícil, sería la primera vez que pasaría demasiado tiempo lejos de sus seres queridos, pero todo era por una buena causa, Marinette y Bridgette estaban con el despidiéndolo, deseándole lo mejor, minutos después de que el avión despegara, Gabriel, junto a su esposa y Marinette regresaron a la mansión. Bridgette regreso a su hogar con Claude. Pero antes hizo una pequeña parada en el cementerio, pronto su hija conocería la tumba de su padre.

-Tengo la impresión de que nunca le dejaste sola ¿verdad? Félix gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija y por seguirla cuidando.- sus cabellos se mecieron lentamente, sintiendo un frio en sus mejillas, un par de lágrimas traviesas escaparon de sus orbes zafiro.

" _Tal vez lo intentaste con la persona equivocada"_

Suspiro pesadamente, sabía que por más que lo intentara el primer amor sería difícil de olvidar, siempre lo recordaría con amor, en el fondo de su corazón, pero por el bien de su hija no debía seguir estancándose en el pasado, su vida seguía y muchas cosas le estaban esperando por vivir. Arrodillándose sobre el césped acaricio la fría lapida, sintiendo lo suave de esta, mordió sus labios ligeramente.

-Supongo que definitivamente entre los dos, esto ya es un adiós ¿Verdad? El tiempo que compartimos juntos siempre lo voy a atesorar hasta el día de mi muerte. Por favor ya no te preocupes más por mí y cuida de Marinette, ella aún necesita demasiado de ti más que de mí… gracias por todo Félix, siempre te amare.

Beso la yema de sus dedos y después los pego a la lápida justo frente a su nombre, limpio sus lágrimas para después levantarse e irse del cementerio… en esos momentos una nueva vida estaba comenzando para ella.

Cuando cruzo la puerta de su hogar Claude había dejado a Estefan durmiendo dentro de su sillita mecedora, uno de los regalos de una de las maestras del colegio, su hijo ya no los necesitaba, por lo tanto prefirió regalárselos a Claude. Este ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Bridgette estaba más ocupado limpiándose la camisa, pues su pequeño se había divertido de lo lindo lanzándole papilla a su papá.

-Deberías lavarlo, después las manchas no se podrán quitar.- advirtió, el castaño sonrió al verla mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Pensé que pasarías la tarde con Marinette, seguro está muy triste porque su novio se marchó.

-Parece que aún tiene mucho que hablar con su "abuelo"- respondió con burla, su sonrisa pronto se esfumo de sus labios formando otra casi imperceptible.- quería estar sola unos momentos y seguir aclarando mis ideas.

-Ya veo… seguro quieres seguir sola y ahora vas a encerrarte en tu habitación.

-Podría, sí, pero no tendría sentido que solo cuatro paredes fueran testigos de mis incoherentes palabras.- Con pasos seguros acorto su distancia con él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Claude le miraba sin apartar su vista y eso le ponía un poco incomoda, sus labios temblaron levemente.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par cuando Bridgette tomo su rostro y lo acerco a sus labios en un beso que tardo pocos segundos en responder, dejándose llevar por el ritmo impuesto por ella, perdiéndose en la sensación, si era un sueño, solo pedía nunca le despertaran, cuando se separaron, seguían mirándose fijamente a los ojos y ella seguía sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Bridgette.

-Tenías razón, tal vez lo intente con la persona equivocada… quiero intentarlo, quiero darle mi corazón a otra persona y que esa persona comprenda que será difícil al principio, pero are mi mejor esfuerzo, por amarlo y darle una oportunidad.

En respuesta Claude la beso nuevamente, un beso tierno y corto.

-Juntos vamos a superarlo, sé que tu corazón no me pertenecerá por completo, pero prometo hacerte feliz y agradezco la oportunidad que me estás dando, gracias Bridgette, te amo.

-Yo, lo voy a intentar, solo no me ganes tanto cariño o podrías terminar lastimado.

-No me importa.

Ha pasado un mes, desde que Adrien se fue, el tiempo que Marinette permaneció en la mansión Agreste, descubrió demasiado de su padre y de entre sus pertenencias se quedó con algunos cuadernos de dibujos y el manuscrito original del primer libro que su madre público, Cuando Marinette se enteró de la relación de su madre y Claude no pareció odiarlo, estaba feliz por ella, el castaño era muy divertido y ahora ella considera a Estefan un lindo hermanito, al que le daría cariño a pesar de no vivir juntos. Marinette tenía otra sorpresa para la nueva familia de Bridgette y esa tarde lo descubrirían.

-Marinette, el señor Gabriel ya llego por ti.- anuncio Bridgette, Gabriel iría a recogerla para llevarla a su casa, era extraño que lo hiciera no vivían demasiado lejos de la pastelería de sus tíos.

-¿Puede pasar?- le pregunto, Claude casi se ahoga con el agua que bebía, tomo a Estefan en sus brazos dispuesto a irse.

-Déjalo, me iré arriba con Estefan y así no armamos un escándalo.

-No, lo que pasa es que… él sabe que vives aquí, y quiere hablar contigo de algo importante.- Claude y Bridgette se miraron, sin preguntar más nada Marinette abrió la puerta, Gabriel ya se encontraba enfrente esperando ser invitado a pasar.

-No sé qué decir…- confeso Claude una vez estuvo frente al padre de su mejor amigo.- supongo que no le agrada ver al cómplice del asesinato de su hijo fuera de las rejas.- Gabriel suspiro.

-Cierta persona me hizo pensar demasiado y reparar mi error de hace años.- sin quererlo la mirada de Claude se posó en Marinette que se encontraba tras de Gabriel.- sé que no fuiste responsable de la muerte de Félix, tal vez sí pero no sabías que ese sujeto terminaría matándolo.

-No entiendo, discúlpeme señor ¿a qué quiere llegar?- En respuesta Gabriel solo le extendió un sobre blanco, si era dinero él no dudaría en regresarlo, no era por ser grosero, pero realmente no lo deseaba.

-Todos los cargos fueron retirados.- dijo por último, Marinette sabía que Gabriel no era hombre de muchas palabras, tomo sus cosas y junto a su "abuelo" salieron de la casa.

Bridgette tomo rápidamente a Estefan, apenas tubo él los brazos libre abrió la carta de inmediato, aquello decía que todos los cargos contra de Claude por el asesinato de hace dieciséis años fueron retirados y no solo eso sino que también su condena, además su registro de antecedentes penales fue eliminado como si nada hubiera pasado. Sino era porque tras de él estaba el sofá, hubiera caído de golpe al suelo.

-S-soy…libre… j-jamás pisare la cárcel otra vez.

-E-esto es… es…- intento decir Bridgette, estaba igual de asombrada y feliz.

Claude no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar por la felicidad, tanto que en un impulso abrazo a Bridgette y a su hijo, ella no dudo en corresponderle al abrazo.

Meces más tarde, los padres de Adrien viajaron a Alemania tras recibir una trágica noticia la prima de Adrien por la cual estaba en el internado había fallecido, Marinette deseo más que nunca estar a su lado, lo único que pudo hacer fue enviarle una carta pidiéndole ser fuerte, desconocía a la chica, pero sabía fue alguien importante en su vida.

El año paso demasiado rápido, las noches de tormenta ya no le asustaban, Marinette seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres, los que la cuidaron desde que era solo una bebe, nada cambio en su trato con ellos, todo seguía un rumbo normal. Cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta bajo a gran velocidad, Adrien había regresado a Paris, terminaron en el mismo curso y eso lo agradecía.

-¡Adrien!- apenas la puerta se abrió la azabache se lanzó a sus brazos.- me alegra verte.

-Yo también, ya quería verte otra vez, fue raro que no fueras al aeropuerto.

-Yo, tenía que ayudar a alguien ah atender algo muy importante.- respondió, él enarco una ceja sin comprender.

Marinette le tomo del brazo llevándolo hasta su habitación, Plagg estaba solo echado sobre el diván, Miki había crecido tanto que le costó diferenciarla de su felino padre cuando esta se froto en sus piernas. Marinette le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio, para después llevarlo hasta su baño, en ese lugar se encontraba una caja de cartón y al asomarse sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Dios! ¡Minis Tikki, Miki y Plagg!- exclamo, dentro de la caja se encontraba Tikki acicalando a una de las nuevas cinco crías.- a tus padres les dará un ataque.

-Lo sé, es una pena, no podremos conservarlo a todos… tu padre solo acepto a uno más porque tu madre se encariño de ese gatito.- señalo a uno que tenía manchitas negras y pelirrojas.- lo llamo napolitano. Por la pastelería mis padres no aceptan a otro gato solo a Plagg, y mi madre no puede cuidar de ninguno porque Estefan es alérgico a los animales.

-¿Quesera de ellos?

-Alya, adopto a uno, Chloe a dos y Lila a otro.

-Es una lástima me hubiera gustado tenerlos a todos. Pero mejor nos vamos ya o terminare por encariñarme más ¿Qué tal se lo lleva tu madre?

-Muy bien, a pesar de todo, mañana se publica el tercer libro de Ladybug, le debemos demasiado a tu padre, pero no hablemos de eso si nos apresuramos nos perderemos el inicio de la película.

Salieron de la pastelería caminando en dirección al parque, platicando de cosas banales, parecía que nada había pasado en ese año que paso, la vida seguía y debían de disfrutarla a cada instante. Una pluma blanca descendió del cielo hasta posarse en la mano de un joven el cual sonreía mirando de forma tierna a Marinette, al pasar por su lado, la azabache se giró rápidamente, le había parecido ver a alguien, pero… no había nadie en ese lugar.

-Mari…

-P-perdón, pensé que vi algo… ¿Qué decía?

-Me estabas contando sobre el nuevo libro de tu madre.

-Cierto… no me dio muchos detalles, pero al dejarme ver la dedicatoria final, casi me hace llorar.

-¿Tanto así? ¿Qué decía? – Marinette cerro sus ojos, al abrirlos observo una pluma blanca elevarse al cielo, sonrió mientras sus labios repetían la última parte.

" _La vida está llena de sorpresas, de buenos y malos momentos, no importa que cometas tantos errores, al final serás consiente de todos ellos y tomaras las mejores decisiones, amor, dolor, tristeza y alegría son emociones que te hacen lo que eres… más que danzar bajo la lluvia"_

 _Félix Isabey_

 **FIN.**

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Se terminó…no se… jajaja ando con un montón de sentimientos encontrados, que no sé qué decir adore escribir esta historia, es la primera que realmente me hizo llorar mientras la escribía, siempre estaba ansiosa de escribir el siguiente capítulo, cuando advertí que abría drama más de lo que suelo escribir no mentía xD**_

 _ **Agradezco a todo, los que siguieron este fic hasta el final, a todos por sus comentarios bueno y malos (no recibí ningún malo xD pero igual si lo hubiera y no recuerdo lo agradezco) sobre todo porque fue el primer Fic donde me arriesgue a escribir sobre Félix y Bridgette al final hubo Claugette, lo sometí a votación y pues gano la pareja, aunque muchos no lo querían. Otra cosa que voy a aclarar, esta historia NO tendrá una secuela es final definitivo pero…-redole de tambores- ¿Alguien se preguntó realmente como fue que se enamoraron Félix y Bridgette? Lo resumo en el primer especia y pues si abra una historia de ellos historia ya termino, pero nos queda un capítulo especial.**_

 _ **Y si, esa persona que pensó Marinette ver, era Félix, él aparecería al final, no me lo imagino de otra forma más que como él ángel guardián de Marinette.**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí corto mi "discurso de graduación" jajaja ok ya**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el último capítulo especial.**_

 _ **PD: un dato curioso xD ¿Qué edad tenia Gabriel cuando Félix nació? Pues él tenía 26 años, cuando Félix murió tenía 44 actualmente para la historia Gabriel Agreste ya tiene 60… y se conserva bien el hombre jajaja ok ya**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	26. Especial: Claude

**_Nota: Este capítulo es independiente de la historia. No afecta para nada a la trama de la historia… Capitulo inspirado en la canción "Sin miedo a nada" de Alex Ubago._**

Siente frio… toma las mantas para cubrirse aún más y es extraño que pueda enrollarse en ellas con facilidad sin que otra persona las jale para cubrirse y aquello le hace abrir los ojos, encuentra el otro lado de la cama vacío al tocar ese lado lo siente frio por la ausencia del otro cuerpo.

Se levantó, para examinar la computadora sobre una pequeña mesa plegable, esta fría lo que significa que lleva apagada un buen rato ¿Dónde está? Se pregunta. Sale de la habitación sintiendo aún más frio, lo primero que pasa por su mente es ir a ver a Estefan y que se encuentre abrigado, el inverno esta próximo y no quiere que su pequeño se resfrié. Entra la habitación y lo primero que logra distinguir entre la oscuridad es que el niño está en su cuna bien abrigado y un par de mantas extras para mantenerlo calientito.

-¿Dónde se metió?- se pregunta mientras termina de arropar otra vez a su pequeño.

Nuevamente sale al pasillo y esta vez se encamina al baño, la luz esta prendida, y la puerta entre abierta, entra con cuidado notando la figura de la azabache, sentada frente al escusado, con el brazo apoyando al borde de la tina, su respiración era agita, él no hizo más que suspirar.

-Bridgette.- le llamo moviéndola lentamente, la azabache gruño con molestia.- vamos Brid no es bueno que te quedes aquí y no así hace frio, te hará daño.

-Déjame.- le dijo molesta despertando, a pesar del tiempo de estar juntos Claude no terminaba de conocer a Bridgette, y menos en esa nueva "etapa" se sentía dichoso de poder vivirla por primera vez en su vida pero ella no tanto.

Poco a poco se fue incorporando con la ayuda del castaño, más pronto sus rodillas se despegaron de frio suelo, las regreso y casi mete la cabeza dentro del retrete de un solo golpe, le sorprendía la fuerza con la que la azabache regresaba el poco y ahora inexistente alimento que ingirió durante la cena. Sin más solo se dedicó a sujetarle del cabello y acariciar su espalda, los malestares se pasaron minutos más tarde, con la ayuda de Claude, Bridgette regreso a su habitación, al estar sobre la cama lo primero que hizo fue cubrir su cabeza con la almohada.

-¿Segura que todo estás bien?

-Si… - respondió con desgano.- los primeros meces son los peores…-Claude rasco tras su nuca, si estaba emocionado por la nueva llegada del bebe, el cual por así decirlo formalizaría la relación que empezó con Bridgette desde hace casi un año, pero por el otro se sentía un idiota por no saber qué hacer en esos casos.

-Le diré a Marinette que venga a verte, solo falta una semana para que el año escolar termine y comiesen las vacaciones otra vez.- ella no respondió.

Horas más tarde Claude despertó otra vez, debía ir a trabajar más lo dudaba, Bridgette se veía tan indispuesta como para trabajar por su cuenta y además cuidar de Estefan. Los tíos de Bridgette parecían buenas personas, cuando la azabache lo presentó como su nueva pareja ellos no le juzgaron por su pasado o por el hecho de haber sido el mejor amigo de Félix cuando vivía. Por otro lado ella parecía no querer despertar, aquello era un asunto de fuerza mayor, preparo el desayuno y la pañalera de Estefan, dejando una nota sobre le móvil de Bridgette salió de la casa.

Una persona le veía al otro lado de la calle, sentía la tentación de ir tras de él más se contuvo, sus ojos seguían fijos en aquella casa de la cual Claude había salido con su hijo. Permanecería en ese lugar hasta que Bridgette saliera y entonces le encararía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, más las sensaciones de nauseas le despertaron de golpe sin oportunidad de poder correr hasta el baño, tomo le cesto de basura aun lado de la cama y comenzó a regresar el estómago, eso no podía ser un embarazo era un infierno, ni siquiera cuando esperaba a Marinette se sintió de esa terrible forma.

-Claude…-chillo, y no hubo respuesta a su llamado.- ¡Claude!- grito otra vez y el mismo resultado, no podía ser tan tarde ¿O sí?

Tomo su móvil examinando la hora, en otras circunstancias se abría levantado corriendo a encender la computadora y seguir trabajando con el libro. Y los diseños que Gabriel Agreste le había pedido para la línea "Miracles" una línea basada en los tres libros escritos por ella. Hace por lo menos un año Gabriel le consiguió trabajo en una editorial que sin pensarlo dos veces la acepto, y no solo eso, el comenzar a sacar accesorios y ropa basada en los libros enloqueció a los fans de Ladybug.

Despego el posti tras su móvil y leer le mensaje.

 _Te veías muy indispuesta y no despertarías temprano, deje a Estefan en casa de tus tío, y pediré a Marinette que hable con el señor Agreste y te dé más tiempo y que sea considerado con tu estado, el desayuno esta abajo._

En otras circunstancias también habría explotado, llamarle por el móvil y gritarle que no se metiera en su trabajo, pero lo agradecía, realmente no se sentía muy bien para lidiar con Estefan quien cada vez era más vivo y demandante en atención. Sin ánimos para desayunar encendió el computador y se dispuso a seguir trabajando, la editorial necesitaba en dos semanas el borrador del tercer libro.

En el colegio Claude había sido mandado a llamar por el director, el profesor de educación física se había lesionado y por lo tanto estaría un par de meces incapacitado. La propuesta del directo era que Claude tomara su lugar como el nuevo profesor, el castaño lo veía un tanto ilógico puesto que solo quedaba una semana de clases, no era que no agradeciera la oportunidad.

-Creo no me estas entendiendo Claude, tomaras el puesto de profesor de educación física.

-Lo entiendo, pero señor, usted sabe que la última semana de clases ya no es válida ni siquiera para los alumnos ¿Qué podría hacer yo en todo caso?

-Prepararte.- le dijo.- no solo cubrirás al profesor sino que tomaras su lugar.- ante esas palabras Claude se desconcertó aún más ¿tomar su lugar?- serás el nuevo profesor.

-P-pero… ¿Qué pasa con…?

-Sera transferido a otro colegio por petición propia, y no acepto un no como respuesta Claude.- se sentía feliz, técnicamente de conserje avía pasado a ser profesor, eso parecía ser imposible pero ahí estaba su oportunidad de crecer.

Cuando salió de la oficina, los alumnos ya estaban en su hora de descanso, el resto del día fue tranquilo, sin ningún "accidente" que limpiar, había pedido a Marinette esperarle a la salida pues tenía algo que decirle respecto a Bridgette, Gabriel apreciaba a Marinette en ese año de tratar con ella, no se podía decir que la consideraba de la familia, lo hacía más no aceptaba el hecho de que fuera su "nieta" de entre su esposa e hijo a Marinette era otra de las personas que escuchaba sin reclamos.

-Claude.- él le saludo, Marinette llego casi corriendo.- lo lamento, la profesora me ha castigado y trate de terminar lo más rápido que pude.

-Tranquila.

-¿Mamá está bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Veras, me pregunta si podrías hablar con tu abuelo.- dijo con cierta burla.- perdón… bueno que hablaras para darle más tiempo a Bridgette, con el embarazo y sus síntomas se ha estado retrasando mucho.

-Bueno, es verdad que ayer no le vi nada bien, intentare ganar tiempo, pero no te prometo nada y…- se interrumpió, su mirada zafiro se clavó en una persona que se les acercaba.

Claude miro tras de sí quedando petrificado, reconocía a esa persona a esa mujer la que le quedo mirando a Marinette como si de un bicho raro se tratara, la mujer estiro su mano intentando tocar a la azabache más Claude se colocó frente a ella evitando que eso pasara.

-Se parece demasiado.- dijo.

-Regresa a casa, yo más tarde iré a buscarte ¿sí?- Marinette asintió, Claude la había dado la espalda a la mujer para mirarla, su expresión seria y dureza en sus palabras le dieron a entender que él no desea que esa persona estuviera en ese lugar. Sin decir nada Marinette se marchó.

-Sabes que es de mala educación darle la espalda a una dama.

-Si tan siquiera hubiera una Melody ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esa niña, se parece demasiado a Bridgette ¿Es acaso él bebe que abandono? – pregunto Claude le miro de forma seria estaba claro que no respondería sin embargo el parecido confirmaba su respuesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Melody? ¿Tan mal te va en tu matrimonio? – la rubia suspiro tranquilamente para después dedicarle una mirada neutra.

-Me va de mara villa, y a tu pregunta inicial eh venido por Estefan por mi hijo.- Claude negó con la cabeza mientras se echaba a reír esa era la mejor broma que había escuchado en años.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Melody, tú no tienes hijos, regalaste a Estefan perdiste los derechos cundo firmaste los papeles y ahora lo quieres de regreso, no es un juguete que puedes tirar y recoger

-¿Y Bridgette si? Sé que están en Paris, Rodrigo me lo dijo cuándo una editorial pidió los derechos de sus tontos libros, Estefan debe estar con su madre solo yo puedo…

-No cariño te equivocas… o tal vez no, Estefan está perfectamente con su madre, Bridgette le da ese amor y cariño que tu jamás podrás darle- Melody apretó los dientes gruñendo de coraje, intento hacer las cosas por las buenas pero Claude la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-¡¿Bridgette su madre?! ¡Esa estúpida no supo cuidar de su bastardo y lo abandono! ¿Ahora qué? Trata de remediar su error con MI HIJO.- Claude le tomo del brazo jalándola con molestia, ella soltó un gemido por el dolor, le estaba lastimando de esa forma.- suéltame o hago que te regresen a la cárcel.

-Escucha y escucha muy bien, perdiste a Estefan legalmente, a Bridgette la respetas porque quieras o no saberlo es la mujer con la que ahora hago mi vida y a mi familia y si te atreves a hacer algo contra de mis hijos, regresar a la cárcel para mi será poco.- Melody por poco pierde el equilibrio cuando Claude la soltó, se había asustado por sus palabras.- ahora por favor vete.

-Me iré cuando tenga a mi hijo, soy su madre Claude, no puedes obligarlo a que me olvide.

-Yo pienso decirle la verdad a Estefan.- sin siquiera dejar que Melody le dijera más nada se marchó, la rubia se cruzó de brazos, no cabía duda tanto Bridgette como Claude no serían fáciles de convencer de regresarle a su hijo.

Bridgette se encontraba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza entre sus manos, se sentía mareada y un poco aturdida, debía de controlarse aquello no era bueno para su bebe, pero ¿Quién podría estar tranquilo después de tener un encuentro tan desagradable con Melody?

 _-Bridgette._

 _-Melody…-_ Bridgette había salido de casa, necesitaba dar un paseo, se sentía sofocada estando sola en ese lugar, apenas Melody se le acerco le abofeteo con fuerza.

 _-¿Pensaste que nunca te iba a encontrar maldita?-_ Bridgette retrocedió no por miedo sino por culpa de un mareo, la azabache arrugo la frente devolviendo el saludo que la rubia le había dado.

 _-Honestamente poco me importaba ¿Qué quieres? Supongo que nada bueno para golpearme de buenas a primeras._

 _-Quiero a mi hijo, o me lo entregas ahora o te denuncio por secuestro.-_ amenazo, Bridgette solo se echó a reír. _\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

 _-¿Secuestro, vas en serio? Tu misma renunciaste a tu hijo_

 _-Bridgette por favor… yo solo quiero recuperar a mi bebe, sé que hice mal y lo reconozco, pero… tu mejor que nadie puedes comprenderme el extrañarlo y tener pesadillas porque tu bebe ya no está a tu lado, quiero verlo, cargarlo besarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amo y me arrepiento de lo que hice._

 _-Demasiado tarde, te dije que él estaría mejor con Claude y…_

 _¿Y contigo? Quieres reemplazar a tu hijo abandonado con mi bebe ¿eso quiere?_

 _-No tengo la necesidad de hacerlo.-_ dijo de forma tranquila, tranquilidad que irrito a Melody más no lo demostraría en ese momento. - _¿Realmente que es lo que quieres?_

 _-A mi hijo ya lo dije…yo, no puedo darle un hijo a Rodrigo, el medico dice que no puedo concebir otra vez.-_ falsas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Bridgette no creía ni una palabra _.- por eso deseo que mi bebe este a mi lado, tendrá una familia estable, prometo que dejare que le niño visite a Claude cuando él lo desee y…_

 _-Mentira.-_ le dijo interrumpiéndola de golpe _.- tu puedes tener cuantos hijos quieras, más necesitas de tu hijo para conseguir a un hombre tan desesperado que te acepte sin importar que ¿pensaste que no me enteraría? Rodrigo cancelo la boda y su compromiso un mes después de que me marche._

 _-Intente pedírtelo por las buenas… ¡Regrésame a mi hijo o sino…!_

 _-o sino ¿Qué?_

 _-Tu bastardo me las pagara.-_ Bridgette no soporto más, sin ningún aviso le soltó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula haciéndola retroceder.

 _-Tú lastimas a mis hijos Melody y te juro que esto y la nariz rota de la otra vez no será nada._

Bridgette se tranquilizó cuando la puerta principal se abrió, Claude entraba con un rendido Estefan en sus brazos, el castaño observo a Bridgette, parecía preocupada… dejo al pequeño rápidamente en su habitación y del mismo modo bajo a donde Bridgette.

-¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza.- Podríamos ir al médico, estresarte no te ara bien.

-Estoy bien.- le dijo tomándole de las manos.- lo que me preocupa es… Claude, Melody estuvo aquí, quiere a Estefan y…

-Lo sé, la encontré fuera del colegio es ignorante de muchas cosas, también me exigió regresarle a Estefan.

-Y amenazó con hacerle daño a Marinette…- Claude se levantó de su lugar, quería mucho a Marinette no solo por ser la hija de Bridgette sino que la chica se daba a querer por sus acciones y forma de ser , él no se atrevería a robar el lugar de su padre por ser ahora la pareja de su madre.

-Ella no hará nada, ni a Marinette o Estefan ni siquiera a este pequeño mino Claude que viene en camino.- Bridgette sonrío mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre de casi tres meces.

-Mi tía asegura será otra niña y tendrá por nombre Mona Lisa.

El día siguiente paso con naturalidad, Marinette había conseguido más tiempo para su madre en la entrega de diseños, Claude impartió su primera clase como Profesor y de Melody no se supo más nada. La última semana de clases paso tan rápido que Marinette no pensaba más que en la pronta llegada de Adrien a Paris… el primer fin de semana de vacaciones Bridgette organizo una día de campo, se sentía más feliz que nunca, los planes eran sencillos recogerían a Marinette en su casa, y después irían al zoológico y al final al parque.

La familia había salido de casa, siendo seguidos sin que se diesen cuenta por Melody, cuando vio salir a la niña que antes estaba con Claude noto que realmente se trataba de la hija de Bridgette, dos gotas de agua. Les faltaba casi un par de cuadras para llegar a su primera parada, entre comentarios y risas parecían ser una verdadera familia feliz, felicidad que pronto fue arruinada.

-¡Claude!- los tres se giraron. Melody se les acercaba con pasos rápidos y molestos.

-Ustedes adelántense yo me encargo.- dijo él entregándole le cochecito a Marinette, para rápidamente dirigirse a la rubia.

-¿Quién es ella mamá?- pregunto Marinette por el semblante de su madre esa mujer no era una lo que se llamaría un encuentro agradable.

-Es la madre de Estefan. Tranquila es solo está loca mejor nos adelanta…- sin saber en qué momento Melody se había zafado de Claude y echo a un lado a Bridgette quien apenas logro mantener el equilibrio para no caer al suelo, le avía empujado con fuerza.

-Suéltalo mocosa.- ordeno la rubia intentando arrebatarle le cochecito con Estefan dentro.

Fue lo último que Claude podría soportar, aparto a Melody de Estefan y Marinette, la rubia se quejó por el brusco agarre, Marinette giro el rostro cuando el fuerte sonido de una bofetada se dejó escuchar. Melody estaba confundida y no entendía en que momento de estar forcejeando con Claude había terminado en el suelo con una gran bofetada en el rostro.

-Te advertí que si hacías algo en contra de mis hijos el que yo regresara a la cárcel seria poco. Porque si al estar junto a Bridgette hace que Marinette sea mi hija ahora intenta hacerles algo y una bofetada no será lo único…

-¡Voy a demandarte por esto!- grito Melody.- y yo me encargo te pudras ahí dentro ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-Inténtalo, solo intenta hacerlo.- le reto Bridgette.- y quien se pudrirá tras las rejas eres tú, por secuestro y por provocar que yo pierda a mí bebe, entonces ¿con quién se queda Estefan? Con ninguno de ustedes. Melody has algo humano y deja a este niño vivir tranquilo.

-¿Tu bebe? Entonces era mentira cuando me dijiste que no te interesaba Claude, maldita zorra si hasta un bas…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- de un auto blanco Gabriel y Paulette aparecieron, ellos pasaban por casualidad cuando vieron toda esa discusión.

-Esa mujer intento llevarse a Estefan por la fuerza.- les dijo Marinette acercándose a ellos junto al bebe.

-¡Es mi hijo! Yo solo lo quiero a mi lado.

-Bridgette nos puso al tanto de su situación.- hablo Paulette.- por desgracia señorita usted perdió sus derechos sobre el niño, somos testigos de lo que ha pasado.

-Y con todo respeto señorita, usted no podrá ganar en una demanda, no cuando se tiene dinero y poder.- dijo Gabriel, Melody les miro con odio a todos, intento nuevamente ir a donde su hijo, más Claude se lo puso en frente.

-Por favor Melody ya deja de hacer este espectáculo, perdiste a Estefan acéptalo no puedes hacer ya nada, ni siquiera para remendar el error. Si te tranquilizas prometo llegamos a un acuerdo.

Melody no dijo más nada, solo se marchó del lugar. Bridgette se abrazó de Claude y este solo observo a la que fue el amor de su vida marcharse otra vez.

Lo último que se supo de la rubia fue que esa misma noche regreso a Londres, tal parecía no les molestaría nunca más y eso lo agradecían internamente. Una semana después Adrien regreso de Alemania, un mes después y por petición de Paulette los chicos fueron los modelos para la nueva línea Miracles y como si el tiempo no pudiera pasar más rápido cinco meces después Claude, Marinette, Estefan junto a Bridgette le daban la bienvenida al pequeño Claude Damien.

Claude no terminaba de conocer a Bridgette y Bridgette no terminaba de conocer a Claude, pero sabían que le destino era incierto, él sabía que el corazón de la azabache no le pertenecía por completo, pero así era feliz, tenía una familia, una mujer que le quería y no traicionaría.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ahora si con esto doy por finalizada "Bajo la lluvia" este especial se abarca en el tiempo que Adrien no está en Paris y lo que pasa un par de meces después xD muchos no querían el Claugette porque pensaban que con eso Bridgette estaría traicionando a Félix o porque solo no les gusto el Ship, para la historia fue imposible no juntarlos pero bueno, ¿Qué sigue? Como muchos ya saben y otros no abra otra historia del como Félix y Bridgette se conocen, amor, drama y más lagrimas nos esperan en la siguiente historia de la cual aún no tengo una fecha exacta para publicarla mueran en agonía mientras aparece le primer capítulo xD ok no –se esconde de las piedra voladoras-**_

 _ **PD: no, Bridgette y Claude no se casaron viven en unión libre y por lo que me preguntaron por Paulette y su edad pues… ella tiene alrededor de 48- 50 si es más joven que Gabriel xD (también se conocerá un poquito más sobre su historia de amor xD)**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este capítulo especial.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo fanfic**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_


End file.
